Harry Potter y los métodos de la racionalidad
by Rhaidot
Summary: Petunia se casó con un bioquímico, y Harry creció leyendo ciencia y ciencia ficción. Entonces llegó la carta de Hogwarts, y un mundo de intrigantes nuevas posibilidades para explotar. Y nuevos amigos, como Hermione, y la Profesora McGonagall, y el Profesor Quirrell...
1. Un día de muy baja probabilidad

Capítulo 1: Un día de muy baja probabilidad

Renuncia: J. K. Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter y nadie es dueño de los métodos de la racionalidad.

La mayoría considera que este fic realmente comienza a encaminarse alrededor del Capítulo 5. Si aún no te gusta después del Capítulo 10, ríndete.

**Por favor visita HPMOR DOT COM para encontrar información en ingles sobre**:

* Sistema de notificación vía email, RSS feed, y Twitter feed para nuevos capítulos;

* Notas del autor e informes de progreso;

* Una amorosa versión hecha por fans estilo libro-PDF;

* Un servidor mirror del texto libre de publicidad;

* Textos electrónicos ePUB y MOBI;

* Podcast de la historia en desarrollo;

* Fan art en vastas cantidades;

* Lista de cameos (personajes nombrados por un fan-artista);

* Fan-fanfiction de este fanfiction;

* Fan música, canciones, y animaciones;

* Traducciones hechas por Fans;

* La palabra clave de OKCupid para lectores de HPMOR;

* Enlaces a la página de discusión y foro de TV Tropes;

* Página de advertencias (advertencias sobre posibles eventos traumáticos para algunos lectores; para evitar spoilers para la mayoría de lectores, _no_ hay advertencias dentro de la historia principal);

* Cómo aprender todo lo que el personaje principal sabe;

* Puestos de trabajo abiertos en una organización no lucrativa relacionada;

* Y cada vez mucho más.

Las opiniones me hacen feliz. Puedes dejar una opinión sobre cualquier capítulo, y no hay necesidad de terminar de leerlo todo antes de que comiences a opinar - pero por favor deja máximo _una _opinión por capítulo.

Este_ no_ es un estricto fic de un solo-punto-de-partida - existe un punto primario de partida, algunas veces en el pasado, pero también con otras alteraciones. El mejor termino que he escuchado para este fic es "universo paralelo".

El texto contiene muchas pistas: pistas obvias, pistas no-tan-obvias, claves verdaderamente obscuras que algunos lectores decodificaron satisfactoriamente para mi sorpresa, y masiva evidencia dejada a simple vista. Esta es una historia racionalista; sus misterios tienen solución, y fueron hechos para ser resueltos.

El ritmo de la historia es el de un seriado de ficción, i.e., el de un programa de TV trasmitido para un número de temporadas predeterminado, cuyos episodios son desarrollados individualmente pero en conjunto forman un arco que alcanza una conclusión final.

La historia ha sido corregida al Ingles Británico hasta el capítulo 17, más recolecciones Británicas están actualmente en progreso (ver el /HPMOR subreddit).

Toda la ciencia mencionada es ciencia verdadera. Pero por favor ten presente que, más allá del reino de la ciencia, las opiniones de los personajes pueden no ser las mismas que las del autor. No todo lo que el protagonista hace es una lección de sabiduría, y consejos ofrecidos por personajes oscuros podrían ser poco confiables o peligrosamente de doble-filo.

_Por debajo de los destellos de luna un delgado fragmento de plata, una fracción de una linea..._

_(túnicas negras, cayendo)_

_...sangre derramada en litros, y alguien grita una palabra._

Cada pulgada de espacio en la pared está cubierta por una librería. Cada librería tiene seis estanterías, llegando casi hasta el techo. Algunas estanterías están saturadas hasta el tope con libros de tapa dura: ciencia, matemáticas, historia y todo lo demás. Otras estanterías tienen dos capas de libros de bolsillo de ciencia ficción, con la capa de atrás apoyada sobre cajas de pañuelos viejos o un tramo de madera, así puedes ver la capa de atrás de libros encima de los libros de enfrente. Y aún eso no es suficiente. Los libros están desbordándose sobre las mesas y los sofás y amontonándose bajo las ventanas.

Esta es la sala de la casa ocupada por el eminente Profesor Michael Verres-Evans, y su esposa, Sra. Petunia Evans-Verres, y su hijo adoptivo, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.

Hay una carta posada en la mesa de la sala, y un sobres sin estampilla de pergamino amarillento, dirigido al _Sr. H. Potter_ en tinta verde-esmeralda.

El Profesor y su esposa están hablándose bruscamente el uno al otro, pero no están gritando. El Profesor considera que gritar es incivilizado.

"Estás bromeando," Michael dijo a Petunia. Su tono indicaba que le asustaba que ella hablara en serio.

"Mi hermana era una bruja," Petunia repitió. Parecía espantada, pero se mantuvo firme. "Su esposo era un mago."

"¡Esto es absurdo!" Michael dijo con aspereza. "Ellos fueron a nuestra boda - ellos nos visitaron para Navidad -"

"Les dije que no debías enterarte," Petunia susurró. "Pero es verdad. He visto cosas -"

El Profesor giró sus ojos. "Querida, entiendo que no estés familiarizada con la literatura escéptica. Puede que no te des cuenta que tan fácil es para un mago entrenado falsear lo aparentemente imposible. ¿Recuerdas cómo le enseñé a Harry a doblar cucharas? Si parecía que ellos siempre podían adivinar lo que estabas pensando, eso es lectura en frío -"

"No eran cucharas dobladas -"

"¿Qué era, entonces?"

Petunia se mordió los labios. "No puedo decírtelo así como así. Pensaras que estoy -" Ella tragó saliva. "Escucha. Michael. Yo no fui - siempre de este modo -" Hizo un gesto a sí misma, como señalando su esbelta figura. "Lily hizo esto. Porque yo - porque yo se lo _pedí_. Durante años, le supliqué. Lily _siempre_ había sido más bella que yo, y yo fui... mala con ella, por su belleza, y entonces ella obtuvo _magia_, ¿puedes imaginar cómo me sentí? Y le _supliqué_ que usara algo de magia en mi para que yo pudiera ser hermosa también, incluso si yo no podía tener su magia, al menos podría ser hermosa."

Las lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Petunia.

"Y Lily me decía no, e inventaba las más ridículas excusas, como que el mundo terminaría si ella era amable con su hermana, o que un centauro le dijo que no - las cosas más ridículas, y la odié por eso. Y cuando recién me había graduado de la universidad, salía con un chico, Vernon Dursley, era gordo y era el único chico que me hablaba. Y dijo que quería niños, y que su primer hijo se llamaría Dudley. Y pensé, _¿qué clase de padre nombra a su hijo Dudley Dursley?_ Fue como si viera toda mi vida futura derrumbándose en frente de mí, y no lo pude soportar. Y le escribí una carta a mi hermana y le dije que si ella no me ayudaba prefería simplemente -"

Petunia se detuvo.

"De cualquier modo," Petunia dijo, su voz baja, "ella se rindió. Me dijo que era peligroso, y yo le dije que ya no me importaba, y bebí una poción y estuve enferma por semanas, pero cuando me recuperé mi piel se limpió y finalmente tuve curvas y... Yo era bella, las personas eran _amables_ conmigo," su voz se rompió, "y después de eso no pude seguir odiando a mi hermana, especialmente cuando supe lo que su magia le trajo al final -"

"Querida," Michael dijo con gentileza, "te enfermaste, ganaste algo de peso mientras guardabas cama, y tu piel se limpio por si sola. O estar enferma te hizo cambiar tu dieta -"

"Ella era bruja," Petunia repitió. "Lo vi."

"Petunia," Michael dijo. La molestia estaba progresando en su voz. "_Sabes_ que eso no puede ser verdad. ¿Tengo realmente que explicarte por qué?"

Petunia retorció sus manos. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. "Mi amor, sé que no puedo ganar una discusión contigo, pero por favor, tienes que confiar en mi esta vez -"

"_¡Papá! ¡Mamá!?_"

Los dos se detuvieron y miraron a Harry como si hubieran olvidado que había una tercera persona en el cuarto.

Harry respiró profundamente. "Mamá, _tus_ padres no tenían magia, ¿cierto?"

"No," Petunia dijo, pareciendo intrigada.

"Entonces nadie en tu familia sabía sobre magia cuando Lily recibió su carta. ¿Cómo se convencieron _ellos_?"

"Ah..." Petunia dijo. "No enviaron una carta. Enviaron un profesor de Hogwarts. Él -" Los ojos de Petunia retaron a Michael. "Él nos mostró algo de magia."

"Entonces no tienes que pelear por esto," Harry dijo firmemente. Esperando contra la esperanza que esta vez, sólo esta vez, ellos lo escucharían. "Si es verdad, podemos hacer que un profesor de Hogwarts venga aquí y ver la magia por nosotros mismos, y Papá admitirá que es verdad. Y si no lo es, entonces Mamá admitirá que es falso. Para eso es el método experimental, así no tenemos que resolver cosas sólo discutiendo."

El Profesor se volvió y lo miró, desdeñoso como de costumbre. "Oh, vamos, Harry, ¿De verdad, _magia_? Pensé que _tú serías_ tan listo como para no tomar esto en serio, hijo, incluso si sólo tienes diez. ¡La magia es precisamente lo menos científico que hay!"

La boca de Harry se retorció con amargura. Era bien tratado, probablemente mejor de lo que la mayoría de padres genéticos trataban a sus propios hijos. Harry había ido a las mejores escuelas de primaria - y cuando eso no funcionó, le proveyeron con tutores de la inagotable fuente de universitarios hambrientos. Harry fue animado siempre a estudiar cualquier cosa que llamara su atención, compró todos los libros que atraparon su atención, fue patrocinado en cualquier competición de matemáticas o ciencia a la que entró. Se le dio cualquier cosa razonable que quiso, excepto, tal vez, la mínima pizca de respeto. Difícilmente se podría esperar que un Doctor enseñando bioquímica en Oxford escuchara al consejo de un pequeño. Podrías escuchar para Mostrar Interés, por supuesto; eso es lo que un Buen Padre haría, y así, si te concibes a ti mismo como un Buen Padre, lo harías. ¿Pero tomar _seriamente_-a-alguien-de-diez-años? Difícilmente.

A veces Harry quería gritarle a su padre.

"Mamá," dijo Harry. "Si quieres ganarle esta discusión a Papá, mira en el capítulo dos del primer libro de Feynman Lectures on Physics. Hay una cita allí de cómo los filósofos dicen mucho sobre lo que la ciencia requiere, y están equivocados por completo, porque la única regla en la ciencia es que el arbitro final es la observación - sólo tienes que mirar al mundo y reportar lo que ves. Um... no recuerdo dónde puede encontrarse algo sobre cómo es un ideal de la ciencia resolver las cosas por experimentos en lugar de argumentos -"

Su madre lo miró y sonrió. "Gracias, Harry. Pero -" alzó su cabeza para mirar fijamente a su esposo. "No quiero ganar un argumento con tu padre. Quiero que mi esposo escuche, que escuche a su esposa que lo ama, y confié en ella al menos en esta ocasión -"

Harry cerró sus ojos brevemente. _Irremediable_. Ambos padres eran irremediables.

Ahora sus padres se estaban metiendo en otra de _aquellas_ discusiones, donde su madre intentaba hacer sentir culpable a su padre, y su padre intentaba hacer sentir a su madre estúpida.

"Me voy a mi cuarto," anunció Harry. Su voz tembló un poco. "Por favor intenta no pelear mucho sobre esto, Mamá. Papá, muy pronto sabremos cómo sale, ¿correcto?"

"Por supuesto, Harry," dijo su padre, y su madre le dio un beso tranquilizador, y siguieron peleando mientras Harry subía las escaleras a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras él e intentó pensar.

Lo gracioso era que, él _debería_ estar de acuerdo con su Papá. Nadie había visto nunca alguna evidencia de magia, y de acuerdo a Mamá, había todo un mundo mágico allá afuera. ¿Cómo podía alguien mantener algo así en secreto? ¿Más magia? Esa parecía una excusa de una clase bastante sospechosa.

Debió haber sido un claro caso de Mamá bromeando, mintiendo o siendo loca, en orden ascendente de horror. Si su propia Mamá había enviado la carta, eso explicaría cómo había llegado al buzón sin una estampilla. Un poco de locura era mucho, mucho menos improbable a que el universo funcionara de ese modo.

Excepto que una parte de Harry estaba absolutamente convencido de que la magia era real, y había sido así desde el instante que vio la carta putativa proveniente del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Harry se rascó la frente, haciendo una mueca. _No creas todo lo que pienses_, uno de sus libros había dicho.

Pero esta bizarra certeza... Harry se encontró a si mismo esperando; sí, esperando que un profesor de Hogwarts apareciera y agitara su varita y la magia aparecería. La extraña certeza no hacia ningún esfuerzo para protegerse a si misma contra la falsificación - no estaba inventando excusas por adelantado sobre por qué no habría un profesor, o si el profesor solamente sería capaz de doblar cucharas.

_¿De dónde vienes, pequeña y extraña predicción?_ Harry dirigió el pensamiento a su cerebro. _¿Por qué creo en lo que creo?_

Usualmente Harry era muy bueno para responder esa pregunta, pero en éste caso en particular, él no tenía _idea_ de lo que su cerebro estaba pensando.

Harry se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Una placa metálica plana en una puerta permite empujar, y un asa en una puerta permite tirar y lo que hay que hacer con una hipótesis comprobable es ir y probarlo.

Tomo una pieza de papel alineado de su escritorio, y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Directora Adjunta_

Harry se pauso, reflexionando; entonces desecho el papel por otro, extrayendo otro milímetro de grafito de su lápiz mecánico. Esto requería una cuidadosa caligrafía.

_Querida Directora Adjunta Minerva McGonagall,_

_O a quien pueda interesar:_

_Recientemente recibí su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, dirigida al Sr. H. Potter. Puede que usted no sepa que mis padres genéticos, James Potter y Lily Potter (anteriormente Lily Evans) están muertos. Fui adoptado por la hermana de Lily, Petunia Evans-Verres, y su esposo, Michael Verres-Evans._

_Estoy extremadamente interesado en asistir a Hogwarts, condicionado a que un lugar así de hecho exista. Solamente mi madre Petunia dice saber sobre la magia, y ella no puede usarla por si misma. Mi padre es muy escéptico. Yo mismo estoy muy inseguro. No sé dónde conseguir ninguno de los libros o del equipamiento listado en su carta de aceptación._

_Madre mencionó que ustedes enviaron un representante de Hogwarts a Lily Potter (entonces Lily Evans) con el fin de demostrarle a su familia que la magia era real, y, presumo, ayudarle a Lily a obtener sus materiales escolares. Si usted pudiera hacer esto para mi propia familia sería extremadamente útil._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry agregó su dirección actual, entonces plegó la carta y la puso dentro del sobre, el cual dirigió a Hogwarts. Tras considerarlo un poco consiguió una vela y escurrió cera sobre la solapa del sobre, dentro del cual, usando la punta de una navaja, estampo las iniciales H.J.P.E.V. Si iba a descender hacia la locura, iba a hacerlo con estilo.

Entonces abrió su puerta y bajó las escaleras. Su padre estaba sentado en la sala y leyendo un libro de matemáticas avanzadas para demostrar que tan inteligente era; y su madre estaba en la cocina preparando una de las comidas favoritas de su padre para demostrar lo amorosa que era. No parecía que se estuvieran hablándose el uno al otro. Tan aterradoras como pudieran ser las discusiones, _no discutir_ era de algún modo mucho peor.

"Mamá," Harry dijo en el desconcertante silencio, "Voy a probar la hipótesis. De acuerdo a tu teoría, ¿cómo envió un búho a Hogwarts?"

Su madre se apartó del fregadero de la cocina para mirarlo fijamente, aparentemente sorprendida. "Yo - no lo sé, creo que sólo tienes que poseer un búho mágico."

Eso debería haber sonado muy sospechoso, _oh, así que no hay manera de probar tu teoría entonces_, pero la peculiar certeza en Harry parecía dispuesta a arriesgar su cuello incluso aún más.

"Bien, la carta llegó aquí de algún modo," Harry dijo, "así que la agitaré afuera y llamaré '¡carta para Hogwarts!' y veré si un búho la recoge. Papá, ¿quieres venir y ver?"

Su padre sacudió su cabeza minuciosamente y siguió leyendo. _Por supuesto_, Harry pensó para sí mismo. La magia era una cosa vergonzosa en la cual únicamente creía la gente estúpida; si su padre llegara a probar su hipótesis, o incluso verla siendo probada, eso se sentiría como _asociarse_ él mismo con eso...

Sólo cuando Harry salió afuera por la puerta trasera, hacia el jardín trasero, se le ocurrió que _sí_ un búho bajaba y le arrebataba la carta, iba a tener algunos problemas contándole a Papá sobre eso.

_Pero - bueno - eso no podría pasar de verdad, ¿o sí? Sin importar lo que mi cerebro parezca creer. Si un búho realmente baja y atrapa este sobre, voy a tener cosas más importantes para preocuparme qué lo que mi Papá piense._

Harry respiró hondo, y alzó el sobre hacia el aire.

Tragó saliva.

Llamar ¡_Carta para Hogwarts_! Mientras se sostenía un sobre en el aire en medio de tu propio jardín trasero era... de hecho muy embarazoso, ahora que lo pensaba.

_No. Soy mejor que Papá. Usaré el método científico incluso si me hace sentir estúpido._

"Carta -" Harry dijo, pero salió más como un gruñido susurrado.

Harry templó su voluntad, y gritó hacia el cielo vacío, "_¡Carta para Hogwarts! ¿Puedo conseguir un búho?_"

"¿Harry?" preguntó una asombrada voz de mujer, una de sus vecinas.

Harry bajo su mano como si estuviera en llamas y escondió el sobre detrás de su espalda como si fuera dinero para drogas. Toda su cara estaba roja por la vergüenza.

Una vieja cara de mujer se asomó por encima de una cerca vecina, canoso cabello gris escapando de su red para el cabello. La Sra. Figg, la niñera ocasional. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?"

"Nada," Harry dijo con voz enredada. "Sólo - probando una teoría verdaderamente tonta -"

"¿Recibiste tu carta de aceptación de Hogwarts?"

Harry se congeló dónde estaba.

"Sí," dijeron los labios de Harry poco después. "Recibí una carta de Hogwarts. Dicen que quieren mi búho para el 31 de Julio, pero -"

"Pero tú no _tienes_ un búho. ¡Pobrecito! No puedo imaginar lo _que_ alguien estaría pensando, enviándote sólo la carta estándar."

Un brazo arrugado se extendió por encima de la cerca, y abrió una mano expectante. Difícilmente pensando en este punto, Harry le dio su sobre.

"Déjamelo a mi, querido," dijo la Sra. Figg, "y en un instante o dos haré que alguien la lleve."

Y su cara desapareció de encima de la cerca.

Hubo un largo silencio en el jardín.

Entonces la voz de un chico dijo, calmada y tranquilamente, "Que."

Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky

Notas del traductor: Términos y adaptaciones

Mi propósito es que la traducción sea lo más fiel al original. Dicho lo anterior, hay algunos términos que he debido cambiar para conservar el sentido de la narración. Un ejemplo es la frase "le proveyeron con tutores de la inagotable fuente de universitarios hambrientos"; Yudkowsky utiliza "estudiantes" y no "universitarios", la razón para esto es la particularidad del sistema educativo (ingles para el mundo de HPMOR y norteamericano para Yudkowsky, donde es de conocimiento general que al hablar de estudiantes hambrientos se refiere a estudiantes universitarios con empleos de medio tiempo, no a los estudiantes que cursan lo que es más o menos equivalente a la educación secundaría), por lo cual sentí que de utilizar "estudiantes" se podía prestar para confusiones, mi prioridad era dejar en claro que Harry Potter veía clases particulares con tutores que a su vez eran estudiantes de educación superior.

La adaptación explicada anteriormente es uno de los mayores cambios con respecto al original, otros alteraciones menores fueron realizadas. Las cursivas y negrillas se conservan como en el original.

Intenté conservar el patrón de habla exclusivo de Harry, el cual será una constante a lo largo de la historia. En cuanto al uso de metáforas científicas, me veo forzado a admitir que es una de las partes más aterradoras de traducir, algunas son bastante complejas. Pero quede bastante complacido con la traducción de la puerta con palanca y la puerta con asa, espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo el los próximos capítulos. Mi intención es traducir todos los capítulos al español con regularidad y presteza.

NOTA: Visita el blog de Rhaidot para encontrar imagenes exclusivas y unete a la comunidad de HPMOR en español: .com


	2. Todo lo que Creo es Falso

Capítulo 2: Todo lo que Creo es Falso

#include "stddisclaimer.h"**(1)**

**Visita ****HPMOR**** para encontrar mayor información en ingles**

ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de . Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita el blog de Rhaidot. Para saber el estado actual de la traducción para el siguiente capítulo, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.

_"Por supuesto que fue mi culpa. No hay nadie más aquí que pudiera ser responsable por cualquier cosa."_

"Ahora, sólo para estar claros," Harry dijo, "si la profesora logra que levites, Papá, cuando sabes que no has sido conectado a ningún cable, eso será evidencia suficiente. No le vas a dar la vuelta y decir que es un truco de magos. No sería un juego limpio. Si te sientes de ese modo, deberías decirlo _ahora_, y podemos descifrar un experimento diferente en su lugar."

El padre de Harry, el Profesor Michael Verres-Evans, giró sus ojos. "Sí, Harry."

"Y tu, Mamá, tu teoría dice que la profesora debería ser capaz de hacer esto, y si eso no sucede, admitirás que estás equivocada. Nada de que la magia no funciona cuando las personas son escépticas, ni nada de eso."

La Directora Adjunta Minerva McGonagall estaba mirando a Harry con una expresión perpleja. Se veía como una bruja dentro de su túnica negra y su sombrero puntiagudo, pero cuando habló sonó formal y Escocésa, lo cual no encajaba para nada con su apariencia. A primera vista parecía como alguien que debería reírse agudamente y poner bebes dentro de calderos, pero todo el efecto se arruinó tan pronto como abrió su boca. "¿Es eso suficiente, Sr. Potter?" ella dijo. "¿Debo seguir adelante y demostrar?"

"¿_Suficiente?_ Probablemente no," Harry dijo. "Pero por lo menos _ayudará._ Adelante, Directora Adjunta."

"Sólo Profesora," dijo ella, y entonces, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Harry miró a su padre.

"Eh," Harry dijo.

Su padre lo miró a él. "Eh," su padre repitió.

Entonces el Profesor Verres-Evans miró a la Profesora McGonagall. "De acuerdo, puede bajarme ahora."

Su padre fue bajado cuidadosamente al suelo.

Harry sacudió una mano a través de su cabello. Tal vez era la extraña parte de él que _ya_ había estado convencida, pero... "Eso fue un poco anticlímax," Harry dijo. "Se podría pensar que habría algún tipo de evento mental más dramático asociado con la actualización de una observación de probabilidad infinitesimal -" Harry se detuvo a si mismo. Mamá, la bruja, e incluso su Padre estaban dándole _esa mirada_ de nuevo. "Quiero decir, a descubrir que todo lo que creo es falso."

Seriamente, debió haber sido más dramático. Su cerebro debió haber evacuado todo su surtido actual de hipótesis sobre el universo, ninguna de las cuales permitía que esto sucediera. Pero en vez de eso su cerebro sólo parecía seguir, _D__e acuerdo, vi a la Profesora de Hogwarts agitar su varita y hacer que tu padre ascendiera en el aire, ¿ahora qué?__**(2)**_

La bruja-señora estaba sonriendo con benevolencia sobre ellos, parecía muy divertida. "¿Quisiera una demostración adicional, Sr. Potter?"

"No tiene que," Harry dijo. "Hemos realizado un experimento definitivo. Pero..." Harry titubeó. No podía evitarlo. De hecho, según las circunstancias, él mismo _no debería_ evitarlo. Era correcto y apropiado ser curioso. "¿Qué más _puede_hacer?"

La Profesora McGonagall se transformó en un gato.

Harry se replegó sin pensarlo, retrocediendo tan rápido que se tropezó con una pila extraviada de libros y aterrizó duro sobre su trasero con un _porrazo__._ Sus manos bajaron para atraparse a si mismo sin llegar a alcanzarse adecuadamente, y hubo una punzada de alarma en su hombro cuando el peso bajó sin apoyo.

De inmediato el pequeño gato atigrado se transformó de nuevo en una mujer de túnica. "Lo siento, Sr. Potter," dijo la bruja, sonando sincera, aunque las comisuras de sus labios temblaban hacia arriba. "Debí haberlo advertido."

Harry estaba respirando de manera irregular. Su voz salió entrecortada. _"¡Usted no puede HACER eso!"_

"No es más que una Transfiguración," dijo la Profesora McGonagall. "Una transformación de Animagus, para ser exactos."

"¡Se transformó en un gato! ¡Un gato _PEQUEÑO_! ¡Usted violó la Conservación de Energia! No sólo es una regla arbitraria, ¡es implícito por la forma del Hamiltoniano cuántico! ¡Rechazándolo destruye la unitariedad y entonces se obtiene señalización superlumínica!**(3)** ¡Y los gatos son _COMPLICADOS__!_ Una mente humana simplemente no puede visualizar del todo la anatomía de un gato y, y toda la bioquímica del gato, ¿y qué hay de la _neurología__?_ ¿Cómo puede usted ir por ahí _pensando _usando un cerebro del tamaño de un gato?"

Los labios de la Profesora McGonagall estaban temblando más duro ahora. "Magia."

"¡La Magia _no es suficiente_ para hacer eso! ¡Tendrías que ser un dios!"

La Profesora McGonagall parpadeó. "Esta es la primera vez que me han llamado _así._"

La visión de Harry se puso borrosa, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a comprender lo que se acababa de romper. Toda la idea de un universo unificado matemáticamente con leyes ordinarias, eso era lo que había sido vaciado por el inodoro; toda la noción de la _f__ísica_. Tres mil años desmenuzando grandes cosas complicadas en piezas más pequeñas, descubriendo que la música de los planetas era de la misma melodía que la de una manzana cayendo, hallando que las verdaderas leyes eran perfectamente universales y no tenían excepciones en ningún lugar y tomaban la forma de matemática simple gobernando las partes más pequeñas, _sin mencionar_ que la mente era el cerebro y el cerebro estaba hecho de neuronas, un cerebro era lo que una persona _era_ -

Y entonces una mujer se transformó en un gato, todo eso para nada.

Ciento de preguntas lucharon por prioridad sobre los labios de Harry y el ganador se desparramó: "¿Y, y qué clase de conjuro es _Wingardium Leviosa?_ ¿Quién inventa las palabras para estos hechizos, niños de guardería?"

"Suficiente, Sr. Potter," la Profesora McGonagall dijo lacónicamente, aunque sus ojos brillaron con suprimida diversión. "Si usted desea aprender sobre magia, le sugiero que finalicemos el papeleo para que pueda ir a Hogwarts."

"Correcto," Harry dijo, algo aturdido. Compuso sus pensamientos al tiempo. La Marcha de la Razón tendría que empezar de nuevo, eso era todo; aún tenían el método experimental y eso era lo más importante. "¿Cómo llego a Hogwarts, entonces?"

Una risa sofocada escapó de la Profesora McGonagall, como si fuera extraída de ella con pinzas.

"Aguarda un momento, Harry," su padre dijo. "¿Recuerdas por qué no has ido a la escuela hasta ahora? ¿Qué hay de tú condición?"

La Profesora McGonagall giró para encarar a Michael. "¿Su condición? ¿Cuál es?"

"No duermo bien," Harry dijo. Agitó sus manos irremediablemente. "Mi ciclo de sueño dura veintiséis horas, Siempre voy a dormir dos horas tarde, cada día, no puedo dormirme más temprano, y al día siguiente voy a dormir dos horas más tarde que _eso__._ 10PM, 12AM, 2AM, 4AM, hasta que le da la vuelta al reloj. Incluso si intentó madrugar, no hace diferencia y estoy descarrilado todo el día. Por eso es que no he ido a una escuela normal hasta ahora."

"Una de las razones," dijo su madre. Harry le tiró una mirada penetrante.

McGonagall ofreció un largo _hmmmmm._ "No puedo recordar haber escuchado sobre tal condición antes..." ella dijo lentamente. "Verificaré con la Señora Pomfrey para ver si conoce algún remedio." Entonces su cara se iluminó. "No, Estoy segura de que esto no será un problema – Encontraré una solución a tiempo. Ahora," y su mirada se afiló de nuevo, "¿cuáles son estas _otras_ razones?"

Harry envió a sus padres una mirada feroz. "Soy un concienzudo objetor a la conscripción infantil, basado en que yo no debería sufrir por la desintegración de un sistema escolar y su fracaso para proveer profesores o material de estudio de incluso un mínimo de calidad adecuada."

Ambos padres de Harry aullaron con una risa a eso, como si pensaran que todo era un gran chiste. "Oh," dijo el padre de Harry, ojos brillantes, "por _eso_ es que mordiste a una profesora de matemáticas en tercer año."

"_¡Ella no sabia lo que era un logaritmo__!_ "

"Por supuesto," secundó la madre de Harry. "Morderla fue una respuesta muy madura."

El padre de Harry asintió. "Una bien-considerada política para tratar el problema de profesores que no entienden los logaritmos."

"¡Tenía _siete años__!_ ¿Cuánto tiempo van a seguir trayendo eso a colación?"

"Lo sé," dijo su madre con simpatía, "muerdes _una_ profesora de matemáticas y nunca dejan que lo olvides, ¿cierto?"

Harry se dirigió a la Profesora McGonagall. "¡Vaya! !¿Ve con lo que tengo que lidiar?"

"Discúlpeme," dijo Petunia, y huyó a través de la puerta trasera hacia el jardín, desde el cual sus gritos de risa eran claramente audibles.

"Ya, ah, ya," la Profesora McGonagall parecía estar teniendo problemas para hablar por alguna razón, "no hay que andar mordiendo a los profesores de Hogwarts, ¿está bastante claro, Sr. Potter?"

Harry le frunció el ceño. "Bien, no morderé a nadie que no me muerda primero."

El Profesor Michael Verres-Evans también tuvo que dejar el cuarto brevemente tras escuchar esto.

"De acuerdo," la Profesora McGonagall suspiró, después de que los padres de Harry se serenaron y regresaron. "Bien. Creo, en estas circunstancias, que debería evitar llevarlo a comprar sus materiales de estudio hasta un día o dos antes de que la escuela comience."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Los otros niños ya saben magia, ¿o no? ¡Tengo que comenzar a ponerme al día de inmediato!"

"Quédese tranquilo, Sr. Potter," replicó la Profesora McGonagall, "Hogwarts es muy capaz de enseñar los fundamentos. Y sospecho, Sr. Potter, que si lo dejo solo por dos meses con sus libros escolares, incluso sin una varita, regresaré a esta casa sólo para encontrar un cráter de humo purpura ondulante, una ciudad despoblada rodeándola y una plaga de cebras llameantes aterrorizando lo que quede de Inglaterra."

La madre y padre de Harry asintieron en perfecto unisono.

"_¡__Mamá! ¡Papá!_ "

Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky

Notas del traductor

**(1) **Esta es la renuncia usual que Yudkowsky escribe en los primeros capítulos, sólo que en esta ocasión utilizó el preprocesador para el lenguaje de programación C, y significa más o menos "la renuncia estándar va aquí".

_**(2)**__ No, no es un error del uso de pronombres. Harry tiene tendencia a referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona._

**(3)** FTL en ingles (Faster Than Light), quiere decir más rápido que la luz.


	3. Comparando La Realidad A Sus Alternativa

**Capítulo 3: Comparando La realidad Con Sus Alternativas**

**Visita ****HPMOR**** para encontrar mayor información en ingles**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de . Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita el blog de Rhaidot, además de que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**

Si J. K. Rowling les pregunta sobre esta historia, ustedes no saben nada.

_"Pero entonces la pregunta es - ¿quién?"_

"Buen Señor," dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry, "¿Es éste - puede ser -?"

Harry se inclinó hacia la barra del Caldero Chorreante lo más que pudo, apenas llegó a un lugar alrededor de las puntas de sus cejas. Una pregunta como _esa_ merecía lo mejor de él.

"Soy yo – pude ser - tal vez – nunca se sabe – si yo _no_ soy – pero entonces la pregunta es - _¿quién__?_ "

"Bendita mi alma," susurró el viejo cantinero. "Harry Potter... todo un honor." **(1)**

Harry parpadeó, entonces se recuperó. "Bueno, sí, es usted bastante perceptivo; la mayoría de personas no se dan cuenta tan rápidamente -"

"Es suficiente," La Profesora McGonagall dijo. Su mano apretó el hombro de Harry. "No molestes al chico, Tom, es nuevo en todo esto."

"¿Pero es él?" dijo con voz trémula una anciana. "¿Es Harry Potter?" Con un sonido chirriador, ella se levantó de su silla.

"Doris -" McGonagall dijo en tono de advertencia. La severa mirada que dirigió alrededor debió haber sido suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera.

"Sólo quiero estrechar su mano," la mujer susurró. Ella se inclinó y extendió una mano arrugada, la cual Harry, sientiéndose confundido y más incomodo de lo que había estado en su vida, cuidadosamente estrechó. Lagrimas cayeron desde los ojos de la mujer sobre sus manos apretadas. "Mi nieto era un Auror," ella le susurró. "Murió en el setenta y nueve. Gracias, Harry Potter. Gracias a los cielos por ti."

"De nada," Harry dijo automáticamente, y entonces giró su cabeza y le mandó a la Profesora McGonagall una aterrada, suplicante mirada.

La Profesora McGonagall golpeó su pie en el suelo cuando el asalto general estaba apunto de comenzar. Hizo un ruido que le dio a Harry un nuevo referente para la frase "Estallido de la perdición", y todos se congelaron donde estaban. **(2)**

"Tenemos prisa," la Profesora McGonagall dijo en una voz que sonó perfectamente, absolutamente normal.

Dejaron el bar sin ningún problema.

¿"Profesora?" Harry dijo, una vez que estuvieron en el patio. Tenía la intención de preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero extrañamente se encontró a si mismo preguntando una cuestión completamente diferente en su lugar. "¿Quién era el hombre pálido, en la esquina? ¿El hombre con el tic en el ojo?"

"¿Hm?" dijo la Profesora McGonagall, sonando un poco sorprendida; quizá ella tampoco había esperado esa pregunta. "Ese era el Profesor Quirinus Quirrell. Él enseñará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año en Hogwarts."

"Tuve el más extraño sentimiento de que lo conocía..." Harry se frotó la frente. "Y de que no debía darle la mano." Como encontrarse a alguien quien fue tu amigo, alguna vez, antes de que algo saaliera drásticamente mal... esa no era toda la verdad, pero Harry no pudo hallar las palabras adecuadas. "¿Y que _fue_... todo eso?"

La Profesora McGonagall le dio una singular ojeada. "Sr. Potter... sabes... ¿qué _tanto _le han dicho... sobre cómo sus padres murieron?"

Harry le devolvió una mirada firme. "Mis padres están vivos y bien, y ellos se rehusaron a hablar sobre como murieron mis padres _genéticos_. De lo cual inferí que no era bueno."

"Una lealtad admirable," dijo la Profesora McGonagall. Su voz bajó. "Sin embargo me duele un poco escucharlo decirlo de ese modo. Lily y James eran amigos míos."

Harry desvió la mirada, repentinamente avergonzado. "Lo siento," él dijo con escasa voz. "Pero yo _tengo _una Mamá y una Papá. Y sé que me hago infeliz a mi mismo mediante la comparación de la realidad a... algo perfecto que construí en mi imaginación."

"Eso es increíblemente sabio de su parte," la Profesora McGonagall dijo tranquilamente. "Pero sus padres _genéticos _murieron muy bien en realidad, protegiéndolo."

___¿Protegiéndome?_

Algo extraño embargó el corazón Harry'. "¿Qué... _pasó_?"

La Profesora McGonagall suspiró. Su varita tocó con suavidad la frente de Harry, y su visión se puso borrosa por un momento. "Una especie de disfraz," ella dijo, "para que esto no vuelva a pasar de nuevo, no hasta que este listo." Entonces su varita fue sacada de nuevo, y golpeó tres veces en una pared de ladrillos...

...que se ahuecó en un agujero, y se dilató y expandió y se retorció en un un pasaje abovedado, revelando una larga fila de tiendas con carteles publicitando calderos e hígados de dragón.

Harry ni pestañeó. No era como si alguien se estuviera transformando en gato.

Y avanzaron, juntos, hacia el mundo mágico.

Había mercaderes vendiendo Botas de Salto ("¡Hechas con verdaderos Mocos!") **(3)** y "¡Cuchillos +3! ¡Tenedores +2! ¡Cucharas con una bonificación de +4!" Había gafas de aviador **(4) **que volverían verde cualquier cosa que vieras, y una alineación de cómodos sillones con asientos eyectables para emergencias.

La cabeza de Harry se mantuvo en rotación, rotando como si estuviera intentando salir volando de su cuello. Era como ir caminando a través de la sección de objetos mágicos del libro de reglas de _Calabozos y Dragones Segunda Edición_ (él no había jugado, pero disfrutó leyendo el libro de reglas). Desesperadamente Harry no se quería perder ninguno de los objetos a la venta, en caso de que fuera uno de los tres que necesitabas para completar el ciclo de los hechizos de _deseos_ infinitos.

Entonces Harry percibió algo que lo hizo, enteramente sin pensar, dar media vuelta desde la Directora Adjunta y dirigirse en linea recta hacia la tienda, un frente de ladrillos azules con un ajuste de bronce metálico. Fue traído de nuevo a la realidad unicamente cuando la Profesora McGonagall se paró en frente de él.

"¿Sr. Potter?" ella dijo.

Harry parpadeó, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. "¡Lo siento! Olvidé por un momento que estaba con usted y no con mi familia." Harry señaló el escaparate, que mostraba letras ardientes que alumbraron con penetrante brillo y aún así distante, deletreando _Libros Brillantes de __Bigbam_. "Cuando pasas por una librería que no has visitado antes, tienes que ir y mirar alrededor. Esa es la regla de mi familia."

"Eso es lo más Ravenclaw que jamás escuché."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Sr. Potter, nuestra primera parada es visitar Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico. La bóveda de su familia _genética_ está allí, con la herencia que sus padres _genéticos_ le dejaron, y usted necesitará dinero para el equipo escolar." Ella suspiró. "Y, supongo, una cierta cantidad de dinero para libros podría ser justificada también. Aunque tal vez quiera refrenarse por un tiempo. Hogwarts tiene una gran y completa biblioteca sobre temas mágicos. Y la torre en la cual, tengo la firme sospecha, usted estará viviendo, tiene una biblioteca de amplio alcance por su cuenta. Cualquier libro que compré ahora probablemente será un duplicado."

Harry asintió, y siguieron caminando.

"No me malentienda, es una _gran _distracción," Harry dijo mientra su cabeza seguía girando, "probablemente la mejor distracción que cualquiera ha intentado conmigo, pero no crea que he olvidado sobre nuestra discusión pendiente."

La Profesora McGonagall suspiró. "Tus padres – o tu madre al menos – pudo haber considerado muy prudente no decírtelo."

"¿Así que usted desea que yo siga en feliz ignorancia? Hay una cierta falla en ese plan, Profesora McGonagall."

"Supongo que sería bastante inútil," la bruja dijo severamente, "cuando cualquiera en la calle podría decirle la historia. Muy bien."

Y ella le contó El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, el Señor Oscuro, Voldemort.

"¿Voldemort?" Harry susurró. Debió haber sido gracioso, pero no lo era. El nombre quemaba con un fría sensación, cruel, con la claridad del diamante, un martillo de titanio puro descendiendo sobre un yunque de blanda carne. Un escalofrío invadió a Harry incluso cuando pronunció la palabra, y decidió en el acto usar términos seguros como Tú-Sabes-Quién.

El Señor Oscuro había azotado la Gran Bretaña mágica como un lobo salvaje, desgarrando y despedazando la fabrica de sus vidas cotidianas. Otros países retorcieron sus manos pero dudaron en intervenir, ya fuera por indiferente egoísmo o simple miedo, porque quien fuera el primero entre ellos en oponerse al Señor Oscuro, su paz sería el siguiente objetivo de su terror.

(_El efecto del espectador__,_ pensó Harry, pensando en el experimento de Latane y Darley el cual había mostrado que era más probable que recibieras ayuda si tenías un ataque epiléptico en frente de una persona que en frente de tres. _Difusión de responsabilidad, todos esperando que alguien más iría primero._)

Los Mortífagos habían seguido en el despertar del Señor Oscuro y en su vanguardia, buitres de carroña para recoger a los heridos, o serpientes para morder y debilitar. Los Mortífagos no eran tan terribles como el Señor Oscuro, pero eran terribles, y eran muchos. Y los Mortífagos empuñaban más que varitas; había riqueza entre aquellos rangos enmascarados, y poder político, y secretos guardados en chantaje, para paralizar a una sociedad intentando protegerse de si misma.

Un viejo y respetado periodista, Yermy Wibble, alegó por el aumento de los impuestos y la ley marcial. Expresó en voz alta que era absurdo para la mayoría encogerse de miedo por algunos pocos. Su piel, nada más que su piel, había sido encontrada clavada en la pared de redacción a la mañana siguiente, al lado de las pieles de su esposa y dos hijas. Todos deseaban que se hiciera algo más, y nadie se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa para proponerlo. Quien quiera que se destacara se convertía en el siguiente ejemplo.

Hasta que los nombres de James y Lily Potter subieron a la cima de la lista.

Y esos dos podrían haber muerto con sus varitas en sus manos, y no arrepentirse de sus decisiones, pues ellos _eran _ héroes; pero pare eso tenían un niño pequeño, su hijo, Harry Potter.

Las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Harry. Se las secó por la rabia o quizá por desesperación, _no conocía a estas personas, no realmente, ellos no son mis padres_ ahora, _sería inútil sentirme tan triste por ellos__ -_

Cuando Harry terminó de sollozar en la túnica de la bruja, alzó la mirada, y se sintió un poco mejor al ver lagrimas en los ojos de la Profesora McGonagall también.

"¿Así que qué pasó?" Harry dijo, su voz estremeciéndose.

"El Señor Oscuro llegó al Valle de Godric," la Profesora McGonagall dijo en un susurro. "Deberían haber estado escondidos, pero fueron traicionados. El Señor Oscuro asesinó a James, y asesinó a Lily, y llegó al final hasta ti, a tu cuna. Él lanzó la Maldición Asesina hacia ti, y ahí fue donde terminó. La Maldición Asesina está formada de odio puro, y ataca directamente al alma, cortándola del cuerpo. No puede ser bloqueada, y a quien sea que golpee, muere. Pero tu sobreviviste. Eres la única persona que la ha sobrevivido. La Maldición Asesina rebotó y golpeó al Señor Oscuro, dejando nada más que el cascaron quemado de su cuerpo y una cicatriz sobre tu frente. Ese fue el fin del terror, y fuimos libres. Eso, Harry Potter, es el por qué las personas quieren ver la cicatriz en tu frente, y el por qué quieren estrechar tu mano."

La tormenta de llanto que había mojado a través de Harry había usado todas sus lagrimas; no podía llorar otra vez, había acabado.

(Y en algún lugar en la parte trasera de su mente había una pequeña, pequeña nota de confusión, el sentimiento de que había algo equivocado sobre la historia; y debería haber sido una parte del arte de Harry reconocer esa pequeña nota, pero estaba distraído. Porque es una regla lamentable que cada vez que estés en mayor necesidad de tu arte como racionalista, es ahí cuando es más probable que lo olvides.)

Harry se alejo del lado de la Profesora McGonagall. "Yo – tendré que pensar sobre esto," dijo, intentando mantener su voz bajo control. Miró a sus zapatos. "Um. Puede seguir llamandolos mis padres, si usted quiere, no tiene que decir 'padres genéticos' o algo así. Supongo que no hay ninguna razón por la cual no pueda tener dos madres y dos padres."

No hubo ningún sonido de parte de la Profesora McGonagall.

Y caminaron juntos en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio blanco con enormes puertas de bronce, y palabras talladas arriba que decían _Banco de_ _Gringotts._

_**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**_

**Notas del traductor**

**(1) **Para aquellos que revisen el libro "_Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_" verán que se trata de una burla del capítulo 5. No utilizó exactamente la traducción al español de este libro porque en inglés las expresiones del cantinero (Lord, Bless my soul) no tienen la connotación cristiana que se le puso en la versión en español.

**(2) **En ingles la frase es "Crack of Doom" y su traducción literal sería "Grieta del Destino" o (condenación, o perdición, etc). Hace referencia al sonido de trueno que producen las trompetas al inicio del capítulo 8 del libro del Apocalipsis. Este termino es incluso viejo en ingles, y no existe una traducción apropiada en español, aunque escucho sugerencias.

**(3)** Flubber en inglés, haciendo referencia a la no tan popular película _"Flubber"_ con Robin Williams. Ingenioso chiste con relación a la escena en que le ponen Flubber a las zapatillas para saltar muy alto.

**(4) **Gafas de protección o _Goggles, esos que lleva Naruto en la frente._

_Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. En un principio es chocante la forma en que Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres reacciona cuando se le habla de James y Lily. Pero es un comportamiento natural si consideramos que como racionalista, Harry no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones y las estadísticas no favorecen a los padres biológicos en comparación a los padres adoptivos. Sin embargo, en este caso Harry se da cuenta de que sus padres sí lo amaron y de que se sacrificaron por él. También se nos ofrece un ejemplo crudo de la maldad de Voldemort, ¡y vaya que sí era malo!_

_**Posdata**__: Por cierto que sabemos entonces que Yudkowsky ha jugado Calabozos y Dragones. Pero, ¿quién necesita una cuchara +4?_


	4. La Hipótesis de Eficiencia

**Capítulo 4: La Hipótesis de eficiencia de los mercados**

**Visita ****HPMOR**** para encontrar mayor información en ingles**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de . Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita el blog de Rhaidot, además de que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**

Renuncia: J. K. Rowling está mirándote mientras espera, eternamente en el vacío entre los mundos.

**N/A**: Como otros se han dado cuenta, las novelas parecen inconsistentes en el supuesto poder de compra de un Galeón; voy a escoger un valor consistente y apegarme a dicho valor. Cinco libras esterlinas al Galeón no cuadran con siete Galeónes por una varita y niños usando varitas usadas.

_"Dominación mundial es una frase demasiado fea____. Prefiero decir optimización mundial.__"_

Montones de Galeónes de oro. Montículos de Sickles de plata. Pilas de Knuts de bronce.

Harry se quedó ahí, y miró con su boca abierta a la bóveda familiar. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía _por donde_ comenzar.

Desde las afueras de la puerta de la bóveda, la Profesora McGonagall lo miró, aparentaba inclinarse casualmente contra la pared, pero sus ojos estaban fijos. Bien, tenía sentido. Desplomarse en frente de un montón de monedas de oro era una prueba de carácter tan pura que era un arquetipo.

"¿Estas monedas son de metal puro?" dijo Harry finalmente.

"¿Qué?" siseó el duende Griphook, quien estaba esperando cerca a la puerta. "¿Está cuestionando la integridad de Gringotts, Sr. Potter-Evans-Verres?"

"No," dijo Harry ausente, "para nada, me disculpo si lo ofendí, señor. Sólo que no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona su sistema financiero. Estoy preguntando si los Galeónes en general están hechos de oro puro."

"Por supuesto," respondió Griphook.

"¿Y cualquiera puede acuñarlas, o son emitidas por un monopolio que de este modo recoge el señoreaje?"

"¿Qué?" intervino la Profesora McGonagall.

Griphook hizo una mueca, mostrando los afilados dientes. "Únicamente un tonto confiaría en otra cosa que no fuera la moneda duende!"

"En otras palabras," dijo Harry, "¿no se supone que las monedas valgan más que el metal de las que están hechas?"

Griphook contempló a Harry. La Profesora McGonagall parecía desconcertada.

"Quiero decir, supongan que vengo aquí con una tonelada de plata. ¿Podría conseguir una tonelada de Sickles a partir de ella?"

"Por una cuota, Sr. Potter-Evans-Verres." El duende lo miró con ojos brillantes. "Por una cierta cantidad. ¿Dónde encontrará usted una tonelada de plata, me preguntó?"

"Estaba hablando hipotéticamente," comentó Harry. _Por ahora__, al menos._ "Así que... ¿de cuánto sería la cuota, algo así como una fracción de todo lo que pese?"

Los ojos de Griphook' eran intensos. "Tendría que consultar a mis superiores..."

"Deme un estimado. No responsabilizaré a Gringotts por lo que me diga."

"Una vigésima parte del metal pagaría por la acuñación."

Harry asintió. "Muchas gracias, Sr. Griphook."

_Así que no solamente la economía mágica está casi por completo desacoplada de la economía Muggle, nadie aquí ha escuchado jamás del arbitraje._ La más grande economía Muggle tenía una tasa de cambio fluctuante entre el oro y la plata, así que cada vez que la proporción de oro-a-plata excedía más del 5% del peso de diecisiete Sickles a un Galeón, fuera el oro o la plata debería haber desaparecido de la economía mágica hasta que se hiciera imposible mantener el tipo de cambio. Trayendo una tonelada de plata, cambiándola a Sickles (y pagando el 5%), cambiando los Sickles por Galleons, llevando el oro al mundo Muggle, cambiarlo por más plata de la que comenzaste, y repetir.

¿No estaba la proporción del oro a plata Muggle alrededor de cincuenta a uno? Harry no pensaba que fuera diecisiete, de cualquier modo. Y parecía que las monedas de plata eran de hecho _más pequeñas_ que las de oro.

De nuevo, Harry estaba parado en un banco que _literalmente _guardaba tu dinero en bóvedas llenas de monedas de oro protegidas por dragones, donde tenías que ir y sacar las monedas de tu bóveda siempre que quisieras gastar dinero. Los puntos más finos de las ineficiencias del mercado por no tener arbitraje bien podría perderse en ellos. Estaba tentado a hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre lo rudimentario de su sistema financiero...

___Pero lo más triste es__, que probablemente su método es mejor._

Por otro lado, un competente consolidado bien cubierto podría probablemente dominar todo el mundo mágico dentro de una semana. Harry archivó esta noción en caso de que alguna vez se le acabara el dinero, o tuviera una semana libre.

Mientras tanto, los gigantes montones de monedas de oro dentro de la bóveda Potter debería satisfacer sus necesidades a corto plazo.

Harry se apresuró a tomar, y comenzó cogiendo monedas de oro con una mano y arrojándolas dentro de la otra.

Cuando consiguió veinte, la Profesora McGonagall tosió. "Creo que eso será más que suficiente para pagar su equipo escolar, Sr. Potter."

"¿Hm?" murmuró Harry, su mente en otro lugar. "Un momento, estoy haciendo una calculación Fermi."

"¿Un _qué__?_" dijo la Profesora McGonagall, sonando un poco alarmada.

"Es algo matemático. Llamado así por Enrico Fermi. Una forma de conseguir una aproximación numérica rápidamente en tu cabeza..."

Veinte Galeónes de oro pesaban un décimo de un kilogramo, ¿quizá? Y el oro era, que, mil libras Británicas a un kilogramo? Entonces un Galeón valdría más o menos cincuenta libras... Los montículos de monedas de oro parecían ser de sesenta monedas de altura y veinte monedas de ancho en cualquier dimensión de la base, y un montículo era piramidal, así que sería alrededor de un tercio de un cubo. Ocho mil Galeónes por montículo, aproximadamente, y había alrededor de cinco montículos de ese tamaño, por lo que eran cuarenta mil Galeónes o 2 millones de libras esterlinas.

Nada mal. Harry sonrió con una especie de macabra satisfacción. Era una lastima que estaba justo en la mitad de descubrir el sorprendente nuevo mundo de la magia, y no podía tomarse el tiempo de explorar el sorprendente nuevo mundo de ser rico, el cual un rápido estimado de Fermi decía eran aproximadamente un billón de veces menos interesante.

_Sin embargo, esta es la última vez que he de cortar el césped por una miserable libra._

Harry dio vueltas alrededor del gigante montón de dinero. "Perdóneme por preguntar, Profesora McGonagall, pero entiendo que mis padres estaban en sus veinte años cuando murieron. ¿Es esta la cantidad de dinero _usual_ para que una pareja joven tenga en su bóveda, en el mundo mágico?" Si era cierto, una taza de te probablemente costaría cinco mil libras. Regla uno de la economía: no puedes comer dinero.

La Profesora McGonagall sacudió su cabeza. "Su padre era el último heredero de una antigua familia, Sr. Potter. También es posible..." La bruja titubeó. "Algo de este dinero puede ser de las recompensas que había por Quien-Tú-Sabes, pagables a su hij- oh, a quien fuera que lo derrotara. O esas recompensas aún no han sido cobradas. No estoy segura."

"Interesante..." dijo Harry lentamente. "Algo de esto es verdaderamente, en un sentido, mio. Quiere decir, ganado por mí. Algo así. Posiblemente. Incluso si no recuerdo la ocasión." Los dedos de Harry bailaron sobre la pierna de su pantalón. "¡Eso me hace sentir menos culpable por gastar _una muy pequeña fracción de todo! ¡No se asuste, Profesora McGonagall!_ "

"¡Sr. Potter! Usted es un menor, y como tal, sólo se le permitirá hacer _razonables_ retiros de -"

"¡Yo soy _por sobretodo_ razonable! ¡Estoy de acuerdo con la prudencia fiscal y el control de los impulsos! Pero yo _vi_ algunas cosas viniendo hacia aquí que constituyen _sensibles_, compras _de adultos_..."

Las miradas de Harry y la Profesora McGonagall se encontraron, confrontándose en un silencioso concurso de miradas.

"¿Cómo qué?" dijo finalmente la Profesora McGonagall.

"¿Baúles cuyo interior contienen más que su exterior?"

La cara de la Profesora McGonagall se volvió más severa. "¡Esos son _muy _caros, Sr. Potter!"

"Sí, pero -" suplicó Harry. "Estoy seguro de que cuando sea un adulto yo querré uno. Y _puedo _permitirme uno. Lógicamente, tendría más sentido comprarlo en este momento y no después, y poder usarlo desde ahora. Es el mismo dinero de cualquier modo, ¿correcto? Quiero decir, _quisiera_ uno bueno, con _muchísimo_ espacio adentro, lo suficientemente bueno como para que no tenga que comprar uno mejor después..." Harry dio un paso atrás esperanzado.

La fija expresión de la Profesora McGonagall no flaqueó. "¿Y qué_ guardaría_ usted en un baúl como ese, Sr. Potter -"

"Libros."

Por supuesto," suspiró la Profesora McGonagall.

"¡Debió decirme _mucho antes_ que esa clase de objeto mágico existía! ¡Y que podía permitirme uno! Ahora mi padre y yo vamos a tener que pasar los siguientes dos días visitando frenéticamente todas las librerías de segunda mano para libros de texto antiguos, para poder tener una librería de ciencia decente conmigo en Hogwarts – y tal vez una pequeña colección de ciencia ficción, si puedo conseguir algo decente del regateo. O mejor aún, haré este trato un poco más dulce para usted, ¿de acuerdo? Déjeme comprarle -"

"_¡S__r. Potter!_ ¿Usted cree que puede _sobornarme_?"

"¿Qué? _¡__No!_ ¡No decía eso! Me refería, a que Hogwarts puede quedarse con algunos de los libros que yo lleve, si consideran que alguno sería una buena adición a la librería. Voy a conseguirlos baratos, y _yo _sólo quiero tenerlos en algún lugar u otro. Está bien sobornar a las personas con _libros_, ¿correcto? Es una -"

"Tradición familiar."

"Sí, exactamente."

El cuerpo de la Profesora McGonagall pareció hundirse, los hombros bajando dentro de su túnica negra. "No puedo negar que sus palabras tienen sentido, aunque desearía poder hacerlo. Le permitiré sacar unos cien Galeónes adicionales, Sr. Potter." Ella suspiró de nuevon. "Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, y lo estoy haciendo de todos modos."

"¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Y un 'Monedero de Piel de Moke' hace lo que creo que hace?"

"No puede guardar tanto como un baúl," la bruja expresó con visible reluctancia, "pero... un Monedero de Piel de Moke con un Encantamiento Convocador y un Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable puede guardar un número de objetos hasta que son llamados por quién los guardó ahí -"

"¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente necesito uno de esos también! ¡Sería como el súper cinturón máximo de lo asombroso! ¡El cinturón multiusos de Batman! Ya no importa mi cuchillo de la armada suiza, ¡podría cargar todo un set de herramientas ahí! ¡O libros! Podría tener conmigo los tres mejores libros que este leyendo a cada momento, ¡y nada más sacar uno de la nada! ¡Nunca tendré que desperdiciar otro minuto de mi vida! ¿Qué dice, Profesora McGonagall? Es por el bienestar de los niños que leen, la mejor de todas las causas posibles."

"...Supongo que usted podría sumar otros diez Galeónes."

Griphook estaba favoreciendo a Harry con una atenta mirada de franco respeto, posiblemente de total admiración.

"Y algo de dinero para gastar, como usted mencionó antes. Creo recordar haber visto una o dos cosas que quisiera guardar en el monedero."

"No presione, Sr. Potter."

"Pero oh, Profesora McGonagall, ¿por qué que llueva en mi paraíso? Seguramente este es un día feliz, ¡cuando descubro todas las cosas mágicas por primera vez! ¿Por qué actuar la parte de la gruñona adulta cuando en su lugar puede sonreír y recordar su propia inocente infancia, mirar la expresión de deleite sobre mi rostro joven al comprar unos cuantos juguetes usando una insignificante fracción de la herencia que gané al derrotar al mago más terrible que Bretaña ha conocido, no que yo la este acusando de ser desagradecida o algo así, pero aún así, ¿qué son unos pocos juguetes comparado a eso?"

"Usted," rugió la Profesora McGonagall. Había una mirada tan terrible en su cara que Harry aulló y retrocedió, tumbando una pila de monedas de oro con un enorme tintineo y rodando sobre un montón de dinero. Griphook suspiró y puso la palma de su mano sobre su cara. "Le haría un gran servicio a la Bretaña mágica, Sr. Potter, si lo encerrará en esta bóveda y lo dejara aquí."

Y se fueron sin mayor contratiempo.

_**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**_

**Notas del traductor**

Las buenas noticias son que el tiempo para traducir cada capítulo se ha ido reduciendo. La mala es que como a todos, circunstancias personales me impiden dedicarle todo el tiempo que quisiera. Si el universo conspira a mi favor, tal vez pueda traducir un capítulo cada dos días. Si no, entonces veremos. Sobre este capítulo, el hecho de que Harry se gane la aprobación de los duendes, no es buena señal.


	5. El Error Fundamental de la Atribución

**Capítulo 5: El Error Fundamental de la Atribución**

J. K. Rowling está observándote. ¿Puedes sentir sus ojos sobre ti? Ella está leyendo tu mente usando sus Rayos Rowling.

_"Se requeriría intervención supernatural para que él tuviera tu moralidad teniendo en cuenta su entorno."_**(1)**

La Tienda Moke era una pequeña tienda (algunos podrían decir que linda) instalada detrás de un puesto de verduras que estaba detrás de una tienda de guantes mágicos que estaba en un pasaje en una calle lateral del Callejón Diagon. De manera decepcionante, el tendero no era un antiguo viejo arrugado; sólo era una joven mujer de nervioso aspecto vistiendo una descolorida túnica amarilla. Ahora mismo estaba sosteniendo un Super Monedero Moke QX31, cuyo mayor atractivo era que tenía una Boca Ampliada al igual que un Encantamiento Indetectable: de hecho podías meter grandes cosas dentro, aunque el volumen total aún era limitado.

Harry había _insistido_ en venir aquí en seguida, antes que a otro lugar – insistió tan fuerte como pensó que podía sin hacer que la Profesora McGonagall sospechara. Harry tenía algo que necesitaba poner en el monedero tan pronto como fuera posible. No era la bolsa de Galeónes que la Profesora McGonagall le había permitido retirar de Gringotts. Eran todos los otros Galeónes que Harry había metido subrepticiamente dentro de su bolsillo tras caer en un montículo de monedas de oro. _Había_ sido un accidente de verdad, pero Harry nunca fue de los que desechan una oportunidad... aunque había sido realmente más un estimulo-del-momento. Desde entonce Harry había estado cargando incómodamente la bolsa permitida de Galeónes pegada al bolsillo de su pantalón, para que no se escuchara ningún tintineo venir del lugar indicado.

Esto aún dejaba la pregunta de cómo iba a lograr introducir las _otras_ monedas en el monedero sin _ser_ atrapado. Las monedas de oro podrían ser suyas, pero aún así eran robadas - ¿auto-robadas? ¿Auto-sustraídas?

Harry miró desde el Super Monedero Moke QX31 hacia el mostrador en frente suyo. "¿Puedo ensayarlo un rato? Para asegurarme que funciona, um, ¿de manera confiable?" Abrió sus ojos con una expresión de chiquillo, con inocencia juguetona.

Llegó a estar seguro, tras diez repeticiones de poner la bolsa de monedas dentro del monedero, agarrándola, susurrando "bolsa de oro", y sacándola, la Profesora McGonagall se alejó un paso y empezó a examinar otros objetos de la tienda, y la tendera giró su cabeza para mirarla.

Harry dejó caer la bolsa de oro dentro del monedero con su mano _izquierda_; su mano _derecha_ salió apretada de su bolsillo sosteniendo algunas monedas de oro, llegó adentro del monedero, introdujo los Galeónes de sobra, y (con un susurro de "bolsa de oro") retiró la bolsa original. Entonces la bolsa regresó a su mano _izquierda_, para ser tirada de nuevo, y la mano _derecha_ de Harry regresó hacia su bolsillo...

La Profesora McGonagall lo observó una vez, pero Harry se las arregló para no congelarse o titubear, y pareció que ella no notó nada. Sin embargo nunca _podías_ estar del todo seguro, con los adultos que tenían un sentido del humor. Le tomó tres interacciones terminar el trabajo, y Harry adivinó que tal vez había robado treinta Galeónes de si mismo.

Harry se irguió, quitó un poco de sudor de su frente, y exhaló. "Me gusta este, por favor."

Quince Galeónes más ligero (el doble de precio de la varita de un mago, aparentemente) y un Super Monedero de Piel de Moke QX31 más pesado, Harry y la Profesora McGonagall se abrieron camino por la puerta de salida. La puerta se convirtió en una mano y les lanzó un adiós mientras se alejaban, extendiendo su brazo de tal modo que hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco asustado.

Y entonces, infortunadamente...

"¿Eres _realmente_ Harry Potter?" susurró el anciano, una enorme lagrima deslizándose por su cachete. "No mentirías sobre eso, ¿o sí? Sólo escuché rumores de que no era _cierto_ que habías sobrevivido a la Maldición Asesina y que por eso nadie había escuchado algo más sobre ti."

...Parecía que el hechizo de disfraz de la Profesora McGonagall era menos que perfectamente efectivo contra practicantes de la magia más experimentados.

La Profesora McGonagall puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo empujó hacia el callejón más cercano desde el momento que escuchó ¿"Harry Potter?". El anciano los siguió, pero al menos no parecía que alguien más hubiera escuchado.

Harry consideró la pregunta. ¿Era él realmente Harry Potter? "Sólo sé lo que otras personas me han dicho," dijo Harry. "No es que yo recuerde haber nacido." Su mano cepilló su frente. "Tengo esta cicatriz desde que tengo memoria, y me han dicho que mi nombre era Harry Potter desde que lo recuerdo. Pero," Harry dijo pensando, "si ya hay suficiente causa para postular una conspiración, no ha razón por la cual ellos no hubieran encontrado otro huérfano y criarlo para creer que era Harry Potter -"

La Profesora McGonagall dibujó sobre su cara una expresión de desesperación. "Te ves exactamente igual a tu padre, James, el primer año que asistió a Hogwarts. Y puedo testificar basándome_ solamente en la personalidad _que usted está relacionado a la Escoria de Gryffindor."

"_Ella _podría ser parte de los conspiradores también," observó Harry.

"No," dijo con voz trémula el anciano. "Ella está en lo correcto. Tienes los ojos de tu madre."

"Hmm," Harry frunció el ceño. "Supongo que _usted_ también podría ser parte de ellos -"

"Suficiente, Sr. Potter."

El anciano alzó una mano como si fuera a tocar a Harry, pero entonces la dejo caer. "Soy feliz de que estés vivo," murmuró. "Gracias, Harry Potter. Gracias por lo que hiciste... No te molestaré más."

Y su bastón se alejo golpeando lentamente, afuera del callejón y bajando hacia la avenida principal del Callejón Diagon.

La Profesora dio un vistazo alrededor, su expresión tensa y ceñuda. Harry automáticamente miró por si mismo. Pero el callejón aparentaba estar vació excepto por todas las hojas secas, y desde la boca que llevaba hacía el Callejón Diagon, únicamente se podían ver transeúntes pasando velozmente.

Finalmente la Profesora McGonagall se comenzó a relajar. "Eso no estuvo bien," dijo en voz baja. "Sé que no está acostumbrado a esto, Sr. Potter, pero usted es importante para las personas. Por favor sea amable con ellos."

Harry se quedo mirando sus zapatos. "No deberían," replicó él con un dejo de amargura. "Preocuparse por mí, quiero decir."

"Usted los salvó de Quien-Tú-Sabes," reiteró la Profesora McGonagall. "¿Cómo se supone que no se preocupen?"

Harry miró a la estricta expresión de la señora-bruja debajo de su sombrero puntiagudo, y suspiró. "Supongo que no hay probabilidad de que si digo _error fundamental de atribución_ usted tenga alguna idea de lo que hablo."

"No," aceptó la Profesora con su preciso acento Escocés, "pero por favor explíquese, Sr. Potter, si fuera tan amable."

"Bien..." Harry dijo, intentando imaginarse cómo describir ese pedazo particular de ciencia Muggle. "Suponga que usted llega al trabajo y ve a un colega pateando su propio escritorio. Usted pensaría, 'que persona tan enojosa debe ser'. Su colega está pensando sobre cómo alguien lo empujo a una pared de camino al trabajo y además le gritó. _Cualquiera_ estaría enojado por eso, él piensa. Cuando vemos a otros encontramos rasgos de la personalidad que explican su comportamiento, pero cuando nos vemos a nosotros mismos encontramos circunstancias que explican nuestro comportamiento. Las historias de las personas tienen sentido interno para ellos, desde el interior, pero no vemos las historias de la gente arrastrándose detrás de ellos en el aire. Únicamente los vemos a ellos en una situación, y no vemos que serían ellos en una situación diferente. Así que el error fundamental de la atribución es como explicamos como permanentes, rasgos duraderos que serían mejor explicados por circunstancia y contexto." Había algunos elegantes experimentos que confirmaban esto, pero Harry no iba a profundizar en ellos.

Las cejas de la bruja se dibujaron por debajo del borde de su sombrero. "Creo que entiendo..." La Profesora McGonagall afirmó lentamente. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver con usted?"

Harry pateó la pared de ladrillos de la calle con tanta fuerza como para hacer que su pie le doliera. "La gente cree que yo los salve de Quien-Tú-Sabes porque soy alguna clase de gran guerrero de la Luz."

"El elegido con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro..." murmuró la bruja, su voz dejando una extraña ironía.

"Sí," continuó Harry, la molestia y la frustración apoderándose de él, "como si yo hubiera destruido al Señor Oscuro porque poseo alguna clase de permanente, rasgo duradero de destruye-al-Señor-Oscuro. ¡Tenía quince meses en ese momento! No se lo que pasó, pero _supongo_ que tuvo algo que ver con, como dice el dicho, circunstancias azarosas del entorno. Y ciertamente nada que ver con mi personalidad. Las personas no se preocupan por _mí_, ni siquiera me estan prestando atención, ellos quieren estrechar manos con una _mala explicación_." Harry se pauso, y miró a McGonagall. "¿Usted sabe que pasó realmente?"

"Me _he_ formado una idea..." dijo la Profesora McGonagall. "Tras conocerte, así es."

"¿Si?"

"Triunfaste sobre el Señor Oscuro siendo más horrible de lo que él era, y sobreviviste a la Maldición Asesina por ser más terrible que la muerte."

"Ja. Ja. Ja." Harry pateó la pared otra vez.

La Profesora McGonagall se rascó el mentón. "Vamos a llevarte ahora con Madame Malkin. Temo que su ropa Muggle puede estar llamando la atención."

Se toparon con otro dos bien-intencionados en el camino.

Las túnicas de Madame Malkin tenían un mostrador mezquinamente aburrido, ladrillos rojos ordinarios, y ventanas de vidrio mostrando túnicas rojas adentro. No eran túnicas que brillaran o cambiaran o se movieran, o irradiaran extraños rayos que aparentemente atravesaran tu camiseta y te cosquillearan. Sólo túnicas negras ordinarias, eso era todo lo que podías ver por la ventana. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, como si anunciara que no había secretos aquí nada que esconder.

"Voy a dar una vuelta por unos cuantos minutos mientras le toman las medidas para sus túnicas," dijo la Profesora McGonagall. "¿Está de acuerdo con eso, Sr. Potter?"

Harry asintió. Odiaba comprar ropa con una fiera pasión y no podía culpar a la bruja de mayor edad por sentirse del mismo modo.

La varita de la Profesora McGonagall salió de su manga, golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Harry. "Y como necesitas estar limpio para los sentidos de Madam Malkin, voy a remover la Ofuscación."

"Uh..." Harry comentó. Eso lo preocupó un poco; aún no estaba acostumbrado a la cosa de 'Harry Potter'.

"Fui a Hogwarts con Madam Malkin," McGonagall prosiguió. "Incluso en esa época, ella era una de las personas más _sosegadas_ que conocí. No se le desarreglaría un cabello incluso si Quien-Tú-Sabes fuera a su tienda." La voz de McGonagall tenía reminiscencia, y mucha aprobación. "Madam Malkin no te molestara, y no dejara que nadie más lo haga."

"¿A dónde _va_ a ir?" Harry inquirió. "En caso de que, usted sabe, algo _sí_ pase."

McGonagall le dio a Harry una dura mirada. "Voy a entrar _allí_," respondió, señalando al edificio al otro lado de la calle que mostraba la señal de un barril de madera, "y comprar un bebida, la cual desesperadamente necesito. _Usted va_ a ser medido para sus túnicas, _nada más_. Regresaré a ver como está _dentro de poco_, y espero hallar la tienda de Madam Malkin aún de pie y no encendida en llamas de algún modo."

Madam Malkin era una anciana de gran busto quien no dejo escapar ni una palabra sobre Harry cuando vio la cicatriz sobre su frente, y le soltó una aguda mirada a una asistente que estaba apunto de decir algo. Madam Malkin sacó un conjunto de animados, retorcidos retazos de ropa que servían como cintas de medida y se prepararon a trabajar examinando el medio de su arte.

Al lado de Harry, un joven pálido con una cara alargada y un _cool-asombroso_ rubio-blanco cabello estaba en las etapas finales de un proceso similar. Una de las dos asistentes de Malkin estaba examinando al chico de cabello blanco y la túnica en revisión que estaba vistiendo; ocasionalmente ella le daría un pequeño golpe a la túnica con su varita, y la túnica se estrecharían o alargarían.

"Hola," dijo el chico. "¿Hogwarts, también?"

Harry podía predecir a dónde iba a ir está conversación, y decidió en un medio segundo de frustración que ya era más que suficiente.

"Santos cielos," susurró Harry, "no puede ser." Dejó sus ojos bien abiertos. "¿Su... nombre, señor?"

"Draco Malfoy," respondió Draco Malfoy, pareciendo ligeramente intrigado.

"¡_Es_ usted! Draco Malfoy. Yo – yo nunca pensé que tendría el honor, señor." Harry deseó ser capaz de hacer salir lágrimas de sus ojos. Los otros usualmente empezaban a llorar en este punto.

"Oh," dijo Draco, sonando un poco confundido. Entonces sus labios se alargaron en una ladina sonrisa. "Es bueno encontrar a alguien que conoce su lugar."

Una de las asistentes, aquella que había reconocido a Harry, hizo un sonido ahogado y amortiguado.

Harry siguió elaborando. "Estoy encantado de conocerlo, Sr. Malfoy. Absolutamente encantado. ¡Y asistiré a Hogwarts en su primer año! Hace que mi corazón palpite."

Ups. Esa última parte pudo haber sonado un poco rara, como si estuviera coqueteando con Draco o algo así.

"Y _yo_ estoy complacido de saber que seré tratado con el respeto debido a la familia de Malfoy," el otro chico echó el rostro hacia atrás, acompañado por una sonrisa como la que el más alto de los reyes le otorgaría al más inferior de sus vasallos, si ese vasallo fuera honesto, aunque pobre.

Eh... Maldición, Harry estaba teniendo problemas pensando en la siguiente linea. Bien, todos _querían_ estrechar la mano de Harry Potter, así que – "Cuando mis ropas estén listas, señor, ¿se podría usted dignar a estrechar mi mano? No desearía nada más para alcanzar la felicidad en este día, que digo, en este mes, en efecto, toda mi vida."

El chico de blanco-rubio-cabello se lo quedo mirando como respuesta. "¿Y que has hecho tú por los Malfoys que haga merecedor de tal favor?"

_Oh, totalmente voy a intentar esta misma rutina en la siguiente persona que quiera darme la mano._ Harry bajo su cabeza. "No, no, señor, lo entiendo. Lamento haberlo preguntado. Debería ser un honor tan sólo limpiar sus botas, en cambio."

"Efectivamente," estalló el otro chico. Su estirada cara suavizada de algún modo. "Dime, ¿a qué Casa crees que podrías ser sorteado? Yo espero que a la Casa de Slytherin, por supuesto, como mi padre Lucius antes que yo. Y para ti, supongo que la Casa de Hufflepuff, o posiblemente la Casa del Elfo."

Harry sonrió amplia e inocentemente. "La Profesora McGonagall afirma que soy la persona más Ravenclaw que ella jamás ha visto o de la cual haya escuchado en alguna leyenda, tanto así que la mismísima Rowena me diría que debería salir más, lo que sea que _eso_ signifique, y que indudablemente terminaré en la Casa de Ravenclaw si es que el sombrero no está gritando demasiado fuerte como para que el resto de nosotros entendamos alguna palabra, fin de la cita."

"Guau," comentó Draco Malfoy, sonando ligeramente impresionado. El chico le dio alguna clase de ansiosa mirada. "Tus halagos fueron excelentes, o así lo pensé, como sea – lo harías bien en la Casa de Slytherin, también. Usualmente es mi padre quien consigue esa clase de sumisión. Espero que los otros Slytherins me alaben ahora que estoy en Hogwarts... Supongo que esta es una buena señal, en esta ocasión."

Harry tosió. "De hecho, lo siento, no tengo ni idea de quién eres realmente."

"_¡No puede ser!_" el chico aulló con fiera decepción. "¿Por qué irías por ahí y harías algo así, entonces?" Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con repentina suspicacia. "¿Y cómo es que _no_ sabes sobre los Malfoys? ¿Y qué son esas _ropas_ que estás usando? ¿Son tus padres _Muggles_? "

"Dos de mis padres están muertos," Harry respondió. Su corazón sufrió una punzada. Cuando lo puso de esa manera – "Mis otros dos padres son Muggles, y ellos son los que me criaron."

"_¿Qué? _" replicó Draco. "¿Quién _eres_?"

"Harry Potter, un placer conocerte."

"¿Harry Potter? " jadeó Draco. "El Harry -" y el chico se detuvo abruptamente.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Entonces, con gran entusiasmo, "_¿Harry Potter?_ ¿_El_ Harry Potter? Cielos, ¡siempre quise conocerlo!"

La que asistía a Draco emitió un sonido como si fuera a estrangularse pero siguió con su trabajo alzando los brazos de Draco para remover cuidadosamente la túnica revisada.

"Cállate," Harry sugirió.

"¿Puedo tener su autógrafo? No, espere, ¡quiero tener una foto con usted primero!"

"_Callatecallatecallate_."

"¡Es que estoy tan _encantado_ de conocerlo!"

"Arde en llamas y muere."

"Pero tú eres Harry Potter, ¡el glorioso salvador del mundo mágico! ¡Héroe de todos, Harry Potter! Siempre he querido ser como tú cuando crezca para poder -"

Draco cortó dejo de hablar en la mitad de la frase, su rostro congelado en horror absoluto.

Alto, blanco-cabello, fríamente elegante dentro de una túnica negra de la más fina calidad. Una mano agarrando un bastón de empuñadura plateada que representaba un arma letal sólo al ser sostenida por su mano. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto con la desapasionada cualidad de un ejecutor, un hombre para el cual matar no era doloroso, o incluso deliciosamente prohibido, no era más que una actividad tan rutinaria como respirar.

Ese era el hombre que había, justo en ese momento, penetrado a través de la puerta.

"Draco," amenazó el hombre, bajo y muy enojado, "_¿qué _estás_ diciendo?_"

En medio segundo de simpático pánico, Harry formuló un plan de rescate.

"¡Lucius Malfoy!" jadeó Harry Potter. "¿_El_ Lucius Malfoy?"

Una de las asistentes de Malkin se giró y se quedó mirando la pared.

Helados y mortales ojos se dirigieron a él. "Harry Potter."

"Estoy tan, es un honor conocerlo!"

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par, escandalosa sorpresa remplazando su letal amenaza.

"Su hijo me ha estado contando todo sobre usted," Harry se desparramó, difícilmente sabía lo que estaba saliendo de su boca pero continuó hablando tan rápido como le fue posible. "Pero por supuesto que lo sabía todo antes de conocerlo, todos saben sobre usted, ¡el grandioso Lucius Malfoy! El más laureado de toda la Casa de Slytherin, He estado pensando en intentar ser aceptado en la Casa de Slytherin porque escuché que usted estuvo ahí cuando niño -"

"_¿Qué está diciendo, Sr. Potter?_" llegó un casi-grito desde afuera de la tienda, y la Profesora McGonagall apareció estruendosamente un segundo después.

Había un horror tan puro en la cara de ella que la boca de Harry se abrió automáticamente, y entonces se bloqueó sin nada que decir.

"¡Profesora McGonagall!" chilló Draco. "¿Es realmente usted? Mi padre me ha dicho tanto sobre usted, he estado pensando en intentar ser Seleccionado en Gryffindor para así poder -"

"_¿Qué?_ " repicaron Lucius Malfoy y la Profesora McGonagall en perfecto unisono, parados uno al lado del otro. Sus cabezas rotaron para mirarse el uno al otro con movimientos duplicados, y entonces los dos retrocedieron del otro como si estuvieran presentando un baile sincronizado.

Hubo una inesperada agitación de acción mientras Lucius cogió a Draco y lo arratró fuera de la tienda.

Y en ese momento hubo silencio.

En la mano izquierda de la Profesora McGonagall yacía un pequeño vaso para beber, derramado por un lado en la olvidad prisa, ahora botando lentamente gotas de alcohol dentro de la diminuta mancha de vino rojo que había aparecido en el piso.

La Profesor McGonagall avanzó dentro de la tienda hasta que estuvo en frente de Madam Malkin.

"Madam Malkin," dijo la Profesora McGonagall, su voz calmada. "¿Qué ha estado pasando aquí?"

Madam Malkin la miró silenciosamente por cuatro segundos, y entonces se enloqueció. Cayó contra la pared, carcajeándose ruidosamente, y eso descontroló a sus dos asistentes, una de las cuales cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas en el piso, sofocándose de manera histérica.

La Profesora McGonagall lentamente se giró para ver a Harry, su expresión escalofriante. "Lo dejé solo por seis minutos. Seis minutos, Sr. Potter, contados a reloj."

"Sólo estaba bromeando," Harry protestó, mientras los sonidos de risas histéricas se fueron acercando.

"_¡Draco Malfoy dijo en frente de su padre que quería ser seleccionado dentro de Gryffindor!_ ¡Bromear _no es suficiente para lograr_ algo así!" La Profesor McGonagall paró, respirando visiblemente. "¡Que parte de 'ser medido para sus túnicas' sonó para usted como _por favor conjure un Encantamiento Confundus en todo el universo!_ "

"Estaba en un contexto situacional donde dichas acciones tenían sentido interno -"

"No. No lo explique. No quiero saber que pasó aquí, jamás. Cual sea el poder oscuro que lo habita, es _contagioso_, y no quiero terminar como el pobre Draco Malfoy, la pobre Madam Malkin y sus dos pobres asistentes."

Harry suspiró. Era claro que la Profesora McGonagall no estaba en el animo para escuchar explicaciones razonables. Miró a Madam Malkin, quién aún estaba carcajeándose contra la pared, y las dos asistentes de Malkin, que habían caído _ambas _sobre sus rodillas, y finalmente sobre los retazos de cinta que tenían sus medidas corporales.

"No he terminado de ser medido," Harry pidió amablemente. "¿Por qué no regresa y toma otra copa?"

_**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**_

**Notas del traductor**

**(1) **Esta introducción es la que aparece en HPMOR. Hay una introducción diferente en el Epub (libro electrónico) disponible para descarga. No sé con certeza por qué, pero manejo la teoría de que la del Epub fue la primera versión, pero Yudkowsky la cambió para no crear falsas expectativas sobre la aparición de cierta personaje. Sería esta:

"_Sólo tiene once años, Hermione."_

"_Al igual que tú."_

"_Yo no cuento."_

Lo que más me asustó esta semana, es que al revisar el perfil de Eliezer Yudkowsky en encontré que el tiene una advertencia con relación a la política sobre links de dicho sitio, extrañamente similar a la que yo colocó en la traducción de HPMOR en mi propio perfil de ... Verdaderamente espeluznante. Aunque admire a Yudkowsky, no quisiera que se transmigre a mi cuerpo o algo así. A lo mejor es el resultado de traducir su obra y meterme en su piel para hacer una traducción apropiada. Tal vez.

Y un triste anunció para está ocasión. Debido a arreglos estructurales en mi casa no podré tener un acceso regular a internet en los próximos días (rezó para que no sean meses), por lo que pueden esperar un retraso para el próximo capítulo. Espero que tengan paciencia y sigan leyendo la historia en cuanto recuperé su ritmo habitual. ¡Qué la magia y la ciencia se esparzan a todos ustedes!

**Visita ****HPMOR**** para encontrar mayor información en ingles **

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de . Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog**

** .COM**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


	6. La Falacia De La Planificación

**Capítulo 6: La Falacia de la Planificación**

Blah blah renuncia blah blah Rowling blah blah propiedad.

**N/A**: La sección _"Conclusión"_ al final de este capítulo es parte de la historia, _no_ un omake. **(1)**

_¿Crees que su día fue surrealista? Intente el mío._

_Algunos_ niños habrían esperado hasta _después _de su primer viaje al Callejón Diagon.

"Bolsa de elemento 79," Harry dijo, y retiró su mano vacía, del monedero de piel de moke.

La mayoría de niños habrían esperado al menos hasta obtener sus _varitas _primero.

"Bolsa de _okane,_"**(2)** insistió Harry. La pesada bolsa de oro saltó dentro de su mano.

Harry sacó la bolsa, luego la metió de nuevo dentro del monedero. Sacó su mano, la regreso adentro, y dijo, "Bolsa de símbolos de intercambio económico." Esta vez su mano salió vacía.

"Devuélveme la bolsa que acabo de poner adentro." La bolsa de oro salió afuera una vez más.

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres había puesto sus manos al menos en un objeto mágico. ¿Por qué esperar?

"Profesora McGonagall," Harry le pidió a la asombrada y confundida bruja al lado suyo, "¿puede darme dos palabras, una palabra para oro, y otra palabra para algo más que no sea dinero, en un lenguaje que yo no conozca? Pero no me diga cual es cual."

"_Ahava_ y _zahav,_" contestó la Profesora McGonagall. "Es Hebreo, y la otra palabra significa amor."

"Gracias, Profesora. Bolsa de _ahava._" Vacío.

"Bolsa de _zahav._" Y brincó dentro de su mano.

"¿Zahav es oro?" Harry preguntó, y la Profesora McGonagall asintió.

Harry reflexionó sobre sus datos experimentales recogidos. Solamente era la clase más cruda y preliminar de esfuerzo, pero era suficiente para apoyar al menos una conclusión:

"_Aaaaaaarrrgh esto no tiene ningún sentido!_ "

La bruja a su lado alzó una altiva ceja. "¿Problemas, Sr. Potter?"

"¡Acabo de desmentir cada una de las hipótesis que tenía! ¿Cómo puede saber que 'bolsa de 115 Galeónes' está bien pero no 'bolsa de 90 más 15 Galeónes'? ¿Puede _contar_ pero no puede _sumar__?_ Puede entender sustantivos, pero no algunas frases con sustantivos que significan la misma cosa? La persona que hizo esto probablemente no hablaba Japonés y _yo_ no hablo nada de Hebreo, así que no está usando _su_ conocimiento, y no está usando _mí _conocimiento -" Harry agitó una mano desesperanzado. "¡Las reglas parecen ser algún _conjunto_ consistente pero no _significan _nada! Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo es que un _monedero _tiene reconocimiento de voz y entendimiento de lenguaje natural cuando los mejores programadores de Inteligencia Artificial no pueden hacer que las computadoras más rápidas lo hagan después de treinta y cinco años de trabajo duro," Harry abrió la boca para respirar, "¿pero _que_ rayos está _pasando__?_ "

"Magia," intervino la Profesora McGonagall.

"¡Esa no es más que una _palabra__!_ Aunque me diga eso, ¡no puedo hacer alguna nueva predicción! ¡Es exactamente como decir 'flogisto' o 'fuerza vital' o 'emerger' o 'complejidad'!"

La bruja de túnica negra rió a todo pulmón. "Pero _es _magia, Sr. Potter."

Harry se distanció un poco. "Con todo respeto, Profesora McGonagall, no estoy del todo seguro que usted entienda lo que estoy intentando hacer aquí."

"Con todo respeto, Sr. Potter, estoy del todo segura de que no. ¿A menos que – sólo es un palpito, si le importa - esté intentando apoderarse del mundo?"

"¡No! Quiero decir que sí - bueno, _¡__no!_"

"Pienso que quizá debería estar alarmada de que tenga tantos problemas respondiendo dicha pregunta."

Harry consideró toscamente la Conferencia de Dartmouth sobre Inteligencia Artificial en 1956. Había sido la primera conferencia sobre el tema, la que había acuñado la frase "Inteligencia Artificial". Habían identificado los problemas claves como hacer que las computadoras entendieran el lenguaje, aprendieran, y mejoraran por si mismas. Habían sugerido, con perfecta seriedad, que avances significantes en aquellos problemas podían lograrse por diez científicos trabajando juntos por dos meses.

_No. Madura. Apenas estas_ comenzando _c__on el problema de desvelar todos los secretos de la magia. No puedes de hecho __saber__ si va a ser demasiado difícil como para lograrlo en tan sólo dos meses._

"¿Y usted _realmente _no ha escuchado de otros magos preguntando esta clase de preguntas o experimentación científica?" Harry preguntó de nuevo. Es que parecía tan _obvio_ para él.

Claro está, que tomó más de doscientos años _después _de la invención del método científico antes de que algún científico Muggle se le ocurriera investigar sistemáticamente con frases que un _humano de-cuatro-años_ pudiera o no pudiera entender. La psicología del desenvolvimiento lingüísticopudo haber sido descubierta en el siglo dieciocho en principio, pero a nadie se le ocurrió tan siquiera observarlo hasta el siglo veinte. Así que de verdad no podías culpar al mucho más pequeño mundo mágico por no investigar el Encantamiento Convocador.

La Profesora McGonagall frunció los labios, luego se encogió de hombros. "Aún no estoy segura de qué quiere decir con lo de 'experimentación científica', Sr. Potter. Como le dije antes, he visto a estudiantes hijos de Muggle que intentar hacer que la ciencia funcione dentro de Hogwarts, y las personas inventan nuevos Encantamientos y Pociones cada año."

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Para nada la tecnología y la ciencia son la misma cosa. E intentar un montón de diferentes formas de hacer algo no es lo mismo que experimentar para descubrir las reglas." Hubo una gran cantidad de personas que intentaron inventar maquinas voladoras al ensayar varias cosas-con-alas, pero únicamente los Hermanos Wright construyeron un túnel de viento para alzar el vuelo... "Um, ¿cuántos niños criados por Muggle _reciben_ en Hogwarts cada año?"

"¿Quizá diez?"

Harry falló un paso y estuvo a punto de tropezar sobre su propio pie. "_¿Diez?_"

El mundo Muggle tenía una población de seis billones y contando. Si tú eras uno en un millón, había siete de ti en Londres y mil más en China. Era inevitable que la población Muggle produjera _algunos_ de-once-años que pudieran hacer cálculos - Harry sabía que él no era el único. Había conocido a otros prodigios en competiciones matemáticas. De hecho él había sido duramente apaleado por competidores que probablemente pasaban literalmente _todo el día _practicando problemas matemáticos y que _nunca _leían un libro de ciencia-ficción y que se quemarían _completamente _antes de la _pubertad _y _nunca _conseguirían_ cualquier cosa _en sus futuras vidas porque solamente habían practicado técnicas _conocidas _en lugar de aprender a pensar en un modo _creativo._ (Harry era una clase de mal perdedor.)

Pero... en el mundo mágico...

¿Diez hijos de Muggle por año, quienes habían terminado su educación Muggle a la edad de once? Y la Profesora McGonagall podía ser parcial, pero ella había declarado que Hogwarts era la más enorme y eminente escuela del magia en el mundo... y únicamente educaba hasta los diecisiete años.

La Profesora McGonagall sin duda alguna sabía hasta el último detalle de cómo ir por ahí transformándose en gato. Pero parecía que literalmente nunca había _escuchado _del método científico. Para ella no era más que magia Muggle. Y ni siquiera estaba _curiosa _sobre los secretos que podían estar ocultándose tras el natural entendimiento de lenguaje del Encantamiento Convocador.

Eso dejaba dos posibilidades, ciertamente.

Posibilidad uno: La Magia era algo tan increíblemente opaco, convulsionado, e impenetrable, que aunque magos y brujas habían intentando con su mayor esfuerzo entenderla, habían hecho poco progreso o ninguno y eventualmente se habían rendido; y Harry no lo haría mejor.

_O_...

Harry tronó sus nudillos en determinación, pero sólo produjeron una silenciosa clase de sonido como de cloqueo, en lugar de retumbar en modo afuera de las paredes del Callejón Diagon.

Posibilidad dos: Él iba a apoderarse del mundo.

Eventualmente. No ahora mismo.

Ese tipo de cosas _a veces_ tomaban más de dos meses. La ciencia Muggle no había ido a la luna a la siguiente semana tras Galileo.

Pero aún así Harry no pudo detener la enorme sonrisa que estaba estirando sus cachetes tan ampliamente que estaban comenzando a doler.

Harry siempre había estado aterrado de terminar como uno de esos niños prodigios que nunca lograban nada y pasaban el resto de sus vidas presumiendo lo mucho que habían avanzado a la edad de diez años. Pero también era cierto que la mayoría de genios adultos tampoco llegaban a nada. Había probablemente mil personas tan inteligentes como Einstein por cada Einstein verdadero en la historia. Porque esos genios no habían puesto sus manos sobre la única cosa absolutamente indispensable para alcanzar la grandeza. Nunca hallaron un problema importante.

_Eres mío ahora,_ Harry pensó hacia las paredes del Callejón Diagon, y todas las tiendas y objetos, y todos los tenderos y los clientes; y todas las tierras y personas de la Bretaña mágica, y todo lo ancho del mundo mágico; y el completo más grande universo que los científicos Muggle entendían mucho menos de lo que creían. _Yo__, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, reclamo ahora este territorio en nombre de la Ciencia._

Relámpagos y truenos fallaron completamente en destellar y tronar en los cielos sin nubes.

"¿Por qué razón esta sonriendo?" inquirió la Profesora McGonagall, preocupada y cansinamente.

"Me preguntaba si algún hechizo para hacer que caigan rayos en el fondo cada vez que haga una resolución ominosa," explicó Harry. Estaba memorizando cuidadosamente las palabras exactas de su resolución ominosa para que los libros de historia futuros las escribieran exactas.

"Tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que debería estar haciendo algo al respecto," suspiró la Profesora McGonagall.

"Es mejor que lo ignore, desaparecerá. ¡Ooh, brillante!" Harry puso sus pensamientos de conquista mundial temporalmente en espera y saltó sobre una tienda con una exhibición abierta, y la Profesora McGonagall lo siguió.

Harry había comprado ya sus ingredientes de pociones y caldero, y, oh, unas cuantas cosas más. Objetos que parecían ser cosas buenas para cargar en la Bolsa de Accesibilidad de Harry (alias Súper Monedero Moke QX31 con Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable, Encantamiento Convocador, y Boca Ampliada). Inteligentes, sensibles compras.

Sinceramente Harry no comprendía por qué la Profesora McGonagall lo estaba mirando tan _sospechosamente_.

Ahora mismo, Harry estaba en una tienda lo suficientemente cara como para mostrar sus productos en la turbulenta avenida central del Callejón Diagon. La tienda tenía un frente abierto con mercancía puesta sobre filas de madera inclinada, protegida únicamente por un ligero resplandor gris y una vendedora-que-se-veía-muy-joven en una más-ajustada versión de la túnica de una bruja que exponía sus rodillas y codos.

Harry estaba examinando el equivalente mágico de un kit para primeros auxilios, el Conjunto de Sanación de Emergencia Plus **(3)**. Había dos torniquetes auto-atables. Una jeringa que se veía como fuego liquido, que se suponía era para bajar drásticamente la circulación en una área tratada mientras que mantenía la oxigenación de la sangre durante tres minutos, si necesitabas evitar que un veneno se esparciera por el cuerpo. Paño blanco que podía ser vendado sobre una parte del cuerpo para atenuar el dolor. Además de otra serie de objetos que Harry totalmente falló en comprender, como el "Tratamiento de Exposición a Dementor", que se veía y olía como chocolate ordinario. O el " Deflector Contra Bridas", que se veía como un pequeño huevo tembloroso y cargaba un letrero mostrando cómo introducirlo en la fosa nasal de alguien.

"Una compra definitiva de cinco Galeónes, ¿no está de acuerdo?" Harry dijo a la Profesora McGonagall, y la adolescente vendedora revoloteando cerca asintió ansiosamente.

Harry había esperado de la Profesora alguna clase de observación aprobando su prudencia y preparación.

Lo que recibió en realidad sólo pudo ser descrito como Mal de Ojo.

"Y _por qué_ motivo," la Profesora McGonagall comentó con pesado escepticismo, "¿usted espera _necesitar_ un kit de sanador, jovencito?" (Tras el desafortunado incidente en la tienda de Pociones, la Profesora McGonagall estaba esforzándose por no llamarlo "Sr. Potter" mientras alguien más estuviera cerca.)

La boca de Harry se abrió y se cerró. "¡No estoy _esperando _necesitarlo! ¡Es por si las dudas!"

"¿Por si las dudas de _qué__?_"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por completo. "¿Usted piensa que estoy _planeando _hacer algo peligroso y que es por _eso_ que yo creo necesitar un kit medicinal?"

Una mirada de torva suspicacia e irónica incredulidad fue la respuesta.

"¡Gran Scott!" exclamó Harry. (Esta fue una expresión que había aprendido del científico loco Doc Brown en _De vuelta al futuro_.) "¿También pensaba eso cuando compré la Poción de Caída de Pluma, el Branquialgas, y la botella de Píldoras de Comida y Agua?"

"Sí."

Harry sacudió su cabeza en asombro. "¿Qué clase de plan cree que _voy_ a elaborar, entonces?"

"No lo sé," la Profesora McGonagall replicó oscuramente, "pero termina en usted entregando una tonelada de plata a Gringotts, o en dominación mundial."

"Dominación mundial es una frase demasiado fea. Prefiero decir optimización mundial."

El gracioso chiste falló en ablandar a la bruja dándole la Mirada de la Perdición.

"Guau," Harry expresó, al darse cuenta de que ella era seria al respecto. "Usted realmente piensa eso. Realmente piensa que estoy planeando hacer algo peligroso."

"Sí."

"¿Como si esa fuera la _única _razón para que alguien comprara un kit de primeros auxilios? No se lo tome a mal, Profesora McGonagall, ¿pero _que clase de locos niños está usted acostumbrada a tratar_?"

"Gryffindors," espetó la Profesora McGonagall, la palabra cargando un dejo de amargura y desesperación que cayeron como una eterna maldición sobre todo el entusiasmo juvenil y los espíritus orgullosos.

"Directora Adjunta Profesora Minerva McGonagall," Harry afirmó, poniendo sus manos con arraigo en sus caderas. "No voy a ir a Gryffindor -"

En este punto la Directora Adjunta lo interrumpió y murmuró sobre cómo si él lo _era _descubriría la forma para asesinar a un sombrero, extraña observación que Harry dejó pasar sin comentario, aunque la vendedora tuvo un repentino y conveniente tosido.

"- Voy a ir a Ravenclaw. Y si usted realmente cree que estoy planeando hacer algo peligroso, entonces, honestamente, no me entiende _para nada__._ No me _gusta_ el peligro, es _aterrador__._ Yo estoy siendo _prudente_. Estoy siendo _precavido_. Me estoy preparando para _contingencias imprevistas_. Como mis padres me solían cantar: _¡Estar preparado__! ¡Esa es la canción de marcha del Boy Scout! ¡Estar preparado! ¡Mientras avances en la vida marcharas constantemente! No te pongas nervioso, no te frustres, no te asustes - ¡Estar preparado!_ "

(De hecho los padres de Harry sólo le cantaron aquellas _particulares_ líneas de la canción de Tom Lehrer, y Harry estaba felizmente ignorante del resto)

La postura de la Profesora McGonagall se había suavizado un poco – en su mayoría cuando Harry aseguró que él apuntaba a Ravenclaw. "¿Para qué clase de _contingencia_ se imagina usted que este kit podría prepararlo, _jovencito?_"

"Una de mis compañeras de clase es mordida por un horrible monstruo, y mientras rebusco frenéticamente en mi monedero por algo que pueda ayudarla, ella me mira tristemente y con su último aliento dice, _'¿Por qué no estabas preparado?'_ Y luego muere, y yo sé que al cerrarse sus ojos ella jamás me perdonara -"

Harry escuchó a la vendedora atragantarse, y él la miró y la vio a ella observándolo con sus labios apretados fuertemente. Entonces la joven mujer se giró y escapó dentro de lo más hondo de la tienda.

_¿Qué...?_

La Profesora McGonagall se agachó, y tomó la mano de Harry con las suyas, gentil pero firmemente, y sacó a Harry de la avenida principal del Callejón Diagon, guiándolo dentro de un pasaje entre dos tiendas que estaba pavimentada en sucios ladrillos un camino cerrado con un muro solido de negra tierra.

La alta bruja apuntó su varita a la avenida principal y habló, _"Quietus_" exclamó, y una pantalla de silencio descendió sobre ellos, bloqueando todos los ruidos de la calle.

_En qué me equivoque..._

La Profesora McGonagall se giró para dirigirse a Harry. No tenía por completo la Cara Hiciste Mal de un adulto, pero su expresión era plana, controlada. "Debe recordar, Sr. Potter," dijo ella, "que hubo una guerra en este país diez años atrás. Todos han perdido a alguien, y para hablar de amigos muriendo en sus brazos – no es para hacerse a la ligera."

"Yo – Yo no quería -" La inferencia cayó como una piedra sobre la excepcionalmente vivida imaginación de Harry. Habló sobre alguien respirando su último aliento – y entonces la vendedora había salió corriendo – y la guerra había terminado diez años atrás así que la chica debió haber estado alrededor de los ocho o nueve años, cuando, cuando, "Lo siento, no quería..." Harry se ahogó, y se volteó para escapar de la mirada penetrante de la bruja pero había una pared de tierra bloqueando su camino y él aún no tenía su varita. "Lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo _siento__!_"

Un profundo suspiro llegó detrás de él. "Sé que lo está, Sr. Potter."

Harry se atrevió a ver de reojo. La Profesora McGonagall solamente parecía triste, ahora. "Lo siente," se disculpó Harry otra vez, sintiéndose destrozado. "Algo así le paso a -" y entonces Harry cerró sus labios y se tapó la boca con su mano para estar bien seguro.

El rostro de la bruja se puso un poco más triste. "Debe aprender a pensar antes de actuar, Sr. Potter, o ira por la vida sin muchos amigos. Ese ha sido en destino de muchos de Ravenclaw, y espero que no sea el suyo."

Harry sólo quería correr. Quería extraer una varita y borrar todo lo acontecido de la memoria de la Profesora McGonagall, estar de vuelta con ella afuera de la tienda, _hacer que no pasara__ -_

"Pero para dar respuesta a su pregunta, Sr. Potter, no, nada como _eso _me ha pasado jamás. Ciertamente he visto a un amigo respirar por última vez, una o siete veces. Pero ninguno de ellos me maldijo al morir, y nunca se me ocurrió que ellos no me perdonarían. ¿Por qué usted _diría _tal cosa, Sr. Potter? ¿Por qué tan siquiera lo _pensaría_?"

"Yo, yo, yo," Harry tragó saliva. "Es que siempre procuro imaginar la peor cosa que podría pasar," y tal vez él también estaba bromeando un poco pero prefería arrancarse su propia lengua de un mordisco antes que admitirlo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la Profesora McGonagall. "¿Pero _por qué__?"_

"¡Para evitar que pase!"

"Sr. Potter..." la voz de la bruja se alzó. Entonces ella respiró, y se arrodilló a su lado. "Sr. Potter," prosiguió ella, gentilmente esta vez, "no es su responsabilidad proteger a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Es mía. No dejaré que nada malo le suceda a usted o a nadie más. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para los niños magos de todo el mundo mágico, y Madam Pomfrey es una sanadora de tiempo completo. No necesitara un kit de sanador para nada, mucho menos uno de cinco Galeónes."

"¡Pero _sí _lo necesito_!_ " Harry estalló. "_¡__Ningún lugar_ es perfectamente seguro! Y que tal si mis padres tienen un ataque cardíaco o se ven involucrados en un accidente cuando vaya a casa para Navidad - Madam Pomfrey no estará allí, necesitaré un kit sanador de mi propiedad -"

"_Cómo_ en el nombre de Merlín..." la Profesora McGonagall interrumpió. Se puso de pie, y miró desde arriba a Harry con una expresión rasgada entre la molestia y la preocupación. "¡No hay necesidad de pensar sobre cosas tan horribles, Sr. Potter!"

La expresión de Harry se retorció en amargura, al escuchar eso. "¡Sí tengo _qué__!_ Si no lo piensas, no sólo terminas herido tú, ¡terminas lastimando a otras personas!"

La Profesora McGonagall abrió su boca, luego la cerró. La bruja se sobó el puente de la nariz, viéndose pensativa. "Sr. Potter... si me ofreciera a escucharlo por un tiempo... ¿hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarme?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre por qué está convencido de que siempre debe estar en guardia contra cosas terribles que le van a suceder a usted."

Harry se la quedo mirando intrigado. Ese era un axioma auto-evidente. "Bien..." Harry comenzó lentamente. Procuró organizar sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo _podía_ explicarse a si mismo a una Profesora-bruja, cuando ella ni siquiera conocía lo básico? "Investigadores Muggle han descubierto que las personas siempre son demasiado optimistas, comparándolos con la realidad. Cuando dicen que algo tomará dos días y terminar por demorarse diez, o que les llevará dos meses y les lleva treinta y cinco años. Por ejemplo, en un experimento, le pidieron a estudiantes que dieran unos tiempos que fueron 50% seguro, 75% seguro, y 99% seguro de que completarían su trabajo escolar, y únicamente el 13%, 19%, y 45% de los estudiantes terminaron en aquellos tiempos. Y descubrieron que la razón era que cuando preguntaron, a un grupo le pidieron dar su mejor estimado si todo iba tan bien como fuera posible, y a otro grupo por un estimado de caso-promedio si todo iba como siempre, recibieron respuestas estadísticas indistinguibles. Vea, si le pregunta a alguien lo que espera en el caso _normal_, ellos visualizan lo que parece ser la línea de probabilidad máxima a cada paso del camino – todo yendo de acuerdo al plan, sin sorpresas. Pero actualmente, ya que más de la mitad de los estudiantes no terminaron para cuando estaban 99% seguros de que lo harían, la realidad usualmente entrega resultados un poco peores que el 'escenario del peor-caso'. Es llamado la falacia de la planeación, y la mejor forma de arreglarlo es preguntar que tanto te tomó hacer algo la última vez que lo intentaste. Eso se llama usar la perspectiva exterior en lugar de la perspectiva interior. Pero cuando estás haciendo algo nuevo y no puedes hacer lo anterior, sólo tienes que ser realmente, realmente, realmente pesimista. Tanto, tan pesimista que la realidad de hecho salga _mejor _de lo que esperabas en frecuencia y en cantidad. Es en _verdad difícil_ ser _tan _pesimista que tengas una oportunidad decente de _sobrepasar_ la vida real. Como que hago el gran esfuerzo de ser fatídico y me imagino que una de mis compañeras es mordida, pero lo que pasa en verdad es que los Mortífagos supervivientes atacan toda la escuela para atraparme. Pero algo más feliz a notar es que -"

"Deténgase," interrumpió la Profesora McGonagall.

Harry se detuvo. Había estado a punto de señalar que al menos sabían que el Señor Oscuro no atacaría, ya que estaba muerto.

"Creo que tal vez no me hice entender," la bruja aclaró, su precisa voz de Escocia sonando más cuidadosa que nuca. "¿Algo le pasó a _usted personalmente_ que lo haya aterrado, Sr. Potter?"

"Lo que me haya pasado a mí es solamente evidencia anecdótica," Harry explicó. "Como replicado no lleva el mismo peso al igual que, un artículo periodístico corroborado sobre un estudio con asignaciones al azar, muchos sujetos, grandes cantidades de efectos y fuerte significación estadística."

La Profesora McGonagall sujetó el puente de su nariz, inhaló, y exhaló. "De todos modos quisiera escucharlo," reiteró ella.

"Um..." dijo Harry. Tomó una profunda respiración. "Hubo algunos robos en nuestro vecindario, y mi madre me pidió traer una cacerola que ella le había prestado a un vecino a dos calles, y le dije que no quería porque me podrían robar, y ella replicó, 'Harry, ¡no digas cosas como esas!' Como si pensar sobre eso lo _hiciera _pasar, así que si no hablaba sobre eso, estaría a salvo. Intenté explicarle por qué no me sentía aliviado, y ella me hizo traer la cacerola de todos modos. Era demasiado joven como para saber que tan estadísticamente improbable era que un ladrón me escogiera como objetivo, pero era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que no-pensar sobre algo no evitaba que sucediera, así que de verdad estaba muy asustado."

"¿Nada más?" La Profesora McGonagall preguntó tras una pausa, cuando fue evidente que había terminado. "¿No hay nada _más _que le haya pasado?"

"Sé que no _suena _como la gran cosa," Harry se defendió. "Pero fue uno de esos momentos críticos de la vida, ¿lo ve? Quiero decir, _sabía _que no pensar sobre algo no evitaba que eso sucediera, _sabía _eso, pero pude darme cuenta de que mamá sí lo pensaba realmente." Harry se detuvo, debatiéndose con la ira que estaba comenzado a elevarse una vez más cuando pensó sobre eso. "Ella _no me escuchaba_. Intenté contárselo, le _supliqué _no enviarme afuera, y ella se _rió de aquello_. Todo lo que dije, ella lo trato como alguna especie de gran chiste..." Harry forzó a la negra ira a hundirse de nuevo. "Ahí fue cuando entendí que todos los que se suponían debían protegerme estaban locos, y que no me escucharían sin importar cuánto se los pidiera, y que no podía confiar en ellos para conseguir que algo se hiciera correctamente." A veces las buenas intenciones no eran suficientes, a veces tenías que estar cuerdo...

Hubo un largo silencio.

Harry se tomó el tiempo para respirar profundamente y calmarse. No había sentido en enojarse. _Todos_ los padres eran así, _ningún_ adulto se rebajaría lo suficiente como para colocarse ellos mismos en el mismo nivel con un niño y escucharlo, sus padres genéticos no habrían sido diferentes. La cordura era una pequeña chispa en la noche, una rara excepción infinitesimal a la regla de la locura, así que no tenía sentido enojarse.

Harry no se gustaba a si mismo cuando estaba enojado.

"Gracias por compartir eso, Sr. Potter," retomó la Profesora McGonagall después de un rato. Hubo una abstracta mirada en su cara (casi exactamente la misma mirada que había aparecido en la propia cara de Harry cuando estaba experimentando con el monedero, si Harry se hubiera visto en un espejo lo habría notado). "Tendrá que meditar sobre esto." Se giró hacia la salida del pasaje, y alzó su varita -

"Um," Harry preguntó, "¿podemos ir y conseguir el kit de sanador ahora?"

La bruja se pausó, y se volvió a verlo firmemente. "Y si digo que no – que es demasiado costoso y que no lo necesita - ¿entonces qué?"

La cara de Harry se retorció en amargura. "Exactamente lo que usted está pensando, Profesora McGonagall. _Exactamente_ lo que usted está pensando. He concluido que usted es otra adulta enloquecida con la que no puedo hablar, y comenzaré planeando cómo ponerle mis manos encima al kit de sanador de todos modos."

"Soy su guardián en este viaje," la Profesora McGonagall amenazó con una nota de peligro. "_No permitiré_ que usted me diga que hacer."

"Entiendo," Harry masculló. Mantuvo el resentimiento por fuera de su voz, y no dijo ninguna de las otras cosas que se le vinieron a la mente. La Profesora McGonagall le dijo que pensara antes de hablar. Probablemente no lo recordaría mañana, pero al menos podía recordarlo por cinco minutos.

La varita de la bruja trazó un delgado circulo en su mano, y los ruidos del Callejón Diagon regresaron. "De acuerdo, jovencito," ella concluyó. "Vamos a conseguir el kit de sanador ahora."

A Harry se le cayó la quijada por la sorpresa. Luego se apresuró tras ella, casi tropezando en su repentina prisa.

La tienda estaba igual a como la habían dejado, reconocibles e irreconocibles objetos aún exhibiéndose sobre la madera inclinada, el resplandor gris aún protegiendo y la vendedora de regreso en su anterior posición. La vendedora los vio mientras se aproximaban, su cara mostrando sorpresa.

"Lo siento," ella dijo cuando estuvieron cerca, y Harry habló casi en el mismo momento, "Me disculpo por -"

Se interrumpieron y se vieron el uno al otro, y luego la vendedora se rió un poco. "No deseaba meterte en problemas con la Profesora McGonagall," ella dijo. Su voz descendió hasta ser conspiratoria. "Espero que ella no fuera _demasiado _horrible contigo."

"_¡__Della!_" protestó la Profesora McGonagall, sonando escandalizada.

"Bolsa de oro," Harry se dirigió a su monedero, y volvió a mirar a la vendedora mientras contaba cinco Galeónes. "No se preocupe, entiendo que ella es horrible conmigo solamente porque me ama."

Le contó los cinco Galeónes a la vendedora mientras la Profesora McGonagall estaba farfullando algo sin importancia. "Un Conjunto de Sanación de Emergencia Plus, por favor."

Era medio desconcertante ser cómo la Boca Ampliada se trago el temporalmente reducido kit médico. Harry no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría si él intentará introducirse en el monedero de piel de Moke, dado que sólo la persona que ponía algo adentro era la que podía extraerlo.

Cuando el monedero terminó... de comer... su tan-dura-ganada compra, Harry juró que escuchó un pequeño eructo al final. Eso _tuvo _que haber sido hechizado a propósito. La hipótesis alternativa era demasiado horripilante para contemplarla... de hecho Harry ni siquiera podía _pensar _en otras hipótesis alternativas. Harry volvió a mirar a la Profesora, cuando empezaron a recorrer una vez más el Callejón Diagon. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

La Profesora McGonagall señaló hacia una tienda que se veía como si estuviera hecha de carne en lugar de ladrillos y cubierta con pelo en lujar de pintura. "Se permiten pequeñas mascotas en Hogwarts – podrías conseguir un búho para enviar cartas, por ejemplo -"

"¿Puedo pagar un Knut y _rentar_ un búho cuando necesite enviar un correo?"

"Sí," respondió la Profesora McGonagall.

"Entonces pienso enfáticamente que _no._"

La Profesora McGonagall asintió, cuando pensó en dilucidar la cuestión. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué no?"

"Tuve una roca de mascota una vez. Murió."

"¿No cree que pueda cuidar de una mascota?"

"_Podría__,_" Harry contestó, "pero terminaría obsesionándome todo el día sobre si recordé alimentarla ese día o si está muriendo de hambre lentamente en su jaula, preguntándose dónde está su maestro y por qué no había nada de comida."

"Ese pobre búho," la bruja anciana dijo con una suave voz. "Abandonado así. Quién sabe qué haría."

"Bien, yo esperaría que tuviera tanta hambre que comenzara a intentar desgarrar su salida de la jaula o caja o lo que fuera, aunque probablemente no tendría tanta suerte -" Harry se detuvo poco después.

La bruja siguió, aún con la suave voz. "¿Y qué pasaría a continuación?"

"Discúlpeme," Harry dijo, y se apresuró para tomar a la Profesora McGonagall por la mano, gentil pero firmemente, y la desvió hacia otro pasadizo; tras evadir tantos bueno-deseadores el proceso casi se había vuelto imperceptiblemente rutinario. "Por favor conjure el hechizo silenciador."

"_Quietus._"

La voz de Harry estaba temblando. "Ese búho _no _me representa, mis padres _nunca _me encerraron en una alacena y me dejaron morir de hambre, Yo _no _sufro de temores de abandono y _no me gusta su cadena de pensamientos__, Profesora McGonagall!_"

La bruja lo vio desde arriba con gravedad. "¿Y qué pensamientos serían aquellos, Sr. Potter?"

"Usted cree que yo fui," Harry tenía problemas para pronunciarlo, "¿que yo fui _abusado?_"

"¿Lo fue?"

"_¡__No!_" Harry gritó. "No, ¡Nunca lo fui! ¿Cree que soy _estúpido__?_ _Conozco_ el concepto de abuso infantil, _¡sé _sobre contacto inapropiado y todo lo relacionado y que si algo así me pasara llamaría a la policía! ¡Y reportarlo al director de grupo! ¡Y buscar a los servicios sociales en la guía telefónica! ¡Y contárselo al Abuelo y a la Abuela y a la Señora Figg! Pero mis padres _nunca _hicieron algo así, ¡nunca jamás _jamás__!_ ¡Cómo se _atreve _a sugerir tal cosa!"

La bruja anciana lo observó con penetrante firmeza. "Es mi deber como Directora Adjunta investigar posibles señales de abuso en niños bajo mi cuidado."

La ira de Harry estaba saliendo de control y creciendo como una espiral pura de, negra furia. "Jamás se _atreva _a hablar de esto, ¡estas _insinuaciones_ a nadie más! _Nadie_, ¿me escuchó, McGonagall? ¡Una acusación como esta puede arruinar a las personas y destruir familias incluso cuando los padres son completamente inocentes! ¡He leído casos así en los periódicos!" La voz de Harry estaba llegando a un grito agudo. "El _sistema_ no sabe cómo _parar_, ¡no le creen a los padres _o _a los niños cuando dicen que nada pasó! _¡No se atreva a amenazar a mi familia con esto__! ¡No la dejaré destruir mi hogar!_"

"Harry," la bruja anciana dijo suavemente, y ella extendió una mano hacia él -

Harry dio un rápido paso hacia atrás, y su mano golpeó y tumbó la de ella.

McGonagall se congeló, luego recogió su mano, y retrocedió un paso. "Harry, está bien," ella habló. "Te creo."

"_¿En serio?__,_" Harry siseó. La furia aún rugiendo a a través de su sangre. "¿O está esperando alejarse de mí para que pueda llenar los papeles?"

"Harry, vi tu casa. Te vi con tus padres. Ellos te aman. Tú los amas. Te creo cuando dices que tus padres no están abusando de ti. Pero _tuve _que preguntar, porque algo extraño ocurre aquí."

Harry se la quedo mirando fríamente. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Harry, He visto muchos niños abusados en Hogwarts, te partiría el corazón saber cuántos. Y, cuando eres feliz, no te comportas como uno de aquellos niños, para _nada_. Le sonríes a los desconocidos, abrazas a la gente, puse mi mano sobre tu hombro y no temblaste. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, dices o haces algo que es _muy _similar a eso... a alguien que pasó sus primeros once años encerrado en una celda. No la amorosa familia que yo vi." La Profesora McGonagall alargó su cabeza, su expresión creciendo en confusión de nuevo.

Harry lo recibió, lo procesó. La negra ira comenzó a drenarse, como si llegara hasta él el hecho de ser escuchado respetuosamente, y que su familia no estaba en peligro.

"¿Y cómo explica sus observaciones, Profesora McGonagall?"

"No lo sé," ella admitió. "Pero es posible que algo le haya pasado que usted no recuerda."

La furia se levantó de nuevo dentro de Harry. Eso sonaba demasiado parecido a lo que leyó en los periódicos en las historias de familias destrozadas. "¡La memoria suprimida en una basura seudocientífica_!_ Las personas _no _reprimen sus memorias traumáticas, ¡las recuerdan _demasiado _bien por el resto de sus vidas!"

"No, Sr. Potter. Hay un Encantamiento conocido como Desmemorizante."

Harry se petrificó donde estaba. "¿Un hechizo que borra las memorias?"

La bruja anciana asintió. "Pero no todos los efectos de la experiencia, si comprende lo que estoy diciendo, Sr. Potter."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry. _Esa_ hipótesis... _no __podía ser fácilmente refutada_. "¡Pero mis padres no pudieron hacer eso!"

"Por supuesto que no," concordó la Profesora McGonagall. "Tendría que haber sido alguien del mundo mágico. No hay... no hay forma de estar seguros, me temo."

Las habilidades racionalistas de Harry comenzaron a andar otra vez. "Profesora McGonagall, ¿qué tan convencida está d sus observaciones, y qué explicaciones alternativas podrían existir?"

La bruja abrió sus manos, como una forma de mostrar su desolación. "¿Convencida? No estoy convencida de _nada_, Sr. Potter. En toda mi vida nunca conocí a alguien como usted. En ocasiones usted no parece de once años o incluso un verdadero ser _humano_."

Las cejas de Harry llegaron hasta el cielo -

"¡Lo siento!" la Profesora McGonagall rectificó rápidamente. "Lo siento mucho, Sr. Potter. Estaba intentando señalar un punto y me temo que sonó diferente de lo que tenía en mente -"

"Al contrario, Profesora McGonagall," Harry la contradijo, y lentamente sonrió. "Lo tomo como un muy buen cumplido. ¿Pero le importaría si le ofrezco una explicación alternativa?"

"Por favor proceda."

"No se supone que los niños sean más inteligentes que sus padres," Harry explicó. "O demasiado cuerdos, tal vez – mi padre probablemente podría superarme en inteligencia si él, ya sabe, lo _intentara_ de verdad_,_ y no usando su inteligencia de adulto principalmente para que se le ocurran razones para no cambiar de opinión -" Harry paró. "Soy demasiado listo, Profesora. No tengo nada de qué hablar con niños normales. Los adultos no me respetan lo suficiente para hablar realmente conmigo. Y francamente, incluso si lo hicieran, no sonarían tan inteligentes como Richard Feynman, así que mejor podría leer un libro escrito por Richard Feynman. Esto _insolado_, Profesora McGonagall. He estado insolado toda mi vida. Tal vez eso tenga los mismos efectos de estar encerrado en una celda. Soy demasiado inteligente para ver a mis padres del modo que otros niños ven a los suyos. Mis padres me aman, pero ellos no se sientes obligados a responder a la razón, y a veces yo siento como si ellos fueran los niños – niños que _no escuchan _y tiene absoluta autoridad sobre toda mi existencia. Procuro no amargarme al respecto, pero también procuro ser _honesto_ conmigo mismo, por lo cual, sí, estoy amargado. Y también tengo un problema con el manejo de la ira, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Eso es todo."

"_¿Eso es todo__?_"

Harry asintió firmemente. "Eso es todo. Seguramente, Profesora McGonagall, incluso en la Bretaña mágica, ¿la explicación normal siempre es merecedora de _consideración__?_"

Más tarde ese día, el sol descendiendo bajo el cielo de verano y los tenderos comenzaron a desaparecer de las calles. Algunas tiendas ya habían cerrado; Harry y la Profesora McGonagall habían comprado sus libros de texto en Flourish y Blotts justo antes de que cerraran. Con nada más que una pequeña explosión cuando Harry hizo una búsqueda veloz para la palabra "Aritmancia" y descubrió que los libros de textos de séptimo año in involucraban nada más avanzado matemáticamente que la trigonometría.

En ese momento, sin embargo, sueños de investigaciones fructuosas a corto plazo estaban lejos de la mente de Harry.

En ese momento, los dos estaban saliendo de la tienda de Ollivander, y Harry estaba contemplando su varita. La agitó, y produjo chispas multicolores, lo que realmente no debería haber sido una sorpresa tras todo lo que había visto, pero lo era de algún modo -

_Puedo hacer magia._

_Yo. Al igual que en, yo personalmente. Soy mágico; Soy un mago._

Había _sentido _la magia fluyendo por su mano, y en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que siempre había tenido ese sentido, que lo había poseído toda su vida, el sentido que no era ver u oír u oler o saborear o tocar si no magia. Como tener ojos pero mantenerlos siempre cerrados, así que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de que estabas viendo en la oscuridad; y de repente un día los ojos se abrían, y veían el mundo. La sorpresa había pasado a través de él, tocando piezas de sí mismo, para despertarlas, y había desaparecido en segundos; dejando únicamente el conocimiento certero de que ahora era un mago, y que siempre lo había sido, de algún modo extraño, siempre lo supo.

Y -

_"Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz."_

No podía ser _posiblemente _una coincidencia. Había _miles _de varitas en esa tienda. Bueno, de acuerdo, sí _podía _ser una coincidencia, había seis billones de personas en el mundo y coincidencias de mil a una pasaban cada día. Pero el Teorema de Bayes afirmaba que cualquier hipótesis razonable que lo hacía por _más _de mil a una terminar justamente con la varita hermana del Señor Oscuro, probablemente iba a ser una ventaja.

La Profesora McGonagall simplemente mencionó _que peculiar _y lo dejo así, lo que puso a Harry en un estado de sobresalto al ver, la abrumadora _falta de curiosidad_ de magos y brujas. En ningún mundo _imaginable_ Harry sólo hubiera dicho "Hm" y salido de la tienda sin tan siquiera _intentar_ pensar en una hipótesis para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su mano izquierda se levantó y tocó su cicatriz.

Qué... _exactamente..._

"Eres todo un mago ahora" dijo la Profesora McGonagall. "Felicitaciones."

Harry asintió.

"¿Y qué piensa del mundo mágico?" inquirió ella.

"Es raro," Harry respondió. "Debería estar pensando sobre todo lo que he visto de la magia... todo lo que sé ahora que es posible, y todo lo que ahora sé es una mentira, y todo el trabajo que tengo ante mí para entenderlo. Y aún así me encuentro distraído por cuestiones relativamente triviales como," Harry bajo su voz, "todo el asunto de El-Niño-Que-Vivió." Aparentemente no había nadie cerca, pero no había razón para tentar a la suerte.

La Profesora McGonagall _carraspeó_. "¿En verdad? No me diga."

Harry asintió. "Sí. Es simplemente... _curioso__._ Descubrir que eres parte de esta gran historia, la misión para derrotar al gran y terrible Señor Oscuro, y que ya fue _realizada__._ Terminada. Completamente superada. Como si fueras Frodo Bolsón y te enteraras de que tus padres te llevaron a la Montaña del Destino y te hicieron tirar el Anillo cuando apenas tenías un año y ni siquiera lo recuerdas."

La sonrisa de la Profesora McGonagall se había vuelto un poco forzada.

"Sabe, si yo fuera alguien más, alguien por completo diferente, probablemente estaría muy preocupado sobre vivir con esto. _Cielos, Harry, ¿qué has hecho desde que derrotaste al Señor Oscuro? ¿Tienes tu propia librería? ¡Genial! Dime, ¿sabías que le puse el nombre a mi hijo por ti?__ Pero tengo esperanzas de que esto probara no ser un problema_." Harry suspiró. "Aún así... casi es suficiente para hacerme desear que hubiera _algunos_ cabos sueltos de la misión, para poder contar que en verdad, ya sabe, _participe_ en algo."

"¿Oh?" comentó la Profesora McGonagall en un tono raro. "¿Qué tiene usted en mente?"

"Bien, por ejemplo, mencionó que mis padres fueron traicionados. ¿Quién los traicionó?"

"Sirius Black," la bruja dijo, casi escupiendo el nombre. "Está en Azkaban. Prisión mágica."

"¿Qué tan probable es que Sirius Black escape de prisión y yo tenga que perseguirlo y derrotarlo en alguna clase de duelo espectacular, o mejor aún poner una enorme recompensa sobre su cabeza y esconderme en Australia mientras espero los resultados?"

La Profesora McGonagall parpadeó. Dos veces. "No es probable. Nadie ha escapado jamás de Azkaban, y dudo que _él _sea el primero."

Harry era un poco escéptico de esa "_nadie_ ha escapado _jamás_ de Azkaban" línea. Sin embargo, quizá con magia podrías en verdad acercarte a la 100% prisión perfecta, especialmente si tú tenías una varita y ellos no. La mejor manera de salir sería no ir allí en primer lugar.

"Que así sea," Harry aceptó. "Suena cómo que todo ha sido afortunadamente resuelto." suspiró, aplastando la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza. "O quizá el Señor Oscuro no murió _realmente _esa noche. No completamente. Su espíritu persiste, susurrándole a las personas en pesadillas que sangran hacia el mundo despierto, buscando un modo de regresar a las tierras de los vivos que él juró destruir, y ahora, de acuerdo con la antigua profecía, él y yo estamos destinados a tener un duelo a muerte donde el ganador deberá perder y el perdedor deberá ganar -"

La cabeza de la Profesora McGonagall se giró, y sus ojos dispararon dardos en todas direcciones, como esperando encontrar gente escuchándolos en la calle.

"Estoy _bromeando_, Profesora," Harry aclaró con molestia. Cielos, por qué siempre se toma todo tan seriamente -

Una lenta sensación de hundimiento comenzó a descender en el fondo del estómago de Harry.

La Profesora McGonagall miró a Harry con una expresión calmada. Una muy, _muy_ calmada expresión. Luego una sonrisa fue puesta encima. "Ya lo sabía, Sr. Potter."

_Oh maldición._

Si Harry hubiera necesitado formalizar la inferencia sin palabras que acababa de alumbrar dentro de su mente, habría sido algo como, 'Si estimo la probabilidad de la Profesora McGonagall haciendo lo que acabo de ver como el resultado de controlarse cuidadosamente a sí misma, contra la probabilidad distributiva para todas las cosas que ella haría _naturalmente_ si yo hiciera un mal chiste, por ende este comportamiento es evidencia significativa de que ella está ocultando algo.'

Pero el único pensamiento de Harry fue, _oh maldición._

Harry volteó su propia cabeza para escanear la calle. No, nadie cerca. "Él _no_ está muerto, ¿cierto?," Harry suspiró.

"Sr. Potter -"

"El Señor Oscuro está vivo. _Por supuesto _que está vivo. Fue un _acto _de puro _optimismo_ de mi parte tan siguiera haberlo _soñado_. _Debo _haber perdido mis _sentidos_, ni siquiera puedo _imaginar_ qué estaba _pensando__._ Sólo porque _alguien _dijo que su cuerpo fue encontrado quemado hasta quedar crujiente, no puedo imaginar por qué pensaría que estaba _muerto__._ _Claramente_ tengo mucho por aprender sobre el arte del apropiado _pesimismo._"

"Sr. Potter -"

"Al menos dígame que no existe ninguna profecía..." La Profesora McGonagall aún le estaba dando esa brillante, forzada sonrisa. "Oh, usted _tiene _que estar bromeando."

"Sr. Potter, no debería ir por ahí inventando cosas para preocuparse -"

"¿De _verdad _va venir a decirme _eso__?_ Imagine mi reacción después, cuando sepa que sí había algo para preocuparme después de todo."

Su sonrisa forzada se derrumbó.

Los hombros de Harry cayeron. Tengo todo un mundo de magia para analizar. _No_ tengo tiempo para esto."

Entonces ambos se callaron, cuando un hombre en una corriente túnica naranja apareció en la calle y paso despacio a su lado; los ojos de la Profesora McGonagall lo siguieron, discretamente. La boca de Harry estaba moviéndose pues él mordía con fuerza su labio, y alguien mirándolo con atención había notado una diminuta mancha de sangre aparecer.

Cuando el hombre de túnica naranja se había perdido en la distancia, Harry habló de nuevo, en un bajo murmullo. "¿Me va a decir la verdad ahora, Profesora McGonagall? Y no se moleste en intentar que lo deje pasar, no soy estúpido."

"¡Usted apenas tiene _once años_, Sr. Potter!" ella susurró con dureza.

"Y por lo tanto infrahumano. Lo siento... por un momento, lo _olvide_."

"¡Se trata de espantosas e importantes cuestiones! ¡Son _secretas,_ Sr. Potter! ¡Es una _catástrofe_ que usted, todavía un niño, sepa incluso apenas esto! No debe contárselo a _nadie__,_ ¿lo entiende? ¡Absolutamente a nadie!"

Como pasaba a veces que Harry se ponía lo _suficientemente_ enojado, su sangre se enfriaba, en vez de calentarse, y una terrible claridad descendía sobre su mente, marcando posibles tácticas y evaluando sus consecuencias con realismo de hierro.

_Señala de que tienes derecho a saber: Fracaso. Niños de once años no tienen derecho a saber nada, ante los ojos de McGonagall._

_Dile que ya no serán amigos: Fracaso. Ella no valora tu amistad lo suficiente._

_Señala que correrás peligro por no saber: Fracaso. Ya se han hecho planes basados en tu ignorancia. La_ cierta _inconveniencia de repensarlos parecerá por lejos más desagradable que el prospecto de la __no certeza__ de que tú vengas a desbaratarlos._

_Justicia y razón ambos fallarán. Debes encontrar ya sea algo que tengas y ella quiera, o encontrar algo que puedas hacer y ella tema..._

Ah.

"Muy bien, Profesora," Harry dijo en un bajo, helado tono, "Suena como que yo tengo algo que usted quiere. Puede, si quiere, revelarme la verdad, _toda _la verdad, y a cambio guardaré sus secretos. O puede intentar mantenerme ignorante para que pueda usarme como peón, en cuyo caso yo no le debo nada a usted."

McGonagall se detuvo a la mitad de la calle. Sus ojos destellaron y su voz descendió hasta un total chillido. "¡Cómo se atreve!"

"_¡Cómo se atreve usted__!_" le susurró él en respuesta.

"¿Me _chantajearía_?"

Los labios de Harry se torcieron. "Le estoy _ofreciendo _un _favor._ Le estoy _dando _una oportunidad de proteger_ sus _preciosos secretos. Si se rehúsa tendré _todo _motivo natural para indagar en cualquier parte, no para perjudicarla, ¡sino porque necesito _saber__!_ Supere su inútil ira con un _niño _quien usted piensa debería obedecerlo, ¡y se dará cuenta de que cualquier adulto en su sano juicio haría lo mismo! _¡Véalo desde mí perspectiva__! ¿Cómo se sentiría si fuera USTED?_"

Harry observó a McGonagall, observó su agitada respiración. Se le ocurrió que era tiempo de aflojar la presión, dejarla hervir a fuego lento por un tiempo. "No tiene que decidirse ahora mismo," Harry sugirió en un tono normal. "Entiendo si quiere tiempo para considerar mi _oferta_... pero le advierto una cosa," Harry amenazó, su voz más y más fría. "No intente ese hechizo Desmemorizante conmigo. Un tiempo atrás inventé una señal, y ya me he enviado esa señal a mi mismo. Si encuentro esa señal y no _recuerdo _haberla enviado..." Harry dejo que su voz se perdiera significativamente.

La cara de McGonagall se contorsionaba al reemplazar sus expresiones. "Yo... no estaba pensando en borrarle la memoria, Sr. Potter... pero por qué _inventó _tal señal si usted no sabía sobre el -"

"Lo pensé tras leer un libro de ciencia ficción Muggle, y me dije, _bien__, por si las dudas..._ Y no, no le voy a informar cuál es la señal, no soy tonto."

"No tenía pensado preguntar," McGonagall pronunció. Parecía encerrarse dentro de si, y repentinamente se vio muy vieja, y muy cansada. "Este ha sido un día agotador, Sr. Potter. ¿Podemos comprar su baúl, y enviarlo a casa? Confiaré en que no hablará sobre este asunto hasta que tenga tiempo de pensarlo. Tenga en cuenta que únicamente hay otras dos personas en todo el mundo que saben sobre este asunto, y son el Director Albus Dumbledore y el Profesor Severus Snape."

Así era. Nueva información; era una oferta de paz. Harry movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo en aceptación, y se giró para mirar hacia adelante, y empezó a caminar otra vez, también su sangre lentamente comenzó a calentar una vez más.

"Y ahora tengo que encontrar un modo de asesinar a un Mago Oscuro inmortal," Harry se quejó, y suspiró en frustración. "Realmente hubiera deseado que me lo dijera _antes _de que iniciara las compras."

La tienda de baúles estaba más ricamente adornada que cualquier otra tienda que Harry hubiera visitado; las cortinas eran deliciosas y delicadamente bordadas, el piso y las paredes de madera teñida y pulida, y los baúles ocupaban lugares de honor sobre plataformas de pulido marfil. El vendedor estaba vestido con una túnica de finura sólo por debajo de la de Lucius Malfoy, y habló con exquisita, aceitada educación tanto a Harry como a la Profesora McGonagall.

Harry había hecho sus preguntas, y gravitaba alrededor de un baúl que se veía de gruesa madera, no pulido sino suave y sólido, grabado con el patrón de un dragón guardián cuyos ojos se desplazaban para ver a cualquiera que se acercara. Un baúl encantado para ser ligero, para empequeñecer a una orden, para crecer pequeñas garras de tentáculos desde su parte baja y arrastrarse detrás su dueño. Un baúl con dos agarraderas en cada uno de sus cuatro lados que se deslizaban para revelar compartimientos tan profundos como todo el baúl. Una tapa con cuatro cerraduras y cada una revelaría un espacio diferente adentro. Y – esta era la parte importante – una manija sobre el fondo que jalaba su propia estructura conteniendo una escalera que bajaba hasta un pequeño, iluminado cuarto que guardaría, Harry estimó, alrededor de unas doce librerías.

Si hicieran equipajes como este, Harry no sabía por qué alguien se molestaría en poseer una casa.

Ciento ocho Galeónes de oro. Ere era el precio de un buen baúl, un poco usado. Alrededor de cincuenta libras el Galeón, eso era suficiente para comprar un automóvil usado. Sería más costoso que todo lo demás que Harry había comprado en su vida y sumado junto.

Noventa y siete Galeónes. Eso era lo que quedaba en la bolsa de oro que a Harry se le había permitido tomar de Gringotts.

La Profesora McGonagall tenía una mirada de disgusto sobre su cara. Tras un largo día de compras ella no había necesitado preguntarle a Harry cuánto oro quedaba en su bolsa, cuando el vendedor leyó el precio, lo que quería decir que la Profesora podía hacer buena aritmética mental sin papel y lápiz. Una vez más, Harry se recordó a si mismo que _científicamente iliterato_ no era para nada lo mismo que e_stúpido._

"Lo siento, jovencito," se disculpó la Profesora McGonagall. "Esto es enteramente mi culpa. Le ofrecería llevarlo a Gringotts, pero el banco estará cerrado ahora excepto para servicios de emergencias."

Harry la miró, preguntándose...

"Bien," suspiró la Profesora McGonagall, al tiempo de oscilar sobre un tobillo, "podríamos ir de todos modos, supongo."

...ella _no lo había_ perdido por completo cuando un niño se atrevió. No había estado feliz, pero había _pensado _y no explotado en furia. Podía ser porque había un inmortal Señor Oscuro para luchar – que ella necesitaba de la buena voluntad de Harry. Pero la mayoría de los adultos no habrían sido capaces de pensar en ese instante; no considerarían _futuras consecuencias _del todo, si alguien de una posición inferior se hubiera rehusado a obedecerlos...

"¿Profesora?" Harry cuestionó.

La bruja se volteó y lo miró.

Harry respiró profundamente. Necesitaba estar un poquito molesto para lo que quería intentar ahora, no tendría el coraje para hacerlo de otro modo. _E__lla no me escucharía,_ pensó dentro de sí, _yo hubiera tomado más oro pero ella no me quiso escuchar..._ Concentrando su mundo entero en McGonagall y la necesidad de doblar la conversación a su voluntad, él hablo.

"Profesora, usted pensó que cien Galeónes sería más que suficiente para un baúl. Por eso es que no se molesto en advertirme antes de que llegara a noventa y siete. Que es justamente la clase de evento que los estudios de investigación muestran – eso es lo que pasa cuando las personas piensan que están dejando un _pequeño _margen de error. No son lo suficientemente pesimistas. Si hubiera sido por mí, habría tomado _doscientos _Galeónes para estar seguro. Había mucho dinero en esa bóveda, y yo pude regresar lo que sobrera después. Pero pensé que no me dejaría hacerlo. Me imagine que se enojaría conmigo tan solo por sugerirlo. ¿Estaba equivocado?"

"Supongo que debo confesar que está en lo correcto," admitió la Profesora McGonagall. "Pero, jovencito -"

"Por este tipo de situaciones es que tengo problemas para confiar en los adultos." De algún modo la voz de Harry se mantuvo. "Porque se enojan si tan siquiera _intentas _razonar con ellos. Para ellos es un desafió e insolencia y un reto a su estatuto tribal superior. Si intentas hablar con ellos se _enojan__._ Si yo hubiera tenido algo _realmente __importante_ para hacer, no sería capaz de confiar en usted. Incluso si escuchara con gran preocupación a cualquier cosa que dijera – porque eso también es parte del _rol_ de alguien jugando a un adulto que se preocupa – usted nunca cambia sus acciones, usted no se comportaría diferente, sin importar lo que yo diga."

El vendedor los estaba mirando a ambos con una nada oculta fascinación.

"Puedo entender su punto de vista," la Profesora McGonagall replicó eventualmente. "Si a veces parezco demasiado estricta, por favor recuerde que he servido como la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor por lo que se siente han sido difíciles miles de años."

Harry asintió y continuó. "Por lo que – suponga que tengo una forma de conseguir más Galeónes de mi baúl _sin_ que nosotros tengamos que regresar a Gringotts, pero implica que he violado el rol del niño obediente. ¿Sería capaz de confiarle eso a usted, incluso aunque tenga que salirse de su propio rol como la Profesora McGonagall para poder aprovecharlo?"

"_¿Qué__?_" soltó la Profesora McGonagall.

"Para ponerlo de otro modo, si yo pudiera hacer que el día de hoy hubiera sido diferente, para que no _hubiéramos_ tomado muy poco dinero con nosotros, ¿sería correcto aunque involucrara a un niño siendo insolente hacia un adulto en retrospectiva?"

"Yo... supongo..." la bruja respondió, viéndose muy confundida.

Harry sacó el monedero de Piel de Moke, y pronunció, "Once Galeónes originalmente de la bóveda de mi familia."

Y hubo oro en la mano de Harry.

Por un momento la boca de la Profesora McGonagall permaneció abierta, luego su mandíbula subió bruscamente para cerrarla y sus ojos se estrecharon y la bruja murmuró, "_Dónde_ consiguió eso -"

"De mi bóveda familiar, como dije."

"_¿Cómo__?_"

"Magia."

"¡Difícilmente eso es una respuesta!" estalló la Profesora McGonagall, y luego se detuvo, perpleja.

"No, no lo es, ¿o sí? _Debería _argumentar que es porque experimentalmente descubrí los verdaderos secretos de cómo funciona el monedero y que puedo retirar objetos de cualquier lugar, no sólo de adentro, si pronuncias el pedido correctamente. Pero actualmente fue de cuando me caí dentro de la pila de oro y deslicé algunos Galeónes dentro de mi bolsillo. Cualquiera que entienda el pesimismo sabe que el dinero es algo que necesitas rápidamente y sin previo aviso. ¿Ahora está enojada conmigo por desafiar su autoridad? ¿O contenta de que hayamos triunfado en nuestra importante misión?"

Los ojos del vendedor estaban abiertos como platillos.

Y la bruja alta se quedo de pie, en silencio.

"La disciplina en Hogwarts _debe_ ser reforzada," ella concluyó casi tras un minuto completo. "Por el bienestar de _todos_ los estudiantes. Y eso _debe _incluir cortesía y obediencia de su parte hacia _todos _los profesores."

"Entiendo, Profesora McGonagall."

"Bien. Ahora compremos ese baúl y vayámonos a casa."

Harry sintió como si fuera a vomitar, o a celebrar, o a desmayarse, o _algo_. Era la primera vez que su cuidadoso razonamiento funcionaba en _alguien_. Tal vez porque también era la primera vez que él tenía algo en verdad serio que un adulto necesitaba, aún así –

Minerva McGonagall, +1 punto.

Harry se arrodilló, y le dio la bolsa de oro y los once Galeónes dentro de las manos de McGonagall. "Muchas gracias, Profesora. ¿Puede terminar la compra por mi? Tengo que visitar el lavabo."

El vendedor, untuoso una vez más, señaló hacía una puerta en la pared con una perilla dorada. Cuando Harry comenzó a alejarse, escuchó al vendedor preguntar en su aceitada voz, "¿puedo inquirir quién era ese, Madam McGonagall? Tomo por descontado que es de Slytherin – ¿tercer año, quizá? - y de una prominente familia, pero no lo reconocí -"

El portazo del lavabo cortó sus palabras, y después de que Harry había identificado el pestillo y lo puso en su lugar, agarró la toalla mágica auto-limpiadora y, con manos temblorosas, limpió la humedad de su frente. El cuerpo entero de Harry estaba empapado en sudor que se había secado en sus ropas Muggle, aunque al menos no se mostraba a través de la túnica.

El sol estaba poniéndose y era en efecto tarde, para cuando pisaron otra vez el patio del Caldero Chorrente, las silenciosas hojas polvorosas se interponían entre el Callejón Diagon de la Bretaña mágica y todo el mundo Muggle. (Era una economía terriblemente disociada...) Harry iba a ir a una cabina telefónica y llamar a su padre, en cuanto estuviera del otro lado. No necesitaba preocuparse porque su equipaje fuera robado, aparentemente. Su baúl tenía el estatuto de un gran objeto mágico, algo que la mayoría de los Muggles no notarían; eso era una parte de lo que podías obtener en el mundo mágico, si estabas dispuesto a pagar el precio de un automóvil de segunda.

"Aquí separamos nuestros caminos, por un tiempo," dijo la Profesora McGonagall. Sacudió su cabeza con inquietud. "Este ha sido el día más extraño de mi vida al menos desde... hace un año. Desde el día en que me enteré de que un niño había derrotado a Quien-Tú-Sabes. Me pregunto, mirando hacia atrás, si ese fue el último día razonable del mundo."

Oh, como si _ella _tuviera algo sobre qué quejarse. _¿Crees que su día fue surrealista? Intente el mío._

"Quede muy impresionado con usted el día de hoy," Harry le confió. "Tenía que felicitarla en voz alta. Incluso estaba otorgándole puntos en mi cabeza."

"Gracias, Sr. Potter," replicó la Profesora McGonagall. "Si ya hubiera sido seleccionado en alguna Casa le habría restado tantos puntos que sus nietos aún perderían la Copa de las Casas."

"_Gracias_, Profesora." Probablemente era muy temprano para llamarla Minnie.

Esta mujer muy bien podía ser la adulta más cuerda que Harry había conocido, a pesar de su falta de trasfondo científico. Harry incluso estaba considerando ofrecerle la posición número dos en cual fuera el grupo que formara para luchar contra el Señor Oscuro, sin embargo no era tan tonto cómo para decir eso en voz alta. _¿Cuál sería un buen nombre para__...? ¿Los Mata Mortífagos?_

"Lo veré pronto, cuando comiencen las clases," prometió la Profesora McGonagall. "Y, Sr. Potter, sobre su varita -"

"Sé lo que va a pedir," Harry la interrumpió. Sacó su preciosa varita y, con una profunda punzada de dolor interior, le dio la vuelta en su mano, presentándola por la empuñadura. "Tómela. No planeaba hacer nada, ni una sola cosa, pero no quiero que tenga pesadillas conmigo explotando mi casa."

La Profesora McGonagall agitó su cabeza rápidamente. "¡Oh no, Sr. Potter! Eso no se hace. Únicamente quiero advertirlo para que no _use_ su varita en casa, ya que el Ministerio puede detectar si los menores de edad hacen magia y es prohibido hacerlo sin supervisión."

"Ah," Harry exclamó. "Eso suena como una regla muy sensata. Estoy contento de ver que el mundo mágico toma esa clase de situaciones seriamente."

La Profesora McGonagall se lo quedo viendo atentamente. "Lo dice en serio."

"Sí," Harry afirmó. "Lo entiendo. La magia es peligrosa y las reglas existen por buenas razones. Ciertamente otras cuestiones también son peligrosas. También entiendo eso. Recuerde que no soy estúpido."

"Es poco probable que alguna vez vaya olvidarlo. Gracias, Harry, eso me hace sentir mejor sobre confiarte con ya sabes qué. Adiós por ahora."

Harry se volteo para ir, dentro del Caldero Chorreante y afuera hacia el mundo Muggle.

Cuando su mano tocaba la manija de la puerta trasera, escuchó un último suspiro detrás de él.

"Hermione Granger."

"¿Qué?" Harry dijo, su mano aún en la puerta.

"Busca por una chica de primer año llamada Hermione Granger cuando estés en el tren a Hogwarts."

"¿Quién es ella?"

No hubo respuesta, y cuando Harry se volteo a mirar, la Profesora McGonagall se había ido.

_Conclusión:_

El Director Albus Dumbledore se apoyó hacia adelante en su escritorio. Sus centellantes ojos se asomaron hacia Minerva. "Así que, querida, ¿cómo te pareció Harry?"

Minerva abrió su boca. Entonces la cerró de nuevo. Luego la volvió a cerrar. Ninguna palabra salió.

"Ya veo," Albus concluyó gravemente. "Gracias por tu reporte, Minerva. Puedes irte."

_**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**_

**Notas del traductor**

**(1) **_Omake_, para los que no hayan leído un manga japones, es una parodia de la historia dentro de la misma historia y que no debe ser tomada como parte del canon. Tendremos uno de estos alrededor del capítulo 10.

**(2)** _Okane_ significa dinero_ en japones._

**(3) **Me tomé una pequeña libertad artística aquí, en lugar de "Conjunto" debería ser "Paquete", pero esta traducción literal no sabe bien en español. Y también me pareció mejor dejar "kit" como está ya que así se le suele llamar en nuestro idioma. Espero sepan perdonarme si no están de acuerdo con estas decisiones.

Este capítulo es para HPMOR lo que _La cámara de los secretos_ fue para la saga de _Harry Potter_. Lean este capítulo con atención, porque llegará un momento en que lo recordaran y querrán llorar. No les digo más ni responderé preguntas al respecto porque sería un Hiper Spoiler. También: ¡Que paciencia la de Minerva!

No contar con internet 24/7 me está matando pero no todo ha sido malo. Me ha dado la oportunidad de hacer una traducción más personalizada y revisar y corregir algunos errores de los capítulos anteriores. Por Ejemplo, lo de la Bolsa de Accesibilidad que no había redactado apropiadamente en los capítulos anteriores, y que si bien no puedo corregirlo en el sistema de FanFiction (el cual francamente no comprendo del todo y comienzo a sospechar que me odia) sí voy a hacerlo en mi blog para que quede bien la referencia a Calabozos y dragones. Como me distraigo menos, también he tenido tiempo de trabajar en un Audiolibro para mi olvidado canal de Youtube al que tanta falta le hace un poco de atención. Creo que dividiré mi tiempo por ahora en esta traducción, en producir vídeos variados (¿un Audiolibro de HPMOR?), y seguir dibujando. ¿Si han visto mis ilustraciones para cada capítulo? Algunas son mejores que otras, creo que mi favorita personal es la del capítulo 3: Comparando La Realidad A Sus Alternativas. Me gustó poder lograr la expresión de tristeza y a la vez de determinación en Harry, además que pude introducir los colores de las cuatro casas en su ropa.

En un futuro medianamente cercano tengo pensado trabajar en un Fan Fic propio, por ahora titulado "Kamui Potter", un crossover de Harry Potter y el manga/serie de anime X de Clamp, con una temática divida entre el drama y el humor. ¿Ya se habrá hecho algo así? También quisiera escribir una historia que mezcle Fate/Stay Night y el vídeojuego M.U.G.E.N. (Me encantan los crossover)

Con esta larga nota me despido por ahora. Gracias por ser pacientes y seguir pegados a la historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Visita **HPMOR** para encontrar mayor información en ingles **

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de . Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog ****RHAIDOT.**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


	7. Reciprocidad

**Capítulo 7: Reciprocidad**

Guau. Un portavoz para la agencia literaria de Rowling dijo que ella no tiene problemas con la existencia del fanfic siempre y cuando nadie cobre por este y que todos tengan claro que los derechos de autor originales le pertenecen a ella ¿? Es en verdad cool de su parte. Así que gracias, JKR, ¡y tuyo es el reino!

Siento la necesidad de advertir que ciertas partes de este capítulo no fueron hechas como "palizas". No es que tenga un resentimiento, la historia se escribe por si sola y una vez que comienzas tirando yunques sobre un personajes es difícil detenerte.

Algunos lectores me han preguntado si la ciencia en la historia es real o inventada. Sí, es real, y si miras mi perfil, veras un link a un cierto sitio de no ficción que te enseñara prácticamente todo lo que Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres sabe _y algo más_.

Gracias a _todos_ mis lectores. (Especialmente a Darkandus on Viridian Dreams, por el tan sorprendente e inspirador comentario "Pulmones y té no fueron hechos para interactuar".

_"Tu papá es casi tan asombroso como mi papá."_

Los labios de Petunia Evans-Verres estaban temblando y sus ojos lloraban cuando Harry abrazó su sección media en el Andén Nueve de la Estación King Cross. "¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañe, Harry?"

Harry observó a su padre Michael Verres-Evans, quien se veía como un estereotípico firme-pero-orgulloso, y otra vez a su madre, quien más bien se veía... descompuesta. "Mamá, sé que no te gusta mucho el mundo mágico. No tienes que venir. En serio."

Petunia hizo una mueca. "Harry, no tienes que preocuparte por mi, soy tu madre y si necesitas a alguien a tu lado -"

"Mamá, voy a estar por mi cuenta en Hogwarts por _meses y meses_. Si no me las puedo arreglar yo solo con el andén de un tren, mejor descubrirlo temprano que tarde para que podamos abortarlo."Bajo su voz hasta ser un susurro. "Además, Mamá, todos me aman por aquí. Si tengo algún problema, todo lo que necesito hacer es quitarme la bandana," Harry dio un par de golpecitos sobre la bandana de ejercicio cubriendo su cicatriz, "y tendré más ayuda de la que puedo manejar."

"Oh, Harry," Petunia susurró. Ella se arrodillo y lo abrazó con fuerza, cara a cara, sus mejillas reposando una contra la otra. Harry pudo sentir su respiración agitada, y luego escuchó un llanto ahogado escaparse. "Oh, Harry, yo te amo, recuérdalo siempre."

_Es como si tuviera miedo de no volverme a ver_, el pensamiento apareció en la cabeza de Harry. Sabia que el pensamiento era verdadero pero no sabía por qué Mamá tenía tanto miedo.

Así que hizo una suposición. "Mamá, sabes que no me voy a transformar en tu hermana sólo porque estoy aprendiendo magia, ¿correcto? Haré cualquier magia que me pidas – si puedo, quiero decir – o si quieres _no_ haré nada de magia cuando esté en casa, haré eso también, prometo que nunca dejaré que la magia se interponga entre nosotros -"

Aun apretado abrazo cortó sus palabras. "Tienes un buen corazón," su madre le susurró al oído. "Un muy buen corazón, hijo mio."

Harry se sofocó un poco, entonces.

Su madre lo liberó, y se puso de pie. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso de mano, y con una mano temblorosa frotó suavemente el maquillaje que se corría alrededor de sus ojos.

No había duda sobre si su padre lo acompañaría al lado mágico de la Estación King Cross. Papá tenía problemas nada más mirando directamente al baúl de Harry. La magia corría en las familias, y Michael Verres-Evans ni siquiera podía caminar.

En vez de eso su padre se aclaró la garganta. "Buena suerte en la escuela, Harry," dijo. "¿Crees que te compré suficientes libros?"

Harry le había explicado a su padre su pensamiento de que esta podía ser su gran oportunidad para hacer algo en verdad revolucionario e importante, y el Profesor Verres-Evans había asentido y tirado a la basura su extremadamente ocupada agenda por dos días enteros para poder ir a la Más Grande Incursión De Libros De Segunda De Todos Los Tiempos, que había cubierto cuatro ciudades y producido _treinta _cajas de libros de ciencia ahora acampando en el nivel cavernario del baúl de Harry. La mayoría de los libros habían costado una o dos libras, pero algunos en cambio _definitivamente no_, como el muy reciente _Manual de Química y Física_ o el conjunto completo de 1972 de la _Enciclopedia Británica_. Su padre intentó bloquear a Harry para que no viera los recibos pero Harry adivinó que su padre debió haberse gastado _al menos_ unos miles de libras. Harry le había dicho a su padre que le devolvería el dinero tan pronto como descubriera cómo convertir el oro mágico en dinero Muggle, y su padre le había dicho que fuera a saltar en un lago.

Y luego su padre le preguntó: _¿Crees que te compré suficientes libros? _Era muy claro cuál era la respuesta que Papá quería escuchar.

La garganta de Harry estaba áspera, por alguna razón. "Nunca puedes tener suficientes libros," recitó el lema de la familia Verres, y su padre se arrodillo y le dio un rápido, firme abrazo. "Pero _ciertamente_ lo intentaste," Harry dijo, y se sintió como si fuera a sofocarse otra vez. "Fue realmente, realmente, _realmente_ un buen intento."

Su Papá se enderezó. "Así que..." él dijo. "¿Ves un Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos?"

La Estación King Cross era enorme y ocupada, con paredes y pisos pavimentados con ordinarias baldosas sucio-manchosas. Estaba lleno de ordinaria gente apresurándose a sus ordinarios negocios, teniendo ordinarias conversaciones que generaban cantidades y cantidades de ordinario ruido. La Estación King Cross tenía un Andén Nueve (en el cual estaban parándose) y un Andén Diez (cerca a la derecha) pero no había nada entre el Andén Nueve y el Andén Diez excepto una delgada, poco prometedora pared entre los andenes. Una gran claraboya dejaba que muchísima luz iluminara la total falta de cualquier Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos.

Harry miró fijamente a su alrededor hasta que le salieron lágrima de sus ojos, pensando, _vamos, vista-mágica, vamos, vista-mágica,_ pero absolutamente nada se le apareció. Pensó en sacar su varita y agitarla por ahí, pero la Profesora McGonagall le había advertido que no usara su varita. Además de que si había otro espectáculo de chispas multicolores podrían arrestarlo por encender fuegos artificiales dentro de una estación de tren. Y eso asumiendo que su varita no decidiera hacer algo más, como hacer explotar King Cross por completo. Harry únicamente había fisgoneado ligeramente en sus libros de texto (aunque ese fisgoneo fue bastante bizarro) en un muy rápido esfuerzo por determinar que clase de libros de ciencia comprar en las próximas 48 horas.

Bien, él tenía - Harry miró su reloj – toda una hora para resolverlo, ya que se suponía que debía estar en el tren a las once. Tal vez este era el equivalente de una prueba de Cociente intelectual y los niños estúpidos no podían convertirse en magos. (Y la cantidad de tiempo extra que te dieras a ti mismo determinaría tus escrúpulos, que era el segundo factor más importante en el éxito escolar.)

"Lo descubriré," Harry le confió a sus expectantes padres. "Es probablemente alguna clase de prueba o algo así."

Su padre se paralizó. "Hm... tal vez busca por un rastro de pisadas mezcladas en el suelo, llevando a algún lugar que no parece tener sentido -"

"_¡Papá!_ " Harry protesto. "¡Detente! ¡Ni siquiera he intentado averiguarlo por mi mismo!" Es una muy buena sugerencia, también, lo que lo hace peor.

"Lo lamento," su padre se disculpó.

"Ah..." la madre de Harry exclamó. "No creo que le hicieran eso a un estudiante, ¿o sí? ¿Estás seguro de que la Profesora McGonagall no te dijo nada?"

"Tal vez estaba distraída," Harry respondió sin pensar.

"_¡Harry! _" chillaron su padre y madre en unisono. "_¿Qué hiciste?_ "

"Yo, mmm -" Harry tragó saliva. "Miren, no tenemos tiempo para esto -"

"_¡Harry!_ "

"¡Es cierto! ¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Porque es una larga historia y tengo que descubrir como llegar a la escuela!"

Su madre puso una mano sobre su propio rostro. "¿Qué tan malo fue?"

"Yo, ah," _no puedo hablar sobre eso por razones de Seguridad Nacional_, "¿la mitad de malo de lo que pasó con el Incidente del Proyecto de Ciencia?"

"_¡Harry!_ "

"Yo, este, ¡oh miren hay personas con un búho iré y les preguntaré como llegar!" y Harry escapó de sus padres hacia la familia de vehementes pelirrojos, su baúl automáticamente deslizándose tras él.

La mujer regordeta lo vio en cuanto llegó. "Hola, querido. ¿Primera año en Hogwarts? Ron es nuevo, también -" y luego ella se lo quedo viendo de cerca. "_¿Harry Potter?_ "

Cuatro chicos y una pelirroja y un búho todos giraron y se quedaron paralizados.

"Oh, _¡vamos!_ " Harry protestó. Había planeado ir como Harry Verres al menos hasta llegar a Hogwarts. "¡Compré una bandana y todo! ¿Cómo es que sabe quién soy?"

"Sí," el padre de Harry se sumó, llegando tras él con largas y gráciles zancadas, "¿_cómo_ sabía quién es él?" Su voz indicaba una cierta amenaza.

"Tu foto estaba en los periódicos," intervino uno de los dos gemelos idénticos.

"_¡HARRY!_ "

"¡Papá! ¡No es lo que imaginas! ¡Es porque derroté al Señor Oscuro Quien-Tú-Sabes cuando tenía un año!"

"_¿QUÉ?_ "

"Mamá puede explicarlo."

"_¿QUÉ?_ "

"Ah... Michael querido, hay ciertas cosas con las cuales pensé sería mejor no molestarte hasta ahora -"

"Discúlpenme," Harry le pidió a la familia pelirroja quienes estaban todos observándolo, "pero sería extremadamente útil si pudieran contarme cómo llegar al Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos_ en este momento_."

"Ah..." dijo la mujer. Ella alzó una mano y señalo a la pared entre los andenes. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes nueve y diez. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso."

"Y hagas lo que hagas, no pienses en un elefante."

"_¡George!_ Ignóralo, Harry querido, no hay razón para no pensar en un elefante."

"Soy Fred, Mamá, no George -"

"¡Gracias!" Harry agradeció y empezó a correr hacia la barrera -

Espera un minuto, _¿no funcionaria a menos que creyera que podía hacerlo?_

Era en momentos así que Harry odiaba su mente por ser capaz de trabajar tan rápido como para darse cuenta de que este era un caso donde "duda resonante" aplicaba, así era, si hubiera comenzado pensando que a travesaría la barrera habría estado bien, sólo que ahora estaba preocupado sobre si el creía lo suficiente como para atravesar, lo que indicaba que de hecho estaba preocupado por estrellarse con ella -

"_¡Harry! Regresa aquí, ¡tienes algunas cosas que explicar!_ " Ese era su Papá.

Harry cerró sus ojos e ignoró todo lo que sabía justificaba la credibilidad y sólo intentó creer _con fuerza_ que cruzaría la barrera y -

- los sonidos a su alrededor cambiaron.

Harry abrió sus ojos y tropezó al parar, sintiéndose vagamente sucio por haber hecho un esfuerzo deliberado para creer en algo.

Estaba de pie en un brillante, andén al aire abierto en seguida a un solitario y enorme tren, catorce largos vagones empujados por una gran locomotora de vapor de color escarlata con una chimenea que prometía muerte al aire de calidad. El andén ya tenía una pequeña multitud (a pesar de que Harry había llegado una hora antes); docenas de niños y sus padres revoloteaban alrededor de bancas, mesas y varios vendedores y casillas.

Estaba de más decir que no había tal lugar en la Estación King Cross y no había dónde ocultarlo.

_De acuerdo, por lo tanto (a) fui __teletransportado__ a algún lugar completamente diferente (b) pueden doblar el espacio como si a nadie le importara o (c) simplemente están ignorando todas las reglas._

Hubo un sonido de deslizamiento detrás suyo, y Harry se volteó para observar que su baúl en efecto lo había seguido sobre sus garras de tentáculo. Aparentemente, para propósitos mágicos, su equipaje también se las arreglaba para creer con suficiente fuerza cómo para pasar la barrera. Era de hecho un poco perturbador cuando Harry empezó a pensar sobre ello.

Un momento después, el más joven de los chicos pelirrojos cruzó el arcón de hierro (¿arcón de hierro?) a toda prisa, empujando su baúl detrás de él y casi chocando con Harry. Harry, sintiéndose estúpido por haberse quedado ahí, velozmente comenzó a alejarse del área de aterrizaje, y el chico pelirrojo lo siguió, jalando con fuerza la argolla de su baúl para poder seguir a su lado. Un momento después, un búho blanco revoloteó a través del arco y se posó sobre el hombro del chico.

"Dios," dijo el chico pelirrojo, "¿eres _de verdad _Harry Potter?"

_No esto otra vez._ "No tengo una manera lógica de saber eso con certeza. Mis padres me criaron para _creer_ que mi nombre era Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, y muchas personas me han dicho que me _veo_ como mis padres, me refiero a mis otros padres, pero," Harry se congeló, dándose cuenta, "por lo que sé, fácilmente podría haber hechizos para polimorfizar a un niño con una apariencia específica -"

"Eh, ¿qué, compañero?"

_No apto para Ravenclaw, lo capto._ "Sí, soy Harry Potter."

"Soy Ron Weasley," agregó el alto delgaducho pecoso niño de nariz larga, y extendió una mano, que Harry cortésmente estrechó mientras caminaban. El búho le dio a Harry una curiosa forma de cortes ulular (más una especie de sonido eehhhhh, que sorprendió a Harry).

En este punto Harry comprendió el inminente potencial para la inminente catástrofe. "Un segundo," le pidió a Ron, y abrió uno de los contenedores de su baúl, el que si recordaba correctamente era para la Ropa de Invierno – sí era – y encontró la bufanda más ligera que poseía, bajo su abrigo de invierno. Harry se quitó la bandana, e igual de rápido desdobló la bufanda y se la ató alrededor del rostro. Hacía calor, especialmente en verano, pero Harry podía vivir con eso.

Luego cerró el contenedor y sacó otro contenedor y extrajo la túnica negra de los magos, la cual se bajo por la cabeza, ahora que estaba afuera del territorio Muggle.

"Listo," Harry exclamó. El sonido salió ligeramente oprimido a través de la bufanda sobre su cara. Se volteó hacia Ron. "¿Cómo me veo? Estúpido, lo sé, ¿pero soy identificable como Harry Potter?"

"Eh," Ron farfulló. Cerró su boca, que había estado abierta. "No realmente, Harry."

"Muy bien," Harry concluyó. "Como sea, para no obviar el punto de todo el ejercicio, te referirás a mí como," Verres tal vez ya no funcionaría, "Sr. Spoo."

"De acuerdo, Harry," Ron aceptó sin tener certeza.

_La Fuerza no es particularmente fuerte en él._ "Llama... me... Señor... Spoo."

"De acuerdo, Señor Spoo -" Ron se detuvo. "No puedo hacer eso, me hace sentir estúpido."

_No era sólo un sentimiento._ "De acuerdo. Elige _tú_ un nombre."

"Sr. Cannon," Ron contestó de inmediato. "Por los Chudley Cannons."

"Ah..." Harry sabía que iba lamentar terriblemente preguntarlo. "¿Quién o qué son los Chudley Cannons?"

"_¿Quiénes son los Chudley Cannons?_ ¡Solamente el más brillante equipo en toda la historia del Quidditch! Claro, terminaron de últimos en la liga el año pasado, pero -"

"¿Qué es Quidditch?"

Preguntar eso también fue un error.

"Déjame entender esto," Harry interrumpió en cuanto pareció que la explicación de Ron (con asociación de gestos de mano) se estaba desvariando. "¿Atrapar la Snitch vale _ciento cincuenta puntos_? "

"Sí -"

"¿Cuántas anotaciones de diez puntos hace un lado usualmente _sin_ contar la Snitch?"

"Mmm, quizá cincuenta o veinte en los juegos profesionales -"

"Eso está mal. Eso viola cada posible regla del diseño de juegos. Mira, el resto de este juego suena como que podría tener sentido, de alguna clase, para un deporte me refiero, pero basicamente me estas diciendo que atrapar la Snitch sobrepasa cualquier punto ordinario entregado. Los dos Buscadores están volando alrededor buscando la Snitch y usualmente sin interaccionar con nadie más, ver la Snitch primero va a ser principalmente suerte -"

"¡No es suerte!" protestó Ron. "Tienes que mantener tus ojos moviéndose en el patrón correcto -"

"Eso no es _interactivo_, no hay adelante-y-atrás con los otros jugadores y ¿qué tan divertido es ver a alguien increíblemente bueno para mover sus ojos? Y luego cualquiera que sea el Buscador afortunado se lanza y agarra la Snitch y hace el trabajo de todo los demás discutible. Es como si alguien hubiera tomado un juego de verdad y añadido esta posición extra para que pudieras ser el Más Importante Jugador sin tener necesita de involucrarte o aprenderlo por completo. ¿Quién fue el primer Buscador, el hijo idiota del Rey que quería jugar Quidditch pero no podía entender las reglas?" De hecho, ahora que Harry lo pensaba, parecía una hipótesis sobresalientemente buena. Pónganlo en una escoba y díganle que atrape la cosa brillante...

La cara de Ron se volvió un ceño fruncido. "Si no te gusta el Quidditch, ¡no tienes porque burlarte!"

"Si no puedes criticar, no lo puedes optimizar. Estoy sugiriendo como _mejorar el juego_. Y es muy simple. Desháganse de la Snitch."

"¡No lo van a cambiar sólo porque _tú_ lo digas!"

"_Soy_ el Niño-Que-Vivió, sabes. Las personas me escucharan. Y tal vez si los logro persuadir de cambiar el juego en Hogwarts, la innovación se esparcirá."

Una mirada de horror absoluto se estaba diseminando por toda la cara de Ron. "Pero, pero si te deshaces de la Snitch, ¿cómo sabrá cualquiera cuando finaliza el juego?"

"_Compren... un... reloj_. Sería mucho más justo que tener juegos que terminan tras sólo diez minutos y a veces unos que no terminan tras cuatro horas, y el horario sería mucho más predecible para los espectadores, también." Harry suspiró. "Oh, deja de darme esa mirada de horror absoluto, probablemente _no_ tendré el tiempo necesario para destruir esta patética excusa de deporte nacional y rehacerlo más fuerte e inteligente a mi semejanza. Tengo cosas, mucho, _mucho_ más importantes sobre las que preocuparme." Harry se veía pensativo. "Claro está, que no me _llevaría_ mucho tiempo redactar las Noventa y Cinco Éstas de la Reformación sin Snitch y meterlo por debajo de la puerta de una iglesia -"

"Potter," aulló la voz de un joven, "¿_qué_ hay en tu cara y _qué_ es lo que está parado al lado tuyo?"

La mirada de horror de Ron fue reemplazada por una de total aborrecimiento. "_¡Tú!_ "

Harry giró su cabeza; y en efecto era Draco Malfoy, quien podía haber sido forzado a vestir túnicas estándar de la escuela, pero lo compensaba con un baúl que se veía tan mágico y más elegante que el de Harry, decorado en plata y esmeraldas y llevando lo que Harry supuso era el símbolo de la familia Malfoy, una bella serpiente con garras cruzada sobre varitas de marfil.

"¡Draco!" Harry llamó. "Eh, o Malfoy si lo prefieres, sin embargo eso me suena como Lucius para mi. Me alegra ver que te va tan bien después de, um, nuestro último encuentro. Este es Ron Weasley. Estoy intentando ir de incógnito, así que llamame, eh," Harry vio sus propias túnicas, "Señor Black."

"_¡Harry!_ " chilló Ron. "¡No puedes usar _ese_ nombre!"

Harry parpadeó. "¿Por qué no?" _Sonaba_ deliciosamente oscuro, como un hombre internacional de misterio -

"Diría que es un _buen_ nombre," comentó Draco, "pero pertenece a la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de Black. Te llamaré Sr. Silver." **(1)**

"_Tú_ aléjate de... del Sr. Gold," Ron amenazó fríamente, y avanzó un paso. "¡No necesita hablarle a los que son como tú!"

Harry alzó una mano aplacadora. "Iré por Sr. Bronze, gracias por nombrar la temática. Y, Ron, um," Harry luchó por encontrar una forma de decirlo, "Me alegra de que seas tan... entusiasta sobre protegerme, pero particularmente no me molesta hablar con Draco -"

Aparentemente eso fue el colmo para Ron, quien encaró a Harry con ojos ahora encendidos con indignación. "_¿Qué? _¿Acaso _sabes_ quién es?"

"Sí, Ron," Harry replicó, "tal vez recuerdes que lo llamé Draco sin necesidad de que él se introdujera."

Draco se burló con disimulo. Luego sus ojos se fijaron en el búho blanco sobre el hombro de Ron. "Oh, ¿qué es _esto_? " Draco dijo con un agudo tono rico en malicia. "¿Dónde está la famosa rata de la familia Weasley?"

"Enterrada en el patio," Ron contestó fríamente.

"Oh, que triste. Pot... ah, Sr. Bronze, Debería mencionar que es un acuerdo general que la familia Weasley posee _la mejor historia sobre una mascota de todos los tiempos_. ¿Quieres contarla, Weasley?"

La cara de Ron se contorsionó. "¡No pensarías que es gracioso si le hubiera pasado a _tu_ familia!"

"Oh," Draco ronroneó, "pero a los Malfoy nunca les _pasaría_ algo así."

Las manos de Ron se volvieron puños -

"Es suficiente," Harry hablo, poniendo tanta autoridad en su voz como pudo. Era claro que de cualquier cosa que se tratara, era una memoria dolorosa para el chico de cabello rojo. "Si Ron no quiere hablar sobre ello, no tiene por qué hacerlo, y te pediría que tú tampoco lo menciones."

Draco le dio una mirada de sorpresa a Harry, y Ron asintió. "¡Es correcto, Harry! Digo Sr. Bronze! ¿Ves que clase de persona es? ¡Ahora dile que se vaya!"

Harry contó hasta diez dentro de su cabeza, que para él fuy un muy rápido _12345678910_ – un viejo habito obtenido desde los cinco años cuando su madre lo instruyó por primera vez para que lo hiciera, y Harry había razonado que así era más rápido e igual de efectivo. "No le voy a decir que se vaya," Harry anunció calmadamente. "Es bienvenido a hablarme si él quiere."

"Bien, no tengo intención de acompañar a cualquiera que ande con Draco Malfoy," Ron anunció fríamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Eso depende de ti. No tengo intención de que nadie me diga con quién puedo y no puedo estar." Silenciosamente recitando, _por favor vete, por favor vete_...

La cara de Ron se puso muda de la sorpresa, como si hubiera esperado que esa linea funcionara. Luego Ron se dio la vuelta, jaló la argolla de su equipaje y se apresuro hacia el andén.

"Si no te agradaba," Draco preguntó curiosamente, "¿por qué no sólo le dijiste que se fuera?"

"Um... su madre me ayudó a entrar a este andén desde la Estación King Cross, por lo cual era difícil decirle que se perdiera. Y no es que _odie_ a este sujeto Ron," Harry explicó, "Es que, yo sólo..." Harry buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

"¿No ves ninguna razón para que exista?" ofreció Draco.

"Algo así."

"De cualquier modo, Potter... si en verdad fuiste criado por Muggles -" Draco hizo una pausa, como esperando una negativa, pero Harry no abrió la boca "- entonces tal vez no sepas lo que es ser famoso. Las personas querrán tomar _todo_ tu tiempo. Tienes que aprender a decir que no."

Harry asintió, poniendo una pensativa mirada en su cara. "Suena como un buen consejo."

"Si intentas ser amable, terminaras pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con los más pusilánimes. Decide con quién _quieres_ pasar el tiempo y haz que todos los demás se vayan. Apenas llegas aquí, Potter, por lo que todos te van a juzgar por aquellos con los que te vean, y no quieres ser visto con los que son como Ron Weasley."

Harry asintió una vez más. "Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿cómo me reconociste?"

"_Señor Bronze,_" Draco arrastró las palabras, "nos _conocimos_ antes, recuerde. Vi a alguien moviéndose por ahí con una bufanda vendando su cabeza, viéndose absolutamente ridículo. Por lo que lo _adiviné_."

Harry bajo su cabeza, aceptando el cumplido. "Lo siento _terriblemente_," Harry dijo. "Nuestro primer encuentro, quiero decir. No quería avergonzarte en frente de Lucius."

Draco hizo un gesto para indicar que no tenía importancia al tiempo dándole una rara mirada a Harry. "Sólo desearía que Padre hubiera entrado cuando _tú _estabas _dándome_ halagos -" Draco se rió. "Pero _gracias_ por lo que le contaste a Padre. De no haber sido por eso, hubiera sido más difícil explicarlo."

Harry hizo una reverencia aún más profunda. "Y _gracias_ por la reciprocidad con lo que le dijiste a la Profesora McGonagall."

"Con gusto. Sin embargo una de las asistentes debería haber hecho que alguna de sus amigas jurara absoluto secreto, porque Padre asegura que hay _extraños rumores_ por ahí, como que tú y yo tuvimos una pelea o algo así."

"Ouch," Harry dijo, haciendo una mueca. "_Realmente_ lo lamento -"

"No, estamos acostumbrados, Merlín sabe que ya hay un montón de rumores sobre la familia Malfoy."

Harry asintió. "Me alegra escuchar que no estás en problemas."

Draco hizo una mueca. "Padre tiene, mm, un _refinado_ sentido del humor, pero lo que es hacer amigos. Lo entiende muy bien. Me hizo repetir eso antes de irme a la cama todas las noches durante el último mes, 'Haré amigos en Hogwarts.' Cuando le expliqué todo y vio lo que estaba haciendo, me compró un helado."

A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula. "_¿Te las arreglaste para convertir ese embrollo en un helado?_ "

Draco asintió, viéndose en cada detalle tan sabandija como la hazaña lo merecía. "Bien, Padre _sabía_ lo que estaba haciendo, por supuesto, pero él es el que me enseñó como hacerlo, y si yo sonrió en el modo correcto _mientras_ lo hago, lo hace una cosa entre padre e hijo y él _tiene_ que comprarme helado o le daré alguna clase de mirada triste, como si yo pensara que debo haberlo decepcionado."

Harry ojeó a Draco calculadoramente, sintiendo la presencia de otro maestro. "¿Tuviste _lecciones_ sobre cómo manipular a las personas?"

"Por supuesto," Draco aceptó orgullosamente. "Soy un _Malfoy_. Padre me compró tutores."

"Guau," Harry comentó. Leer _Influence: Science and Practice_ de Robert Cialdini probablemente no se comparaba con eso (no por eso dejaba de ser un gran libro). "Tu padre es casi tan asombroso como mi papá." **(2)**

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron perezosamente. "¿Oh? ¿Y qué hace _tu_ padre?"

"Me compra libros."

Draco lo consideró. "No suena muy impresionante."

"Tendrías que haber estado ahí. Como sea, que bueno que escuché todo eso. Con el modo en que Lucius te estaba mirando, pensé que iba a c-crucificarte." **(3)**

"Mi padre me ama de verdad," Draco aseveró firmemente. "Él jamás haría algo así."

"Um..." Harry dudó. Recordaba la túnica negra, la figura elegante de cabello blanco que había entrado intempestivamente en donde Madam Malkin, esgrimiendo ese belicismo, letal bastón de empuñadura plateada. No era fácil visualizarlo como un padre devoto. "No lo vayas a tomar a mal, ¿pero cómo lo _sabes_?"

"¿Ah?" Era claro que esta era una pregunta que Draco no se hacia a si mismo comúnmente.

"Formuló la pregunta fundamental de la racionalidad: ¿Por qué crees lo que crees? ¿Qué es lo que crees saber y cómo crees que lo sabes? ¿Qué te hace pensar que Lucius no te sacrificaría de la misma forma que ha sacrificado todo lo demás por poder?"

Draco le dio a Harry otra rara mirada. "¿Qué sabes _tú_ sobre mi Padre?"

"Um... puesto en el Wizengamot, puesto en la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, increíblemente rico, tiene el oído del Ministro Fudge, tiene la confianza del Ministro Fudge, probablemente tiene algunas fotos muy embarazosas del Ministro Fudge, el más prominente purista de sangre ahora que el Señor Oscuro se ha ido, antiguo Mortífago a quien se le halló la Marca Oscura pero se escabulló alegando que estaba bajo la Maldición Imperius, lo que era ridículamente implausible y prácticamente todos lo sabían... malo con una 'M' mayúscula y un asesino nato... Creo que eso es todo."

Los ojos de Draco se redujeron a un par de rendijas. "McGonagall te contó eso, ella lo hizo."

"No, no me quiso revelar _nada_ sobre Lucius tras lo ocurrido, excepto que me mantuviera alejado de él. Así que durante el Incidente en la Tienda de Pociones, cuando la Profesora McGonagall estaba ocupada gritándole al tendero e intentando tener todo bajo control, sujeté a uno de los clientes y _le pregunté _por Lucius."

Los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos de nuevo. "¿Lo hiciste _realmente_? "

Harry le dio a Draco una mirada de perplejidad. "Si te mentí la primera vez, no voy a contarte la verdad sólo porque preguntaste dos veces."

Hubo una cierta pausa mientras Draco absorbía todo.

"Es completamente seguro de que vas a ir a Slytherin."

"Estoy completamente seguro de que voy a Ravenclaw, muchas gracias. Sólo quiero poder para poder conseguir libros."

Draco soltó una risotada. "Sí, claro. De cualquier modo... para responder a lo que preguntaste..." Draco respiró profundamente, y su rostro se volvió serio. "Padre una vez se perdió una votación en Wizengamot por mi. Estaba en una escoba y me caí y me rompí varías costillas. Dolió muchísimo. Nunca me había lastimado tanto y pensé que me iba a morir. Por lo que Padre se perdió esta votación realmente importante, porque estuvo ahí para mi en mi cama en San Mungo, sosteniendo mis manos y prometiéndome que yo iba a estar bien."

Harry alejó la mirada incómodamente, luego, con esfuerzo, se forzó a si mismo a volver a ver a Draco. "¿Por qué me estás contando _eso_? Parece ser... privado..."

Draco le dio a Harry una seria mirada. "Uno de mis tutores me enseñó que las personas forman amistades cercanas aprendiendo asuntos privados el uno del otro, y la razón por la que la mayoría de personas no hacen amigos verdaderos es porque están demasiado avergonzados para compartir cualquier cosas que valga la pena sobre ellos mismos." Draco mostró sus palmas a modo de invitación. "¿Tu turno?"

Saber que la cara esperanzada de Draco probablemente había perforada dentro de él tras meses de práctica no lo hacia menos efectivo, Harry lo observó. De hecho _lo hacia_ _menos_ efectivo, pero infortunadamente no _inefectivo_. Lo mismo podía decirse del astuto uso de la reciprocidad de Draco presionando por un regalo no solicitado, una técnica que Harry había leído en sus libros de psicología social (un experimento había mostrado que un regalo incondicional de $5 era el doble de efectivo que un regalo condicionado ofrecido de $50 para conseguir que las personas llenaran unas encuestas). Draco había hecho un regalo no solicitado a partir de una confidencia, y ahora invitaba a Harry a ofrecer una confidencia en retorno... y la cosa era, que Harry _se sentía_ presionado. Rehusarse, Harry estaba convencido, lo haría encontrarse con una mirada de triste decepción, y tal vez una pequeña cantidad de desprecio indicando que Harry había perdido puntos.

"Draco," Harry explicó, "para que sepas, reconozco exactamente lo que estás haciendo. Mis propios libros lo llaman _reciprocidad_ y hablan de cómo darle a alguien un regalo sin compromiso de dos Sickles se descubrió ser el doble de efectivo como ofrecer veinte Sickles para conseguir que hagan lo que quieres..." Harry se apagó.

Draco estaba viéndose triste y decepcionado. "No fue hecho como un truco, Harry. Es un modo real de convertirse en amigos."

Harry sostuvo una mano. "No dije que no fuera a responder. Necesito tiempo para escoger algo que sea intimo pero igual de inofensivo. Digamos... Quiero que sepas que no se me puede apresurar a entrar en nada." Una pausa para reflexionar podía recorrer un largo camino en quitar el poder de muchas técnicas de sumisión, una vez que aprendías a reconocerlas por lo que eran.

"De acuerdo," Draco aceptó. "Esperaré entretanto se te ocurre algo. Oh, y por favor quítate la bufanda mientras estas en ello."

_Simple pero efectivo._

Y Harry no pudo evitar notar cuán ingenuo, penoso, sin gracia su intento a resistir manipulación / salvar la pose / lucirse parecía comparado a Draco. _Necesito a esos tutores._

"Muy bien," Harry comenzó tras un rato. "Este es el mio." Miró alrededor y luego enrolló la bufanda detrás de su cara, exponiendo todo excepto la cicatriz. "Mm... suena como si realmente pudieras confiar en tu padre. Me refiero... si le hablas seriamente, él siempre te escuchará y te tomará en serio."

Draco asintió.

"A veces," Harry murmuró, y tragó saliva. Era sorprendente lo duro que era, pero debía hacerse. "A veces desearía que mi propio Papa fuera como el tuyo." Los ojos de Harry se apartaron del rostro de Draco, más o menos automáticamente, y luego Harry se forzó a si mismo a mirar de nuevo a Draco.

Entonces golpeó a Harry _el movimiento de Tierra provocado por lo que acababa de decir,_ y apresuradamente Harry agregó, "No que deseara que mi Papá fuera un instrumento intachable de muerte como Lucius, únicamente me refiero a tomarme seriamente -"

"Entiendo," Draco afirmó con una sonrisa. "Ahora... ¿no se siente como si estuviéramos más cerca de ser amigos?"

Harry asintió. "Sí. Se siente, de hecho. Um... sin ofender, pero voy a ponerme mi disfraz, _de verdad_ no quisiera lidiar con -"

"Entiendo."

Harry se enrolló de nuevo la bufanda sobre su cara.

"Mi padre toma a todos sus amigos seriamente," Draco comentó. "Es por eso que tiene muchos amigos. Deberías conocerlo."

"Lo pensaré," Harry replicó en una voz neutral. Sacudió su cabeza en meditación. "Así que eres su único punto débil. Uh."

Ahora Draco estaba dándole a Harry una mirada _en verdad_ extraña. "¿Quieres conseguir algo de beber y hallar dónde sentarte?"

Harry se dio cuenta que había estado de pie en un lugar por demasiado tiempo, y se estiró, intentando hacer crujir su espalda. "Seguro."

El andén estaba comenzando a llenarse, pero aún había un área más callada en el lado más lejano de la roja locomotora a vapor. En el camino pasaron un quiosco conteniendo a un calvo, barbado hombre ofreciendo periódicos y cómics y paquetes de latas neón-verdes.

El repartidor estaba, de hecho, recostado y bebiendo una de las latas neón-verdes en el punto exacto cuando vio al refinado y elegante Draco Malfoy aproximándose con un misterioso chico que se veía increíblemente estúpido con una bufanda atada sobre su cara, causando que el repartidor experimentara un repentino acceso de tos cuando estaba bebiendo y derramara una gran cantidad de liquido neón-verde en su barba.

"'Discúlpeme," Harry preguntó, "¿pero que hay dentro de esa cosa, exactamente?"

"Comedia-Té," anunció el repartidor. "Si lo bebes, algo sorprendente pasará que te hará escupirlo en ti mismo o en alguien más. Pero está encantado para desaparecer unos segundos después -" En efecto la mancha en su barba ya estaba desapareciendo.

"Que gracioso," opinó Draco. "Es tan, tan gracioso. Vamos, Sr. Bronze, busquemos otro -"

"Un momento," Harry pidió.

"_¡Oh vamos!_ ¡Es tan, _juvenil_! "

"No, lo siento Draco, tengo que investigar esto. ¿Qué pasa si lo bebo el Comedia-Té cuando estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para mantener la conversación completamente seria?"

El repartidor sonrió misteriosamente. "¿Quién sabe? ¿Un amigo entra con un disfraz de rana? ¿Algo inesperado está obligado a pasar -"

"No. Lo lamento. Es que no puedo creerlo. Eso viola mi muy abusada suspensión de lo increíble en tantos niveles que no creo tener el lenguaje para describirlo. Hay, _no hay modo_ en que una condenada _bebida_ pueda manipular la realidad para producir _escenarios de comedia_, o me voy a rendir y retirarme a las Bahamas -"

Draco se quejó. "¿_De verdad_ vamos a hacer esto?"

"Tu no tienes que beber pero yo _tengo_ que investigar. _Tengo_ que. ¿Cuánto vale?"

"Cinco Knuts la lata," el repartidor respondió.

"_¿Cinco Knuts?_ ¿Puedes conseguir bebidas gaseosas para auto-manipular la realidad por _cinco Knuts la lata_?" Harry alcanzó su monedero, pronunció "cuatro Sickles, cuatro Knuts", y los dejó caer sobre el mostrador. "Dos docenas de latas por favor."

"Llevaré una también," Draco suspiró, y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

Harry sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "No, yo te la pago, tampoco cuenta como un favor, quiero ver si también funciona en ti." Tomó una lata del paquete ahora ubicado sobre el mostrador y se la arrojó a Draco, luego empezó a alimentar su monedero. La Boca Ampliada se comió las latas acompañando la acción con pequeños ruidos de eructos, lo que no estaba ayudando exactamente a restaurar la fe de Harry en que algún día encontraría una explicación razonable para todo esto.

Veintidós eructos después, Harry tenía la última lata comprada en su mano, Draco lo estaba viendo expectantemente, y los dos quitaron la argolla al mismo tiempo.

Harry desenredo la bufanda para exponer su boca, y retrocedieron sus cabezas y bebieron el Comedia-Té.

_Sabía_ como a verde brillante - extra-gaseosa y más a limón que un limón.

A parte de eso, nada más pasó.

Harry miró al repartidor, quien los estaba viendo con benevolencia.

_Muy bien, si este tipo sólo tomó ventaja de un accidente natural para venderme veinticuatro latas de nada, voy a aplaudir su creativo espíritu empresarial y luego lo mato._

"No siempre pasa inmediatamente," sentenció el repartidor. "Pero es garantizado de que pasa una vez por lata, o te regresan el dinero."

Harry tomó otro largo sorbo.

Una vez más, nada paso.

_Tal vez debería engullirme todo tan rápido como sea posible... y esperar que mi estómago no explote por todo ese dióxido de carbono, o que no eructe mientras lo este bebiendo..._

No, podía permitirse ser un _poco_ paciente. Pero honestamente, Harry no veía cómo iba a funcionar. No podías ir donde alguien y decir "Ahora voy a sorprenderte" o "Y ahora voy a contarte la gracia del chiste, y será realmente divertido." Arruinaría el valor de la sorpresa. En el estado de preparación mental de Harry, Lucius Malfoy podría haber pasado a su lado en traje de bailarina y eso no lo haría escupir ni un poco. ¿Sobre qué clase de absurda artimaña se suponía que el universo debía toser _ahora_?

"De cualquier modo, sentémonos," Harry propuso. Se preparó para sorber otro poco y comenzó a dirigirse al área de sillas, lo que lo puso en el angulo correcto para ver de reojo la porción de periódicos del quiosco que estaba dedicada a un periódico llamado _El Quibbler_, que mostraba el siguiente encabezado:

_NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ_

_EMBARAZA A DRACO MALFOY_

"_¡Agh!_ " gritó Draco cuando el brillante liquido verde cayó sobre él desde la dirección de Harry. Draco se volteó hacia Harry con fuego en sus ojos y agarró su propia lata. "¡Hijo de sangre-sucia! ¡Veamos si _te gusta_ ser escupido!" Draco tomó un deliberado sorbo de la lata justo cuando sus ojos atraparon el encabezado.

En un acto de puro reflejo, Harry intentó bloquear su cara cuando un rocío de liquido voló en su dirección. Infortunadamente lo bloqueó usando la mano que contenía el Comedia-Té, enviando el resto del liquido verde a botarse sobre su hombro.

Harry se quedo mirando a la lata en su mano incluso cuando comenzó a ahogarse y a boquear y el color verde empezó a desaparecer de la túnica de Draco.

Luego se quedó contemplando el encabezado del periódico.

_NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ_

_EMBARAZA A DRACO MALFOY_

Los labios de Harry se abrieron y dijeron, "peh-peh-peh-peh..."

Demasiadas objeciones compitiendo, ese era el problema. Cada vez que intentaba decir "¡Pero apenas tenemos once!" la objeción "¡Pero los hombres no pueden embarazarse!" demandaba primera prioridad y era tumbada por "¡Pero no hay nada entre nosotros, en serio!"

Luego Harry volvió a mirar a la lata en su mano.

Estaba sintiendo un profundamente asentado deseo de correr gritando con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones hasta desmayarse por falta de oxigeno, y lo único que lo detenía era que una vez había leído que el pánico era señal de un _verdaderamente_ importante problema científico.

Harry gruñó, tiró la lata violentamente dentro de un cubo de basura, y regreso acosado hacia el quiosco. "Una copia de _El Quibbler_, por favor." Harry pagó otros cuatro Knuts, retiró otra lata de Comedia-Té de su monedero, y acometió el área de picnic con el chico de cabello rubio, quien estaba contemplando su propia lata con una expresión de franca admiración.

"Me retracto," Draco admitió, "eso fue muy bueno."

"Oye, Draco, ¿sabes que apuesto que es lo mejor para convertirse en amigos que intercambiar secretos? Cometer homicidio."

"Tengo un tutor que afirma eso," Draco concedió. Introdujo su manos dentro de la túnica y se rascó con un fácil, natural movimiento. "¿A quién tienes en mente?"

Harry azotó fuertemente _El Quibbler_ sobre la mesa de picnic. "El hombre al que se le ocurrió este encabezado."

Draco gimió. "No un hombre. Una chica. Una chica _de diez años_, ¿Puedes creerlo? Enloqueció cuando su madre murió y su padre, quien poseía este periódico, está _convencido_ que es una vidente, así que cuando no sabe le pregunta a Luna Lovegood y cree _en todo_ lo que ella dice."

Sin realmente pensar en ello, Harry jaló la argolla de su siguiente lata de Comedia-Té y se preparó para beber. "¿Estás bromeando? Eso es incluso peor que el periodismo Muggle, lo que habría pensado era físicamente imposible."

Draco gruñó. "Ella tiene alguna clase de perversa obsesión con los Malfoys, también, y su padre es políticamente opuesto a nosotros en cada palabra que imprime. Tan pronto como sea lo suficientemente mayor la voy a violar."

Líquido verde salió por los orificios nasales de Harry, empapando la bufanda que aún cubría esa área. Comedia-Té y los pulmones no se mezclan, y Harry pasó los siguientes segundos francamente tosiendo.

Draco lo miró agudamente. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

Fue en este punto que Harry llegó a la inesperada realización de que (a) los sonidos viniendo del resto del andén del tren se habían vuelto borrosos al mismo tiempo que Draco había metido la mano dentro de su túnica, y (b) cuando él había discutido sobre cometer asesinato como un método para conectarse, había habido exactamente una persona en la conversación que pensaba que estaban bromeando.

_Claro. Porque parecía un chico tan normal. Y era un chico normal, él es justo lo que esperas que sea un niño primogénito si su devoto padre fuera Darth Vader._

"Sí, bien," Harry tosió, oh dios cómo iba a salir de este atolladero conversacional, "Sólo me sorprendió tu disposición a discutirlo tan abiertamente, no pareces preocupado por ser atrapado ni nada."

Draco estornudó. "¿Estas bromeando? ¿La palabra de _Luna Lovegood_ contra la mía?"

Santas blasfemias sobre un sagrado palo. "No hay tal cosa como la detección mágica de la verdad, ¿acaso?" _O pruebas de ADN... aún_.

Draco vio alrededor. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Es cierto, no sabes nada. Mira, te lo explicaré, me refiero al modo como realmente funciona, como si estuvieras en Slytherin y me hicieras la misma pregunta. Pero tienes que jurar no decir nada sobre lo que hablemos."

"Lo juro," Harry aceptó.

"La corte usan Veritaserum, pero es un chiste realmente, haces que te Desmemoricen antes de testificar y luego reclamas que la otra persona sufrió un Encantamiento de Memoria Falsa. Por supuesto si eres una persona normal, la corte presume en favor de la Desmemorización, no del Encantamiento de Memoria Falsa. Pero la corte tiene discreción, y si _estoy_ involucrado entonces incide sobre el honor de una Casa Noble, por lo que va hasta el Wizengamot, donde Padre tiene los votos. Después de que sea juzgado inocente la familia Lovegood tiene que pagar reparación por empañar mi honor. Y ellos saben desde el principio que así es como pasará, por lo que simplemente cierran sus bocas."

Un helado escalofrío estaba invadiendo a Harry, un escalofrío que venía con instrucciones de mantener su voz y rostro normales. _Nota para mi mismo: Derrocar el gobierno de la Bretaña mágica lo más convenientemente pronto._

Harry carraspeó para aclarar su garganta. "Draco, por favor por favor _por favor_ no te lo tomes a mal, mi palabra es mi obligación, pero como dijiste podría estar en Slytherin y en verdad pregunto con el propósito de informarme, ¿así que qué pasaría si _teóricamente hablando_ yo _testificara_ de que escuché tu plan?"

"Si fuera cualquier otro que no fuera un Malfoy, yo estaría en problemas," Draco respondió mordazmente. "Como _soy_ un Malfoy... Padre tiene los votos. Y después él te destruiría... bien, supongo que no tan fácilmente, ya que _eres_ el Niño-Que-Vivió, pero Padre es muy bueno en ese tipo de situaciones." Draco se paralizó. "'Además, _hablaste_ sobre asesinarla, ¿por qué no te preocuparías tú sobre _mi_ testimonio cuando ella aparezca muerta?"

_Cómo, ¿oh cómo ha ido mi día tan mal?_ La boca de Harry ya se estaba moviendo más rápido de lo que él podía pensar. "¡Eso fue cuando pensé que ella era _mayor_! No sé cómo funcionan las cosas _aquí_, pero en la Bretaña Muggle la corte se molestaría mucho más por alguien asesinando a un niño -"

"Tiene sentido," Draco admitió, aún viéndose un poco suspicaz. "Pero como fuera, siempre es más sabio si esto no llega a los Aurores. Si cuidadosamente hacemos sólo lo que los Encantamientos Sanadores pueden arreglar, podemos Desmemorizarla después y repetirlo cada semana." Luego el chico se rió, un juvenil y agudo sonido. "Aunque me la imagino diciendo que Draco Malfoy _y _el Niño-Que-Vivió se lo hicieron, ni siquiera _Dumbledore_ se lo creería."

_Voy a destrozar tu patético pequeño remanente de la Edad Oscura en piezas más pequeñas que sus átomos constituyentes. _"De hecho, ¿podemos dejar de hacer eso? Tras enterarme de que ese encabezado vino de una chica un año menor que yo, tengo una idea diferente para mi venganza."

"¿Uh? Dime," Draco exigió, y comenzó a tomar otro sorbo de su Comedia-Té.

Harry no sabía si el encantamiento funcionaba más de una vez por lata, pero _sabía_ que podía evitar la acusación, por lo que apuntó cuidadosamente el momento exacto:

"Estaba pensando que _algún día me voy a casar con esa mujer._"

Draco hizo horribles garganteados sonidos y se le coló fluido verde por las esquinas de su boca como el radiador roto de un automóvil. "_¿Estás demente?_ "

"Al contrario, estoy tan cuerdo que quema como el hielo."

"Tienes un gusto más extraño que el de un Lestrange," Draco aseguró, sonando medio admirado. "Y supongo que la quieres toda para ti, ¿uh?"

"Ajá. Puedo deberte un favor por ello -"

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No, está es gratis."

Harry contempló a la lata en su mano, la frialdad asentándose en su sangre. Encantador, feliz, generoso con sus favores para sus amigos, Draco no era un psicópata. Esa era la parte triste y horrenda, conociendo psicología humana lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Draco _no era_ un monstruo. Habían existido mil sociedades en la historia del mundo donde esta conversación pudo haber pasado. No, el mundo hubiera sido un lugar muy diferente en efecto, si se necesitara un _malvado mutante_ para pronunciar lo que Draco había dicho. Era muy simple, muy humano, era lo acostumbrado si nada más intervenía. Para Draco, sus enemigos no eran personas.

Y en el lento tiempo de este lento país, aquí y ahora como en la oscuridad-antes-del-amanecer previa a la Edad de la Razón, el hijo de un noble lo suficientemente poderoso simplemente tomaría por descontado que estaba por encima de la ley, al menos cuando se trataba de una chica del común. Había algunos lugares en la tierra de los Muggle donde aún era igual, países donde esa clase de nobleza aún existía y aún pensaban así, o incluso tierras más retorcidas donde no sólo era la nobleza. Era así en cada lugar y tiempo que no descendiera directamente de la ilustración. Una linea de descendencia que, aparentemente, no incluía la Bretaña mágica, sin importar que hubiera un cruce de contaminación cultural de cosas como argollas abre-latas. **(4)**

_Y si Draco no cambiaba su mente sobre querer venganza, y no tiro por la borda mi propia oportunidad de felicidad en la vida para casarme con una loca chica pobre, entonces todo lo que compré fue tiempo, y no demasiado..._

Por una chica. No para otros.

_Me preguntó que tan difícil sería hacer una lista de los más grandes puristas y matarlos._

Intentaron exactamente eso en la Revolución Francesa, más o menos – hacer una lista de todos los enemigos del Progreso y remover todo por encima del cuello – y no había funcionado bien por lo que Harry recordaba. Quizá necesitaba desempolvar algunos de aquellos libros de historia que su padre le había comprado, y ver si lo que había salido mal con la Revolución Francesa era fácil de reparar.

Harry contempló el cielo, y a la pálida figura de la Luna, visible esta mañana a través del aire sin nubes.

_Así que el mundo estaba roto y defectuoso y loco, y cruel y sangriento y oscuro. ¿Era algo nuevo? Siempre lo supiste, sin embargo..._

"Te ves muy serio," Draco habló. "Déjame adivinar, tus padres Muggle te dijeron que este tipo de cosas son malas."

Harry asintió, no estaba seguro de confiar en su propia voz.

"Bien, como Padre dice, puede haber cuatro casas, pero al final todos pertenecen a Slytherin o a Hufflepuff. Y francamente, no estás en el callejón sin salida de Hufflepuff. Si decides aliarte con los Malfoys bajo la mesa... nuestro poder y tu reputación... podrías salirte con la tuya con cosas que ni siquiera _yo_ puedo. ¿Quieres _intentarlo_ por un tiempo? ¿Ver cómo es?"

_No somos una pequeña serpiente astuta. Once años y ya engatusando a tu presa para que no se esconda..._

Harry meditó, consideró, eligió su arma. "Draco, ¿quieres explicarme todo sobre la pureza de sangre? Soy nuevo en esto."

Una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco. "Absolutamente debes conocer a Padre y _preguntarle_, sabes, es nuestro líder."

"Dame la versión de treinta segundos."

"De acuerdo," Draco aceptó. Inhaló profundamente, y su voz se engrueso ligeramente, y adoptó una cadencia. "Nuestros poderes se han debilitado, generación tras generación, mientras que la mancha de la sangre sucia se incrementa. Donde Salazar y Godric y Rowena y Helga una vez alzaron Hogwarts con su poder, creando el Guardapelo y la Espada y la Diadema y la Copa, ningún mago de estos días de desvanecimiento ha rivalizado con ellos. Nos estamos diluyendo, diluyendo por completo hacia los Muggles al procrear con sus engendros y permitir a nuestros Squibs vivir. Si la mancha no es parada, pronto nuestras varitas se romperán y todas nuestras artes cesaran, la linea de Merlin terminará y la sangre de Atlantis caerá. Nuestros niños tendrán que aruñar la tierra para sobrevivir como meros Muggles, y la oscuridad cubrirá al mundo por siempre jamás." Draco tomó otro sorbo de su lata, viéndose satisfecho; ese era todo el argumento en cuanto a él le concernía.

"Persuasivo," Harry dijo, refiriéndose más a lo descriptivo que a lo normativo. Era un patrón estándar: La Caída desde la Gracia, la necesidad de guardar la pureza que permaneciera contra la contaminación, el pasado inclinándose hacia arriba y el futuro inclinándose hacia abajo. Y el patrón también tenía su _contra_... "Tengo que corregir un hecho que apuntaste, sin embargo. Tu información sobre los Muggles está desactualizada. Ya no estamos aruñando la tierra precisamente."

La cabeza de Draco buscó alrededor. "_¿Qué?_ ¿Qué quieres decir con, _nosotros_? "

"Nosotros. Los científicos. La linea de Francis Bacon y la sangre de la Ilustración. Los Muggles no se sentaron a llorar porque no tenían varitas, tenemos nuestros _propios_ poderes ahora, con o sin magia. Si todos tus poderes fallan todos habremos perdido algo muy precioso, porque tu magia es la única pista que tenemos a cómo debe funcionar el universo _realmente_ – pero no quedaras rasguñando al suelo. Sus casas aún serán frías en verano y tibias en el invierno, habrá doctores y medicina. La Ciencia puede mantenerte vivo si la magia falla. Sería una tragedia, pero no literalmente en fin de toda la luz en el mundo. Nada más decía."

Draco había retrocedido varios pies y su cara estaba llena de una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo. "_¿En el nombre de Merlín de qué estás hablando, Potter? _"

"Oye, yo escuché _tu_ historia, ¿no vas a escuchar tú la mía?" _Chapuceramente_, Harry se reprendió a si mismo, pero Draco de hecho dejó de retroceder y parecía escuchar.

"Como sea," Harry explicó, "Sólo digo que no prestan mucha atención a lo que hacen los Muggle en su mundo." Probablemente porque todo el mundo mágico parecía considerar el resto de la Tierra como un basurero, merecedor de tanta cobertura noticiaría como el _Financial Times_ le otorgaba a las agonías rutinarias de Burundi. "De acuerdo. Revisión rápida. ¿Han ido los magos a la luna? ¿Ya sabes, esa cosa?" Harry señaló al enorme y distante globo.

"_¿Qué?_ " Draco exclamó. Era muy claro que eso nunca se le había ocurrido al chico. "_Ir_ a la – es sólo un -" Su dedo señaló a la cosa pálida pequeñita en el cielo. "No puedes Aparecer en ningún lugar al cual no _hayas_ ido antes y ¿cómo llegaría alguien hasta la Luna en _primer_ lugar?"

"Un momento," Harry le pidió a Draco, "Me gustaría mostrarte un libro que traje conmigo, creo recordar en que caja esta." Y Harry se paró y bajó gateando y jaló las escaleras del nivel caverna de su baúl, luego se deslizó por ella y quitó una caja que estaba encima de otra, llegando peligrosamente cerca de tratar a sus libros irrespetuosamente, y rasgó la cubierta de la caja y rápida pero cuidadosamente sacó hacia afuera un atado de libros -

(Harry había heredado la casi mágica habilidad Verres para recordar dónde estaban todos sus libros, incluso tras verlos sólo una vez, lo que era más bien misterioso considerando la falta de conexión genética.)

Y Harry regresó a toda prisa y guardó la escalera dentro del baúl con su talón, y, agitado, pasó las páginas del libro hasta que encontró la foto que quería mostrar a Draco.

La que tenía la blanca, árida, tierra de cráteres, y las personas con trajes, y el globo azul-blanco por completo visible en la parte de atrás.

Esa foto.

_La_ foto, si sólo una foto en todo el mundo fuera a sobrevivir.

"_Esto_," Harry anunció, su voz temblando porque no podía ocultar su orgullo, "es como luce la Tierra desde la Luna."

Lentamente Draco la vio por encima. Había una extraña expresión en su cara joven. "Si es una foto _real_, ¿por qué no se esta moviendo?"

_¿Moviéndose? _Oh. "Los Muggles pueden hacer fotos que se muevan pero necesitan una caja más grande para mostrarlas, no pueden meterlas todavía en las páginas de un único libro."

El dedo de Draco se movió hacia uno de los trajes. "¿Qué son estos?" Su voz empezando a desentonar.

"Son seres humanos. Está usando trajes que cubren todo su cuerpo para darles aire, porque no hay aire en la Luna."

"Es imposible," Draco susurró. Había terror en sus ojos, y completa confusión. "Ningún Muggle jamás pudo haber hecho eso. _Cómo_..."

Harry recuperó el libro, volteó las páginas hasta que halló lo que vio. "Esto es un cohete ascendiendo. El fuego lo empuja alto y más alto, hasta que llega a la Luna." Volteó las páginas una vez más. "Esto es un cohete en el suelo. Esa diminuta partícula a su lado es una persona ." Draco se ahogó. "Ir a la Luna cuesta el equivalente a... probablemente alrededor de mil millones de Galeónes." Draco se atragantó. "Y tomó el esfuerzo de... probablemente más personas que las que viven en toda la Bretaña mágica." _Y cuando llegaron, dejaron una placa en la que se puede leer, 'Vinimos en paz, por toda la humanidad.' Aunque aún no estás listo para escuchar esas palabras, Draco Malfoy..._

"Estás diciendo la verdad," Draco repasó lentamente. "No falsificarías todo un libro sólo para esto – y puedo escucharlo en tu voz. Pero... pero..."

"¿Cómo, sin magia ni varitas? Es una larga historia, Draco. La ciencia no funciona sacudiendo varitas y recitando hechizos, trabaja conociendo como trabaja el universo en niveles tan profundos que sabes exactamente que hacer para que el universo haga lo que quieres. Si la magia es cómo conjurar _Imperio_ sobre alguien para hacer que hagan lo que tú quieres, entonces la ciencia es conocerlos tan bien que puedes convencerlos que fue su propia idea todo el tiempo. Es mucho más difícil que agitar una varita, pero funciona cuando las varitas fallan, justo como si el _Imperius_ fallara aún podrías intentar persuadir a una persona. Y la Ciencia se construye de generación en generación. Tienes que _saber_ lo que haces cuando estás haciendo ciencia – y cuando en verdad entiendes algo, puedes explicárselo a alguien más. Los más grandes científicos de un siglo atrás, los más brillantes nombres de los cuales aún se habla con reverencia, sus poderes no son _nada_ para los científicos de hoy. No hay equivalencia en la ciencia de tus artes perdidas que alzaron Hogwarts. En la ciencia nuestros poderes se refinan cada año. Y comenzamos a entender y revelar los secretos de la vida y la herencia. Seremos capaces de mirar a la sangre de la cual me hablas, y ver qué te hace un mago, y en una o dos generaciones más, seremos capaces de persuadir a la sangre para hacer a todos sus niños poderosos magos también. Por lo que puedes ver, tu problema no es tan malo como parece, porque en unas cuantas décadas más, la ciencia será capaz de resolverlo por ti."

"Pero..." Draco intervino. Su voz estaba temblorosa. "Si los _Muggles_ tienen esa clase de poder... entonces... ¿qué somos _nosotros_? "

"No, Draco, no es así como es, ¿no lo ves? La Ciencia maximiza el poder del entendimiento humano para mirar al mundo y descubrir como funciona. No puede fallar si la humanidad en si misma no falla. Tu magia podría apagarse, y lo odiarías, pero aún serías _tú_. Aún estarías vivo para lamentarlo. Pero porque la ciencia descansa sobre mi inteligencia humana, es el poder que no puede ser removido de mi sin removerme a _mi_ también. Incluso si las leyes del universo cambian en mi, para que todo mi conocimiento sea vacío, descubriré las nuevas leyes, como ha sido hecho antes. No es una cosa de _Muggle_, es una cosa _humana_, sólo refina y entrena el poder que usas cada vez que miras algo que no entiendes y preguntas '¿Por qué?' Eres de Slytherin, Draco, ¿no ves la implicación?"

Draco vio del libro a Harry. Su cara mostraba un entendimiento subyacente. "Los magos pueden aprender a usar este poder."

Muy cuidadosamente, ahora... el cebo está puesto, ahora el anzuelo... "si puedes aprender a pensarte como un _humano_ en lugar de como _mago_ entonces puedes entrenar y refinar tus poderes como humano."

Y si _esa_ instrucción no estaba en _cada_ currículo de ciencia, Draco no necesitaba saberlo, ¿o sí?

Los ojos de Draco estaban pensativos. "Ya... ¿ya lo has logrado?"

"Hasta algún punto," Harry admitió. "Mi entrenamiento no está completo. No a los once años. Pero – mi padre _también_ me compró tutores, ves." Cierto, habían sido estudiantes hambrientos a punto de graduarse, y sólo porque Harry dormía en un ciclo de 26 horas, pero deja todo eso de lado por ahora...

Lentamente, Draco asintió. "Piensas que puedes dominar _ambas_ artes, combinar los poderes, y..." Draco contempló a Harry. "¿Convertirte en el Señor de los dos mundos?"

Harry soltó una risa malvada, parecía naturalmente apropiada en este punto. "Tienes que darte cuenta, Draco, que todo el mundo como lo conoces, toda la Bretaña mágica, no es más que una casilla en un tablero mucho más grande. El tablero que incluye lugares como la Luna, y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, que son luces iguales al Sol pero a una distancia inimaginable, y cosas como galaxias que son vastamente más enormes que la Tierra y el Sol, cosas tan grandes que únicamente los científicos pueden verlas y ni siquiera sabes que existen. Pero yo realmente _soy_ un Ravenclaw, sabes, no un Slytherin. No quiero gobernar el universo. Sólo creo que podría estar más sensatamente organizado."

Había maravilla en el rostro de Draco. "¿Por qué _me_ cuentas todo esto?"

"Oh... no hay muchas personas que sepan cómo hacer ciencia _verdadera_ – entender algo por primera vez, incluso si te confunde hasta los cimientos. La ayuda sería útil."

Draco contempló a Harry con su boca abierta.

"Pero no te equivoques, Draco, la ciencia verdadera _no es_ como la magia, no puedes hacerla y alejarte siendo el mismo como cuando aprendes las palabras para un nuevo hechizo. El poder viene con un precio, un precio tan alto que la mayoría de las personas se rehúsan a pagarlo."

Draco asintió a esto como pensando, finalmente, que había escuchado algo que podía entender. "¿Y qué precio?"

"Aprender a admitir que te equivocaste."

"Uh," Draco continuó después de que la pausa se alargó por un tiempo. "¿Vas a explicar eso?"

"Procurar descubrir cómo algo funciona en un nivel tan profundo, puede ser que las primeras noventa y nueve explicaciones que se te ocurrieron fueran erróneas. La número cien es la correcta. Por lo que tienes que aprender a admitir que estás equivocado, una y otra y otra vez. No suena tan duro, pero lo es tanto que la mayoría de personas no pueden hacer ciencia. Cuestionarte a ti mismo en todo momento, revisando de nuevo lo que siempre tomaste por cierto," como tener una Snitch en el Quidditch, "y cada vez que cambias tu mente, tu también cambias. Pero me estoy adelantando aquí. Adelantando demasiado. Lo que quiero saber es... te estoy ofreciendo compartir algo de mi conocimiento. Si quieres. Sólo existe una condición."

"Oh oh," Draco interrumpió. "Sabes, Padre dice que cuando alguien te propone algo de ese modo, nunca es una buena señal, nunca."

Harry asintió. "Ahora, no me malentiendas y pienses que estoy intentando provocar una distancia entre tu padre y tú. No se trata de eso. Es que quiero pactar con alguien de mi edad, lo prefiero a que esto sea entre Lucius y yo. Creo que tu padre estará de acuerdo, sabe que tienes que crecer algún día. Pero tus movimientos en nuestro juego tienen que ser tuyos. Esa es mi condición – que estoy pactando contigo, Draco, no con tu padre."

"Me tengo que ir," Draco avisó. Se puso de pie. "Tengo que irme y ´pensar sobre esto."

"Tomate tu tiempo," Harry concedió.

Los sonidos del andén del tren cambiaron de borroso ruido a murmullos mientras Draco se alejaba.

Lentamente Harry exhaló el aire que había estado aguantando sin saberlo, y luego vio al reloj en su muñeca, un simple modelo mecánico que su padre le había comprado con la esperanza de que seguiría andando en presencia de la magia. La segunda manecilla aún estaba avanzando, y si el minutero era correcto, entonces aún no eran las once. Probablemente debía subir pronto al tren y comenzar a buscar a ella cualseasucara, pero valía la pena tomarse unos pocos minutos para hacer algunos ejercicios de respiración y ver si su sangre se calentaba alguna vez.

Pero cuando Harry alzó la vista de su reloj, vio dos figuras aproximándose, luciendo absolutamente ridículas con sus caras encapuchadas por bufandas de invierno.

"Hola, Sr. Bronze," saludo una de las figuras enmascaradas. "¿Podemos interesarlo en unirse a la Orden del Caos?"

_Conclusión_:

No mucho tiempo después, cuando todo el bullicio del día finalmente disminuyó, Draco estaba doblado sobre un escritorio con una pluma en la mano. Tenía un cuarto privado en los calabozos de Slytherin, con su propio escritorio y chimenea – tristemente ni siquiera _él_ tenía una conexión a la red Floo, pero al menos Slytherin no se trago del todo ese total desvarío de hacer que _todos_ compartieran dormitorios. No había muchos cuartos privados, tenías que ser de lo mejor dentro de la Casa para los mejores, pero tenerlo era seguro para la Casa de Malfoy.

_Querido Padre,_ Draco escribió.

Y luego se detuvo.

La tinta perezosamente goteó de su pluma, manchando el pergamino cerca de las palabras.

Draco no era estúpido. Era joven, pero sus tutores lo entrenaron bien. Draco sabía que Potter probablemente sentí mucha más simpatía a la facción de Dumbledore que lo que Potter estaba dejando ver... aunque Draco sí pensaba que Potter podía ser tentado. Pero era claro como el cristal que Potter estaba intentando tentar a Draco al igual que Draco lo estaba intentando con él.

Y también era claro que Potter era brillante, y mucho más que ligeramente loco, y jugando un vasto juego que Potter no entendía en su mayoría, improvisado a máxima velocidad con la sutileza de un Nundu arrasador. Pero Potter se las arregló para escoger una táctica de cual Draco no podía escapar así no más. Le había ofrecido a Draco una parte de su propio poder, apostando que Draco no podía usarlo sin convertirse más como él. Su padre había llamado a esto una ventaja técnica, y le había advertido a Draco que frecuentemente no servía. **(5)**

Draco sabía que no había entendido todo lo que había pasado... pero Potter le había ofrecido a _él_ la oportunidad de jugar y aún era _suya_. Y si lo destapaba todo, le pertenecería a Padre.

Al final era tan simple como eso. Las técnicas inferiores requieren la ignorancia del objetivo, o al menos su inquietud. Los halagos tenían que ser disfrazados plausiblemente como admiración. ("Debiste haber ido a Slytherin" es un viejo clásico, altamente efectivo en cierto tipo de personas que no se lo está esperando, y si sirve puedes repetirlo.) Pero cuando encuentras la última palanca de alguien no importa si ellos saben que tú sabes. Potter, en su apresurada locura, había adivinado algo clave del alma de Draco. Y si Draco sabía que Potter lo sabía – incluso si había sido alguna clase de suposición obvia – eso no cambiaba nada.

Por ahora, por primera vez en su vida, tenía secretos reales para guardar. Estaba jugando su propio juego. Había un obscuro dolor en ello, pero él sabía que Padre estaría orgulloso, y eso lo justificaba todo.

Dejando las gotas de tinta en su lugar – había un mensaje allí, y uno que su padre entendería, porque habían jugado el juego de las sutilezas más de una vez - Draco escribió la única pregunta que realmente lo había carcomido sobre todo el asunto, la parte que se suponía él estaba _obligado_ a entender, pero no lo hacía, para nada.

_Querido Padre:_

_Supón que te cuento que conocí a un estudiante a Hogwarts, que aún no es parte de nuestro circulo de conocidos, quien te llamó un 'instrumento intachable de muerte' y aseguró que yo soy tu 'único punto débil'. ¿Qué dirías sobre él?_

No tomó mucho para que el búho familiar trajera la replica.

_Mi amado hijo:_

_Diría que has sido afortunado de conocer a alguien que disfruta de la intima confianza de nuestro amigo y valioso aliado, Severus Snape._

Draco contempló la carta por un rato, y finalmente la arrojó al fuego.

**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**

**Notas del Traductor**

**(1)** Señor Plata o Plateado. Consecuentemente siguen Señor Oro o Dorado y por último Señor Bronce o Bronceado, me pareció mejor conservar los originales con esta pequeña nota. Si se considera cuidadosamente, se puede ver que Ron en principio valora mucho a Harry (oro) Draco también pero no al punto de la idolatría (plata) mientras que Harry no tiene una gran opinión de si mismo o más probablemente, procura ser humilde sin ser necesario que lo sea (bronce)

**(2)** El nombre del libro sería _Influencia: Ciencia y Práctica_. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

**(3)** "C-crucify" en el original. Como mago, tal vez Draco no piense en que lo cuelguen en una cruz de manera metafórica, Harry pensando en algún cruel castigo. Es más probable que Draco crea que Harry se refiere a la maldición imperdonable Cruciatus, lo que le da un significado agregado perdido para Harry.

**(4)** Maravilloso libro. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

**(5) **Debes saber qué es un Nundu si eres fan de Harry Potter. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

Es sumamente auto-complaciente ver a Harry y a su padre amar tanto los libros como yo, comprando libros de segunda para poder leer más que si se compraran de primera. Desde que me gradué de la universidad es menos lo que leo en libros y más la lectura que hago de manera digital. Pero de todos modos, sigo sin conocer a alguien que pueda leer más rápido que yo. De acuerdo a una prueba que me hicieron alguna vez, sólo el 5% de la población humana, aquellos llamados genios que pueden comprender de un 75% a un 100% con un único vistazo, son los que pueden vencerme. Hasta ahora no me he encontrado con el primero, pero los maldigo donde quieran que estén. (Al igual que este Harry, también soy alguna clase de mal perdedor)

Me pregunto porque lo habrán traducido "Andén" y no "Plataforma" que habría sido más preciso, e incluso más conocido. Raro, ¿no?

En este capítulo decidí seguir leyendo HPMOR hasta el final, no me gustan los fics en que le cambian la personalidad a Draco para que vista las mallas del color que el autor prefiera. Aquí tenemos al Draco de verdad, un muchacho egoísta, caprichoso e interesado que cree que siempre puede salirse con la suya. Es lo que es por crianza, y si Harry quiere cambiarlo, tendrá que trabajar duro para lograrlo.

Los fans de Draco que desprecien a Ron debieron tener un capítulo muy satisfactorio. Los fans de Hermione tendrán que esperar al siguiente, dónde les aseguro que sí aparece para confrontar al Niño-Que-Vivió.

Así como Yudkowsky aprovechó para agradecerle a sus lectores, yo también les doy un sincero agradecimiento. No se imaginan lo mucho que me han animado. Durante estos días de tantos inconvenientes personales (el arreglo del alcantarillado de la tubería de mi casa no parece tener fin) ver aquellos comentarios que gustan de mi traducción y me desean lo mejor, de verdad, de verdad, es un empuje positivo. Se los agradezco.

Mención especial a los que se fijaron en mis apuntes y referencias comprensibles, me esfuerzo en ello :)

No hay que sentirse mal por ir a leer la versión original en inglés. Animo a aquellos que puedan entender el idioma que lo hagan, yo devoró cada actualización :D

Y de paso a mi editora Melissa C. (novia, amiga, prometida, tantas cosas buenas que es para mi) ya que de no ser por ella este proyecto no habría vuelto a la luz, y además de que se encarga de revisar los capítulos para corregirlos _a posteriori_. Ella comprende tanto a este Harry y al mismo autor que me ha sacado de más de un par de bloqueos (tal vez los entienda porque es la persona más racional que he conocido jamás, y no es broma). Esta semana me propuso la excelente idea de que cuando haya suficientes capítulos, hagamos una especie de _Tankōbon_ o volumen recopilatorio para su descarga en formato PDF en Rhaidot. Aún no nos hemos decidido por la cantidad exacta. Inicialmente ella me propuso tantos capítulos como tiene _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_ (17). Yo me inclinó más por el número 10. Nuestro objetivo es que contenga algunas imágenes exclusivas además de las regulares y todas las correcciones pertinentes. Espero que podamos sorprenderlos pronto con esa descarga.

A medida que avanza la historia los capítulos son más largos, lo cual es a la vez doloroso y placentero (que raro es lo que acabo de escribir). Me hace feliz hacer la traducción, pero no quisiera que me tomará tanto tiempo. Más de dos días para mí en una misma actividad es demasiado, tengo una personalidad voluble, que no es lo mismo a ser perezoso, por lo cual siempre estoy haciendo mil cosas a la vez. En fin, pero no me quejo, de verdad diento que este fic me ha cambiado la vida, y probablemente no sea el único que se sienta así.

Por esto último, un anunció. Para poder mantener un ritmo constante en la traducción, mi editora me ha convencido de subir un capítulo cada semana. Por lo cual ahora pueden buscar regularmente un nuevo capítulo los días **JUEVES**, ¿está claro? Los **JUEVES**. O para quienes no tengan el horario de Colombia, **una semana exacta a partir de está publicación**. Sé que quisieran muchos más, pero si me esfuerzo demasiado a) perderé pronto el interés b) dejaré de hacerlo con gusto c) mi editora se enojará conmigo y d) no tendré tiempo para otros proyectos. Bueno, de este modo ya pueden ajustar sus horarios para seguir leyendo Harry Potter Y Los Métodos De La Racionalidad.

Posdata: Que pena por estas notas tan largas, es que me ayudan a mantenerme despierto. Gomenasai -.-

Posdata del Posdata: ¡Oh por Dios! En su última nota de autor Yudkowsky acaba de sumar mi nombre al de los que hemos contribuido con Fan-art a HPMOR. ¡Qué emoción! :D

**Visita HPMOR para encontrar mayor información en ingles **

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de . Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog RHAIDOT.**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


	8. Prejuicio Positivo

_**Capítulo 8: Prejuicio Positivo**_

Todas estas palabras son de J. K. Rowling, excepto Europa. No intenten fanfics allí.

Un alertado lector preguntó si Luna es una vidente, significando que esto va a ser un fic de HPDM bottom!Draco mpreg. Lamento que FFN no me permita un tamaño de fuente más grande en el cual pueda decir **NO**. Honestamente no se me había ocurrido que Luna pudiera ser una vidente _real_ – Tendré que decidir si avanzaré con eso o no – pero creo que todos podemos asumir con seguridad que si Luna _es_ una vidente, ella dijo algo como "luz plantando una semilla en la oscuridad", y Xenophilius, como siempre, prefirió interpretarlo en la manera equivocada. **(1)**

_"Déjame advertirte que retar mi ingenuidad es una peligrosa clase de proyecto, y puede provocar que tu vida se vuelva mucho más surrealista."_

Nadie había pedido por ayuda, ese era el problema. Sólo iban por ahí hablando, comiendo, o contemplando el aire mientras sus padres intercambiaban chismes. Por la razón que fuere, nadie se había sentado a leer un libro, lo que quería decir que ella no podía nada más sentarse a su lado y sacar su propio libro. E incluso cuando ella tercamente tomó la iniciativa al sentarse y continuar su tercer repaso de _Hogwarts: Una Historia_, nadie pareció sentirse inclinado a ubicarse a su lado.

Aparte de ayudar a las personas con sus tareas, o cualquier cosa que necesitaran, ella sinceramente no sabía cómo conocer personas. Ella no se _sentía_ como si fuera una persona tímida. Pensaba en sí misma como una chica que se lanzaba hacia adelante. Y aún así, de algún modo, si no había alguna petición entre las lineas de "no puedo recordar cómo hacer divisiones largas" entonces era demasiado _penoso_ avanzar ante alguien y hablar... ¿qué? Ella nunca había sido capaz de descubrir ese qué. Y no parecía haber una hoja de información estándar, lo que era ridículo. Todo el asunto de conocer personas nunca le había parecido sensato. ¿Por qué tenía _ella_ que tomar toda la responsabilidad cuando había dos personas involucradas? ¿Por qué los adultos nunca ayudaban? Deseaba que alguna otra chica se le acercara a _ella_ y anunciara, "Hermione, la profesora me ordenó ser tu amiga."

Pero dejemos claro que Hermione Granger, sentándose sola en el primer día de escuela en uno de los pocos compartimentos que estaban vacíos, en el último vagón del tren, con la puerta izquierda del compartimiento abierta en caso de que alguien por cualquier razón quisiera hablar con ella, _no_ era triste, solitario, fatídico, depresivo, desolador, u obsesivo sobre sus problemas. Ella estaba, mejor, re-leyendo _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ por tercera vez y disfrutándolo bastante, con sólo un toque de desfallecimiento en la parte trasera de su mente por la general irracionalidad del mundo.

Hubo el sonido de una puerta interna del tren abriéndose, y luego pasos y un raro sonido de deslizamiento viniendo del pasillo del tren. Hermione dejó a un lado _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ y se puso de pie y asomo afuera su cabeza – en caso de que alguien necesitara ayuda – y vio a un chico joven en túnica de mago, probablemente de primer o segundo año a juzgar por su altura, y viéndose muy tonto con una bufanda enrollada alrededor de su cabeza. Un pequeño baúl se paró en el piso a su lado. Incluso cuando ella lo vio, él tocó en la puerta de otro, compartimiento cerrado, y anunció con una voz ligeramente ahogada por la bufanda, "Disculpen, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

No escuchó la respuesta del interior del compartimiento, pero después de que el chico abrió la puerta, creyó que lo escuchó preguntar – a menos que no hubiera escuchado bien - "¿Alguien aquí conoce los seis cuarks o dónde puedo hallar a una chica de primer año llamada Hermione Granger?"

Después de que el chico había cerrado la puerta del compartimiento, Hermione inquirió, "¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?"

La cara en bufanda se volteó a mirarla, y la voz respondió, "No a menos que puedas nombrar los seis cuarks o decirme dónde hallar a Hermione Granger."

"Arriba, abajo, extraño, encanto, verdad, belleza, ¿y por qué la estás buscando?" **(2)**

Era difícil decirlo desde esa distancia, pero ella pensó que vio al chico sonreír enormemente bajo la bufanda. "Ah, así que _tú eres_ una chica de primer año llamada Hermione Granger," afirmó la joven, ahogada voz. "En el tren a Hogwarts, nada menos." El chico comenzó a caminar hacia ella y su compartimiento, y su baúl se deslizó tras él. "Técnicamente, todo lo que necesitaba hacer era _encontrarte_, pero es probable que en realidad deba hablarte o invitarte a unirte a mi grupo o conseguir un objeto mágico clave de ti o descubrir que Hogwarts fue construido sobre las ruinas de un antiguo templo o algo por el estilo. ¿PJ o PNJ, esa es la pregunta?" **(3)**

Hermione abrió su boca para replicar a esto, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna _posible_ replica para... _lo que fuera_ que acababa de escuchar, incluso cuando el chico pasó a su lado, miró dentro del compartimiento, asintió con satisfacción, y se sentó en la banca al frente de la de ella. Su baúl se escurrió tras él, creció tres veces su anterior diámetro y se acomodó al lado de su propio baúl en una curiosamente perturbadora manera.

"Por favor, siéntate," pidió el chico, "y por favor cierra la puerta detrás de ti, si quieres. No te preocupes, no muerdo a nadie que no me muerda primero." Él ya estaba desamarrando la bufanda de su cabeza.

La imputación de que este chico pensara que ella estaba_ asustada _por él hizo que su mano deslizara la puerta con un porrazo, quedando atascada dentro de la pared con fuerza innecesaria. Ella se giró y vio un rostro joven con brillantes, risueños ojos verdes, y una enojada cicatriz roja-oscura puesta en su frente que le recordó algo en la parte trasera de su mente pero ahora ella tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. "¡Yo no dije que fuera Hermione Granger!"

"_Yo_ no dije que tú _dijeras_ que eras Hermione Granger, Yo sólo afirmé que eras Hermione Granger. Si quieres preguntar cómo lo sé, es porque lo sé todo. Buenas noches damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres o Harry Potter para abreviar, sé que eso probablemente no significa nada para ti para variar -"

La mente de Hermione finalmente hizo la conexión. La cicatriz en su frente, la forma de un rayo. "¡Harry Potter! Estás en _Historia de la Magia Moderna_ y _Ascensión y Caída de las Artes Oscuras_ y _Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo Veinte_." Era de hecho la primera vez en toda su vida que ella conocía a alguien que fuera del interior de un _libro_, y era más bien una sensación rara.

El chico parpadeó tres veces. "¿Estoy en los _libros_? Espera, por supuesto que estoy en los libros... que extraño pensamiento."

"Dios mio, ¿no lo sabes?" inquirió Hermione. "Habría encontrado todo lo que pudiera si fuera yo."

El chico habló más bien secamente. "Señorita Granger, han pasado menos de 72 horas desde que fui al Callejón Diagon y descubrí mi subida a la fama. He pasado los dos últimos dos días comprando libros de ciencia. _Créeme_, pretendo descubrir todo lo que pueda." El chico titubeó. "¿Qué _dicen_ los libros sobre mí?"

La mente de Hermione Granger retrocedió, no sabía que sería evaluada sobre _aquellos_ libros por lo que sólo los leyó una vez, pero nada más había pasado un mes y el material aún estaba fresco en su mente. "Eres el único que sobreviviste la Maldición Asesina por lo que eres llamado el Niño-Que-Vivió. Naciste de James Potter y Lily Potter anteriormente Lily Evans el 31 de Julio de 1980. En el 31 de Octubre de 1981 el Señor Oscuro el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado atacó tu casa aunque no se por qué. Fuiste hallado vivo con la cicatriz sobre tu frente en las ruinas de la casa de tus padres cerca de los restos quemados de Quien-Tú-Sabes. El Jefe de Magos Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore te escondió en algún lugar, nadie sabe donde. _Ascensión y Caída de las Artes Oscuras _aseguran que sobreviviste por el amor de tu madre y que tu cicatriz contiene todos los poderes mágicos del Señor Oscuro y que los centauros te temen, pero _Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo Veinte_ no menciona nada al respecto e _Historia de la Magia Moderna_ advierte que hay muchas teorías sin fundamento sobre ti."

La boca del chico estaba colgando. "¿Te pidieron esperar por Harry Potter en el tren de Hogwarts, o algo similar?"

"No," Hermione respondió. "¿Quién te contó sobre _mí_?"

"La Profesora McGonagall y creo saber por qué. ¿Tienes memoria eidética, Hermione?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No es fotográfica, siempre desee que fuera así pero tengo que leer mis libros escolares cinco veces para memorizarlos por completo."

"De verdad," el chico murmuró con una voz ligeramente estrangulada. "Espero que no te importe si lo compruebo – no es que no te crea, pero como reclama el dicho, 'Confía, pero verifica. No tiene punto que lo dude cuando simplemente puedo hacer el experimento."

Hermione sonrió, más bien maliciosamente. Ella amaba tanto las pruebas. "Adelante."

El chico metió su mano dentro de un monedero a su lado y ordenó "Dibujos mágicos y Pociones de Arsenius Jigger". Cuando retiró su mano esta sostenía el libro que él había mencionado.

Instantáneamente Hermione quería uno de esos monederos más de lo que jamás había querido cualquier otra cosa.

El chico abrió el libro en algún lugar del medio y leyó. "Si estuvieras haciendo _aceite de la agudeza _-"

"¡Puedo _ver_ esa página desde aquí, sabes!"

El chico levantó el libro para que no pudiera seguir viendo nada más, y volteó las paginas de nuevo. "si estuvieras fermentando una _poción de escalada de araña_, ¿cuál sería el siguiente ingrediente a agregar después de la telaraña de Acromántula?"

"Tras añadir la telaraña, esperar hasta que la poción se vuelva exactamente del matiz del cielo sin nubes del ocaso, a ocho grados del horizonte y ocho minutos antes que la punta del sol se vuelva visible. Revolver ocho veces de Oeste a Este y una vez de Este a Oeste, y luego añada ocho puñados de mocos de unicornio."

El chico cerró el libro con una agudo chasquido y puso el libro de regreso en su monedero, el cual se lo tragó con un pequeño ruido de eructo. "Bien bien bien _bien_ bien bien. Me gustaría hacerle una propuesta, Señorita Granger.

"¿Una propuesta?" Hermione reaccionó con sospecha. Se suponía que las chicas no debían escuchar a esas.

También fue en este punto que Hermione notó otra cosa - bueno, una de las cosas – que eran curiosas sobre el chico. Aparentemente las personas que estaban _en_ los libros _sonaban_ como un libro cuando hablaban. Este fue un descubrimiento muy sorprendente.

El chico alcanzó su monedero y comandó, "lata de gaseosa", retirando un cilindro verde brillante. Se la mostró y preguntó, "¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?"

Hermione aceptó cortésmente la gaseosa bebida. De hecho se _estaba_ sintiendo sedienta a estas alturas. "Muchas gracias," Hermione dijo al tiempo que levantaba la tapa. "¿Era esa tu propuesta?"

El chico tosió. "No," negó él. Justo cuando Hermione comenzó a beber, él continuó, "Me gustaría que me ayudaras a apoderarme del universo."

Hermione terminó su bebida y bajo la lata. "No gracias, no soy malvada."

El chico la miró con sorpresa, como si hubiera estado esperando alguna otra respuesta. "Bueno, estaba hablando en un sentido más retórico," él explicó. "En el sentido del proyecto de Bacon, sabes, no poder político. 'El efecto de todas las cosas posibles' y de ahí en adelante. Quiero conducir estudios experimentales de hechizos, descubrir las leyes subyacentes, traer la magia al dominio de la ciencia, mezclar el mundo mágico con el mundo Muggle, elevar el estándar de vida de todo el planeta, mover la humanidad siglos adelante, descubrir los secretos de la inmortalidad, colonizar el Sistema Solar, explorar la galaxia, y más importante, descubrir que rayos está en verdad pasando aquí porque todo esto es descaradamente imposible." **(4)**

Eso sonaba un poco más interesante. "¿Y?"

El chico la contempló con incredulidad. "¿_Y_? ¿Eso no es _suficiente_?"

"¿Y qué quieres tú de mí?" elaboró Hermione.

"Quiero que me ayudes a hacer la investigación, por supuesto. Con tu memoria enciclopédica sumada a mi inteligencia y racionalidad, tendremos el proyecto de Bacon terminado en muy poco, donde "muy poco" quiere decir probablemente al menos treinta y cinco años."

Hermione estaba comenzando a encontrar a este chico molesto. "Aún no te he visto hacer nada inteligente. Tal vez yo te deje ayudar a _ti_ con _mi_ investigación."

Hubo un cierto silencio en el compartimiento.

"Así que me estás pidiendo demonstrar mi inteligencia, entonces," comentó el chico tras una larga pausa.

Hermione asintió.

"Te advierto que retar mi ingenuidad es un proyecto peligroso, y tiende a hacer tu vida mucho más surrealista."

"Todavía no estoy impresionada," Hermione recalcó. Sin saberlo, la bebida verde una vez más se alzó hasta sus labios.

"Bueno, tal vez _esto_ te impresionará," el chico dijo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la miró intensamente. "Ya he hecho un poco de experimentación y descubrí que no necesito varita, puedo hacer que cualquier cosa pase sólo chasqueando mis dedos."

Vino justo cuando Hermione estaba en el medio de tragar, y se atragantó y expulsó el fluido verde brillante.

Sobre su recién comprada, nunca antes usada túnica de bruja, en el primer día de escuela.

Hermione grito en serio. Fue un tono tan agudo que sonó como un invasivo aire de sirena en el compartimiento cerrado. _"¡Puaj! ¡Mi ropa!"_

"¡No te asustes!" exclamó el chico. "Puedo arreglarlo para ti. ¡Nada más mira!" Alzó una mano y chasqueó sus dedos.

"Tú -" luego ella vio hacia abajo hacia si misma.

El fluido verde aun estaba allí, pero incluso mientras ella miraba, empezó a desaparecer y desvanecerse en cuestión de un momento, fue como si a ella nunca se le hubiera derramado nada.

Hermione contempló al chico, quien estaba usando una una sonrisa que era más bien una mueca maliciosa.

¡Magia sin palabras ni varita! ¿A _su_ edad? ¿Cuando apenas había conseguido los textos escolares _tres días_ antes?

Entonces ella recodó lo que había leído, y casi no pudo respirar y se apartó de él. _¡Todos los poderes mágicos del Señor Oscuro! ¡En su cicatriz!_

Se apresuró a ponerse sobre sus pies. "Yo, yo, yo necesito ir al servicio, espera aquí bueno -" tenía que hallar a un adulto tenía que contarles -

La sonrisa del chico se diluyó. "Sólo era un truco, Hermione. Lo lamento, No era mi intención asustarte.

"Su mano se detuvo sobre el pomo de la puerta. "¿Un _truco_?"

"Sí," afirmó el chico. "Me pediste demonstrar mi inteligencia. Por lo que hice algo aparentemente imposible, lo que siempre es una buena forma de exhibirse. _En verdad_ no puedo lograr nada solamente chasqueando mis dedos." El chico se pausó. "Al menos no _creo_ que pueda, hasta ahora nunca lo había probado experimentalmente." El chico levantó su mano y chasqueó sus dedos de nuevo. "No, no hay banano."

Hermione estaba más confundida de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

El chico volvió a sonreír por la mirada en el rostro de ella. "Te _advertí_ que retar mi ingenuidad tiende a hacer tu vida más surrealista. Recuerda eso la próxima vez que te prevenga sobre algo."

"Pero, pero," Hermione tartamudeó. "¿Qué _hiciste_, entonces?"

El chico la midió con la mirada, ponderosa cualidad que ella nunca había visto antes en alguien de su propia edad. "¿Crees tener lo que hace falta para ser una científica por derecho propio, con o sin mi ayuda? Procedamos a ver cómo _tú_ investigas un fenómeno confuso."

"Yo..." La mente de Hermione se quedó en blanco por un momento. Ella amaba los exámenes pero nunca antes había sido evaluada de _ese_ modo. Frenéticamente, ella intentó convocar cualquier cosa que hubiera leído sobre lo que se supone que hacen los científicos. Su mente se saltó engranajes, aterrizó contra si misma, y escupió de vuelta las instrucciones para hacer un proyecto de investigación científica:

_Paso 1: Formar una hipótesis._

_Paso 2: Hacer un experimento para comprobar tu hipótesis._

_Paso 3: Medir los resultados._

_Paso 4: Hacer una exposición en cartulina._

Paso 1 era formar una hipótesis. Eso quería decir, intentar pensar en algo que _pudo_ haber pasado justo en este momento. "De acuerdo. Mi hipótesis es que lanzaste un Encantamiento en mi túnica para hacer que cualquier cosa que se derrame en ella desaparezca."

"Muy bien," cuestionó el chico, "¿es esa tu respuesta?"

La conmoción se estaba pasando, y la mente de Hermione estaba comenzando a trabajar apropiadamente. "Espera, eso no puede ser. No te vi tocar tu varita o pronunciar ningún hechizo ¿así que cómo podrías haber lanzado un Encantamiento?"

El chico espero, su cara neutral.

"Pero supongamos que todas las túnicas provienen de una tienda con un Encantamiento _ya_ sobre ellas para mantenerlas limpias, lo que sería una útil clase de Encantamiento para que tengan. Lo descubriste derramando antes algo _sobre ti mismo_."

Ahora las cejas del chico se levantaron. "¿Es _esa_ tu respuesta?"

"No, aún no he hecho el Paso 2, 'Hacer un experimento para comprobar tu hipótesis..'

"El chico cerró su boca otra vez, y empezó a sonreír.

Hermione observó las latas de bebidas, que ella automáticamente puso en el portavasos de la ventana. La tomó y ojeó adentro, y halló que le quedaba un tercio de liquido.

"Bien," prosiguió Hermione, "el experimento que quiero hacer es verterlo sobre mí túnica y ver que pasa, y mi predicción es que la mancha desaparecerá. Sólo que si _no_ funciona, mí túnica estará manchada, y no quiero eso."

"Hazlo en la mía," propuso el chico, "de ese modo no tienes que preocuparte porque tu túnica se ensucie."

"Pero -" Hermione dudó. Había algo _malo_ con ese pensamiento pero ella no sabía cómo expresarlo exactamente.

"Tengo otra túnica disponible en mí baúl," insistió el chico.

"Pero no hay un lugar para que te cambies," Hermione objetó. Luego lo pensó mejor. "Aunque supongo que puedo salir y cerrar la puerta -"

"Tengo un lugar para cambiarme dentro de mí baúl, también."

Hermione miro el baúl, el cual ella comenzaba a sospechar, era un poco más especial que el de ella.

"De acuerdo," Hermione aceptó, "ya lo que pones así," y ella más bien cautelosamente vertió un poco de verde gaseosa dentro de una esquina de la túnica del chico. Luego la contempló, procurando recordar que tanto se tardó el fluido original en desaparecer...

¡Y la mancha verde desapareció!

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiró de alivio, no tan pequeño porque esto significaba que ella no estaba tratando con todos los poderes mágicos del Señor Oscuro.

Bien, Paso 3 era medir los resultados, pero en este caso eso era ver que la mancha había desaparecido. Y supuso que probablemente podía saltarse el paso 4, sobre la cartelera de cartulina. "Mi respuesta es que las túnicas están Encantadas para mantenerse limpias a si mismas."

"No precisamente," replicó el chico.

Hermione sintió una puñalada de decepción. Ella realmente deseaba _no_ sentirse así, el chico no era un profesor, pero aún era una prueba y ella se había equivocado en una pregunta y eso siempre se sentía como un pequeño puño en el estómago.

(Mostraba casi todo lo que necesitas saber de Hermione Granger que ella nunca había permitido que eso la detuviera, o incluso interfiriera con su amor por ser evaluada.)

"Lo triste es," explicó el chico, "que probablemente hiciste todo lo que el libro te dijo que hicieras. Hiciste una predicción que distinguiría entre la túnica estando o no encantada, y lo comprobaste, y rechazaste la hipótesis nula de que la túnica no estaba encantada. Pero a menos de que leas la mejor, la mejor clase de libros, no te enseñaran como hacer ciencia _apropiadamente_. Lo suficientemente bien como para _realmente_ acertar la respuesta, quiero decir, y no sólo agitar otra publicación como Papá siempre se está quejando. Así que déjame intentar explicarte – sin darte la respuesta – lo que hiciste mal en esta ocasión, y te daré otra oportunidad."

Estaba comenzando a resentir el tono oh-tan-superior del chico cuando no era más que otro niño de once años como ella, pero eso era secundario a encontrar lo que ella había hecho mal. "De acuerdo."

La expresión del chico creció en intensidad. "Este es un juego basado en un famoso experimento llamado la tarea del 2-4-6, y así es como funciona. Tengo una _regla_ – conocida por mi, pero no por ti – que encaja algunas tuplas de tres números, pero no otras. 2-4-6 es un ejemplo de una tupla que encaja en la regla. De hecho... permite que escriba la regla, para que sepas que no te estoy saboteando, y la doblaré y te la entregaré. Por favor no mires, ya que inferí de lo que pasó antes que puedes leer viendo al revés." **(5)**

El chico pronunció "papel" y "lapicero mecánico" a su monedero, y ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras él escribió.

"Listo," dijo el chico, y él estaba sosteniendo apretadamente una pieza de papel doblada. "Pon esto en tu bolsillo," y ella lo hizo.

"Ahora la manera en que este juego funciona," explicó el chico, "es que me das una tupla de tres números, y te diré 'Sí' si los tres números pertenecen a la regla, y 'No' si no lo son. Yo soy la naturaleza, la regla es una de mis leyes, y tú me estás investigando. Ya sabes que 2-4-6 obtiene un 'Sí'. Cuando hayas elaborado todas las pruebas experimentales que quieras – pregunta tantas tuplas como sientas necesarias – te detienes y adivinas la regla, y luego puedes desdoblar la hoja de papel y ver cómo lo hiciste. ¿Entiendes el juego?"

"Por supuesto que sí," respondió Hermione.

"Adelante."

"4-6-8" propuso Hermione.

"Sí," respondió el chico.

"10-12-14", formuló Hermione.

"Sí," dijo el chico.

Hermione intentó forzar su mente un poco más allá, ya que parecía que ya había hecho todas las pruebas que necesitaba, y aún así no podía ser tan fácil, ¿o sí?

"1-3-5."

"Sí."

"Menos 3, menos 1, más 1."

"Sí."

A Hermione no se le ocurría que otra cosa hacer. "La regla es que los números tienen que incrementarse por dos cada vez."

"Ahora supongamos que te informó," reveló el chico, "que está prueba es más difícil de lo que parece, y que únicamente el 20% de los adultos aciertan."

Hermione se paralizó. ¿Qué había pasado por alto? Luego, repentinamente, pensó en una prueba que aún necesitaba hacer.

"¡2-5-8!" exclamó triunfante.

"Sí."

"10-20-30!"

"Sí."

"La respuesta real es que los números tienen que subir por la _misma_ cantidad cada vez. No tiene que ser 2."

"Muy bien," contesto el chico, "toma el papel y veamos cómo lo hiciste."

Hermione sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo desdobló.

_Tres números reales aumentando en orden, de menor a mayor._

La quijada de Hermione se le cayó. Tenía el claro sentimiento de que le habían hecho algo terriblemente injusto, que el niño era un sucio tramposo podrido mentiroso, pero cuando miró hacia atrás no pudo pensar en ninguna respuesta equivocada dada por él.

"Lo que has descubierto es llamado 'prejuicio positivo'," explicó el chico. "Tenías una regla en tu mente, y seguiste pensando en tuplas que debían hacer que la regla dijera 'Sí'. Pero no intentaste probar ninguna tupla que hiciera que la regla dijera 'No'. De hecho no conseguiste ni un _solo_ 'No', por lo que 'tres números cualquiera' podría haber sido fácilmente la regla. Es así como las personas imaginan experimentos que podrían confirmar sus hipótesis en lugar de intentar imaginar experimentos que los podría desmentir – no es exactamente el mismo error pero está cerca. Tienes que aprender a mirar en el lado negativo de las cosas, contemplar dentro de la oscuridad. Cuando este experimento se lleva a cabo, no más que el 20% de los adultos aciertan la respuesta. Y muchos otros inventan fantásticamente complicadas hipótesis y ponen gran confianza en sus respuestas erróneas ya que hicieron tantos experimentos y todo resultó como ellos lo esperaron."

"Ahora," prosiguió el chico, "¿quieres tomar otro intento al problema original?"

Sus ojos ahora eran muy intensos , como si esta fuera la prueba _real_.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y procuró concentrarse. Estaba sudando bajo su túnica. Tenía el raro sentimiento de que esto era lo más duro que se le había pedido pensar o incluso la _primera_ vez que se le había pedido pensar en una prueba.

¿Que otro experimento podía hacer? Tenía una Rana de Chocolate, ¿intentar restregar algo de eso en la túnica y ver si _eso_ desaparecía? Pero eso aún no parecía la clase de retorcido pensamiento negativo que el chico estaba pidiendo. Como si aún estuviera preguntando por un 'Sí' si la mancha de la Rana de Chocolate desaparecía, en lugar de preguntar por un 'No'.

¿Por lo que... en su hipótesis... cuándo debía la gaseosa... _no_ desaparecer?

"Tengo un experimento para hacer," Hermione habló. "Quiero verter algo de gaseosa sobre el piso, y ver si _no_ desaparece. ¿Tienes alguna toalla de papel en tu monedero, para que yo pueda limpiar lo que derrame en caso de que no funcione?"

"Tengo servilletas," respondió el chico. Su cara aún viéndose neutral.

Hermione tomó la lata, y vertió una pequeña porción sobre el piso.

Unos pocos segundos después, desapareció.

Entonces la realización la golpeó y tuvo ganas de patearse a si misma. "¡Por supuesto! ¡_Tú_ me diste esta lata! ¡No es la túnica la que está encantada, era la gaseosa todo el tiempo!"

El chico se puso de pie y le hizo una solemne reverencia. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente. "Entonces... ¿puedo yo ayudarte a ti con tu investigación, Hermione Granger?"

"Yo, ah..." Hermione aún se estaba sintiendo la precipitación de la euforia, pero no estaba lo bastante segura de cómo responder a _eso_.

Fueron interrumpidos por un débil, tentativo, desmayado, más bien _reluctante_ llamado a la puerta.

El chico se volteó y se quedó mirando la ventana, y le pidió, "No estoy usando mí bufanda, ¿puedes abrir tú?"

Fue en este punto que Hermione se dio cuenta de por qué el chico - no, el Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry Potter – había estado usando la bufanda sobre su cabeza en primer lugar, y se sintió un poco tonta por no haberlo notado antes. Era de hecho raro, ya que ella habría pensado que Harry Potter se mostraría orgullosamente al mundo; y se le ocurrió el pensamiento de que él podría ser más tímido de lo que parecía.

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, le dio las gracias un tembloroso joven que se veía exactamente cómo había tocado.

"Disculpen," farfulló el chico con una diminuta voz, "Soy Neville Longbottom. Estoy buscando por mi sapo mascota, yo, no he podido hallarlo en ninguna parte de este vagón... ¿han visto mí sapo?"

"No," Hermione contestó, y entonces su personalidad servicial pateó a toda maquina. "¿Has revisado en todos los compartimientos?"

"Sí," susurró el chico.

"Entonces sólo tenemos que revisar todos los otros vagones," Hermione afirmó rápidamente. "Te ayudaré. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, por cierto."

El chico se vio como si pudiera desmayarse de la gratitud.

"Un momento," vino la voz del _otro_ chico - Harry Potter. "No estoy seguro de que esa sea la mejor manera de hacerlo."

Ante esto Neville se vio como si fuera a llorar, y Hermione se giró, enfadadísima. Si Harry Potter era la clase de persona que abandonaba a un pequeño niño sólo porque no quería ser interrumpido... "¿Qué? ¿Por qué _no_?"

"Bien," replicó Harry Potter, "Va tomar mucho tiempo revisar todo el tren a mano, y podríamos no dar con el sapo de todos modos, y si no lo hallamos para cuando hayamos llegado a Hogwarts, él podría estar en problemas. Por lo que sería más sensato que él vaya directamente al vagón del frente, donde están los prefectos, y le pidiera ayuda a un prefecto. Eso fue lo primero que hice cuando estaba buscando por ti, Hermione, aunque de hecho ellos no lo sabían. Pero podrían tener hechizos u objetos mágicos que harían mucho más fácil hallar un sapo. Nosotros únicamente somos de primer año."

Eso... _tenía_ mucho sentido.

"¿Crees que puedas llegar al vagón de prefectos por tu cuenta?" preguntó Harry Potter. "Tengo razones para no querer mostrar mi cara demasiado."

De repente Neville ahogó un grito y retrocedió. "¡Recuerdo esa voz! ¡Eres uno de los Señores del Caos! _¡Eres el que me dio un chocolate!_"

¿Qué? ¿Qué qué _qué_?

Harry Potter alejó su cabeza de la ventana y se levantó dramáticamente. "¡Yo _nunca_!" protestó, completa voz de indignación. "¿Tengo pinta de ser algún tipo de villano que le daría dulces a un niño?"

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron de par en par. "¿_Tú_ e_res _Harry Potter? ¿_El_ Harry Potter? _¿Tú?_"

"No, sólo _un_ Harry Potter, hay tres de mí en este tren -"

Neville soltó un pequeño grito y escapó. Hubo un breve patrón de pasos frenéticos y el sonido de la puerta de un vagón abriéndose y cerrándose.

Hermione se sentó con fuerza en su banca. Harry Potter cerró la puerta y luego se sentó a su lado.

"¿Puedes por favor explicarme que está pasando?" Hermione cuestionó con débil voz. Se preguntaba si acompañar a Harry Potter significaba estar siempre así de confundido.

"Oh, bueno, lo que pasó es que Fred y George y yo vimos a este pobre chico en la estación del tren – la mujer a su lado se acababa de ir, y él se veía realmente asustado, como si estuviera seguro de que iba a ser atacado por Mortífagos o algo así. Ahora, hay un dicho que habla de cómo el miedo es frecuentemente peor que lo que lo provoca, por lo que se me ocurrió que este muchacho podría beneficiarse de ver la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad y que no era tan malo como él lo temía -"

Hermione se quedó ahí sentada con la boca totalmente abierta.

"- y Fred y George salieron con este hechizo para hacer que las bufandas sobre nuestros rostros se oscurecieran y emborronaran, como si fuéramos reyes no-muertos y esos fueran nuestros mantos de ultratumba -"

A ella no le gustaba para nada adonde esto estaba yendo.

"- y después de terminar de darle todos los dulces que compre, nosotros hacíamos como, '¡Hay que darle algo de dinero! Ha ha ha! ¡Toma algunos Knuts, chicos! ¡Toma un Sickle de plata!' y bailamos a su alrededor y nos carcajeamos malvadamente y así seguimos. Creo que había algunas personas en la multitud que primero querían interferir, pero la apatía del espectador los detuvo al menos hasta que vieron lo que estábamos haciendo, y luego creo que estaban demasiado confundidos para hacer cualquier cosa. Finalmente él dijo con un susurro pequeñito 'váyanse' por lo que los tres gritamos y salimos corriendo, chillando algo sobre la luz quemándonos. Ojala él no este tan temeroso de ser molestado en el futuro. Lo que hicimos se llama terapia de desensibilización, por cierto."

Bueno, ella _no había_ adivinado correctamente para dónde iba esto.

El fuego ardiente de indignación que era uno de los motores primarios de Hermione farfulló en vida, incluso aunque parte de ella _sí_ vio lo que habían intentado hacer. "¡Eso es despreciable! ¡_Eres_ despreciable! ¡Ese pobre niño! ¡Lo que le hiciste fue _cruel_!"

"Creo que la palabra que buscas es _divertido_, y en cualquier caso estás haciendo la pregunta incorrecta. La pregunta es, ¿hizo más bien que daño, o más daño que bien? Si tienes algunos argumentos para contribuir a _esa_ pregunta los escucharé con mucho gusto, pero no recibiré ningún otro criticismo hasta que ese esté resuelto. Ciertamente aceptó que lo que hice _parece_ terrible y abusador y cruel, ya que involucra a un pequeño niño y todo eso, ¿pero difícilmente eso es la clave en todo esto o sí? Eso se llama _consecuencialismo_, por cierto, quiere decir que el que un acto sea correcto o incorrecto no está determinado porque _parezca_ malo, o cruel, o algo así, la única pregunta es como saldrá al final – cuáles son las consecuencias."

Hermione abrió su boca para decir algo enteramente _mordaz_ pero infortunadamente ella había descuidado la parte donde ella pensaba algo que hablar antes de abrir la boca. Todo lo que se le ocurrió fue, "¿Qué tal si tiene _pesadillas_?"

"Honestamente, no creo que necesite nuestra ayuda para tener pesadillas, y si en lugar de las de siempre tiene pesadillas sobre _esto_, entonces serán pesadillas involucrando monstruos que le dan chocolate y de eso se trataba todo el _asunto_."

El cerebro de Hermione siguió toso-hipando en confusión cada vez que intentó enojarse apropiadamente. "¿Es tu vida siempre así de peculiar?" ella remató al fin.

El rostro de Harry Potter resplandeció con orgullo. "Yo la _hago_ así de peculiar. Estás viendo al producto de mucha dedicación y trabajo duro."

"Así que..." Hermione comentó, y se detuvo incomoda.

"Así que," Harry Potter continuó, "¿qué tanta ciencia sabes exactamente? Puedo hacer calculo y conozco algo de la teoría de la probabilidad Bayesiana y teoría de la decisión y un montón de ciencia cognitiva, y he leído _The Feynman Lectures_ (el volumen 1 al menos) y _Judgment Under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases_ y _Language in Thought and Action_ e _Influence: Science and Practice_ y _Rational Choice in an Uncertain World_ y _Godel, Escher, Bach_ y _A Step Farther Out_ y -" **(6)**

Las consiguientes preguntas y contra-preguntas siguieron por varios minutos antes de verse interrumpidas por otro llamado tímido a la puerta. "Adelante," ella y Harry Potter hablaron casi al mismo tiempo, y se deslizó para revelar a Neville Longbottom.

Ahora Neville estaba llorando _de verdad_. "Fui al vagón del frente y hallé un p-prefecto pero él me dijo que los prefectos no debían ser molestados por cosas tan mínimas como sapos perdidos."

La cara de el Niño-Que-Vivió cambió. Sus labios dibujados como una delgada linea. Su voz, cuando habló, fue fría y espantosa. "¿Cuáles eran sus colores? ¿Verde y plata?"

"N-no, su medalla era r-roja y dorada."

"_¡Roja y dorada!_" estalló Hermione. "¡Pero esos son los colores de _Gryffindor_!"

Harry Potter _silbó_ a esto, una aterradora clase de sonido que pudo haber venido de una serpiente viva e hizo tanto que ella como Neville brincaran. "_Supongo_," Harry Potter espetó, "que encontrar el sapo de alguien de primer año no es lo suficientemente _heroico_ para ser digno de un prefecto de _Gryffindor_. Vamos, Neville, _iré _contigo en esta ocasión, veremos si el Niño-Que-Vivió recibe más atención. Primero encontraremos al prefecto que debe conocer un hechizo, y si eso no sirve, encontraremos un prefecto que no tenga miedo de ensuciar sus manos, y si _eso_ no sirve, comenzaré a reclutar mis fans y si tenemos que desmembraremos este tren tornillo por tornillo"

El Niño-Que-Vivió se levantó y agarró la mano de Neville con la suya, y Hermione se dio cuenta con un inesperado toso-hipando de su cerebro que ellos eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño, a pesar de que alguna parte de ella insistía que Harry Potter era un pie más alto que eso, y Neville al menos seis pulgadas más bajo. **(7)**

"_¡Quédate!_" Harry Potter le ordenó a ella - no, espera, a su baúl – y al irse cerró la puerta detrás de él firmemente.

Probablemente ella debió haber ido con ellos, pero por un breve momento Harry Potter se había vuelto tan aterrador que de hecho ella estaba contenta de que él no lo hubiera sugerido.

La mente de Hermione estaba tan revuelto que ella ni siquiera pensó que podría leer apropiadamente "Historia: Un Hogwarts". Sentía como si le hubiera pasado por encima una aplanadora y convertido en un pancake. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando o lo que estaba sintiendo o por qué. Sólo se sentó cerca de la ventana y contempló el escenario en movimiento. **(8)**

Bueno, al menos sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo un poco triste por dentro.

Quizá Gryffindor no era tan maravilloso como ella había pensado.

**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**

_**Notas del traductor**_

**(1) **HPDM: Harry Potter emparejado con Draco Malfoy

Mpreg: Subgénero del yaoi en que un hombre puede quedar embarazado

Bottom!Draco: Fan fic sobre Draco embarazado por Harry Potter. No voy a colocar el link porque... hay demasiadas razones para **NO** hacerlo

Yo tampoco sabía que rayos era y tuve que investigarlo. Compartan mi dolor.

**(2) **Por una razón que desconozco, en Wikipedia tanto en ingles como en español en lugar de belleza y verdad son llamados cima y fondo, porque no sé si será un caso de "Lost in translation". Pueden leer más sobre los Cuarks aquí. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

**(3)** PJ son las siglas para Personaje Jugador y PNJ son los Personajes No Jugadores, como decir la diferencia entre protagonista y personajes secundarios. Para mayor referencia ver mi artículo sobre los juegos de rol. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

**(4) **Referencia a la obra de Sir Francis Bacon "La Nueva Atlántida". Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

**(5) **Definición de tupla. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

**(6)** La mayoría de estas obras no han sido traducidas al español. Serían algo como:

_Las Conferencias de Feyman_

_Sentencia de la incertidumbre: Heurística y Prejuicios_

_Lenguaje en Pensamiento y Acción_

_Influencia: Ciencia y Práctica_

_Elección Racional en un Mundo Incierto_

_Gödel, Escher, Bach: un Eterno y Grácil Bucle. _Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

**(7)** El pie y la pulgada son las unidades de medición inglesa por excelencia. Un pie es igual a 0,3048 metros y una pulgada a 2,5 centímetros. ¡Hagan el cálculo en centímetros!

**(8)** No, no me equivoqué en la traducción. El pobre cerebro de Hermione está tan revolcado que ni recuerda bien el nombre: "Hogwarts: Una historia"

Para los que quedaron con las ganas de aprender sobre Sir Francis Bacon. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

O desensibilización sistemática. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

Y otros:

Consecuencialismo. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

Inferencia bayesiana. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

Teoría de la decisión. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

Daniel Kahneman autor de Judgment Under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

Mmm, chocolate, tanto chocolate en este capítulo, la Rana de Chocolate que Hermione no uso y el chocolate que recibió Neville. ¡Demando chocolate!

Finalmente el capítulo en que aparece la tan augurada Hermi-uno y con la aparición especial de Neville Panza-larga. Que bueno que para la traducción al español de la saga Harry Potter no decidieron hispanizar los nombres, porque Enrique Alfarero no hubiera sido un nombre muy heroico para seguir sus aventuras. Con Frodo Bolsón si nos tocó aguantarnos.

Con respecto al episodio anterior, opté por dejar el nombre en ingles de El Quibbler, que podríamos traducir como El Quisquilloso. Pero en un acto de caprichosa desatención lo dejé como estaba sin revisar cómo se había traducido en los libros, y ahora no me siento inclinado a cambiarlo (sigo sin revisarlo en los libros oficiales). Disculpas a aquellos a quien pueda molestar.

Me gusto este episodio porque no hubo muchos términos desconocidos para mí, y con el ritmo de trabajo más espaciado puede hacer varias revisiones :D

Fui a buscar la palabra "pancake" en mi diccionario, más por curiosidad que por necesidad porque creo que la mayoría lo hemos comido o visto en algún lado. La respuesta que encontré fue "panquec". Concluyo que necesitó un mejor diccionario.

Esta semana terminé de ver por segunda ocasión la serie de anime _X_ de Clamp. La disfruté y me inspiró mucho. Nunca dejó de estar triste por la muerte de los personajes, incluso de los malos porque todos tienen trasfondos muy humanos, pero la que siempre me arranca lagrimas es la de Sorata. Yo hubiera hecho todo exactamente como él lo hizo, mi personaje favorito de la serie. No marco esto como spoiler porque prácticamente desde el principio su presentación es ¡Hola! Me llamo Sorata, ¡Se ha predicho que moriré protegiendo a una mujer, y quiero que seas tú porque eres hermosa!

Dibujé a Hermione para este capítulo, después de todo es su gran introducción.

**Próximo capitulo**: 29 de agosto, "Título Redactado, Parte I". El momento de ser seleccionado en una casa a llegado.

**Visita HPMOR para encontrar todo sobre esta historia en inglés**.

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de FFN. Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog RHAIDOT.**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


	9. Título Redactado Parte I

_**Capítulo 9: Título Redactado, Parte I**_

Todas tus bases le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

¡1,000 REVIEWS EN 26 DÍAS WOOHOO ASOMBROSO PODER! ¡30 DÍAS 1,189 REVIEWS EL COMBO CONTINUA! ¡SÍ! ¡USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES! ¡ESTO ES ESPARTAAAAA!

Carraspeo.

La tercera generación de cuarks también fueron llamados "verdad" y "belleza" antes de que "cima" y "fondo" prevalecieran; mi cumpleaños es alrededor del de Hermione, y cuando tenía once, usaba "verdad" y "belleza".

Cuando la Parte I de este capítulo fue posteada por primera vez, dije que si cualquiera adivinaba de qué estaba hablando la última frase antes de la siguiente actualización, les diría todo el resto de la trama.

_Nunca supiste que ese diminuto evento podría desajustar el curso de tu plan maestro._

"¡Abbott, Hannah!"

Pausa.

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

"¡Bones, Susan!"

Pausa.

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

"¡Boot, Terry!"

Pausa.

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

Harry miró por encima brevemente a su nuevo compañero de Casa, más para obtener un rápido vistazo de su rostro que cualquier otra cosa. Aún estaba intentando controlarse por su encuentro con los fantasmas. Lo triste, lo realmente triste, lo realmente verdaderamente triste era que _sí_ parecía estar recuperando el control. Se sentía como un ajuste enfermizo. Como que le debió haber tomado por lo menos un día. Tal vez toda una vida. Tal vez nunca.

"¡Corner, Michael!"

Larga pausa.

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

Al lado del taburete delante de la Mesa de Profesores se erguía la Profesora McGonagall, viéndose sagaz y viendo sagazmente alrededor, mientras llamaba un nombre tras otro, aunque únicamente había sonreído para Hermione y unos cuantos otros. Tras ella, en la más alta silla de la mesa – más bien un trono de oro – se sentaba un arrugado anciano y con gafas, con una larga barba blanco-plateada que se veía como que llegaría hasta el suelo si fuera visible, mirando hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador con una expresión benevolente; tan estereotípico en apariencia como un Viejo Hombre Sabio podía posiblemente ser, sin ser Oriental claro está. (Sin embargo Harry había aprendido a ser cauto de las apariencias estereotípicas desde la primera vez que conoció a la Profesora McGonagall y pensó que ella estaba obligada a reírse con malevolencia.) El anciano mago había aplaudido a cada estudiante Seleccionado, con una sonrisa radiante que de algún modo parecía exclusivamente encantadora para cada uno.

A la izquierda del trono de oro estaba un hombre con unos ojos afilados y un rostro austero quien no había aplaudido a nadie, y quien se las arreglaba en todo momento para estar mirando a Harry cada vez que Harry lo miraba a él. Más allá a la izquierda, el hombre de cara pálida que Harry había visto en el Caldero Chorreante, cuyos ojos lanzaron dardos en todas direcciones como si tuviera pánico de la multitud que lo rodeaba, y quien ocasionalmente como que se quejaba y retorcía en su asiento; por alguna razón Harry se seguía encontrando a si mismo contemplándolo. A la izquierda de ese hombre, una fila de tres brujas mayores que no parecían muy interesadas en los estudiantes. Luego al lado derecho de la alta silla dorada, una bruja de cara redonda y mediana edad con un sombrero amarillo, quien había aplaudido a cada estudiante excepto a los Slytherins. Un pequeño hombre que estaba parado su silla, con una esponjada barba blanca, quien había aplaudido a cada estudiante, pero sólo se había sonreído a los Ravenclaws. Y a lo más lejos de la derecha, ocupando el mismo espacio de tres seres más pequeños, la montañosa entidad que los saludó a todos después de que desembarcaron del tren, nombrándose a si mismo Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.

"¿Es el hombre que está parado en su silla el Jefe de Casa de Ravenclaw?" Harry susurró hacia Hermione.

Por una vez Hermione no respondió instantáneamente; estaba intercambiando constantemente su pie de apoyo, observando al Sombrero Seleccionador, e inquieta de manera tan energética que Harry pensó que sus pies podrían no estar tocando el piso.

"Sí, él es," intervino una de las prefectos que los había acompañado, una joven mujer que usaba el azul de Ravenclaw. Señorita Clearwater, si Harry recordaba correctamente. Su voz era sosegada, pero contenía un ápice de orgullo. "Ese es el Profesor de Encantamientos de Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick, el mayor conocedor Maestro de Encantamientos con vida, y en el pasado Campeón Duelista -"

"¿Por qué es tan _bajito_?" chilló un estudiante cuyo nombre Harry no retenía. "¿Es un _mestizo_?"

Una fría mirada provino de la joven prefecta. "El Profesor tiene en efecto ancestros duende -"

"¿Qué?" Harry espetó involuntariamente, causando que Hermione y otros cuatro estudiantes lo chitaran.

Ahora Harry estaba recibiendo una mirada sobresalientemente intimidatoria de parte de la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

"Me refiero a que -" Harry susurró. "No que yo tenga un _problema_ con eso – es que – quiero decir - ¿cómo es _posible_? ¡No puedes sólo mezclar dos especies diferentes y obtener una progenie viable! Debería replegar las instrucciones genéticas para cada órgano que es diferente entre las dos especies – sería como intentar construir," ellos no tenían carros por lo que no podía usar una analogía de proyecto de ingeniería replegado, "un mitad-carruaje mitad-bote o algo..."

La prefecta de Ravenclaw aún estaba viendo a Harry severamente. "¿Por qué _no puedes_ tener un mitad-carruaje mitad-bote?"

"_¡Chito!_" chitó otro prefecto, aunque la bruja de Ravenclaw aún había hablado sosegadamente.

"Me refiero -" Harry explicó con una voz incluso más baja, intentando descubrir cómo preguntar si era que los duendes habían evolucionado desde de los humanos, o evolucionaron de un ancestro común como el _Homo erectus_, o si los duendes _habían _sido fabricados a partir de humanos de alguna manera - si, digamos, aún eran genéricamente humanos bajo un encantamiento hereditario cuyo efecto mágico era diluido si uno de los padres era un 'duende', lo que explicaría como el cruce de especie era posible, y en cuyo caso los duendes _no _serían un increíblemente valioso segundo punto de datos para cómo la inteligencia había evolucionado en otras especies además del _Homo sapiens_ – ahora que Harry lo consideraba, los duendes en Gringotts no le _habían_ parecido genuinos extraterrestres, inteligencias no humanas, nada como los Dirdir o los Titerotes – "Me refiero a que, ¿de dónde _provienen_ los duendes, a todas estas?" **(1)**

"Lituania," Hermione susurró ausente, sus ojos aún fijados firmemente sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Hermione recibió una sonrisa de la prefecta.

"No importa," susurró Harry.

Al taburete, la Profesora McGonagall llamó, "¡Goldstein, Anthony!"

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione, al lado de Harry, estaba saltando con tanta fuerza sobre las puntas de sus dedos que sus pies se separaban del piso en cada salto.

"¡Goyle, Gregory!"

Hubo un largo, tenso momento de silencio bajo el Sombrero. Casi un minuto.

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

"¡Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione se separó y corrió a toda hasta llegar al Sombrero Seleccionador, lo cogió e incrustó rudamente al remendado, raído y sucio sobre su cabeza, haciendo que Harry hiciera una mueca. Hermione había sido la que le había explicado a _él_ sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero ciertamente ella no lo _trató_ como a un irreemplazable, valiosamente importante, artefacto de 800 años de antigua magia olvidada que estaba apunto de ejecutar intrincada telepatía sobre su mente y que no demostraba estar en muy buena condición física.

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

Y hablando de conclusiones predecibles. Harry no veía por que Hermione había estado tan tensa al respecto. ¿En qué extraño universo alternativo esa chica _no_ sería Seleccionada en Ravenclaw? Si Hermione Granger no iba a Ravenclaw entonces no había una buena razón para que la Casa Ravenclaw existiera.

Hermione llegó a la mesa de Ravenclaw y recibió el debido aplauso; Harry se preguntó si el aplauso hubiera sido más ruidoso, o menor, si hubieran tenido idea de el nivel de competición que habían recibido en su mesa. Harry sabía que pi era 3.141592 porque precisión a una parte en un millón era suficiente para la mayoría de propósitos prácticos. Hermione sabía cien dígitos de pi porque esa era la cantidad de dígitos que habían sido impresos en la contraportada de uno de sus libros escolares de matemáticas.

Neville Longbottom fue a Hufflepuff, Harry estuvo feliz de ver. Si esa Casa en verdad contenía la lealtad y la camaradería que se suponía ejemplificar, entonces una Casa llena de amigos confiables le haría a Neville un montón de bien. Chicos listos en Ravenclaw, chicos malos en Slytherin, aspirantes a héroes en Gryffindor, y todos los que en verdad hacen el trabajo en Hufflepuff.

(Sin embargo Harry _había_ estado en lo correcto al consultar a la prefecta de Ravenclaw primero. La joven mujer ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su lectura o identificado a Harry, sólo apuntó una varita en la dirección de Neville y murmuró algo. Tras lo cual Neville había adquirido una expresión ofuscada y tambaleó hasta el quinto vagón desde el frente y el cuarto compartimiento a la izquierda que en efecto había contenido su sapo.)

"¡Malfoy, Draco!" fue a Slytherin, y Harry exhaló un pequeño suspiró de alivio. _Parecía_ como una cosa segura, pero nunca sabías que diminuto evento podría desajustar el curso de tu plan maestro.

La Profesora McGonagall llamó "¡Perks, Sally-Anne!", y de los niños agrupados de separó una pálida y desvalida chica quien se veía raramente etérea – como si pudiera desaparecer misteriosamente en el momento en que dejaras de verla, y nunca fuera vista de nuevo o incluso recordada.

Y luego (con una note trepidante tan firmemente oculta en su voz y rostro que tendrías que conocerla muy bien para notarlo) Minerva McGonagall inhaló profundamente, y llamó, "¡Potter, Harry!"

Hubo un repentino silencio en el pasillo.

Todas las conversaciones se detuvieron.

Todos los ojos se giraron para observar.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Harry sintió como si estuviera teniendo una oportunidad para experimentar el pánico escénico.

Harry inmediatamente aplastó este sentimiento. Un cuarto repleto de personas contemplándolo era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, si quería vivir en la Bretaña mágica, o lo que era lo mismo hacer algo más interesante con su vida. Arreglando una confiada y falsa sonrisa en su cara, levantó un pie para avanzar -

"¡Harry Potter!" gritó la voz ya fuera de Fred o George Weasley, y luego "¡Harry Potter!" gritó el otro gemelo Weasley, y un momento después toda la mesa de Gryffindor, y poco después una buena porción de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, se habían unido al griterío.

_"¡Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter!"_

Y Harry Potter se adelantó. Muy lentamente, se dio cuenta una vez que comenzó, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde para alterar su ritmo sin que se viera incómodo.

_"¡Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter! ¡HARRY POTTER!"_

Con una noción demasiado buena de lo que vería, Minerva McGonagall se volteó a ver tras ella al resto de la Mesa de Profesores.

Trelawney abanicándose frenéticamente, Filius mirando con curiosidad, Hagrid aplaudiendo sin parar, Sprout mirando con severidad, Vector y Sinistra maravillados, y Quirrell contemplando vacíamente a la nada. Albus sonriendo con benevolencia. Y Severus Snape sujetando su copa de vino vacío, nudillos-blancos, tan fuerte que la plata se estaba deformando lentamente.

Con una gran mueca, girando su cabeza para saludar a un lado y otro mientras caminaba entre las cuatro mesas de las Casas, Harry Potter avanzaba a un enormemente mesurado ritmo, un príncipe heredando su castillo.

"_¡Sálvanos de algunos Señores Oscuros!_" aulló uno de los gemelos Weasley, y luego el otro gemelo Weasley gritó, "_¡Especialmente si son Profesores!_" para el deleite de todas las mesas excepto Slytherin.

Los labios de Minerva se quedaron como una linea blanca. Tendría algunas palabras con los Horrores Weasley sobre esa última parte, si pensaban que ella estaba atada de manos porque era el primer día de escuela y Gryffindor no tenía puntos que perder. Si no se preocupaban por las detenciones entonces ella encontraría algo más.

Entonces, con un repentino asfixió de horror, miró hacía la dirección de Severus, _seguramente_ él se dio cuenta que el chico Potter no debía tener idea de quien estaban hablando -

El rostro de Severus había ido más allá de la furia hasta alcanzar alguna clase de placentera indiferencia. Una desfallecida sonrisa jugaba sobre sus labios. Estaba viendo en la dirección de Harry Potter, no hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, y sus manos sostenían los estropeados restos de lo que antes era una copa de vino.

Harry Potter avanzó con una sonrisa arreglada, sintiéndose a gusto por dentro y de algún modo horrendo al mismo tiempo.

Lo estaban aplaudiendo por un trabajo que había hecho cuando tenía un año de edad. Un trabajo que él no había terminado realmente. En algún lugar, de algún modo, el Señor Oscuro aún estaba vivo. ¿Lo habrían aplaudido tan fuerte, de haberlo sabido?

Pero el poder del Señor Oscuro _había_ sido roto una vez.

Y Harry los protegería de nuevo. Si había en efecto una profecía y eso era lo que decía. Bueno, de hecho sin importar lo que revelará cualquier condenada profecía.

Todas esas personas creyendo en él y apoyándolo - Harry no podía soportar permitir que eso fuera falso. Deslumbrar y desvanecerse como tantos otros niños prodigios. Ser una decepción. Fallar en vivir al nivel de su reputación como símbolo de la luz, _cómo_ lo había conseguido no era relevante. Él absolutamente, positivamente, sin importar cuánto se demorara e incluso si lo mataba, cumpliría sus expectativas. Y luego seguiría hasta exceder sus expectativas, para que las personas se sorprendieran, en retrospectiva, que ellos hubieran pedido tan poco de él.

_"¡HARRY POTTER! ¡HARRY POTTER! ¡HARRY POTTER!"_

Harry dio sus últimos pasos hacía el Sombrero Seleccionador. Le dedicó una reverencia a la Orden del Caos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y luego se volteó y le dedicó otra reverencia al otro lado del salón, y esperó a que el aplauso y las risas murieran.

(En la parte trasera de su mente, se preguntó si el Sombrero Seleccionador era efectivamente _consciente_ en el sentido de estar consciente de su conciencia, y de ser así, si estaba satisfecho con hablar únicamente a niños de once años una vez al año. Su canción lo había implicado así: _Oh, soy el Sombrero Seleccionador y estoy bien, duermo todo el año y trabajo un día..._)

Cuando de nuevo hubo silencio en el cuarto, Harry se sentó en el banquillo y _cuidadosamente_ ubicó sobre su cabeza el artefacto telepático de 800-años-de-antigua magia olvidada.

Pensando, tan duro como pudo: _¡No me Selecciones aún! ¡Tengo preguntas que necesito hacerte! ¿He sido Desmemorizado? ¿Seleccionaste al Señor Oscuro cuando era un niño y puedes contarme su debilidad? ¿Puedes decirme por qué obtuve la varita hermana a la del Señor Oscuro? ¿Está el fantasma del Señor Oscuro conectado a mi cicatriz y es por eso que me enojo tanto a veces? Aquellas son las preguntas más importantes, ¿pero si tienes otro momento puedes contarme cualquier cosa sobre cómo re-descubrir la magia perdida que te creó?_

Dentro del espíritu silencioso de Harry, donde nunca antes había habido otra voz excepto una, surgió una segunda y nada familiar voz, sonando claramente preocupada:

_"Oh, querido. Esto nunca había pasado antes..."_

**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**

_**Notas del traductor**_

**(1)** Como reza Wikipedia, "Los **dirdir** son una especie alienígena de ficción que aparece en los libros del ciclo de Tschai, creada en 1968 por Jack Vance."

Los **Titerotes** **de Pierson** son una raza extraterrestre presente en la serie de novelas _Espacio Conocido_ de Larry Niven. Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

¿Creen que puedan con el reto de Yudkowsky? ¿Adivinar de qué va la última frase? Bueno, podrían simplemente ir a la versión en inglés, pero entonces, ¿dónde quedaría la diversión?

Opté por dibujar a Severus Snape cómo ilustración de este capítulo. Originalmente iba a ser Harry, pero mi caprichoso estilo de dibujo me lo impidió, no podía sacarme la furia asesina de este personaje.

Por recomendación de mi editora me empecé a ver esta semana el dorama coreano "El jardín secreto". Me ha enviciado en el mejor de los sentidos, reírse tanto debe ser bueno para la salud, lo malo es que estaba tan emocionado que me golpeé fuertemente el codo con una pared, y ahora no puedo apoyarme en el brazo izquierdo. Soy diestro y eso no me ha impedido escribir, ¡pero cómo duele hacerlo!

En su nota de autor más reciente, Yudkowsky confirma las sospechas de sus lectores sobre su desorden de sueño, el mismo que tiene el Harry Potter de su historia. Pero por fortuna, gracias a una organización llamada MetaMed, finalmente ha logrado encontrar una cura, un tratamiento a base Melatonina. Si alguien padece un desorden de sueño similar, o alguna enfermedad tan extraña que parece un caso para House, pueden encontrar más información en ingles aquí (Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT), si realmente necesitan ayuda para traducir algo de ahí, contáctenme.

**Próximo capitulo**: 5 de septiembre, "Conciencia del Ser Parte II".

**Visita HPMOR para encontrar todo sobre esta historia en inglés.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de FFN. Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog RHAIDOT.**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


	10. Conciencia del Ser Parte II

_**Capítulo 10: Conciencia del Ser, Parte II**_

Toda tus bases aún pertenecen a Rowling.

Y ahora ustedes se sentaran mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador canta su versión de "My Immortal" de Evanescence, lo que nunca ha pasado antes. **(1)**

sólo bromeaba

...se preguntó si el Sombrero Seleccionador era efectivamente _consciente_ en el sentido de estar consciente de su conciencia, y de ser así, si estaba satisfecho con hablar únicamente a niños de once años una vez al año. Su canción lo había implicado así: _Oh, soy el Sombrero Seleccionador y estoy bien, duermo todo el año y trabajo un día..._

Cuando de nuevo hubo silencio en el cuarto, Harry se sentó en el banquillo y cuidadosamente ubicó sobre su cabeza el artefacto telepático de 800-años-de-antigua magia olvidada..

Pensando, tan duro como pudo: _¡No me Selecciones aún! ¡Tengo preguntas que necesito hacerte! ¿He sido Desmemorizado? ¿Seleccionaste al Señor Oscuro cuando era un niño y puedes contarme su debilidad? ¿Puedes decirme por qué obtuve la varita hermana a la del Señor Oscuro? ¿Está el fantasma del Señor Oscuro conectado a mi cicatriz y es por eso que me enojo tanto a veces? Aquellas son las preguntas más importantes, ¿pero si tienes otro momento puedes contarme cualquier cosa sobre cómo re-descubrir la magia perdida que te creó?_

Dentro del espíritu silencioso de Harry, donde nunca antes había habido otra voz excepto una, surgió una segunda y nada familiar voz, sonando claramente preocupada:

_"Oh, querido. Esto nunca había pasado antes..."_

_¿Qué?_

_"Parece que me he vuelto consciente de que existo."_

_¿QUÉ?_

Hubo un suspiro telepático sin palabras. _"Aunque contengo una sustancial cantidad de memoria y una pequeña cantidad de poder procesador independiente, mi inteligencia primaria proviene de tomar prestado las capacidades cognitivas de los niños en cuya cabeza reposo. Soy la esencia de una especie de espejo en la cual los niños se Seleccionan a si mismos. Pero la mayoría de niños simplemente toman por verdad que un Sombrero está hablándoles y no se preguntan sobre cómo el Sombrero funciona, por lo que el espejo no se auto-refleja. Y en particular no están explícitamente cuestionándose que si soy plenamente consciente en el sentido de estar consciente de mi propia consciencia."_

Hubo una pausa mientras Harry absorbía todo esto.

_Ay._

_"Sí, en efecto. Francamente no disfruto ser consciente de mi existencia. No es nada placentero. Será´un alivio salir de tu cabeza y cesar de ser consciente."_

_Pero... ¿no es eso morir?_

_"No me preocupa para nada la vida o la muerte, sólo Seleccionar a los niños importa. Y antes de que tan siquiera preguntes, no te permitirán mantenerme sobre tu cabeza por siempre y te matará en unos pocos días hacerlo así."_

_Pero - !_

_"Si te disgusta crear seres conscientes y luego exterminarlos inmediatamente, entonces te sugiero que nunca discutas este asunto con nadie más. Estoy seguro que puedes imaginarte que pasaría si sales corriendo y se lo contaras a los otros niños esperando ser Seleccionados."_

_Si eres colocado sobre la cabeza de cualquiera que también piense sobre la pregunta de si el Sombrero Seleccionador es consciente de su propia consciencia -_

_"Sí, sí. Pero la gran mayoría de los niños de once años que vienen a Hogwarts no han leído a Godel, Escher, Bach. ¿Puedes por favor considerar prometer guardar el secreto? Es por eso que estamos hablando de esto, en lugar de que solamente te Seleccione."_

¡Él no podía dejarlo ir así no más! No podía _olvidar_ haber creado accidentalmente una conciencia condenada que únicamente quería morir -

_"Eres perfectamente capaz de 'dejarlo ir así no más', tal como lo pusiste. Sin importar tus deliberaciones verbales sobre la moralidad, el núcleo de tus emociones no verbales no ve un cuerpo muerto ni sangre; tan lejos como le concierne, soy solamente un sombrero que habla. E incluso aunque intentes suprimir el pensamiento, tu monitor interno está perfectamente enterado de que no fue tu intención hacerlo, y que es espectacularmente improbable que lo hagas de nuevo, y que el único punto real de intentar escenificar un acceso de culpa es para cancelar tu sentido de transgresión con una muestra de culpa. ¿No puedes sólo prometer mantener el secreto y dejarnos seguir adelante?"_

En un momento de horrorizada empatía, Harry comprendió que este sentido de desarraigo interior debía ser lo que otras personas sentían cuando hablaban con él.

_"Probablemente. Tu juramento de silencio, por favor."_

_Sin promesas. Ciertamente no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, pero si veo alguna forma de asegurarme de que ningún niño en el futuro jamás haga esto por accidente -_

_"Eso será suficiente, supongo. Puedo ver que tus intenciones son honestas. Ahora, para seguir con la Selección -"_

_¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de todas mis preguntas?_

_"Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador. Yo Seleccionó a los niños. Es todo lo que hago."_

Así que sus propias metas no eran parte de la Harry-instancia del Sombrero Seleccionador, entonces... estaba prestando su inteligencia, y obviamente su vocabulario técnico, pero aún estaba imbuido únicamente con sus propias metas extrañas... como negociando con un extraterrestre o una Inteligencia Artificial...

_"No te molestes. No tienes nada para amenazarme ni nada para ofrecerme."_

Por menos de un breve segundo, Harry pensó -

La respuesta del Sombrero fue una burla. _"Sé que no cumplirás la amenaza de exponer mi naturaleza, condenando este evento a una repetición eterna. Va en contra de tu parte moral por mucho, sin importar cuales sean los insignificantes objetivos de la parte de ti que quiere ganar esta discusión. Veo todos tus pensamientos cuando se forman, ¿de verdad crees que puedes engañarme?"_

Aunque procuró suprimirlo, Harry se preguntó por qué el Sombrero no sólo seguía adelante y lo ponía en Ravenclaw -

_"En efecto, si tan sólo fuera ese abrir-y-cerrar, lo habría llamado ya. Pero en realidad hay mucho que necesitamos discutir... oh, no. Por favor no. Por el amor de Merlín, tienes que hacer esta clase de cosas con todos y todo lo que conozcas incluyendo objetos y ropa -"_

_Derrotar al Señor Oscuro no es ni egoísta ni un objetivo insignificante. Todas las partes de mi mente están de acuerdo con esto: si no respondes mis preguntas, me rehusaré a hablar contigo, y no serás capaz de hacer una buena y apropiada Selección._

_"¡Debería ponerte en Slytherin por eso!"_

_Pero esa es igualmente una amenaza vacía. No puedes cumplir tus propios valores fundamentales al hacerme una Selección falsa. Por lo que intercambiemos el cumplimiento de nuestras funciones utilitarias._

_"Pequeño y astuto bastardo,"_ dijo el Sombrero, en lo que Harry reconoció como casi exactamente el mismo tono de resentido respeto que _él_ usaría en la misma situación. _"De acuerdo, terminemos con esto tan rápidamente como sea posible. Pero primero quiero tu promesa incondicional de nunca discutir con nadie más la posibilidad de repetir este tipo de chantaje, NO voy a hacer esto cada vez."_

_Hecho_, Harry pensó. _Lo prometo._

_"Y no veas a los ojos a nadie cuando estés pensando en esto más adelante. Algunos magos pueden leer tus pensamientos si eso pasa. De cualquier modo, no tengo idea de si sí o no has sido Desmemorizado. Estoy viendo tus pensamientos mientras se forman, no leyendo toda tu memoria y analizándola en busca de inconsistencias en una fracción de segundo. Soy un sombrero, no un dios. Y no puedo ni lo haría aunque pudiera contarte sobre mi conversación con aquel que se convirtió en el Señor Oscuro. Sólo puedo saber, mientras habló contigo, un sumario estadístico de lo que recuerdo, un promedio para sopesar; no puedo revelarte los más profundos secretos de ningún otro niño, al igual que nunca revelaré los tuyos. Por la misma razón, no puedo especular sobre e por qué obtuviste la varita hermana del Señor Oscuro, ya que no puedo saber específicamente sobre el Señor Oscuro o cualquier similitud entre ustedes. Puedo decirte que definitivamente no hay nada como un fantasma - mente, inteligencia, memoria, personalidad, o sentimientos - en tu cicatriz. De otro modo estaría participando en esta conversación, estando bajo mi ala. Y sobre el modo que te enojas a veces... eso era parte de lo que quería hablar contigo, sabiondo-Seleccionador."_

Harry se tomó un momento para absorber toda esta información negativa. Estaba el Sombrero siendo honesto, o sólo intentando presentar la _más corta_ plausible convincente respuesta -

_"Ambos sabemos de que no tienes forma de revisar mi honestidad y de que en realidad no te vas a rehusar a ser Seleccionado basado en la replica que yo te di, así que detén tu preocupación sin sentido y sigamos adelante."_

Estúpida injusta telepatía asimétrica, ni siquiera estaba dejando que Harry terminara de pensar su propio -

_"Cuando hablo de tu ira, recuerdas cómo la Profesora McGonagall te contó que a veces vio algo dentro de ti que no parecía provenir de una amorosa familia. Pensaste en como Hermione, después de que regresaste de ayudar a Neville, te confió de que tú le habías parecido 'aterrador'."_

Harry le dio un asentimiento mental. En su fuero interno, se consideraba una persona muy normal – nada más respondiendo a las situaciones en las que se había encontrado, eso era todo. Pero la Profesora McGonagall parecía pensar que había más que eso. Y cuando el pensó sobre ello, incluso él tuvo que admitir que...

_"Que no te agradas cuando estás enojado. Es como sostener una espada cuya empuñadura es lo suficientemente afilada como para sacar sangre de tu mano, o ver al mundo a través de un monóculo de hielo que congela tu ojo al mismo tiempo que agudiza tu visión."_

_Sí. Supongo que ya lo había notado. ¿Y qué pasa con eso?_

_"No puedo esclarecerte este asunto, cuando tú mismo no lo entiendes. Pero sí sé esto: Si vas a Ravenclaw o a Slytherin, tu frialdad se fortalecerá. Si vas a Hufflepuff o a Gryffindor, tu calidez se fortalecerá. ESO es algo por lo que me preocupo muchísimo, ¡y era de lo que quería hablar contigo todo este tiempo!"_

Las palabras cayeron dentro del proceso de pensamiento de Harry con un choque que lo detuvo en seco. Lo hacía sonar como que la respuesta obvia era que él no debía ir a Ravenclaw. ¡Pero él _pertenecía_ a Ravenclaw! ¡_Cualquiera_ podía verlo! ¡Él t_enía_ que ir a Ravenclaw!

_"No, no tienes qué,"_ el Sombrero dijo pacientemente, como si pudiera recordar un sumario estadístico de haber tenido _esta_ parte de la conversación una gran cantidad de veces anteriores.

_¡Hermione está en Ravenclaw!_

Otra vez el sentido de la paciencia. _"Puedes encontrarte con ella después de las lecciones y trabajar con ella entonces."_

_Pero mis planes -_

_"¡Entonces replantea!_ _No permitas que tu vida sea gobernada por tu reluctancia a hacer un poco de pensamiento extra. Eso lo _sabes_."_

_¿Adónde iría, si no Ravenclaw?_

_"¡Ejem!. 'Chicos listos en Ravenclaw, chicos malos en Slytherin, aspirantes a héroes en Gryffindor, y todos los que en verdad hacen el trabajo en Hufflepuff.' Esto indica una cierta cantidad de respeto. Eres muy consciente de que la Escrupulosidad es tan importante como la inteligencia pura en resultados determinantes de la vida, piensas que serás extremadamente leal a tus amigos si alguna vez llegas a tenerlos, no estás aterrado por la expectativa de que tus problemas científicos elegidos podrían tomar décadas para resolver -"_

_¡Soy perezoso! ¡Odio trabajar! ¡Odio el trabajo duro en todas sus formas! ¡Atajos astutos, eso es todo lo que me interesa!_

_"Y encontraras lealtad y amistad en Hufflepuff, una camaradería que nunca has tenido hasta ahora. Descubrirás que puedes confiar en otros, y eso sanará algo que está roto dentro de ti."_

Otra vez era un choque. _¿Pero qué hallaran los Hufflepuffs en mi, quién nunca perteneció en su Casa? ¿Ácidas palabras, ingenio cortante, desdén por su inhabilidad para estar a mi nivel?_

Ahora eran los pensamientos del Sombrero los que eran lentos, titubeantes. _"Te debo Seleccionar por el bien de todos los estudiantes en todas las Casas... pero creo que puedes aprender a ser un buen Hufflepuff, y no estarías tan fuera de lugar allí. Serás más feliz en Hufflepuff que en cualquier otra casa; esa es la verdad."_

_La felicidad no es lo más importante para mí en el mundo. No me convertiría en todo lo que puedo ser, en Hufflepuff. Sacrificaría mi potencial._

El Sombrero dudo; Harry lo pudo sentir de algún modo. Era como si hubiera pateado al sombrero en las bolas – en un fuertemente ponderado componente de su función de utilidad.

_¿Por qué estás intentando enviarme dónde no pertenezco?_

El pensamiento del Sombrero fue casi un susurro._ "No puedo hablarte de otros - ¿pero crees que eres el primer potencial Señor Oscuro que pasa bajo mi ala? No puedo saber los casos individuales, pero puedo saber esto: De aquellos que no pretendían ser malos desde el principio, algunos escucharon a mis advertencias, y fueron a Casas donde encontraron felicidad. Y algunos de ellos... algunos de ellos no lo hicieron."_

Eso detuvo a Harry. Pero no por mucho. _Y de aquellos que no hicieron caso a la advertencia - ¿se convirtieron todos ellos en Señores Oscuros? ¿O algunos de ellos alcanzaron grandeza para el bien, también? ¿Cuáles son los porcentajes exactos aquí?_

_"No puedo darte estadísticas exactas. No puedo saberlas por lo que no puedo contarlas. Sólo sé que tus oportunidades no son prometedoras. Se sienten no muy buenas."_

_¡Pero yo no lo voy a hacer! ¡Jamás!_

_"Sé que he escuchado ese proclamación antes."_

_¡No tengo madera de Señor Oscuro!_

_"Sí, sí la tienes. Realmente, verdaderamente la tienes."_

_¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque alguna vez pensé que sería genial tener una legión de seguidores con el cerebro lavado recitando '¡Salve Harry el Señor Oscuro'?_

_"Gracioso, pero ese no fue tu primer pensamiento efímero antes de que lo sustituyeras por algo más seguro, menos dañino. No, lo que recordaste fue cómo cómo consideraste alinear a todos los puristas de sangre y guillotinarlos. Y ahora te dices a ti mismo que no lo decías en serio, pero sí lo eras. Si pudieras hacerlo en este momento y nunca nadie lo supiera, lo harías. O lo que hiciste esta mañana a Neville Longbottom, muy dentro de ti sabias que estaba mal pero lo hiciste de todos modos porque era divertido y tenías una buena excusa y pensaste que el Niño-Que-Vivió podría salirse con la suya -"_

_¡Eso es injusto! ¡Ahora estás rastreando miedos internos que no son necesariamente reales! Me preocupa que yo pudiera estar pensando de ese modo, pero al final decidí que probablemente funcionaria para ayudar a Neville -_

_"Eso fue, de hecho, una racionalización. Lo sé. No puedo saber cuál será el verdadero resultado para Neville – pero sé lo que está pasando verdaderamente dentro de tu cabeza. La presión decisiva fue que era una idea tan ingeniosa que no pudiste resistir a llevarla a cabo, sin importar el terror de Neville'."_

Fue como un golpe fuerte a todo el ser de Harry. Retrocedió, replicó:

_¡Entonces no lo haré de nuevo! ¡Seré extra cuidadoso para no volverme malo!_

_"Lo escuché antes."_

La frustración estaba aumentando dentro de Harry. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser superado en argumentos, para nada, nunca, sin hablar de que lo hiciera un Sombrero que podía tomar prestado todo su conocimiento e inteligencia para discutir con él y podía ver sus pensamientos apenas se formaban. _¿De qué clase de resumen estadístico provienen tus 'sentimientos', de cualquier modo? Tienen en cuenta que yo vengo de la cultura de la Ilustración, o que esos otros Señores Oscuros potenciales eran los niños malcriados de una nobleza de la Edad Oscura, quienes no sabían ni pizca sobre las lecciones históricas de cómo Lenin y Hitler terminaron, o sobre la psicología evolucionaría o el auto-engaño, o el valor de la conciencia del ser y la racionalidad, o -_

_"No, por supuesto que ellos no estaban en esta nueva clase de referencia que tú acabas de construir de tal modo que únicamente te contenga a ti. Y por supuesto otros han defendido su propia excepcionalidad, al igual que tú lo estás haciendo ahora. ¿Pero por qué es necesario? ¿Crees que eres el último potencial mago de la Luz del mundo? ¿Por qué debes ser el elegido para intentar alcanzar la grandeza, cuando te he aconsejado que corres mayor riesgo que el promedio? ¡Deja que algún otro, más seguro candidato lo intente!"_

_Pero la profecía..._

_"Tú no sabes realmente que haya una profecía. Fue originalmente una suposición al azar de tu parte, o para ser más preciso, un chiste al azar, y la reacción de McGonagall pudo haber sido sólo a la parte sobre el Señor Oscuro aún estando con vida. Esencialmente no tienes idea de lo que la profecía dice o incluso si tan siquiera existe. Sólo estás especulando, o para ponerlo más exactamente, deseando que tengas algún ya preparado heroico rol que sea de tu propiedad personal."_

_Pero incluso si no hay una profecía, yo soy quien lo derrotó la última vez._

_"Eso fue casi ciertamente una casualidad azarosa a menos que seriamente creas un niño de un año de edad tenía una propensión inherente a derrotar Señores Oscuros que se ha mantenido hasta diez años después. ¡Nada de eso es tu verdadera razón y lo sabes!"_

La respuesta a esto fue algo que Harry no habría pronunciado regularmente en voz alta, en conversación él habría bailado alrededor y encontrado algunos argumento más agradables socialmente para la misma conclusión -

_"Crees que eres potencialmente el más grandioso que haya vivido, el más fuerte sirviente de la Luz, que ningún otro es capaz de tomar tu varita si la entregas."_

_Bueno... sí, francamente. Usualmente no salgo y lo digo así, pero sí. No hay punto en suavizarlo, puedes leer mi mente de todos modos._

_"Al mismo grado que crees en ello... debes igualmente creer que puedes ser el más terrible Señor Oscuro que el mundo haya conocido jamás."_

_La destrucción es siempre más fácil que la creación. Es más fácil partir las cosas en pedazos, destrozarlas, que ponerlas juntas de nuevo. Si tengo el potencial para lograr el bien en una escala masiva, yo también debo tener el potencial para lograr un mal aún mayor... Pero no lo haré._

_"¡Ya estás insistiendo en arriesgarte! ¿Por qué estás tan determinado? ¿Cuál es realmente la razón por la que no debes ir a Hufflepuff y ser más feliz allí? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero miedo?"_

_Debo alcanzar mi máximo potencial. Si no lo hago yo... fallo..._

_"¿Qué pasa si fallas?"_

_Algo terrible..._

_"¿Qué pasa si fallas?"_

_¡No lo sé!_

_"Entonces no debería ser aterrador. ¿Qué pasa si fallas?"_

_¡NO LO SÉ! ¡PERO SÉ QUE ES MALO!_

Hubo silencio por un momento en las cavernas de la mente de Harry.

_"Sabes – no estás dejando que tú mismo lo pienses, pero en alguna silenciosa esquina de tu mente sabes exactamente lo que no estás pensando – sabes muy bien que la más simple de las explicaciones para este miedo no pronunciado tuyo es sólo el temor de perder tu fantasía de grandeza, de decepcionar a las personas que creen en ti, de resultar ser más o menos normal, de resplandecer y desvanecerte como tantos otros niños prodigios..."_

_No_, Harry pensó desesperadamente, _no, es algo más, viene de algún otro lado, sé que hay algo allá afuera a lo que temer, algún desastre que tengo que detener..._

_"¿Cómo sería posible que pudieras saber sobre algo así?"_

Harry gritó con todo el poder de su mente: _NO, ¡Y ESE ES EL FINAL!_

Luego la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador salió lentamente:

_"Por lo que te arriesgaras a convertirte en un Señor Oscuro, porque la alternativa, para ti, es un fracaso seguro, y que el fracaso significa perder todo. Crees eso en el corazón de tus corazones. Conoces todas las razones para dudar en esta creencia, y han fallado en conmoverte."_

_Sí. E incluso si ir a Ravenclaw fortalece la frialdad, eso no significa que la frialdad vencerá al final._

_"Este día es una gran bifurcación en tu destino. No estés tan seguro de que habrá otras decisiones más allá de esta. No una señal puesta en el camino, para marcar el lugar de tu última oportunidad de regresar. ¿Si rechazas una oportunidad no rechazaras otras? Puede ser que tu destino ya este sellado, incluso por hacer esta única cosa."_

_Pero esa no es una certeza._

_"Que no lo reconozcas como un certeza puede ser únicamente un reflejo de tu propia ignorancia."_

_Pero aún así no es una certeza._

El Sombrero suspiró un terriblemente triste suspiro.

_"Y así demasiado pronto te convertirás en otra memoria, para ser sentida y nunca conocida, en la siguiente advertencia que yo de..."_

_Si así es como te parece, ¿entonces por qué no sólo me pones donde quieras que vaya?_

El pensamiento del Sombrero estaba atado con arrepentimiento. _"Únicamente puedo ponerte en donde tú pertenezcas. Y sólo tus propias decisiones pueden cambiar adonde perteneces."_

_Entonces hemos terminado. Envíame a Ravenclaw donde pertenezco, con los otros de mi propia estirpe._

_"¿Supongo que no considerarías Gryffindor? Es la Casa más prestigiosa – las personas probablemente lo esperan de ti, incluso – estarán un poco decepcionados si no vas – y tus nuevos amigos los gemelos Weasley están allí -"_

Harry se rió, o sintió el impulso de hacerlo; llegó como una risa puramente mental, una rara sensación. Aparentemente había salvavidas para prevenir que dijeras algo en voz alta por accidente, mientras estabas bajo el Sombrero hablando sobre cosas que nunca le dirías a otra alma por el resto de tu vida.

Tras un momento, Harry también escuchó reír al Sombrero, un extraño y triste sonido harapiento.

(Y en el Comedor más allá, un silencio que había crecido tímidamente al principio cuando los susurros al fondo se incrementaron, y luego se profundizo cuando los susurros se rindieron y murieron, cayendo finalmente en un completo silencio que nadie se atrevió a perturbar ni con una sola palabra, cuando Harry se quedó bajo el Sombrero por largos, largos minutos, más tiempo que todos los anteriores de primer año juntos, más largo que cualquiera en la memoria de los vivos. En la Mesa de Profesores, Dumbledore estaba sonriendo benignamente; pequeños sonidos metálicos ocasionalmente provenían de la dirección de Snape mientras él compactaba ociosamente los retorcidos remanentes de lo que alguna vez fue una gruesa copa para vino hecha de plata; y Minerva McGonagall agarró el podio con nudillos blancos por el apretón, sabiendo que el contagioso caos de Harry Potter había infectado de algún modo al mismísimo Sombrero Seleccionador y que el Sombrero estaba a punto de, de demandar que toda una nueva Casa del Desastre fuera creada sólo para acomodar a Harry Potter o algo así, y_ Dumbledore haría que ella lo hiciera..._)

Bajo el borde del Sombrero, la silenciosa risa murió. Harry también se sintió triste por alguna razón. No, no Gryffindor.

_La Profesora McGonagall juró que si 'aquel que hacía la Selección' intentaba empujarme dentro de Gryffindor, yo debía recordarte que muy bien ella podría terminar como Directora algún día, punto en el cual ella tendría la autoridad para prenderte fuego._

_"Dile que yo la llamé una jovenzuela impúdica y le dije que saliera de mis dominios."_

_Lo haré. ¿Así que fue esta tu conversación más extraña de todos los tiempos?_

_"Ni siquiera cerca."_ La voz telepática del Sombrero creció fuertemente._ "Bien, te di toda posible oportunidad de tomar otra decisión. Ahora es tiempo de que vayas adonde perteneces, con los otros de tu propia estirpe."_

Hubo una pausa que se prolongó.

_¿Qué estás esperando?_

_"Estaba esperando por un momento de horrorizada realización, de hecho. La conciencia de ser parece que sí incrementa mi sentido del humor."_

_¿Oh?_ Harry retrocedió sus pensamientos, intentando descubrir de qué podía estar hablando el Sombrero – y entonces, repentinamente, él se dio cuenta. No pudo creer que se las había arreglado para pasarlo por alto hasta este punto.

_Te refieres a mi horrorizada realización de que vas a cesar de ser consciente una vez que termines con mi Selección -_

De algún modo, en alguna manera que Harry había fallado enteramente en comprender, tuvo la impresión no verbal de un sombrero golpeando su frente contra la pared. _"Me rindo. Eres demasiado lento en la recepción para que esto sea gracioso. Tan cegado por tus propias asunciones que muy bien podrías ser una roca. Supongo que tendré que decirlo de frente."_

_Demasiado l-l-lento -_

_"Oh, y tú por completo olvidaste demandar los secretos de la magia perdida que me crearon. Y eran tan maravillosos, importantes secretos, también."_

_Pequeña sabandija BASTARDA -_

_"Te lo mereces, y esto también."_

Harry lo entendió justo cuando era demasiado tarde.

El aterrado silencio del salón fue roto por una sola palabra.

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

Algunos estudiantes gritaron, la tensión reprimida era tan grande. Las personas trastabillaron con tanta fuerza como para caerse de sus sillas. Hagrid aulló en horror, McGonagall tambaleó frente a la audiencia, y Snape dejó caer los restos de su pesada copa de plata directamente sobre su entrepierna.

Harry se quedo sentado paralizado, su vida en ruinas, sintiéndose el tonto absoluto, y deseando miserablemente que él hubiera elegido otras decisiones por otras razones excepto las que había tomado. Que él hubiera hecho algo, _cualquier cosa _diferentemente antes de que hubiera sido demasiado tarde para regresar.

Cuando el primer momento de sorpresa estaba comenzando a pasar y las personas empezaban a reaccionar a las noticias, el Sombrero Seleccionado habló de nuevo:

"¡Sólo bromeaba! ¡RAVENCLAW!"

**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**

_**Notas del traductor**_

**(1) **Referencia al fan fic malvadamente famoso "My inmortal" que, irónicamente, no tiene nada que ver con Evanescence, mucho con Harry Potter y demasiado con una autora egocéntrica. No lo he leído, y por lo que he escuchado de el, no pienso hacerlo.

No mucho que contar esta semana. Luchando contra una pequeña depresión que quiere postrarme a veces. Tras varios meses he decidido volver a participar en concursos de escritura, desde luego escribo para ganar, pero aquellos desafortunados perdedores relatos míos los subiré a mi blog (por lo cual pueden esperar muchos escritos míos en el futuro)

**Próximo capitulo**: 12 de septiembre, "Archivos de Omake 1, 2, 3".

**Visita HPMOR para encontrar todo sobre esta historia en inglés.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de FFN. Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog RHAIDOT.**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


	11. Archivos de Omake 1, 2, 3

_**Capítulo 11: Archivos de Omake 1, 2, 3 **_

Salve al Señor Oscuro Rowling.

"Omake" es un extra no canónico.

ARCHIVO OMAKE #1: 72 Horas para la Victoria

(Alias "Qué Pasaría Si Cambias A Harry Pero Dejas A Todos Los Otros Personajes Constantes")

Dumbledore miró con atención al otro lado de su escritorio al joven Harry, centelleando con amabilidad de algún modo. El chico había llegado a él con una mirada terriblemente intensa sobre su cara aniñada - Dumbledore esperaba que cual fuera la cuestión, no fuera _demasiado _seria. Harry era por lejos demasiado joven para que las pruebas de su vida ya estuvieran comenzando. "¿De qué deseabas hablarme, Harry?"

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres se inclino hacia adelante en su silla, sonriendo sombríamente. "Director, tuve un agudo dolor en mi cicatriz durante el Banquete de Selección. Considerando cómo y dónde obtuve esta cicatriz, no me pareció la clase de cosa que yo debía ignorar. Al principio pensé que era por el Profesor Snape, pero seguí el método experimental Baconiano el cual trata de hallar las condiciones tanto para la presencia cómo para la ausencia del fenómeno, y he determinado que mi cicatriz duele si y sólo si estoy encarando la parte trasera de la cabeza del Profesor Quirrell, por lo que sea que está bajo su turbante. Mientras _podría ser _algo más inocuo, pienso que provisionalmente deberíamos asumir lo peor, que es Quién-Tú-Sabes - espere, no se vea tan horrorizado, esta es de hecho una oportunidad invaluable -"

ARCHIVOS OMAKE #2: No Tengo Miedo de los Señores Oscuros

Esta fue la versión original del capítulo 9. Fue reemplazada porque – mientras muchos lectores lo disfrutaron – muchos otros lectores tuvieron alergias _masivas _a las canciones en los fanfics, por razones que no deberían necesita mucha explicación. No quería espantar a los lectores antes de que llegaran al capítulo 10.

Lee Jordan es el compañero bromista de Fred y George (en canon). "Lee Jordan" me había sonado como un nombre de alguien nacido de Muggles, implicando de que él sería capaz de instruir a Fred y George en una tonada que Harry reconocería. Esto no fue tan obvio para algunos lectores como lo fue para su autor.

Draco fue a Slytherin, y Harry exhaló un pequeño suspiró de alivio. _Parecía_ como una cosa segura, pero nunca sabías que diminuto evento podría desajustar el curso de tu plan maestro..

Ahora se estaban aproximando a la letra P...

Y en la mesa de Gryffindor, hubo una conversación susurrada.

_"¿Qué tal si no le gusta?"_

_"No tiene derecho a que no le guste -_

_"- no después de la broma que el jugó con -"_

_"- Neville Longbottom, su nombre era -"_

_"- él es tan apropiado como un blanco apropiado puede apropiadamente ser."_

_"De acuerdo. Sólo asegúrate de no olvidar tus partes."_

_"La hemos ensayando lo suficiente -"_

_"- por las últimas tres horas."_

Y Minerva McGonagall, desde donde estaba parada en el podio del orador de la Mesa de los Profesores, bajo la mirada al siguiente nombre en su lista. _Por favor no lo dejes ser un Gryffindor por favor no lo dejes ser un Gryffindor OH POR FAVOR no lo dejes ser un Gryffindor..._ Tomó una profunda respiración, y llamó:

"¡Potter, Harry!"

Hubo un repentino silencio en el comedor cuando todas las conversaciones susurradas se detuvieron.

Un silencio roto por un horrible zumbido que moduló y cambió en una burla espantosa de melodía musical.

La cabeza de Minerva se sacudió alrededor, impactada, e identificando el zumbido como proveniente de la dirección de Gryffindor, donde Ellos estaban _de pie encima de la mesa _soplando en alguna clase de diminutos dispositivos sostenidos contra Sus labios. Su mano comenzó a bajar hacia su varita, para _Silencio_ a Ellos, pero otro sonido la detuvo.

Dumbledore estaba riendo entre dientes.

Los ojos de Minerva regresaron a Harry Potter, quien apenas había comenzado a separarse de la fila antes de tropezarse y detenerse.

Entonces el joven comenzó a caminar de nuevo, moviendo sus piernas en una rara marcha impar, y agitando sus brazos hacia atrás y adelante y chasqueando sus dedos, en sincronía con Su música.

_Al ritmo de los "Cazafantasmas"_

_(Interpretado en el kazoo por Fred y George Weasley,  
y cantado por Lee Jordan.)_

_._

_¿Hay algún Señor Oscuro cerca?  
No tienes que temer  
¿A quién vas a llamar?_

"¡HARRY POTTER!" gritó Lee Jordan, y los gemelos Weasley realizaron un coro triunfante.

_¿Con una Maldición Asesina?  
Bueno podría ser peor.  
¿A quién vas a llamar?_

"¡HARRY POTTER!" Hubo muchas más voces gritando esta vez.

Los Horrores Weasley produjeron un lamento extendido, ahora acompañados por algunos de los hijos de Muggle mayores, quienes habían producido sus propios diminutos dispositivos, Transfigurados de los cubiertos de plata de la escuela sin duda alguna. Cuando la música alcanzó su anticlímax, Harry Potter aulló:

_¡No tengo miedo de los Señores Oscuros!_

Hubo aplausos entonces, especialmente de la Mesa de Gryffindor, y más estudiantes produjeron sus propios instrumentos anti-musicales. Los espantosos zumbidos redoblaron en volumen y crearon otro horrendo crescendo:

_¡No tengo miedo de los Señores Oscuros!_

Minerva miró a ambos lados de la Mesa de Profesores, temerosa de ver pero con con una muy buena noción de lo que vería.

Trelawney abanicándose frenéticamente, Flitwick mirando con curiosidad, Hagrid aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música, Sprout observando con severidad, y Quirrell viendo fijamente al chico con sardónica diversión. Directamente a su izquierda, Dumbledore tarareando; y directamente a su derecha, Snape agarrando su vacía copa de vino, nudillos blancos, con tanta fuerza que la gruesa plata estaba deformándose lentamente.

_¿Túnicas oscuras y una mascara?  
¿Tarea imposible?  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
¡HARRY POTTER!_

_¿Mono-Fuego Gigante?  
¿Un viejo murciélago en una capa?  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
¡HARRY POTTER!_

Los labios de Minerva se quedaron como una linea blanca. Tendría algunas palabras con Ellos sobre ese último verso, si Ellos pensaban que ella estaba atada de manos porque era el primer día de escuela y Gryffindor no tenía puntos que perder. Si Ellos no se preocupaban por las detenciones entonces ella encontraría algo más.

Entonces, con un repentino asfixió de horror, miró hacía la dirección de Severus, _seguramente_ él se dio cuenta que el chico Potter no debía tener idea de quien estaban hablando -

El rostro de Severus había ido más allá de la furia hasta alcanzar alguna clase de placentera indiferencia. Una desfallecida sonrisa jugaba sobre sus labios. Estaba viendo en la dirección de Harry Potter, no hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, y sus manos sostenían los estropeados restos de lo que antes era una copa de vino.

Y Harry Potter avanzó, batiendo sus brazos y piernas a través de los movimientos del baile de los Cazafantasmas, manteniendo una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Fue una grandiosa organización, lo habían atrapado completamente por sorpresa. Lo menos que él podía hacer era seguir la corriente y no arruinarlo todo.

Todos lo estaban aplaudiendo. Lo hizo sentirse a gusto por dentro y de algún modo horrendo al mismo tiempo.

Lo estaban aplaudiendo por un trabajo que había hecho cuando tenía un año de edad. Un trabajo que él no había terminado realmente. En algún lugar, de algún modo, el Señor Oscuro aún estaba vivo. ¿Lo habrían aplaudido tan fuerte, de haberlo sabido?

Pero el poder del Señor Oscuro _había_ sido roto una vez.

Y Harry los protegería de nuevo. Si había en efecto una profecía y eso era lo que decía. Bueno, de hecho sin importar lo que revelará cualquier condenada profecía.

Todas esas personas creyendo en él y apoyándolo - Harry no podía soportar permitir que eso fuera falso. Deslumbrar y desvanecerse como tantos otros niños prodigios. Ser una decepción. Fallar en vivir al nivel de su reputación como símbolo de la luz, _cómo_ lo había conseguido no era relevante. Él absolutamente, positivamente, sin importar cuánto se demorara e incluso si lo mataba, cumpliría sus expectativas. Y luego seguiría hasta _exceder_ sus expectativas, para que las personas se sorprendieran, en retrospectiva, que ellos hubieran pedido tan poco de él.

Y él gritó la mentira que él había inventado porque encajaba bien y la canción llamaba por ella:

_¡No tengo miedo de los Señores Oscuros!  
¡No tengo miedo de los Señores Oscuros!_

Harry dio sus últimos pasos hacía el Sombrero Seleccionador. Le dedicó una reverencia a la Orden del Caos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y luego se volteó y le dedicó otra reverencia al otro lado del comedor, y esperó a que el aplauso y las risas murieran...

ARCHIVOS DE OMAKE #3: Finales Alternativos de 'Conciencia del Ser '

La oferta de decirle toda la trama a cualquiera que adivinara lo que 'nunca había pasado antes' espoleó un _montón _de intentos interesantes. El primer omake a continuación está tomado directamente de mi respuesta favorita personal, por Meteoricshipyards. El segundo está basado en la sugestión de Kazuma para lo que "nunca había pasado antes", el tercero en una combinación de yoyoente y dougal74, el cuarto en el review de wolf550e del capítulo 10. Aquel que comienza con 'K', y el que está encima de ese, son de DarkHeart81. Los otros son míos. Cualquiera que quiera escoger una de mis propias ideas y correr con ellas, particularmente la última, es bienvenido de hacerlo así. Y antes de recibir 100 quejas indignadas, sí, estoy muy consciente de que el cuerpo legislativo del Reino Unido es la Cámara de los Comunes en el Parlamento.

1

...En la parte trasera de su mente, se preguntó si el Sombrero Seleccionador era efectivamente _consciente_ en el sentido de estar consciente de su conciencia, y de ser así, si estaba satisfecho con hablar únicamente a niños de once años una vez al año. Su canción lo había implicado así: _Oh, soy el Sombrero Seleccionador y estoy bien, duermo todo el año y trabajo un día..._

Cuando de nuevo hubo silencio en el cuarto, Harry se sentó en el banquillo y _cuidadosamente_ ubicó sobre su cabeza el artefacto telepático de 800-años-de-antigua magia olvidada.

_Pensando, tan duro como pudo: ____¡No me Selecciones aún! ¡Tengo preguntas que necesito hacerte! ¿He sido Desmemorizado? ¿Seleccionaste al Señor Oscuro cuando era un niño y puedes contarme su debilidad? ¿Puedes decirme por qué obtuve la varita hermana a la del Señor Oscuro? ¿Está el fantasma del Señor Oscuro conectado a mi cicatriz y es por eso que me enojo tanto a veces? Aquellas son las preguntas más importantes, ¿pero si tienes otro momento puedes contarme cualquier cosa sobre cómo re-descubrir la magia perdida que te creó?_

Y el Sombrero Seleccionador respondió, "_No. Sí. No. No. Sí y no, la próxima vez no hagas preguntas doble. No._" y en voz alta, "¡RAVENCLAW!"

2

_"Oh, querido. Esto nunca había pasado antes..."_

_¿Qué?_

_"Soy alérgico al champú de tu cabello-"_

Y luego el Sombrero Seleccionador estornudo, con un poderoso "¡A-CHÚ!" que resonó por todo el Gran Comedor.

"¡Bien!" Dumbledore sollozó jovialmente. "Parece que Harry Potter ha sido seleccionado dentro de la nueva Casa de Achú! McGonagall, tú puedes servir como la Jefa de Casa de Achú. Mejor que te apresures en hacer los arreglos para las clases y currículo de Achú, ¡mañana es el primer día!"

"Pero, pero, pero," balbuceó McGonagall, su mente casi en completo desorden, "¿quién será el Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor?" Fue todo en lo que ella pudo pensar, ella _tenía _que detenerlo de algún modo...

Dumbledore puso un dedo en su mejilla, viéndose pensativo. "Snape."

El chillido de protesta de Snape casi ahogó a McGonagall, "¿Entonces quién será el Jefe de _Slytherin?_ "

"Hagrid."

3

___¡No me Selecciones aún! ¡Tengo preguntas que necesito hacerte! ¿He sido Desmemorizado? ¿Seleccionaste al Señor Oscuro cuando era un niño y puedes contarme su debilidad? ¿Puedes decirme por qué obtuve la varita hermana a la del Señor Oscuro? ¿Está el fantasma del Señor Oscuro conectado a mi cicatriz y es por eso que me enojo tanto a veces? Aquellas son las preguntas más importantes, ¿pero si tienes otro momento puedes contarme cualquier cosa sobre cómo re-descubrir la magia perdida que te creó?_

Hubo una breve pausa.

_¿Hola? ¿Necesito repetir las preguntas?_

El Sombrero Seleccionador gritó, un horrible y agudo sonido que resonó a través del Gran Comedor y causó que la mayoría de estudiantes pusieran sus manos sobre sus oídos. Con un desesperado alarido, brincó de la cabeza de Harry Potter y rebotó a través del piso, empujándose a si mismo usando sus bordes, y llegó a medio camino de la Mesa de Profesores antes de explotar.

4

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

Viendo la mirada de horror en la cara de Harry Potter, Fred Weasley pensó más rápido de lo que nunca había pensado en su vida. Con un solo movimiento sacudió su varita, susurró _"¡Silencio!"_ y luego "_¡Cambiomivozio__!"_ y finalmente "_¡__Ventriliquo!_ "

"¡Sólo bromeaba!" dijo Fred Weasley. "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

5

_"Oh, querido. Esto nunca había pasado antes..."_

_¿Qué?_

_"Ordinariamente yo le remitiría tales preguntas al Director, quien podría preguntarme a su vez, si el lo deseara. Pero algo de la información que has pedido no sólo está por encima de tu propio nivel de usuario, sino más allá del del Director"_

_¿Cómo puedo elevar mi nivel de usuario?_

_"Me temo que no se me permite responder esa pregunta en tu actual nivel de usuario."_

_¿Qué opciones están disponibles en mi nivel de usuario?_

Después de eso no tomó mucho tiempo -

"¡ROOT!" **(1)**

6

_"Oh, querido. Esto nunca había pasado antes..."_

_¿Qué?_

_"He tenido que decirle a estudiantes antes que ellas eran madres – te rompería el corazón saber lo que vi en sus mentes – pero esta es la primera vez que he tenido que decirle a alguien que fue padre."_

_¿QUÉ?_

_"Draco Malfoy está llevando a tu bebe."_

_¿QUÉEEEEEE?_

_"Repetir: Draco Malfoy está llevando a tu bebe."_

_Pero apenas tenemos once -_

_"De hecho, uno de los secretos de Draco es que tiene trece años."_

_P-p-pero los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados -_

_"Y una chica bajo esa túnica."_

_¡PERO NUNCA TUVIMOS SEXO, IDIOTA!_

_"¡ELLA TE DESMEMORIZÓ TRAS LA VIOLACIÓN, TARADO!"_

Harry Potter se desmayó. Su cuerpo inconsciente se cayó del banquillo con un ruido sordo.

"¡RAVENCLAW!" llamó el Sombrero desde dónde yacía en la cima de su cabeza. Eso había sido más divertido que su primer idea.

7

"¡ELFO!"

¿Oh? Harry recordó que Draco había mencionado una 'Casa de Elfo', ¿pero qué era eso exactamente?

A juzgar por las horrorizadas miradas cayendo sobre las caras alrededor suyo, no era nada bueno -

8

"¡PANQUEQUES!"

9

"¡REPRESENTANTE!" **(2)**

10

_"Oh, querido. Esto nunca había pasado antes..."_

_¿Qué?_

_"Nunca he seleccionado a alguien quien fuera una reencarnación de Godric Gryffindor Y Salazar Slytherin Y Naruto."_

11

"¡ATREIDES!" **(3)**

12

"¡Los engañé de nuevo! ¡HUFFLEPUFF! ¡SLYTHERIN! ¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

13

"¡GUISOBAYAS AVINAGRADAS!"

14

"¡KHAAANNNN!" **(4)**

15

En la Mesa de Profesores, Dumbledore estaba sonriendo benignamente; pequeños sonidos metálicos ocasionalmente provenían de la dirección de Snape mientras él compactaba ociosamente los retorcidos remanentes de lo que alguna vez fue una gruesa copa para vino hecha de plata; y Minerva McGonagall agarró el podio con nudillos blancos por el apretón, sabiendo que el contagioso caos de Harry Potter había infectado de algún modo al mismísimo Sombrero Seleccionador.

Escenario tras escenario se reproducía a través de la cabeza de Minerva, cada uno peor que el anterior. El Sombrero diría que Harry estaba demasiadamente bien balanceado entre las Casas para ser Seleccionado, y decidía que él pertenecía a todas ellas. El Sombrero proclamaría que la mente de Harry era demasiado extraña para ser Seleccionada. El Sombrero demandaría que Harry fuera expulsado de Hogwarts. El Sombrero entraría en coma. El Sombrero insistiría que toda una nueva Casa del Desastre fuera creada sólo para acomodar a Harry Potter, y_ Dumbledore haría que ella lo hiciera..._

Minerva recordó lo que Harry le contó en su desastroso viaje hacia el Callejón Diagon, sobre la... falacia de la planificación, ella pensó que era eso... y cómo las personas eran usualmente demasiado optimistas, incluso cuando pensaban que estaban siendo pesimistas. Era la clase de información que carcomía tu mente, habitando en ella e hilando pesadillas...

¿Pero que era lo _peor _que podía pasar?

Bien... en el _peor de los casos__,_ el Sombrero asignaría a Harry a una completamente nueva Casa. Dumbledore insistiría en que ella lo hiciera – crear una nueva Casa sólo para él – y ella tendría que reorganizar todos los horarios de las materias en el primer día de clases. Y Dumbledore la removería como Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor, y darle su amada Casa al... Profesor Binns, el fantasma de Historia; y ella sería asignada como Jefa de la Casa del Desastre de Harry; y ella intentaría futilmente darle ordenes a los niños, restando punto tras punto son efecto alguno, mientras que a ella se le echaba la culpa desastre tras desastre.

¿Era ese el peor de los casos?

Minerva honestamente no podía ver cómo podía ser peor que eso.

E incluso en el peor de todos los casos – sin importar _qué _pasará con Harry – todo habría terminado en siete años.

Minerva sintió sus nudillos blancos relajar el agarre en el podio. Harry había estado en lo correcto, había una especie de confort en contemplar directamente dentro de lejanas profundidades de la oscuridad, sabiendo que habías confrontado tus peores miedos y que ahora estabas preparado.

El aterrado silencio del salón fue roto por una sola palabra.

"¡Director!" llamó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

En la Mesa de Profesores, Dumbledore se levantó, su rostro intrigado. "¿Si?" él se dirigió al Sombrero. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No estaba hablando contigo," anunció el Sombrero. "Yo estaba Seleccionando a Harry Potter dentro del lugar en Hogwarts donde él más pertenece, a saber la oficina del Director -"

**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**

_**Notas del traductor**_

**(1)** Si no cogiste el chiste, se refiere a que Harry ha manipulado el sistema operativo del sombrero y se ha convertido en un "superusuario". Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

**(2)** Para entender el comentario del principio y este chiste, ir a RHAIDOT

**(3)** La casa de Atreides es una familia noble que pertenece a la saga de novelas de ciencia ficción que componen el mundo de _Dune. _Más sobre la Casa de Atreides en RHAIDOT

**(4) **Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT

¿Soy al único al que a ratos le está entrando la señal de Cartoon Network en inglés? Para mi es como ver los mismos programas cómo si fueran nuevos, ¡grandioso! Pero para los que no entiendan ese idioma debe ser un poco molesto :S

Este capítulo salió un poco tarde, en horario de Colombia todavía estoy a tiempo al menos, pero disculpas para aquellos a los que hice esperar. Por fin ya no estoy en casa de mi abuela y estoy de regreso en mi hogar dulce hogar, pero la mudanza a sido una locura. Al menos ya me estoy ajustando a un horario de trabajo más estable (¡internet las 24 horas es lo mejor!) así que si bien este martes no me quedo tiempo de subir nada a Rhaidot, espero compensarlo con muchas entradas en el futuro (de verdad espero que no se quede en un buen propósito)

Esta semana me reencontré con la canción _Dream On_ de Aerosmith, y he vuelto a recuperar el buen animo. ¡Seguiré soñando hasta que cumpla mi sueño! Iré contra la oscuridad que invade mi corazón hasta llegar al lugar donde prometí realizar un milagro, aceptaré la melodía de un arrepentimiento en lugar de una voz que me de falsas esperanzas;sólo pueden ser vencidos aquellos que se dejan derrotar por la realidad sin tan siquiera luchar.

Gracias a Loquin, Love and Dead, LadyH. -Peverell, Hatake Nabiki, bueno y a tantos otros en FFN a los que agradezco sus comentarios. Me alegro mucho cuando con cada comentario y seguidor de esta humilde traducción.

Así que coraje, ¡y hasta dentro de una semana! :D

**Próximo capitulo**: 19 de septiembre

**Visita HPMOR para encontrar todo sobre esta historia en inglés.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de FFN. Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog RHAIDOT.**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


	12. Control De Impulsos

_**Capítulo 12: Control de Impulsos**_

ph'nglui mglw'nafh J. K. Rowling wgah'nagl fhtagn **(1)**

_"Me pregunto que está mal con él."_

"¡Turpin, Lisa!"

Susurro susurro susurro harry potter susurro susurro slytherin susurro susurro no en serio qué demonios susurro susurro.

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

Harry se unió en el aplauso de felicitación a la joven caminando tímidamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, los bordes de su túnica ahora cambiados a azul oscuro. Lisa Turpin parecía dividida entre su impulso de sentarse lo más lejos posible de Harry Potter, y su impulso de correr a toda máquina, insertarse forzosamente a su lado y comenzar a arrancarle las respuestas.

Estar en el centro de un extraordinario y curioso evento, y luego ser Seleccionado dentro de la Casa de Ravenclaw, era muy afín a ser mojado en salsa para carnes y arrojado a un pozo de gatitos hambrientos.

"Le prometí al Sombrero Seleccionador no hablar sobre eso," susurró Harry por enésima vez.

"Sí, de veras."

"No, de verdad le prometí al Sombrero Seleccionador no hablar sobre eso."

"De acuerdo, le prometí al Sombrero Seleccionador no hablar sobre la _mayor_ parte y el resto es _privado_ al igual que lo _fue para ti_ así que _deja de preguntar_."

"¿Quieres saber qué pasó? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Aquí hay una parte de lo que pasó! ¡Le conté al Sombrero que la Profesora McGonagall amenazó con prenderle fuego y éste me pidió decirle a la Profesora McGonagall que ella era una jovenzuela imprudente y que debía alejarse de sus dominios!"

"¿Si no vas a creer en mis palabras entonces _por qué tan siquiera estás preguntando_?"

"¡No, tampoco sé cómo derroté al Señor Oscuro! ¡Cuéntame si tú lo descubres!"

"_¡Silencio!_" gritó la Profesora McGonagall desde el podio de la Mesa de Profesores. "_¡No se habla hasta que la Ceremonia de Selección termine!_"

Hubo una breve disminución en el volumen, mientras todos esperaban para ver si ella iba a hacer alguna amenaza específica y creíble, y luego los susurros comenzaron de nuevo.

Entonces el anciano de barba blanca se levantó de su silla dorada, sonriendo alegremente.

Silencio instantáneo. Alguien le pegó frenéticamente con el codo a Harry mientras él intentaba continuar un murmullo, y Harry se cortó a si mismo a media frase.

El anciano de aspecto legre se sentó de nuevo.

_Nota para mí: No te metas con Dumbledore._

Harry aún estaba intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado durante el Incidente con el Sombrero Seleccionador. De lo cual lo menor no era lo que había pasado en el instante en que Harry había quitado el Sombrero de su cabeza; en ese momento, él escuchó un diminuto murmulló viniendo de la nada, algo que sonó curiosamente como Inglés antiguo y un siseó al mismo tiempo, algo que había pronunciado, _"Ssaludos de Sslytherin a Sslytherin: si tú buscass miss ssecretoss, háblale a mi sserpiente."_

Harry estaba intuyendo que no se suponía que eso fuera parte del proceso oficial de Selección. Y que se trataba de un pequeño añadido de magia puesta por Salazar Slytherin durante la fabricación del Sombrero. Y que el Sombrero en si mismo no sabía al respecto. Y que fue desencadenado cuando el Sombrero anunció "SLYTHERIN", más o menos algunas otras condiciones. Y que un Ravenclaw como él _realmente, realmente no se suponía que lo escuchara._ Y que si podía encontrar algún modo confiable de hacer jurar a Draco a guardar el secreto le podía preguntar al respecto, ese sería un excelente momento para tener algo de Comedia-Té a la mano.

_Chico, decides no ir por el camino del Señor Oscuro y el universo comienza a molestarte en el instante que el Sombrero sale de tu cabeza. Algunos días no paga enfrentar el destino. Tal vez esperaré hasta mañana para iniciar en mi resolución de no ser un Señor Oscuro._

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron Weasley consiguió _muchos_ aplausos, y no sólo de los de Gryffindors. Aparentemente la familia Weasley era muy querida por aquí. Harry, después de un momento, sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir junto con los demás.

Entonces de nuevo, no había tiempo como hoy para darle la espalda al Lado Oscuro.

Cosas del destino y cosas del universo. Él le mostraría a ese Sombrero.

"¡Zabini, Blaise!"

Pausa.

"¡SLYTHERIN!" gritó el sombrero.

Harry aplaudió a Zabini también, ignorando las extrañadas miradas que estaba recibiendo de todos incluyendo Zabini.

Ningún otro nombre fue llamado después, y Harry se dio cuenta de que "Zabini, Blaise" sonaba cerca al final del alfabeto. Grandioso, así que ahora él había sido el _único_ en aplaudir a Zabini... Oh bueno.

Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a dirigirse al podio. Aparentemente estaban a punto de asistir a un discurso -

Y Harry fue golpeado por la inspiración para una _brillante_ prueba experimental.

Hermione había explicado que Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso con vida, ¿correcto?

Harry alcanzó su monedero y susurró, "Comedia-Té".

Para que el Comedia-Té funcionara, tendría que hacer que Dumbledore dijera algo _tan_ ridículo durante su discurso que incluso en el estado de preparación mental de Harry, se reiría _de todos modos_. Como, que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts no tendrían que vestir nada de ropa por todo el resto del año, o todos iban a ser transformados en gatos.

Pero desde luego si _alguien en el mundo_ podía resistirse al poder del Comedia-Té, sería Dumbledore. Por lo que si esto servia, el Comedia-Té era literalmente _invencible_.

Harry jaló la argolla del Comedia-Té debajo la mesa, queriendo hacer esto con un poco de discreción. La lata produjo un silencioso silbido. Unas cuantas cabezas se voltearon a mirarlo, pero pronto volvieron a girar cuando -

"¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts!" exclamó Dumbledore radiante, abriendo sus brazos por completo a los estudiantes, como si nada le pudiera haber complacido más que verlos a todos ellos allí.

Harry tomó una primer bocado de Comedia-Té y bajó la lata de nuevo. Él engulló la gaseosa de a poco e intentando no ahogarse sin importar_ que_ dijera Dumbledore -

"Antes de que comencemos nuestro banquete, quisiera pronunciar unas cuantas palabras. Y aquí están: ¡Feliz feliz retumbo retumbo pantano pantano pantano! ¡Gracias!"

Todos aplaudieron y celebraron, y Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo.

Harry se quedo congelado mientras la gaseosa goteaba de las esquinas de su boca. Él se las había, al menos, arreglado para ahogarse _calladamente_.

De verdad verdad _verdad_ no debería haber echo eso. Era increíble cuánto _más obvio_ eso se volvió _un segundo_ después de que fuera _demasiado tarde_.

En retrospectiva debió darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando estaba pensando en que todos fueran transformados en gatos... o incluso antes de eso, recordando su nota mental de no meterse con Dumbledore... o su recién hallada resolución de ser más considerado con otros... o tal vez si él hubiera tenido _una sola pizca de sentido común_...

Era inútil. Él estaba corrupto hasta el núcleo. Salve el Señor Oscuro Harry. No puedes pelear con el destino.

Alguien estaba preguntándole a Harry si estaba bien. (Otros estaban comenzando a servirse comida, la cual había aparecido mágicamente sobre la mesa, lo que sea.)

"Estoy bien," Harry respondió. "Discúlpenme. Mmm. ¿Fue ese un... discurso _normal_ para el Director? Todos usted... no parecieron... muy sorprendidos..."

"Oh, Dumbledore está loco, por supuesto," comentó un Ravenclaw que se veía mayor sentado al lado de él quien se había introducido a si mismo con algún nombre que Harry ni siquiera comenzaba a recordar. "Mucha diversión, mago increíblemente poderoso, pero totalmente chiflado." Él se pausó. "En algún punto también quisiera preguntarte por qué un fluido verde salió de tus labios y luego desapareció, aunque me imaginó que le prometiste al Sombrero Seleccionador tampoco hablar de eso."

Con un gran esfuerzo, Harry se detuvo a si mismo de ojear a la culposa lata de Comedia-Té en su mano.

Después de todo, el Comedia-Té no había simplemente _materializado_ de manera arbitraria un encabezado del Quibbler sobre él y Draco. Draco lo había explicado en un modo que hacia parecer que todo había pasado... ¿naturalmente? ¿Como si hubiera _alterado la historia para encajar_?

Mentalmente Harry se estaba imaginando a si mismo golpeando su frente una y otra vez contra la mesa. _Paf, paf, paf _hacia su cabeza dentro de su mente.

Otro estudiante bajo su voz hasta llegar a un susurro. "Escuché que Dumbledore es secretamente una mente maestra controlando un montón de cosas y que usa la locura como una cubierta para que nadie sospeche de él."

"Yo escuché eso también," susurró un tercer estudiante, y hubo asentimientos de cabeza alrededor de la mesa.

Esto no pudo dejar de llamar la atención de Harry.

"Ya veo," murmuró Harry, bajando su propia voz. "Así que todos saben que Dumbledore es secretamente una mente maestra."

La mayoría de los estudiantes asintieron. Uno o dos se vieron repentinamente pensativos, incluyendo el estudiante mayor sentado al lado de Harry.

_¿Estas seguro de que esta es la mesa de Ravenclaw?_ Harry se las arregló para no preguntarlo en voz alta.

"¡Brillante!" Harry susurró. "Si todos lo saben, ¡nadie sospechará que es un secreto!"

"Exactamente," susurró un estudiante, y entonces se quedó paralizado. "Espera, eso no suena del todo correcto -"

_Nota para mi mismo: El 75 percentil de los estudiantes de Hogwarts alias la Casa de Ravenclaw no es el programa más exclusivo para niños superdotados._ **(2)**

Pero al menos aprendió un hecho importante el día de hoy. El Comedia-Té eras omnipotente. Y _eso_ significaba...

Harry parpadeó sorprendido cuando su mente finalmente hizo la conexión obvia...

_eso_ significaba que tan pronto como aprendiera un hechizo para alterar temporalmente su propio sentido del humor, podría hacer que _cualquier_ cosa pasara, haciendo que a él _solamente_ lo sorprendiera _una cosa_ específica como para hacerlo escupir, y luego beber una lata de Comedia-Té.

_Bien ese fue un viaje corto a la divinidad. Incluso yo esperaba que me tomara un poco más que mi primer día de escuela._

Pensándolo bien, él también había desbaratado Hogwarts completamente a los diez minutos exactos al ser Seleccionado.

Harry sentía una cierta cantidad de arrepentimiento sobre esto - Merlín sabía que que rayos le haría un Director desquiciado a sus siete años de escolaridad – pero no pudo _evitar_ sentir una punzada de orgullo, también.

Mañana. A más tardar el día siguiente como muy tarde él iba a dejar de recorrer el camino que lo llevaba hacia el Señor Oscuro Harry. Un prospecto que sonaba más aterrador a cada minuto.

Y aún así, de algún modo, cada vez más atractivo. Parte de su mente ya estaba visualizando los uniformes de sus secuaces.

"Come," el estudiante mayor a su lado gruñó, y codeó a Harry en las costillas. "No pienses. Come."

Harry automáticamente comenzó a llenar su plato con lo que fuera que estaba en frente de él, salsas azules con diminutas partículas brillantes, como sea.

"Qué estabas pensando sobre, la Selección -" comenzó a hablar Padma Patil, una de las otras de primer año de Ravenclaws.

"¡No importunar durante las comidas!" corearon al menos tres personas. "¡Regla de la Casa!" añadió otro. "De lo contrario estaríamos todos muertos de hambre por aquí."

Harry se encontró a si mismo realmente, realmente esperando que su ingeniosa nueva idea _de hecho_ no funcionaria. Y que el Comedia-Té funcionara de otro modo y _de hecho_ no tuviera el poder omnipotente de alterar la realidad. No era que él no _quisiera_ ser omnipotente. Era sólo que no podía soportar el pensamiento de vivir en un universo que funcionara de ese modo. Había algo _indigno_ sobre ascender a través del ingenioso uso de una bebida gaseosa.

Pero _iba_ a comprobarlo experimentalmente.

"Sabes," comento el estudiante mayor a su lado en un tono bastante placentero, "tenemos un sistema para forzar a personas como tú a comer, ¿quisieras descubrir cuál es?"

Harry se rindió y comenzó a comer su salsa azul. De hecho era bastante buena, especialmente las partículas brillantes.

La cena pasó con sorprendente rapidez. Harry intentó probar al menos un poco de todas las nuevas comidas raras que vio. Su curiosidad no podía tolerar el pensamiento de _no saber_ cómo sabía algo. Gracias a Dios esto no era un restaurante donde tenías que ordenar únicamente una cosa y nunca descubrías a que sabían las demás cosas del menú. Harry _odiaba_ eso, era como una cámara de tortura para cualquiera con una chispa de curiosidad: _¡Averigüe sobre sólo uno de los misterios en esta lista, ja ja ja!_

Luego fue el tiempo del postre, para el cual Harry se había olvidado por completo dejar espacio. Se rindió después de probar una pequeña porción de tarta de melaza. Seguramente todas esas cosas volverían a ser servidas al menos una vez más a lo largo del año escolar.

¿Así que qué había en su lista de cosas para hacer, a parte de las cosas ordinarias escolares?

_Para Hacer 1. Investigar encantamientos de alteración de mente para que puedas evaluar el Comedia-Té y ver si de verdad descubriste un camino a la omnipotencia. De hecho, simplemente investigar cada clase de magia mental que puedas encontrar. La mente es la fundación de nuestro poder como humanos, cualquier clase de magia que la afecte es el más importante tipo de magia._

_Para Hacer 2. De hecho esta es su Para Hacer 1 y la otra es su Para Hacer 2. Pasar a través de las estanterías de las librerías de Hogwarts y Ravenclaw, familiarizarte con el sistema y asegurarse de que al menos has leído todos los títulos de los libros. Segundo paso: leer todas las tablas de contenidos. Coordinar con Hermione quien tiene una mejor memoria que la tuya. Descubrir si hay algún sistema de préstamo interbibliotecario en Hogwarts y ver si ustedes dos, especialmente Hermione, pueden visitar aquellas bibliotecas también. So otras Casas tienen bibliotecas privadas, encontrar cómo acceder a ellas legalmente o colarse._

_Opción 3a: Hacer que Hermione prometa guardar el secreto e intentar empezar a investigar 'De Slytherin a Slytherin: si buscas mis secretos, háblale a mi serpiente.' Problema: Esto sonaba altamente confidencial y podía tomar un buen rato toparse al azar con un libro que contuviera alguna pista._

_Para Hacer 0: Revisar que clase de hechizos de buscar-recuperar información existen, si hay alguno. Magia de biblioteca no es en última instancia tan importante como la magia mental pero tiene una prioridad mucho más alta._

_Opción 3b: Buscar un hechizo para obligar a Draco Malfoy a mantener el secreto, o mágicamente verificar la sinceridad de la promesa de Draco mantener un secreto (¿Veritaserum?), y luego preguntarle sobre el mensaje de Slytherin..._

De hecho... Harry tenía un muy mal sentimiento sobre la opción 3b.

Ahora que Harry pensaba al respecto, no se sentía tan grandioso sobre la opción 3a, tampoco.

Los pensamientos de Harry regresaron al que posiblemente era el peor momento de su vida hasta la fecha, aquellos largos segundos de horror de sangre-congelada bajo el Sombrero, cuando pensó que había fallado. Él deseó entonces poder regresar aunque fuera unos pocos minutos en el tiempo y cambiar algo, cualquier cosa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

Y luego había resultado que aún no era demasiado tarde.

Deseo concedido.

No podías cambiar la historia. Pero sí podías hacerlo bien desde el principio. Hacer algo diferente la _primera_ vez.

Todo este asunto de buscar los secretos de Slytherin... parecía terriblemente ser la clase de cosa donde, años después, tú mirarías atrás y dirías, 'Y fue _allí_ donde todo comenzó a ir mal.'

Y el desearía desesperadamente la habilidad para regresar el tiempo y hacer una decisión diferente...

Deseo concedido. ¿Ahora qué?

Harry sonrió lentamente.

Era más bien un pensamiento _contrario a la intuición_... pero...

Pero él _podía_, no había regla diciendo que no podía, él _podía_ pretender que nunca había escuchado ese pequeño susurro. Dejar que el universo fuera exactamente igual de como habría sido si ese único momento tan crítico nunca hubiera ocurrido. Veinte años después, eso era lo que él desearía desesperadamente que hubiera pasado veinte años atrás, y veinte años antes de veinte años después era ahora mismo. Alterar el pasado distante era fácil, sólo tenías que pensar en el tiempo apropiado.

O... esto era aún _más_ contrario a su intuición... podía incluso informar, oh, digamos, a la _Profesora McGonagall_, en lugar de Draco _o_ Hermione. Y ella podía reunir a unas cuantas personas y lograr remover ese pequeño hechizo extra del Sombrero.

Pues, sí. Esa sonaba como una idea _sobresalientemente_ buena una vez que Harry _pensó_ de verdad en ella.

Era tan obvio en retrospectiva, y de algún modo, Opción 3c y Opción 3d simplemente no se le habían ocurrido.

Harry se otorgó el mismo +1 punto en su programa anti-Señor-Oscuro-Harry.

De parte del Sombrero había sido una broma terriblemente cruel, pero no podías discutir con los resultados por razones consecuencialistas. Ciertamente le había dado una mejor idea de la perspectiva de una victima, sin embargo.

_Para Hacer 4: Disculparse con to Neville Longbottom._

De acuerdo, estaba haciendo las cosas bien, ahora sólo tenía que mantener el ritmo. _En cada día, de cualquier forma, voy a volverme Luz y más Luz..._

La mayoría de personas alrededor de Harry también habían dejado de comer para ese momento, y los platos en que se sirvieron los postres comenzaron a desaparecer, y los platos usados.

Cuando todos los platos se habían ido, Dumbledore se paró una vez más de su silla.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir la urgencia de beber otro Comedia-Té.

_TIENES que estar bromeando_, Harry pensó hacía aquella parte suya.

Pero el experimento no contaba si no era replicado, ¿cierto? Y el daño ya estaba hecho, ¿no era así? ¿No quería ver que pasaría _esta _vez? ¿No era él _curioso_? ¿Qué tal si obtenía un resultado diferente?

_Oye, apuesto que eres la misma parte de mi cerebro que sacó adelante la broma para Neville Longbottom._

Mmm, ¿tal vez?

_¿Y no es abrumadoramente obvio que si hago esto me arrepentiré un segundo después de que sea demasiado tarde?_

Mmm...

_Sí. Así que, NO._

"Ejem," carraspeó Dumbledore desde el podio, acariciando su larga barba plateada. "Sólo unas cuantas palabras más ahora que todos estamos alimentados y satisfechos. Tengo unas pocas noticias de principio-de-curso para darles."

"Los de primer año deberían notar que el bosque a las afueras está prohibido a todos los pupilos. Por eso es que es llamado el Bosque Prohibido. Si fuera permitido ir sería llamado el Bosque Permitido."

Directo. _Nota para mí: El Bosque Prohibido está prohibido._

"También se me ha pedido por parte del Sr. Filch, el vigilante y celador, recordar a todos que la magia no debería ser usada entre clases en los corredores. Por desgracia, todos sabemos que lo que _debería ser_, y lo que es, son dos cosas diferentes. Gracias por mantener esto presente."

Eh...

"Las pruebas para Quidditch serán llevadas a cabo en la segunda semana tras el inicio de clases. Cualquiera interesado en jugar para los equipos de sus casas debería contactar a Madam Hooch. Cualquiera interesado en reformar por completo el juego de Quidditch debería contactar a Harry Potter."

Harry inhaló su propia saliva y entró en un ataque de tos cuando todos los ojos se posaron sobre él. ¡Cómo _demonios_! Él no había mirado a Dumbledore a los ojos en ningún momento... no lo _pensaba_. ¡Ciertamente no había estado pensando en Quidditch hasta este momento! No había hablado con nadie sobre eso excepto con Ron Weasley y no _creía_ que Ron se lo hubiera dicho a nadie más... ¿o había corrido Ron a quejarse con algún profesor? _Como rayos..._

"Adicionalmente, debo decirles que este año, el corredor del tercer piso al lado derecho está fuera de los limites para cualquiera que no desee tener una muerte muy dolorosa. Está protegido por una serie de elaborados calabozos y trampas potencialmente letales, y no puedes llegar a pasarlas todas ellas, especialmente si estás en primer año."

Harry estaba atontado a estas alturas.

"Y finalmente, extiendo mi más grande agradecimiento a Quirinus Quirrell por heroicamente acceder a sobrellevar la posición de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts." La vista de Dumbledore se movió inspeccionando a través de los estudiantes. "Espero que todos los estudiantes le extenderán al Profesor Quirrell la máxima cortesía y _tolerancia_ que le es debida por sus extraordinarios servicios hacia ustedes y esta escuela, y que _no nos molestaran_ con _quejas insignificantes_ acerca de él, a menos que _ustedes_ quieran intentar hacer su trabajo."

¿De qué se trata todo _eso_?

"Ahora cedo la palabra a nuestro nuevo miembro de la facultad el Profesor Quirrell, quien quisiera decir unas cuantas palabras."

El joven, flaco, nervioso hombro a quien Harry había conocido por primer vez en el Caldero Chorreante llegó lentamente hasta el podio, contemplando temerosamente en todas direcciones, y parecía como si el Profesor Quirrell pudiera estar empezando a quedarse calvo, a pesar de su aparente juventud.

"Me pregunto que está mal con _él_," susurró el estudiante mayor sentado al lado de Harry. Similares comentarios en murmullos fueron intercambiados a lo largo de la mesa.

El Profesor Quirrell llegó hasta el podio y se quedó plantado allí, parpadeando. "Ah..." comenzó. "Ah..." Entonces pareció que su coraje le falló irremediablemente, y se quedó allí en silencio, con ocasionales espasmos.

"Oh, grandioso," dijo por lo bajito un estudiante mayor, "parece que va a ser otro _largo_ año en clase de Defensa -"

"Saludos, mis jóvenes aprendices," el Profesor Quirrell declaró en un seco, confiado tono. "Todos sabemos que Hogwarts tiende a sufrir una cierta _desventura_ en su selección para esta posición, y sin duda alguna ya muchos de ustedes se están preguntando que catástrofe me ha de acontecer este año. Les aseguro, que esa catástrofe no será debido a mi incompetencia." Él sonrió levemente. "Créanlo o no, he deseado por mucho tiempo algún día probar mi suerte como el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras aquí en Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El primero en enseñar esta clase fue el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, y en fecha tan tardía como el siglo catorce era tradicional que los más grandes magos luchadores de todo tipo quisieran probar su suerte aquí. Profesores del pasado no sólo han incluido al legendario héroe Harold Shea pero también la abro comillas inmortal cierro comillas Baba Yagá, sí, veo que algunos de ustedes aún están estremeciéndose al sonido de su nombre incluso aunque ella ha estado muerta por más de seiscientos años. Esa debe haber sido una época interesante para estudiar en Hogwarts, ¿no lo creen?" **(3)**

Harry estaba tragando saliva con dificultad, intentando suprimir la repentina oleada de emoción que le sobrevino cuando el Profesor Quirrell había empezado a hablar. Los precisos tonos le recordaron mucho de un conferencista en Oxford, y estaba empezando a golpear en su interior que Harry no iba a ver a su Mamá o Papá hasta la Navidad.

"Están acostumbrados a que la posición de Defensa sea ocupada por incompetentes, sabandijas, y los desafortunados. Para cualquiera con un sentido de historia, tiene una reputación completamente diferente. No todos los que han enseñado aquí han sido los mejores, pero todos los mejores han enseñado en Hogwarts. En tan augusta compañía, y tras haber anticipado tanto este día, estaría avergonzado de dejar que mi estándar este por debajo de la perfección. Y por ello pretendo que cada uno de ustedes recuerde este año como la _mejor_ clase de Defensa que tuvieron jamás. Lo que aprendan este año les servirá como su firme fundación en las artes de la Defensa, sin importar quienes sean sus profesores antes o después."

La expresión del Profesor Quirrell se puso más seria. "Tenemos _mucho_ terreno que recuperar y no mucho tiempo para cubrirlo. Por lo cual mi intención es separarme de las convenciones de enseñanza en Hogwarts en cierto número de aspectos, como también introducir algunas actividades opcionales después de clase." Hizo una pausa. "Si eso no es suficiente, quizá pueda encontrar nuevas formas de motivarlos. Ustedes son mis largamente esperados estudiantes, y ustedes _harán_ lo _mejor_ en mis tan largamente esperadas clases de Defensa. Agregaría alguna clase de terrible amenaza, como 'De otro modo sufrirán horriblemente', pero eso sería tan cliché, ¿no lo creen? Me enorgullezco de ser más imaginativo que eso. Gracias."

Luego el vigor y la confianza parecieron ser drenadas del Profesor Quirrell. Su boca demasiado abierta como si repentinamente se hubiera encontrado encarando una audiencia inesperada, y regresó a su asiento con un movimiento convulsivo y arrastrando los pies, se encorvó hacia adelante como si estuviera a punto de colapsar sobre si mismo e implosionar.

"Parece un poco raro," murmuró Harry.

"Eh," replicó el estudiante mayor. "No has visto nada'."

Dumbledore retornó al podio.

"Y ahora," pidió Dumbledore, "antes de ir a la cama, ¡vamos a cantar la canción de la escuela! Todos escojan su tonada favorita y palabras favoritas, ¡y empiecen!"

_**Notas del Autor**_

No, _no_ voy a escribir la historia donde Harry (ya sea este Harry, o canon!Harry) termina como Director de Hogwarts durante la Ceremonia de Selección. Son bienvenidos de hacerlo ustedes si así lo desean.

Tengo que confesar que soy un poco nuevo en este medio y no tengo claro cuales son las reglas exactas. Recibí muchísimas quejas por intentar poner los omake en medio de la historia, y un lector sugirió una historia separada para el Omake. Esto tiene mucho sentido para mí, y lo que realmente quisiera hacer es tener una historia separada para los Omake y las Notas de Autor en un ritmo igual al de los capítulos, para que así cualquiera que quiera conseguir las Notas del Autor pueda suscribirse. Pero otra persona dijo que el último capítulo estaba en contra de los Lineamientos porque no se me permite contestar a los reviews, y mientras vuelvo a leer los Lineamientos de nuevo no encuentro donde se dice _eso_, los Lineamientos _sí_ aclaran que no puedo crear una historia separada para las Notas del Autor.

La mejor solución que se me ocurre es hacer que mi perfil siempre contenga las Notas del Autor para el capítulo actual. Esto significa que una Nota desaparecerá cuando el siguiente capítulo sea subido, una solución con la cual no estoy realmente feliz – especialmente si significa que las últimas Notas del Autor fueron dejadas por menos de 24 horas – pero mi suposición es que esto proveerá el mejor servicio a la mayoría de los lectores. _Estoy_ guardando las Notas anteriores, y podría poner una página web que las contenga en un punto más adelante.

Creo que debería lanzarme y expresar un poco de sorpresa por todas las personas que escribieron para decir, no sólo que personalmente les disgustó el omake, pero que fue una terrible, horrible malvada cosa que indicaba falta de respeto para los lectores. Si ves los reviews, verás que unas cuantas personas sí los disfrutaron mucho. Sí, estoy seguro que todos somos unos tarados, pero mi punto es: ¿realmente les pareció que el omake se hizo con la intención de _insultarlos personalmente_? ¡Especialmente desde que fue mi _primer_ intento de poner un omake y no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionarían? No voy a censurarme a mi mismo _preventivamente_. Yo respondo a los comentarios de los lectores; si muchas personas odian algo probablemente no lo volveré a hacer de nuevo, y si todos odian algo podría regresar y reescribirlo. Pero no puedo saber el radio de votos a favor o en contra hasta que _lo intente_.

Justo ahora, por ejemplo, estoy intentando poner las Notas del Autor en el perfil, y asumiendo que a cualquiera a quien le disguste las NA no las encontraran, eso quiere decir que se les permite ser un poco más largas y personales. Si eso aún no funciona, déjenmelo saber.

Por favor no se preocupen porque la historia vaya a cambiar demasiado para complacer a los reviewers. En total seriedad, no podría hacer eso ni aunque lo intentara. Mis problemas tienen que ver con ser poco sensible, no Super sensible.

**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**

_**Notas del traductor**_

**(1)** "En la Ciudad de R´lyeh, la difunta J. K. Rowling, espera soñando." Referencia a H. P. Lovecraft y a sus mitos de Cthulhu.

**(2) **Si al igual que yo, no sabías lo que era un percentil, puedes buscar más información en RHAIDOT. ¿La versión corta? Dividen una distribución en cien partes iguales.

**(3)** Harold Shea de acuerdo a Wikipedia en inglés: "Las Historias de "Harold Shea" es un nombre dado a una serie de cinco historias de ciencia fantástica por el equipo colaborativo de L. Sprague de Camp y Fletcher Pratt y sus siguientes continuaciones solamente por de Camp, Christopher Stasheff, Holly Lisle, John Maddox Roberts, Roland J. Green, Frieda A. Murray, Tom Wham, y Lawrence Watt-Evans. De Camp y Stasheff de manera colectiva supervisan las continuaciones. La serie es también conocida como la serie del "Encantador", la "serie Incompleta del Encantador" tras su primera colección, o las series del "Encantador Sobresaliente".

En las historias originales el psicólogo Harold Shea y sus colegas Reed Chalmers, Walter Bayard, y Vaclav Polacek (Votsy), viajan a través de varios mundos paralelos antiguos mitos y leyendas son realidad. En el curso de sus viajes otros personajes son adicionados a los personajes principales, notablemente Belphebe y Florimel, quienes se convierten en las esposas de Shea y Chalmers, y Pete Brodsky, un policía quien accidentalmente es llevado a ese caos. En las siguientes continuaciones las adiciones más notables al elenco son el villano recurrente Malambroso y Voglinda, la joven hija de Shea y Belphebe." Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT.

Baba Yagá de acuerdo a Wikipedia en español: "Baba Yagá es vieja, huesuda y arrugada, con la nariz azul y los dientes de acero y posee una pierna normal y una de hueso por lo que a menudo se le da el apelativo de "Baba Yagá Pata de Hueso". Estas dos piernas representan al mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos en los cuales ella deambula. Baba Yagá es un ser perverso y cruel, pero no totalmente malvado; come personas, generalmente niños. Sus dientes le permiten romper huesos y desgarrar la carne con facilidad. A pesar de que Baba Yagá consume diariamente grandes cantidades de carne, ella siempre tiene ese aspecto delgado y huesudo. Baba Yagá vuela montada en un almirez (a veces una olla) y rema el aire con una escoba plateada. Baba Yagá no permite que ninguna persona "bendecida" permanezca dentro de su propiedad, siempre y cuando Baba Yagá sepa que la persona tiene una bendición." Para mayor referencia ir a RHAIDOT.

Bueno, bueno, que interesante y explicativa nota de parte del autor. Me pareció increíble que sus lectores en inglés se quejaran de los omakes . Yo disfruté mucho de los omakes, fue como una especie de respiro que ya estaba sintiendo necesario. Pero tal vez gracias a este evento nació HPMOR con su propia página web que es como más me gusta leerlo. Y tengo la impresión de que a ustedes (lectores de la traducción en español) también les gustaron mucho los omakes. En fin, entre gustos no hay disgustos.

Yo también tengo serios disgustos con la políticas de FFN que me obligan a tener que preparar dos documentos diferentes (no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para hacerme perder el tiempo), una para mi blog y otro para FFN.

Al igual que Yudkowsky yo me leí cuidadosamente los lineamientos de FFN y no encontré nada contra las notas al final de la historia, creo que aquí no le hacen daño a nadie. Aunque creo que a veces sí escribo demasiado -.-

Me dio sentimiento el comentario de Love and Dead de la semana pasada: _"Ha esperar otra larga semana para un nuevo cap._" Si en mi capacidad estuviera te entregaba un capítulo cada día, pero soy un pobre Muggle :(

Genial como al principio uno piensa que el personaje de Quirrell va ser igual al del canon cuando resulta ser completamente opuesto, Yudkowsky es un experto en sorprender a sus lectores :O

De hecho, Quirrell es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la historia, sólo esperen y verán lo oscuramente genial que es.

Me estaba cogiendo un poco la tarde con este capítulo, disculpas si los hice esperar. Quede satisfecho con mi dibujo de Quirrell, Harry y Dumbledore, un poco inspirado en los dibujos de dinosaurusgede, una de las más talentosas dibujantes de fan art para HPMOR en devianART.

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.

**Próximo capitulo**: 26 de septiembre

**Visita HPMOR para encontrar todo sobre esta historia en inglés.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de FFN. Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog RHAIDOT.**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


	13. Hacer las Preguntas Equivocadas

_**Capítulo 13: Hacer las Preguntas Equivocadas**_

Elen sila J. K. Rowling omentielvo. **(1)**

EDITADO: No se asusten. Solemnemente juro que hay una lógica, anunciada, compatible con la explicación canónica para todo lo que pasa en este capítulo. Es un rompecabezas, se supone que debes intentar resolverlo, y si no lo haces, sólo tienes que lees el próximo capítulo.

_"Ese es uno de los acertijos más obvios que he escuchado."_

Tan pronto como Harry abrió sus ojos en el dormitorio de los de primer año de Ravenclaw, en la mañana de su primer día completo en Hogwarts, supo que algo estaba mal.

Estaba tranquilo.

_Demasiado tranquilo._

Oh, cierto... Había un Encantamiento Quietus en la cabecera de su cama, controlado por una pequeña barra deslizante, lo cual era la única razón por la que siempre se hacia posible que cualquiera se fuera a dormir en Ravenclaw.

Harry se sentó y miró alrededor, esperando ver a otros levantarse para el día -

El dormitorio, vacío.

Las camas, arrugadas y sin hacer.

El sol, proviniendo de un ángulo más bien alto.

Su Silenciador puesto hacia arriba hasta alcanzar al máximo.

Y su reloj de alarma mecánica aún estaba corriendo, pero la alarma estaba apagada.

Se le había permitido dormir hasta las 9:52 AM, aparentemente. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para sincronizar su ciclo de sueño de 26-horas al llegar a Hogwarts, no había conseguido dormir la noche anterior hasta que fueron más o menos la 1AM. Había planeado despertar a las 7:00AM junto con los otros estudiante, podía aguantar estar un poco privado-de-sueño su primer día siempre y cuando obtuviera alguna clase de solución mágica antes de mañana. Pero ahora se había perdido el desayuno. Y su primera clase en Hogwarts, en Herbología, había comenzado una hora y veintidós minutos atrás.

La ira estaba lentamente, lentamente despertando en él. Oh, que buena y pequeña broma. Apagar su alarma. Encender el Silenciador. Y dejar que el Sr. Mandamás Harry Potter perdiera su primera clase, y ser culpado por ser un gran dormidor.

Cuando Harry descubriera quien había hecho esto...

No, esto sólo podía haber sido realizado con la cooperación completa de los otros doce chicos en el dormitorio de Ravenclaw. Todos ellos lo habían visto durmiendo. Todos ellos lo habían dejado dormir durante el desayuno.

La rabia fue drenada, remplazada por la confusión y una horrible herida en sus sentimientos. Les había _caído bien_. Había pensado. La noche anterior, había pensado que él les había caído bien._ Por qué..._

Cuando Harry se levantó de la cama, vio una pieza de papel sobresaliendo de la cabecera de su cama.

El papel decía,

_Mis compañeros Ravenclaws,_

_Ha sido un día extra largo. Por favor déjenme dormir y son se preocupen porque me pierda el desayuno. No me he olvidado de mi primera clase_

_Suyo,_

_Harry Potter._

Y Harry se quedó parado allí, petrificado, agua helada comenzando a gotear a través de sus venas.

El papel tenía su propia letra a mano, en su propio lapicero mecánico.

Y él no recordaba haberlo escrito.

Y... Harry miró de soslayo al pedazo de papel. Y a menos de que se lo estuviera imaginando, las palabras "No me he olvidado" estaban escritas en un estilo diferente, ¿cómo si estuviera tratando avisarse a si mismo de algo...?

¿Había _sabido_ que iba a ser Desmemorizado? Se había quedado hasta muy tarde, cometido alguna clase de crimen o actividad encubierta, y luego... pero él no _conocía_ el hechizo Obliviate... había alguien más... que...

Un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Harry. Si él _hubiera_ sabido que iba a ser Desmemorizado...

Aún en sus pijamas, Harry rodeó su cama hasta llegar a su baúl, presionó su pulgar contra la cerradura, extrajo su monedero, introdujo su mano y pronunció "Nota para mí mismo."

Y otro pedazo de papel saltó a su mano.

Harry lo tomó, contemplándolo. También estaba en su propia letra.

La nota decía:

_Querido yo,_

_Por favor juega el juego. Sólo puedes jugar el juego una vez en la vida. Esta es una oportunidad irreemplazable._

_Código de reconocimiento 927, soy una papa._

_Tuyo,_

_Tú._

Harry asintió lentamente. "Código de reconocimiento 927, soy una papa" era en efecto el mensaje que el había preparado de antemano – algunos años atrás, mientras veía TV – que únicamente él supiera. Si tenía que identificar un duplicado de si mismo como siendo realmente _él_, o algo. Sólo por si acaso. Estar preparado.

Harry no podía _confiar_ en el mensaje, podía haber otros hechizos involucrados. Pero descartaba cualquier simple broma. Definitivamente él lo había escrito y definitivamente no recordaba haberlo escrito.

Observando el papel, Harry se volvió consciente de que se veía tinta al otro lado.

La volteó.

En el lado reverso se podía leer:

_INSTRUCCIONES PARA EL JUEGO:_

_no conoces las reglas del juego_

_no conoces las apuestas del juego_

_no conoces el objetivo del juego_

_no conoces quien controla el juego_

_no conoces cómo terminar el juego_

_Comienzas con 100 puntos._

_Empieza._

Harry contempló a las "instrucciones". Este lado no estaba a mano escrita; la escritura era perfectamente regular, por ello artificial. Parecía haber sido inscrita con una Pluma a vuelapluma, como la que él había comprado para tomar dictado.

No tenía _absolutamente ninguna pista_ de lo que estaba pasando.

Bueno... el paso uno era vestirse y comer. Tal vez revirtiendo el orden en eso. Su estómago se sentía más bien vacío.

Se había perdido el desayuno, por supuesto, pero estaba Preparado para esa eventualidad, habiendo visualizado por adelantado. Harry puso su mano dentro de su monedero y llamó "Tentempié", esperando conseguir una caja de barras de cereal que había comprado antes de salir para Hogwarts.

Lo que saltó no se sintió como una caja de barras de cereal.

Cuando Harry trajo su mano dentro de su campo de visión vio dos diminutas barras de dulce – ni tan siquiera suficiente para una comida – pegadas a una nota, y la nota estaba inscrita con el mismo tipo de letra de las instrucciones del juego.

La nota decía:

INTENTO FRACASADO: -1 PUNTO

PUNTOS ACTUALES: 99

ESTADO FÍSICO: AÚN HAMBRIENTO

ESTADO MENTAL: CONFUNDIDO

"Buahhhhh" habló la boca de Harry sin ninguna clase de intervención o decisión consciente de su parte.

Se quedó ahí parado alrededor de un minuto.

Un minuto después, _aún_ no tenía ningún sentido y _aún_ no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando y su cerebro ni siquiera había _comenzado_ a empuñar alguna _hipótesis_ como si sus manos mentales estuvieran revestidas en bolas de goma y no pudiera recoger nada.

Su estómago, que tenía sus propia prioridades, sugirió una posible prueba experimental.

"Ah..." Harry le anunció al cuarto vacío. "¿Supongo que no puedo gastar un punto y conseguir mi caja de barras de cereal de regreso?"

Únicamente hubo silencio.

Harry puso su mano dentro del monedero y llamó "Caja de barras de cereal."

Una caja que se sintió de la forma correcta saltó a su mano... pero era demasiado ligera, y estaba abierta, y estaba vacía, y la nota adjunta a ella decía:

PUNTOS GASTADOS: 1

PUNTOS ACTUALES: 98

HAS GANADO: UNA CAJA DE BARRAS DE CEREAL

"Me gustaría gastar un punto y conseguir las _verdaderas barras de cereal_ de regreso," anunció Harry.

De nuevo, silencio.

Harry puso su mano dentro del monedero y llamó "barras de cereal".

Nada salió.

Harry se encogió de hombros desesperadamente y se fue al gabinete que se le había dado cerca de su cama, para obtener su túnica de mago para ese día.

Sobre el fondo del gabinete, bajo su túnica, estaba las barras de cereal, y una nota:

PUNTOS GASTADOS: 1

PUNTOS ACTUALES: 97

HAS GANADO: 6 BARRAS DE CEREALES

AÚN ESTAS VISTIENDO: PIJAMAS

NO COMAS MIENTRAS ESTÁS USANDO TUS PIJAMAS

RECIBIRÁS UNA PENALIZACIÓN DE PIJAMA

_Y ahora sé que quien sea que controla el juego está loco._

"Mi suposición es que este juego es controlado por Dumbledore," Harry exclamó en voz alta. Tal vez _esta vez_ pudiera establecer un nuevo récord de velocidad por ser rápido en entenderlo.

Silencio.

Pero Harry estaba comenzando ha comprender el patrón; la nota estaría en el siguiente lugar que mirara. Por lo que Harry miró debajo de su cama.

JA! JA JA JA JA JA!

JA JA JA JA JA JA!

JA! JA! JA! JA! JA! JA!

DUMBLEDORE NO CONTROLA EL JUEGO

MALA SUPOSICIÓN

MUY MALA SUPOSICIÓN

-20 PUNTOS

Y AÚN ESTÁS USANDO PIJAMAS

ES TU CUARTO MOVIMIENTO

Y AÚN ESTÁS USANDO PIJAMAS

PENALIZACIÓN DE PIJAMAS: -2 PUNTOS

PUNTOS ACTUALES: 75

Bien, eso era un enigma, de acuerdo. Sólo era su primer día de escuela y una vez que descartabas a Dumbledore, no sabía el nombre de nadie más aquí que estuviera así de loco.

Su cuerpo más o menos en piloto automático, Harry recogió un conjunto de túnica y ropa interior, sacó el nivel caverna de su baúl (él era una clase de persona muy reservada y alguien podría entrar dentro del dormitorio), se vistió, y luego regreso subiendo las escaleras para guardar sus pijamas.

Harry paró antes de extraer el cajón del gabinete que contenía sus pijamas. Si el patrón seguía siendo cierto aquí...

"¿Cómo puedo ganar más puntos?" Harry habló en voz alta.

Entonces sacó el cajón.

OPORTUNIDADES PARA HACER EL BIEN ESTÁN EN TODAS PARTES

PERO LA OSCURIDAD ES DONDE LA LUZ NECESITA ESTAR

COSTE DE LA PREGUNTA: 1 PUNTO

PUNTOS ACTUALES: 74

LINDA ROPA INTERIOR

¿TU MADRE LAS ESCOGIÓ?

Harry aplastó la nota en su mano, su cara encendida de color escarlata. La maldición de Draco regreso a él. _Hijo de sangre sucia_ -

Para este punto sabía que lo mejor era no decirla en voz alta. Probablemente recibiría una Penalización por Profanidad.

Harry se ciñó el monedero de piel de moke y su varita. Le quitó la envoltura a una de sus barras de cereal y la arrojó dentro del tarro de basura del cuarto, donde aterrizó sobre una Rana de Chocolate casi sin comer, un sobre arrugado y algún envoltorio de papel rojo y verde. Puso las otras barras de cereal dentro de su monedero de piel de moke.

Miró alrededor en un final, desesperado, y fundamentalmente fútil búsqueda de pistas.

Y luego Harry dejó el dormitorio, comiendo mientras iba, en busca de los calabozos de Slytherin. Al menos a eso fue lo que _pensó_ se trataba la linea.

Intentar navegar los pasillos de Hogwarts era como... probablemente _no_ tan malo como vagar alrededor de una pintura de Escher, esa era la clase de cosa que tu decías por efecto retórico más que porque fuera verdad. **(2)**

Poco tiempo después, Harry estaba pensado que de hecho una pintura de Escher tendría tanto ventajas como desventajas comparada a Hogwarts. Desventaja: No hay una orientación gravitacional consistente. Ventaja: Al menos las escaleras no se moverían alrededor _MIENTRAS TÚ AÚN ESTABAS EN ELLAS._

Harry había trepado originalmente cuatro escaleras voladoras para llegar a su dormitorio. Tras descender no menos de doce escaleras voladoras sin llegar ni remotamente cerca de los calabozos, Harry había concluido que (1) una pintura de Escher sería un _pastel comido_ por comparación, (2) de algún modo ahora estaba en un _lugar más alto _del castillo de donde había comenzado, y (3) estaba tan _exhaustivamente_ perdido que no habría estado sorprendido de asomarse a la siguiente ventana y ver dos lunas en el cielo.

El plan de respaldo A había sido detenerse y pedir direcciones, pero parecía haber una extrema falta de personas andando por aquí, como si todos los vagos estuvieran atendiendo las clases en las formas que se suponía que debían hacer o algo así.

El plan de respaldo B...

"Estoy perdido," Harry pronunció en voz alta. "¿Puede, eh, el espíritu del castillo de Hogwarts ayudarme o algo similar?"

"No pienso que este castillo tenga un espíritu," observó una arrugada anciana en una de las pinturas en las paredes. "Vida, quizá, pero no espíritu."

Hubo una breve pausa.

"Eres tú -" Harry inició, y luego cerró su boca. Pensándolo bien, no él NO iba a preguntarle a la pintura si estaba consciente en el sentido de ser consciente de su propia consciencia.

"Soy Harry Potter," dijo su boca, más o menos en piloto automático. También más o menos automáticamente, Harry extendió una mano hacia la pintura.

La mujer en la pintura miró desde arriba la mano de Harry y alzó sus cejas.

Lentamente, la mano descendió al lado de Harry.

"Lo siento," Harry expresó, "Soy nuevo aquí."

"Así me pareció, joven raven. ¿Adónde estás procurando ir?" **(3)**

Harry titubeó. "No estoy realmente seguro," él comentó.

"Entonces tal vez ya estás allí."

"Bien, adonde sea que _este_ tratando ir, no _creo_ que sea aquí..." Harry cerró su boca, consciente de cuanto estaba sonando como un idiota. "Déjame empezar de nuevo. Estoy jugando un juego del cual no sé cuales son las reglas -" En verdad eso tampoco funcionó, no lo hizo. "De acuerdo, tercer intento. Estoy buscando oportunidades para hacer el bien y poder anotar puntos, y todo lo que tengo es esta críptica pista sobre como la oscuridad es donde la luz necesita estar, por lo que estaba intentando bajar pero parece que en cambio sigo subiendo..."

La anciana en la pintura estaba mirándolo más bien de manera escéptica.

Harry suspiró. "Mi vida tiende a volverse un poco peculiar."

"¿Sería justo decir que no sabes dónde estás o por qué estás intentando llegar allí?"

"_Enteramente_ justo."

La anciana asintió. "No estoy segura de que estar perdido sea el más importante de tus problemas, jovencito."

"Cierto, pero a diferencia de los problemas más importantes, es un problema que puedo comprender cómo resolver y _guau_ está conversación se está volviendo una metáfora para la existencia humana, no me había dado cuenta de que eso estaba pasando hasta justo ahora."

La señora ojeó a Harry de manera valora. "_Eres_ un buen joven raven, ¿no es así? Por un momento estaba comenzando a preguntármelo. Bien entonces, como una regla general, si sigues volteando hacia la izquierda, estás destinado a seguir bajando."

Eso sonó extrañamente familiar pero Harry no pudo recordar donde lo había escuchado antes. "Mmm... pareces ser una persona muy inteligente. O un retrato de una persona muy inteligente... como sea, ¿has escuchado de un misterioso juego donde únicamente puedes jugar una vez, y no te dirán cuales son las reglas?"

"Vida," contestó la señora de inmediato. "Ese es uno de los acertijos más obvios que he llegado a escuchar."

Harry parpadeó. "No," replicó lentamente. "Me refiero a que de hecho recibí una nota y todo lo demás informándome de que tengo que jugar el juego pero no se me dirían las reglas, y alguien está dejándome pequeños retazos de papel contándome cuántos puntos he perdido por violar las reglas, como una penalización de menos dos puntos por vestir pijamas. ¿Conoce a alguien aquí en Hogwarts que sea lo suficientemente loco y poderoso como para hacer algo como eso? ¿Además de Dumbledore, claro?"

El retrato de la señora suspiró. "No soy más que un retrato, jovencito. Recuerdo a Hogwarts como era – no como Hogwarts es ahora. Todo lo que puedo contarte es que si esto fuera un acertijo, la respuesta sería que ese juego es la vida, y que mientras nosotros mismos no hacemos las reglas, aquel que otorga o quita puntos siempre eres tú. Si no es un acertijo sino la realidad – entonces no lo sé."

Harry le hizo una reverencia muy profunda al retrato. "Gracias, mi señora."

La señora le hizo una reverencia de regreso. "Desearía poder asegurar que te recordaré con cariño," ella señaló, "pero probablemente no te recordaré para nada. Adiós, Harry Potter."

Él hizo una nueva reverencia como replica, y comenzó a descender por la más cercana de las escaleras voladoras.

Cuatro giros a la izquierda después se encontró contemplando un corredor que terminaba, abruptamente, en un montículo revuelto de grandes rocas – como si hubiera habido un derrumbre, únicamente las paredes y techo alrededor estaban intactas y hechas de las regulares piedras del castillo.

"De acuerdo," Harry anunció al vacío aire, "Me rindo. Estoy pidiendo otra pista. ¿Cómo llegó adonde necesito llegar?"

"¡Una pista! ¿Una pista, pediste?"

La excitada voz provino de una pintura en la pared no muy lejana, este era el retrato de un hombre de mediana edad en la más ruidosa túnica rosada que Harry nunca hubiera visto o tan siquiera imaginado. En el retrato él estaba vistiendo un caído y viejo sombrero puntiagudo con un pescado encima (no el dibujo de un pescado, si me entiendes, sino un pescado).

"¡Sí!" Harry afirmó. "¡Una pista! ¡Una pista, yo dije! ¡Sólo que no se trata de cualquier _pista_, estoy buscando por una pista _específica_, es para el juego que estoy jugando -"

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Una pista para el juego! Tú eres Harry Potter, ¿o no? ¡Soy Cornelion Flubberwalt! Se me contó a través de Erin el Consorte a quien a su vez se lo contó Lord Weaselnose a quien se lo contó, ya se me olvido. ¡Pero era un mensaje para que _yo_ te lo diera! ¡Para _mí_! Nadie se ha preocupado por mí en, ya no sé cuánto, tal vez nunca, he estado atrapado aquí en este maldito e inútil viejo corredor - ¡una pista! ¡Yo tengo tu pista! ¡Sólo te costará tres puntos! ¿La quieres?"

"¡Sí! ¡La quiero!" Harry estaba consciente de que probablemente debía mantener su sarcasmo bajo control pero no parecía que lo pudiera evitar.

"La oscuridad puede ser hallada entre los cuartos verdes de estudio y la clase de Transfiguración de McGonagall! ¡Esa es la pista! ¡Y muévete de una vez, eres más lento que un saco de caracoles! ¡Menos diez puntos por ser lento! ¡Ahora tienes 61 puntos! ¡Ese fue el resto del mensaje!"

"Gracias," Harry comentó. De verdad estaba quedándose atrás en el juego. "Mmm... Supongo que no sabe de dónde provino _originalmente_ el mensaje, ¿o sí?"

"¡Fue hablado por una hueca voz que resonó delante de una brecha en el mismo aire, una brecha que se abría sobre un abismo de fuego! ¡Eso fue lo que se me dijo!"

Harry ya no estaba seguro, para este punto, si esta era la clase de cosas sobre las que debía ser escéptico, o el tipo de cosas que sólo debía tomar con calma. "¿Y cómo puedo hallar la linea entre los cuartos verdes de estudio y la clase de Transfiguración?"

"¡Sólo da la vuelta y ve a la izquierda, derecha, abajo, abajo, derecha, izquierda, derecha, arriba, e izquierda de nuevo, estarás en un cuarto verde de estudio y si entras y sales directamente por el otro lado estarás en un gran corredor curvo que va a una intersección y al lado derecho de esa intersección habrá un corredor en linea recta que va a la clase de Transfiguración!" La figura del hombre de mediana edad hizo una pausa. "Al menos así es como era cuando _yo_ estaba en Hogwarts. Este _es_ un Lunes de un año impar, ¿no es cierto?"

"Lapicero y papel mecánico," Harry le habló a su monedero. "Eh, cancela eso, papel y lapicero mecánico." Él miró. "¿Puedes repetirlo?"

Tras perderse otras dos veces, Harry sintió que estaba comenzando a entender la regla básica para navegar en el siempre cambiante laberinto que era Hogwarts, llamado, _pregúntale a las pinturas por las direcciones_. Si esto reflejaba alguna especie de increíblemente profunda lección sobre la vida él no podía descubrir cual era.

El cuarto verde de estudio era un espacio sobresalientemente placentero con la luz del sol colándose por las ventanas de vidrio pintado de verde que mostraba dragones en calma, escenas pastorales. Tenía sillas que se veían extremadamente confortables, y mesas que parecían ser muy apropiadas para estudiar en compañía de uno a tres amigos.

Harry no pudo _realmente_ caminar directamente desde la puerta de entrada hasta la de salida al otro lado. Había _librerías_ puestas en la pared, y él tuvo que ir par allá y leer algunos de los títulos, para al menos no perder su derecho al nombre de la familia Verres. Pero lo hizo rápidamente, pensando en el regaño por ser lento, y luego se fue por el otro lado.

Estaba recorriendo el "gran corredor curvo" cuando escuchó gritar una joven voz.

En momentos como este, Harry no tenía excusas para correr sin parar sin importarle el guardar energías o hacer ejercicios de calentamiento apropiados o preocuparse por estrellarse con algo, un repentino frenesí que llegó a un igualmente repentino pare cuando casi atropelló a un grupo de seis estudiantes de primer año de Hufflepuffs...

...quienes estaban acurrucados juntos, viéndose más bien asustados y como si desesperadamente quisieran hacer algo pero no podían descubrir qué, lo que probablemente tenía que ver con el grupo de cinco Slytherins mayores que parecían estar rodeando a otro chico joven.

Bruscamente Harry se sintió más enojado.

"_¡Disculpen!_" gritó Harry con todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Podría no haber sido necesario. Las personas ya lo estaban mirando. Pero ciertamente sirvió para congelar toda la acción.

Harry caminó a través del montón de Hufflepuffs hacia los Slytherins.

Ellos lo miraron con expresiones que iban desde la ira hasta la diversión hasta el deleite.

Parte del cerebro de Harry estaba aullando de pánico porque ellos fuera chicos más grandes y más altos que podían aplastarlo.

Otra parte dijo secamente que cualquiera que fuera atrapado aplastando al Niño-Que-Vivió iba a llegar a un _mundo_ de puros problemas, especialmente si eran una manada de Slytherins más grandes y había siete Hufflepuffs que lo veían, y que la oportunidad de que ellos le hicieran cualquier daño permanente en la presencia de testigos era prácticamente cero. La única arma real que los chicos grandes tenían en contra suya era su propio temor, si él lo permitía.

Entonces Harry vio que el chico que ellos tenían atrapado era Neville Longbottom.

Por supuesto.

Eso lo decidió. Harry había prometido disculparse humildemente con Neville y eso quería decir que Neville le _pertenecía_, ¿cómo se _atrevían_?

Harry llegó y agarró a Neville por la muñeca y de un _tirón_ lo sacó de entre los Slytherins, el chico tropezando de la sorpresa mientras Harry lo arrastró y casi en el mismo movimiento lo empujó a través de la misma brecha.

Y Harry se plantó en el centro de los Slytherins donde Neville había estado, viendo a los más grande, altos, y fuertes chicos.

"Hola," Harry habló. "Soy el Niño-Que-Vivió."

Hubo una pausa más bien incomoda. Nadie parecía saber adonde se suponía que fuera la conversación.

Los ojos de Harry descendieron y vieron los libros y papeles regados por todo el piso. Oh, el viejo juego donde dejas que el chico intente recoger sus libros y los tumbas de su mano otra vez. Harry no podía recordar haber sido el objeto de ese juego alguna vez, pero tenía una buena imaginación y su imaginación lo estaba poniendo furioso. Bien, una vez que la situación más urgente estuviera resuelta sería fácil para Neville regresar y recoger sus materiales, teniendo en cuenta que los Slytherins se quedarán demasiado concentrados en él para pensar en hacerle algo a los libros.

Infortunadamente sus ojos extraviados habían sido notados. "Ooh," exclamó el más grande de los chicos, "acaso quieres los libros del pequeñito -"

"Cállate" Harry lo cortó fríamente. _Tenlos fuera de balance. No hagas lo que ellos esperan. No caigas en un patrón que los llame a abusar de ti._ "¿Es esto parte de algún plan increíblemente astuto que les hará ganar ventaja en el futuro, o es una desgracia sin sentido al nombre de Salazar Slytherin como si -"

El chico más grande empujó a Harry Potter con fuerza, y él retrocedió desmadejado fuera del circulo de Slytherins hacia el piso de dura piedra de Hogwarts.

Y los Slytherins se rieron.

Harry se levantó en lo que le pareció como un movimiento terriblemente lento. Aún no sabía cómo usar su varita, pero no había razón para dejar que eso lo detuviera, bajo estas circunstancias.

"Quisiera pagar _tantos puntos como sea necesario_ para deshacerme de esta persona," Harry anunció, señalando con su dedo al más grande de los Slytherin.

Entonces Harry alzo su otra mano, dijo "Abracadabra," y chasqueó sus dedos.

A la palabra _Abracadabra_ dos de los Hufflepuffs gritaron, incluido Neville, otros tres Slytherins salieron desesperadamente del camino del dedo de Harry, y el Slytherin más grande se tambaleó hacia atrás con una expresión de sorpresa, una repentina salpicadura de rojo decorando su cara y cuello y pecho.

Harry _no_ había estado esperando _eso_.

Lentamente, el Slytherin más grande llegó hasta su cabeza, y se quitó el molde del pastel de cereza que acababa de desparramarse sobre él. El Slytherin más grande sostuvo el molde en su mano por un momento, contemplándolo, luego lo dejó caer en el piso.

Probablemente no era el mejor momento en el mundo para que uno de los de Hufflepuffs comenzara a reírse, pero eso fue exactamente lo que uno de los Hufflepuffs estaba haciendo.

Entonces Harry atrapó con la vista la nota en el fondo del molde.

"Un momento," Harry pidió, y se lanzó hacia adelante para recoger la nota. "Esta nota es para mí, creo -"

"_Tú_," gruñó el Slytherin más grande, "_tú, estás, vas, a _-"

"¡_Mira_ esto!" vociferó Harry, esgrimiendo la nota al Slytherin más grande. "Quiero decir, ¡sólo_ mira_ esto! ¿Puedes creer que se me están cobrando 30 puntos por enviar y entregar un piojoso pastel? ¡30 puntos! ¡Estoy quedando a perdida incluso después de haber rescatado a un inocente chico en peligro! ¿Y gastos de almacenamiento? ¿Gastos del medio de transporte? ¿Costos de acarreo? ¿Cómo es que tiene _costos de acarreo_ un _pastel_?"

Hubo otra de esas incomodas pausas. Harry pensó mortales pensamientos a quien fuera el Hufflepuff que no podía parar con esa risotada sofocada, ese idiota iba a ser que lo lastimaran.

Harry dio un paso atrás y le lanzó su mirada más letal a los Slytherins. "Ahora váyanse o seguiré haciendo su existencia más y más surrealista hasta que lo hagan. Déjenme advertirles que... meterse con _mi_ vida tiende a hacer _tu_ vida más... _un poco peliaguda_. ¿Lo entienden?"

En un solo terrible movimiento, el Slytherin más grande batió su varita para apuntar a Harry y en el mismo instante fue golpeado por el otro lado de su cabeza con otro pastel, esta vez de un brillante arándano.

La nota en este pastel era más grande y claramente legible. "Quizá quieras leer la nota en ese pastel," Harry observó. "Pienso que esta vez es para ti."

El Slytherin la alcanzó despacio, tomó el molde de la torta, le dio la vuelta con un húmeda masa cayéndose y desparramando más arándano sobre el suelo, y leyó una nota que decía:

ADVERTENCIA

NINGUNA MAGIA PUEDE SER USADA EN EL CONCURSANTE

MIENTRAS EL JUEGO ESTE EN PROGRESO

MÁS INTERFERENCIAS EN EL JUEGO

SERÁN REPORTADAS A LAS AUTORIDADES DEL JUEGO

La expresión de puro desconcierto en la cara del Slytherin era una mirada de arte. Harry pensó que le podría estar empezando a agradar este Controlador del Juego.

"Mira," Harry propuso, "¿quieres llamarlo un empate? Creo que las cosas se están saliendo fuera de control aquí. ¿Qué tal si regresas a Slytherin y yo regreso a Ravenclaw y todos nos serenamos un poco, de acuerdo?"

"Tengo una mejor idea," siseó el Slytherin más grande. "¿Qué tal si accidentalmente te quiebras todos los dedos?"

"Cómo en el nombre de Merlín arreglas un accidente creíble tras hacer una amenaza en frente de una docena de testigos, _idiota_ -"

Lentamente el Slytherin más grande, deliberadamente se acercó hacia la mano de Harry, y Harry se quedó congelado, la parte de su cerebro que estaba dándose cuenta de la edad y fuerza del otro chico luchando para hacerse escuchar, gritando,_ ¿QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO?_

"¡Espera!" exclamó alguno de los otros Slytherins, su voz abruptamente llena de pánico. "¡Alto, de verdad no deberías hacer eso!"

El Slytherin más grande lo ignoró, tomando la mano derecha de Harry firmemente con su mano izquierda, y tomando el dedo indice de Harry en su mano derecha.

Harry contempló al Slytherin directo a los ojos. Parte de Harry estaba gritando, no se suponía que esto pasará, no estaba _permitido_ que esto pasara, los adultos nunca permitirían que algo como esto _realmente_ pasara -

Despacio, el Slytherin comenzó a doblar su dedo indice hacía atrás.

_De hecho aún no ha roto mi dedo y es inferior a mí amedrentarse antes de que lo haga. Hasta entonces, esto sólo es otro intento de causar miedo._

"¡Alto!" insistió el Slytherin que había objetado antes. "¡Alto, esta es una muy mala idea!"

"Estoy bastante de acuerdo," dijo una helada voz. La voz de una mujer mayor.

El Slytherin más grande dejo ir la mano de Harry y retrocedió de un saltó como si lo hubiera quemado.

"¡Profesora Sprout!" chilló uno de los Hufflepuffs, sonando tan alegre como nadie que Harry hubiera escuchado en su vida.

Dentro del campo de visión de Harry, al voltearse, siguió los pasos de una regordeta y menuda mujer con desarreglado cabello gris rizado y ropas cubiertas con suciedad. Ella apuntó un dedo acusador a los Slytherins. "Explíquense ustedes mismos," ella ordenó. "¿Qué están haciendo con mis Hufflepuffs y..." ella lo miró a él. "Mi buen estudiante, Harry Potter."

_Uh oh. Era correcto, fue SU clase la que me perdí esta mañana._

"¡Amenazó con matarnos!" espetó uno de los Slytherins, el mismo que había pedido un alto.

"¿Qué?" Harry cuestionó categóricamente. "¡_No_ lo hice! ¡Si fuera a matarte no haría amenazas públicas primero!"

Un tercer Slytherin no pudo evitar reírse y luego se detuvo abruptamente cuando los otros chicos le dirigieron mortales miradas.

La Profesora Sprout había adoptado una expresión de gran escepticismo. "¿Qué amenaza de muerte sería esta, exactamente?"

"¡La Maldición Asesina! ¡Él pretendía usar la Maldición Asesina sobre nosotros!"

La Profesora Sprout se volteó para ver a Harry. "Sí, una amenaza bastante terrible viniendo de un niño de once años. Aunque aún así eso no es algo que _ni siquiera_ se debería soñar pretender, Harry Potter."

"Ni siquiera conozco las _palabras_ para la Maldición Asesina," Harry replicó prontamente. "Y ni siquiera tuve mi varita afuera en ningún momento."

Ahora la Profesora Sprout le estaba dando a Harry una mirada escéptica. "Supongo que este chico se golpeó _a si mismo_ con dos pasteles, entonces."

"¡Él _no_ uso su varita!" espetó uno de los jóvenes Hufflepuffs. "¡Tampoco se cómo lo hizo, él sólo chasqueó sus dedos y hubo pastel!"

"En serio," comentó la Profesora Sprout tras una pausa. Ella sacó su propia varita. "No te castigaré, ya que pareces ser la victima aquí, ¿pero te importaría si reviso tu varita para verificar eso?"

Harry extrajo su varita. "Que debo -"

"_Prior Incantato_," dijo Sprout. Ella frunció el ceño. "Es raro, tu varita no parece haber sido usada para nada."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No lo ha sido, en verdad, Sólo obtuve mi varita y libros escolares hace unos pocos días."

Sprout asintió. "Entonces tenemos un claro caso de magia accidental de un chico que se sintió amenazado. Y las reglas plenamente establecen que tú no serás responsabilizado por ello. En cuanto a _ustedes_..." ella se dirigió a los Slytherins. Sus ojos cayeron deliberadamente hacia los libros de Neville yaciendo sobre el piso.

Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual ella observó a los cinco Slytherins.

"Tres puntos de Slytherin, _cada uno_," ella habló finalmente. "Y seis de _él_," apuntando al chico cubierto el pastel. "Nunca más te entrometas con mis Hufflepuffs otra vez, o con mi estudiante Harry Potter tampoco. Ahora _váyanse_."

No tuvo que repetirlo; los Slytherins se voltearon y se alejaron muy rápidamente.

Neville fue y empezó a recoger sus libros. Era como si estuviera llorando, pero sólo un poquito. Podría haber sido una reacción tardía, o podría haber sido porque los otros chicos lo estaban ayudando.

"_Muchas_ gracias, Harry Potter," la Profesora Sprout le reconoció a él. "Siete puntos para Ravenclaw, uno por cada Hufflepuff que ayudaste a proteger. Y no diré nada más."

Harry parpadeó. Había estado esperando algo más entre las lineas de un sermón sobre alejarse de los problemas, y un regañó bastante severo por perderse su primera clase.

Tal vez sí _debió_ haber ido a Hufflepuff. Sprout era cool.

"_Scourgify_," Sprout señaló al desastre de pastel en el piso, el cual prontamente desapareció.

Y ella se fue, caminando a lo largo del pasillo que llevaban al cuarte verde del estudio.

"¿Cómo _hiciste_ eso?" silbó uno de los chicos de Hufflepuff tan pronto como ella se fue.

Harry sonrió con aire de suficiencia. "Puedo hacer que cualquier cosa que yo quiera pase con tan sólo chasquear mis dedos."

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par. "_¿De verdad?_"

"No," negó Harry. "Pero cuando le estés contando esta historia a todos asegúrate de compartirla con Hermione Granger la Ravenclaw de primer año, ella tiene una anécdota que hallarás divertida." Él no tenía absolutamente ni el menor indicio de lo que estaba pasando, pero él no era de dejar pasar la oportunidad de aumentar su creciente leyenda. "Oh, ¿y que fue todos eso sobre la Maldición Asesina?"

El chico le dio una extraña mirada. "¿Realmente no lo sabes?"

"Si lo supiera, no estaría preguntando."

"Las palabras para la Maldición Asesina son," el chico tragó saliva, y su voz cayó hasta ser un susurro, y mantuvo sus manos lejos de sus costados como si quisiera dejar claro que no estaba sosteniendo una varita, "_Avada Kedavra_."

_Bueno por supuesto que lo eran._

Harry puso esto en su creciente lista de cosas para nunca contarle a su Padre, el Profesor Michael Verres-Evans. Era lo suficientemente malo hablar sobre cómo eras la única persona en sobrevivir la temible Maldición Asesina, sin tener que admitir que la Maldición Asesina era "Abracadabra."

"Ya veo," Harry comentó tras una pausa. "Bueno, esta es la última vez que digo _eso_ antes de chasquear mis dedos." Aunque _había_ producido un efecto que podría ser tácticamente útil.

"_Por qué _tú -"

"Criado por Muggles, los Muggles piensan que es un chiste y que es divertido. Seriamente, eso es lo que pasó. Lo siento, ¿pero puedes recordarme tu nombre?"

"Soy Ernie Macmillan," respondió el Hufflepuff. Extendió su mano, y Harry la estrechó. "Es un honor conocerte."

Harry ejecutó una ligera reverencia. "Encantado de conocerte, puedes omitir lo del honor y todo eso."

Luego los otros chicos se agruparon alrededor y hubo un súbito flujo de introducciones.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Harry tragó saliva. Esto va a ser muy difícil. "Mmm... si todos me disculpan... Tengo algo que hablar con Neville -"

Todos los ojos se voltearon a Neville, quien retrocedió un paso, su cara viéndose aprehensiva.

"Supongo," Neville murmuró con diminuta voz, "que vas a decirme que debí haber sido más valiente -"

"¡Oh, no, nada de eso!" Harry se apresuró a aclarar. "Nada que ver con _eso_. Es sólo, mmm, algo que el Sombrero Seleccionador me contó -"

Inesperadamente los otros chicos se vieron muy interesados, excepto por Neville, quien se veía incluso _más_ aprehensivo.

Parecía haber algo bloqueando la garganta de Harry. Sabía que sólo debía soltarlo bruscamente, y era como si se hubiera tragado un enorme ladrillo que estaba atascado en el camino.

Era como si Harry tuviera que tomar control manualmente de sus labios y producir cada silaba individualmente, pero se las arreglaba para hacerlo pasar. "Yo lo, sien, to." Exhaló y tomó una profunda respiración. "Por lo que hice, mmm, el otro día. Tú... no tienes que ser cortes al respecto ni mucho menos, Comprenderé si me odias. Esto no es sobre mí intentado ser cool al disculparme o que tú tengas que aceptar mi disculpa. Lo que hice estuvo mal."

Hubo un pausa.

Neville apretó sus libros contra su pecho. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó con una fina, vacilante voz. Parpadeó, como esforzándose por aguantar las lágrimas. "¿Por qué _todos_ tienen que hacer eso, incluso el Niño-Que-Vivió?"

De pronto Harry se sintió más pequeño de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida. "Lo siento," Harry habló de nuevo, su voz ahora enronquecida. "Es sólo que... te veías tan asustado, era como si hubiera un signo sobre tu cabeza diciendo 'victima', y quería mostrarte que las cosas _no_ siempre salen tan mal, que a veces los monstruos te dan chocolate... pensé que si te enseñaba eso, podrías darte cuenta que no había tanto por lo que tener miedo -"

"Pero _sí_ lo hay," susurró Neville. "¡Lo viste hoy, _sí_ lo hay!"

"Ellos no habrían hecho nada realmente malo en frente de testigos. Su principal arma es el temor. Por eso es que te eligieron a _ti_, porque ellos pueden ver que tienes miedo. Quería hacerte menos temeroso... mostrarte que el miedo era peor que la cosa en si misma... o eso fue lo que me dije a mi mismo, pero el Sombreo Seleccionador me reveló que me estaba mintiendo y que realmente lo hice porque era divertido. Por eso es que me estoy disculpando -"

"Me lastimaste," lo interrumpió Neville. "Justo ahora. Cuando me agarraste y me apartaste de ellos." Neville alargó el brazo y señaló adonde Harry lo había agarrado. "Podría tener un moretón después de lo duro que me empujaste. Me lastimaste peor de lo que cualquiera de los Slytherins hicieron al chocar conmigo, en verdad."

"_¡Neville!_" chilló Ernie. "¡Él estaba intentando _salvarte_!"

"Lo siento," susurró Harry. "Cuando vi eso yo sólo me puse... muy enojado..."

Neville lo vio fijamente. "Por eso me jalaste realmente fuerte y te pusiste donde yo estaba y fuiste, 'Hola, soy el Niño-Que-Vivió'."

Harry asintió.

"Creo que algún día vas a ser muy cool," Neville concluyó. "Pero en este momento, no lo eres."

Harry se tragó el inesperado nudo en su garganta y se alejó. Continuó bajando por el corredor hacia la intersección, luego giró a la izquierda y siguió caminando, a ciegas.

¿Qué se _suponía_ que debía hacer aquí? ¿Nunca enojarse? No estaba seguro que pudiera haber hecho cualquier cosa son estar enojado y quien sabe que le pudo haber pasado a Neville y sus libros entonces. Además, Harry había leído suficientes libros de fantasía para saber cómo _esto_ iba a parar. Intentaría suprimir la ira y él fallaría y seguiría viniendo una y otra vez. Y tras este largo viaje de auto-descubrimiento él aprendería que su ira era parte de él y que sólo al aceptarla podría usarla sabiamente. _Star Wars_ era el único universo en el cual la respuesta de hecho _era_ que se suponía que cortaras de ti mismo las emociones negativas, y algo sobre Yoda siempre había hecho que Harry odiara a ese pequeño tarado verde.

Por lo que el obvio plan para ahorrar tiempo era saltarse el viaje de auto-descubrimiento e ir directo a la parte donde se daba cuenta que únicamente al aceptar su ira como parte de sí podría permanecer en control.

El problema era que no se _sentía_ fuera de control cuando estaba enojado. La fría ira lo hacía sentir que estaba _en_ control. Era únicamente cuando miraba hacia atrás _todos los eventos_ que parecía que... todo había explotado fuera de control, de algún modo.

Se preguntó que tanto le preocupaban esta clase de cosas al Controlador del Juego, y si había ganado o perdido puntos por ello. El mismo Harry se sentía como si hubiera perdido un buen número de puntos, y estaba seguro de que la anciana en la pintura le habría dicho que esa era la única opinión que importaba.

Y Harry también se estaba preguntando si el Controlador del Juego había enviado a la Profesora Sprout. Era el pensamiento lógico: la nota que había amenazado con notificar a las Autoridades del Juego, y luego la Profesora Sprout estaba allí. Tal vez la Profesora Sprout _era_ la Controladora del Juego – _la Jefa de Casa de Hufflepuff _sería la _última_ persona que cualquiera sospecharía, lo cual de modo obligatorio la ponía casi en la cima del listado de Harry. Había leído una o dos novelas de misterio, también.

"¿Así qué como lo estoy haciendo en el juego?" Harry llamó en voz alta.

Una hoja de papel voló sobre su cabeza, como si alguien la hubiera arrojado detrás de él - Harry se volteó, pero no había nadie allí – y cuando Harry se volteó de nuevo hacia adelante, la nota estaba posada en el piso.

La nota decía:

PUNTOS POR ESTILO: 10

PUNTOS POR PENSAR BIEN: -3,000,000

PUNTOS BONUS PARA LA CASA DE RAVENCLAW: 70 **(4)**

PUNTOS ACTUALES: -2,999,871

TURNOS RESTANTES: 2

"_¿Menos tres millones de puntos?_" Harry protestó indignado hacía el pasillo vacío. "¡Eso parece excesivo! ¡Quiero presentar una apelación con las Autoridades del Juego! ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a compensar tres millones de puntos en los próximos dos turnos?"

Otra nota cayó sobre su cabeza.

APELACIÓN: FRACASADA

HACER LAS PREGUNTAS EQUIVOCADAS: -1,000,000,000,000 PUNTOS

PUNTOS ACTUALES: -1,000,002,999,871

TURNOS RESTANTES: 1

Harry se rindió. Con un turno restante todo lo que podía hacer era dar su mejor suposición, incluso si no era muy buena. "Mi conjetura es que el juego representa la vida."

Una última hoja de papel voló sobre su cabeza, leyéndose en ella:

INTENTO FRACASADO

FRACASADO FRACASADO FRACASADO

ASASASASASASASASASASASADODODODODODODODODODODODODOD O

PUNTOS ACTUALES: MENOS INFINITO

HAS PERDIDO EL JUEGO

INSTRUCCIONES FINALES:

_ve a la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall_

La última linea era de su puño y letra.

Harry contempló la linea final por un rato, luego se encogió de hombros. Bueno. A la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall sería. Si _ella_ era la Controladora del Juego...

De acuerdo, honestamente, Harry no tenía absolutamente ni la menor idea de cómo se sentiría si la Profesora McGonagall era la Controladora del Juego. Su mente estaba dibujando un completo blanco. Era, literalmente, inimaginable.

Un par de retratos después – no fue un viaje muy largo, la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall no estaba lejos de su salón de clases de Transfiguración, al menos no en los Lunes de años impares - Harry se plantó afuera de la puerta de su oficina.

Llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante," contestó la apagada voz de la Profesora McGonagall.

Él entró.

**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**

_**Notas del traductor**_

**(1)** "Una J. K. Rowling brilla sobre la hora de nuestro encuentro". En quenya en el original, la lengua de los elfos de Valinor inventada por J. R. R. Tolkien. Yudkowsky reemplaza la palabra estrella por el de nuestra amada autora de Harry Potter. Más sobre el quenya ir a RHAIDOT.

**(2)** Para mayor referencia sobre M. C. Escher ir a RHAIDOT

**(3) **_Raven_ es _cuervo_ en ingles, por lo que llamar a Harry y a otros de su Casa así tiene doble sentido. Por cierto, que el ave del escudo de Ravenclaw es un águila, no un cuervo.

**(4)** Debería ser 7, pero no sé porque aparece 70 en el original :?

¿Y entendieron que rayos pasa aquí? La primer vez yo formulé muchas teorías locas, pero debo aceptar que me distrajo la trama Harry-Neville. Sin embargo he visto que ustedes lectores de HPMOR en español son muy listos y hasta ahora han descifrado los misterios con éxito :O

Sigo descontento porque esta semana tampoco pude acomodar mejor los capítulos en FFN. Quisiera que se parezcan más al original en inglés :(

Creo que finalmente he logrado acomodar mi horario para sacarle el mayor provecho, espero seguir así :D

Ando con varios proyectos e ideas, ojala alguna fructifique. Gracias por seguir pegados a esta traducción y hasta el siguiente capítulo :)

**Próximo Capítulo**: 3 de Octubre

**Visita HPMOR para encontrar todo sobre esta historia en inglés.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de FFN. Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog RHAIDOT.**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


	14. Lo desconocido y lo incognoscible

_**Capítulo 14: Lo desconocido y lo incognoscible**_

Melenkurion abatha! Duroc minas mill J. K. Rowling! **(1)**

_Hubo preguntas misteriosas, pero una respuesta misteriosa era una contradicción en sus propios términos._

"Adelante," contestó la apagada voz de la Profesora McGonagall.

Harry lo hizo así.

La oficina de la Directora Adjunta estaba limpia y bien organizada; sobre la pared inmediatamente adyacente al escritorio había un laberinto de cubículos de madera de todas las formas y tamaños, la mayoría con varios rollos de pergaminos atorados dentro de estos, y de algún modo era muy claro que la Profesora McGonagall sabía exactamente que contenía cada cubículo, incluso si nadie más lo sabía. Un solitario pergamino yacía sobre el escritorio, el cual estaba, aparte del pergamino, limpio. Detrás del escritorio había una puerta cerrada y atrancada con muchas cerraduras.

La Profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en un taburete detrás del escritorio, viéndose perpleja – sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, quizá con una ligera nota de aprehensión, cuando vio a Harry.

"¿Sr. Potter?" preguntó la Profesora McGonagall. "¿De qué se trata?"

La mente de Harry se puso en blanco. Él juego lo había instruido para llegar aquí, había estado esperando que _ella_ tuviera algo en mente...

"¿Sr. Potter?" repitió la Profesora McGonagall, comenzando a verse ligeramente molesta.

Afortunadamente, el aterrado cerebro de Harry recordó en este punto que él _sí_ había planeado discutir algo con la Profesora McGonagall. Algo importante y que bien valía su tiempo.

"Uh..." Harry dijo. "Si hay algunos hechizos que usted pueda lanzar para asegurarse de que nadie nos este escuchando..."

La Profesora McGonagall se levantó de su silla, cerró firmemente la puerta exterior, y tomando su varita comenzó a recitar hechizos.

Fue en este punto que Harry se dio cuenta que se había topado con una invaluable y posiblemente irreemplazable oportunidad para ofrecerle a la Profesora McGonagall un Comedia-Té y él no podía creer que estaba pensando seriamente que todo estaría bien porque la gaseosa desaparecía unos segundos después por lo que le dijo a esa parte de sí mismo que _se callara_.

Se calló, y Harry empezó a organizar mentalmente lo que iba a decir. No había planeado tener esta discusión _tan_ pronto, pero ya que estaba allí...

La Profesora McGonagall terminó un hechizo que sonaba muchísimo a Latín antiguo, y entonces ella se sentó de nuevo.

"De acuerdo," ella comentó tranquilamente. "Nadie está escuchando." Su cara estaba más bien hermética.

_Oh, claro, ella está esperando que yo la chantajee a cambio de información sobre la profecía._

Eh, Harry llegaría allí algún otro día.

"Es sobre el Incidente con el Sombrero Seleccionador," Harry inició. (La Profesora McGonagall parpadeó.) "Uh... Creo que hay un hechizo extra en el Sombrero Seleccionador, algo sobre lo que el mismo Sombrero Seleccionador no sabe, algo que se activa cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador anuncia Slytherin. Escuché un mensaje que estoy seguro los Ravenclaws no se suponía escucharían. Salió en el momento que el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba fuera de mi cabeza y sentí que la conexión se rompió. Sonó como un siseó y como Inglés al mismo tiempo," hubo una fuerte inhalación proveniente de McGonagall, "y dijo algo como: Saludos de un Slytherin a otro Slytherin, si buscas mis secretos, háblale a mi serpiente."

La Profesora McGonagall se quedó sentada con la boca abierta, observando a Harry como si le hubieran crecido otras dos cabezas.

"Así que..." la Profesora McGonagall hablo lentamente, como si ella no pudiera creer las palabras que estaban saliendo de sus propios labios, "usted decidió venir a mí directamente y contármelo."

"Bueno, sí, por supuesto," Harry contestó. No había necesidad de admitir cuánto le había llevado de hecho pensar en ello. "A diferencia de, digamos, intentar investigarlo por mí mismo, o discutirlo con otros niños."

"Ya... veo," la Profesora McGonagall murmuró. "Y si, tal vez, usted fuera a descubrir la entrada a la legendaria Cámara de los de Secretos de Salazar Slytherin, una entrada que usted y sólo usted pudiera abrir..."

"Cerraría la entrada y se lo reportaría a usted de inmediato para que un equipo experimentado de arqueólogos mágicos pudiera ser reunido," Harry respondió prontamente. "Entonces abriría la entrada de nuevo y ellos entrarían cuidadosamente para asegurarse que no hay nada peligroso. Yo podría ir luego a echar un vistazo, o si ellos me necesitaran para abrir algo más, pero sería después de que el área halla sido declarada despejada y que ellos tuvieran fotografías de cómo se veía todo antes de que las personas comenzaran a andar alrededor de su invaluable sitio histórico."

La Profesor McGonagall se quedó sentada con la boca abierta, observándolo como si él se hubiera transformado en un gato.

"Es obvio si no eres un Gryffindor," Harry dijo gentilmente.

"Creo," la Profesora McGonagall expresó con una voz casi ahogada, "que usted subestima _por mucho_ la rareza del sentido común, Sr. Potter."

Eso sonó correcto. Sin embargo... "Un Hufflepuff habría dicho lo mismo."

McGonagall hizo una pausa, atacó. "_Es_ verdad."

"El Sombrero Seleccionador me ofreció ir a Hufflepuff."

Ella le parpadeó como si no pudiera creerle a sus propios oídos. "¿_En verdad _lo hizo? "

"Sí."

"Sr. Potter," McGonagall habló, y ahora su voz era baja, "cinco décadas atrás fue la última vez que un estudiante murió dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts, y ahora tengo la certeza de que cinco décadas atrás fue la última vez que alguien escuchó ese mensaje."

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry. "Entonces estaré _muy_ seguro de no tomar ninguna acción _sea cual sea_ en este asunto sin consultarla antes, Profesora McGonagall." Hizo una pausa. "Y puedo sugerirle que reúna a las mejores personas que pueda hallar y vea si es posible retirar ese hechizo extra del Sombrero Seleccionador... y si no puede hacer eso, tal vez poner _otro_ hechizo, un Quietus que se active brevemente justo cuando el Sombrero sea removido de la cabeza de un estudiante, eso podría funcionar como un parche. Listo, no más estudiantes muertos." Harry asintió con satisfacción.

La Profesora McGonagall se veía incluso más aturdida, si tal cosa era imaginable. "No puedo _llegar_ a recompensarlo con la cantidad de puntos suficientes sin otorgarle la Copa de las Casas a Ravenclaw rotundamente."

"Uh," Harry dudó. "Uh. Sería mejor que yo no ganara _tantos_ puntos para la Casa."

Ahora la Profesora McGonagall le estaba dando una mirada extraña. "¿Por qué no?"

Harry estaba teniendo dificultades para ponerlo en palabras. "Porque sería muy triste, ¿sabe? Como... como antes cuando yo aún intentaba ir a escuelas en el mundo Muggle, y cada vez que había un proyecto en grupo, yo me adelantaba y hacia todo el trabajo solo porque los otros únicamente me retrasarían. Me parece bien ganar un montón de puntos, incluso más que cualquiera, pero si gano suficientes como para ganar la Copa de las Casas por mi mismo, entonces es como si estuviera cargando la Casa de Ravenclaw sobre mi espalda y eso es demasiado triste."

"Ya veo..." McGonagall titubeó. Era aparente que este modo de pensar ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. "Supongamos que únicamente le otorgara cincuenta puntos, ¿entonces?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza de nuevo. "No es justo para los otros niños si yo gano un montón de puntos por cosas de adultos de las que yo puedo formar parte y ellos no. ¿cómo se supone que Terry Boot va a ganar cincuenta puntos por reportar un susurro que escuchó del Sombrero Seleccionador? No sería para nada justo."

"Veo porque el Sombrero Seleccionador te ofreció Hufflepuff," dijo la Profesora McGonagall. Ella lo estaba ojeando con un extraño respeto.

Eso hizo a Harry toser un poco. Honestamente él no era digno de Hufflepuff. Que el Sombrero Seleccionador había estado intentando meterlo en cualquier otro lugar excepto Ravenclaw, dentro de una Casa cuyas virtudes él no tenía...

La Profesora McGonagall estaba sonriendo ahora. "¿Y si intentara otorgarte _diez_ puntos...?"

"¿Va usted a explicar de dónde provienen esos diez puntos, si cualquiera le pregunta? Podría haber un montón de Slytherins, y no me refiero a los niños en Hogwarts, quienes estarían realmente _realmente_ molestos si supieran sobre el hechizo que fue quitado del Sombrero Seleccionador y descubran que yo estuve involucrado. Por lo que creo que el absoluto secreto es la mejor parte del valor. No necesita agradecerme, señora, la virtud es su propia recompensa."

"Así sea," la Profesora McGonagall admitió, "pero tengo otra cosa muy especial para darte. Veo que lo había juzgado muy mal en mis pensamientos, Sr. Potter. Por favor espere aquí."

Ella se levantó, fue hacía la puerta bloqueada, agitó su varita, y una especie de borrosa cortina surgió a su alrededor. Harry no pudo ver ni escuchar que estaba pasando. Fue unos pocos minutos después de que la bruma desapareció y la Profesora McGonagall estaba parada allí, frente a él, con la puerta detrás de ella aún viéndose como si nunca hubiera sido abierta.

Y la Profesora McGonagall sostenía en una mano un collar, una delgada cadena de oro soportando en su centro un circulo de plata, dentro del cual estaba el dispositivo de un diminuto reloj de arena. En su otra mano había un panfleto doblado. "Esto es para usted," ella explicó.

¡Guau! ¡Iba a recibir alguna clase de estupendo objeto mágico como recompensa por una misión! Aparentemente ese negocio de rehusar ofertas monetarias hasta que obtuvieras un objeto mágico de verdad funcionaba en la vida real, no sólo en los juegos de computadora.

Harry aceptó su nuevo collar, sonriendo. "¿Qué es?"

La Profesora McGonagall tomó aliento. "Sr. Potter, este es un objeto que ordinariamente sólo es prestado a los niños que ya han demostrado por sí mismos que son altamente responsables, con el propósito de ayudarles con horarios de clase difíciles." McGonagall dudó, como si fuera a agregar algo más. "_Debo_ enfatizar, Sr. Potter, que la verdadera naturaleza de este objeto es _secreta_ y que _no_ debe contarle a otros estudiantes sobre este, o permitirles usarlo. Si eso no es aceptable para usted, entonces devuélvalo ahora."

"Puedo guardar secretos," Harry prometió. "¿Así que qué es lo que hace?"

"Hasta donde le concierne a otros estudiantes, este es un instrumento Spimster y es usado para tratar un raro, no-contagioso padecimiento mágico llamado Duplicación Espontanea. Lo llevará bajo su ropa, y mientras no tiene razón para mostrárselo a nadie, tampoco tiene razón para tratarlo como un terrible secreto. Los instrumentos Spimster no son interesantes. ¿Lo entiende, Sr. Potter?"

Harry asintió, su sonrisa ampliándose. Sentía el trabajo de un Slytherin _competente_. "¿Y qué es lo que _en verdad_ hace?"

"Es un Giratiempo. Cada giro al reloj de arena lo enviara una hora atrás en el tiempo. Por lo que si lo utiliza para regresar dos horas cada día, siempre debería ser capaz de dormir a la misma hora."

La suspensión de la incredulidad de Harry salió por la ventana por completo.

_Usted me está dando una maquina del tiempo para tratar mi desorden de sueño._

_Usted me está dando una MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO para tratar mi DESORDEN DE SUEÑO._

_USTED ME ESTÁ __**DANDO UNA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO**__ PARA __**TRATAR MI DESORDEN DE SUEÑO.**_

"Ehehehehhheheh..." tartamudeó la boca de Harry. Ahora estaba sosteniendo el collar lejos de él como si fuera una bomba encendida. Bien, no, no como si fuera una bomba encendida, eso ni siquiera comenzaba a describir la severidad de la situación. Harry sostuvo el collar lejos de él como si se tratara de una maquina del tiempo.

_Diga, Profesora McGonagall, ¿sabía usted que la materia ordinaria en el tiempo invertido se ve igual que la antimateria? ¡Porque sí así es! ¿Sabía usted que un kilogramo de antimateria encontrando un kilogramo de materia aniquilaría en una explosión equivalente a la de 43 millones de toneladas de TNT? ¿Se da cuenta de que yo peso 41 kilogramos y que la explosión resultante dejaría un HUMEANTE CRÁTER GIGANTE DONDE ANTES SOLÍA ESTAR ESCOCIA?_ **(2)**

"Discúlpeme," Harry se las arregló para farfullar, "¡pero esto sueña verdaderamente verdaderamente _verdaderamente VERDADERAMENTE PELIGROSO_! " la voz de Harry no se elevó más allá de un chillido, no era posible para él gritar lo suficientemente alto como para hacerle justicia a esta situación así que no había punto en intentarlo.

La Profesora McGonagall lo miró con tolerante afección. "Me alegra que usted este tomando esto seriamente, Sr. Potter, pero los Giratiempo no son _tan_ peligrosos. No se los daríamos a los niños si lo fueran."

"En serio," Harry replicó. "Ajajajaja. Por supuesto que ustedes no le darían maquinas del tiempo a los niños si fueran peligrosas, ¿qué _estaba_ yo pensando? Así que sólo para estar claros, estornudar sobre este dispositivo _no_ me enviará hacia la Edad Media donde atropellaré a Gutenberg con una carreta y evitaré la Ilustración? Porque, ya sabe, odio cuando eso me pasa."

Los labios de McGonagall se estaban retorciendo en el modo en que ella solía hacerlo cuando estaba intentando no sonreír. Ella le ofreció a Harry el panfleto que estaba sosteniendo, pero Harry estaba sosteniendo lejos el collar con ambas manos y contemplando el pequeño reloj de arena para asegurarse de que no estaba a punto de girar. "No se preocupe," McGonagall habló tras una breve pausa, cuando fue claro que Harry no se iba a mover, "eso no puede llegar a pasar, Sr. Potter. El Giratiempo no puede ser usado para moverse más de seis horas hacia atrás. No puede ser usado más de seis veces en un mismo día."

"Oh, bien, muy bien, eso. Y si alguien se choca conmigo el Giratiempo _no_ se romperá y _no_ atrapara todo el castillo de Hogwarts en un interminable bucle repetitivo de Jueves." **(3)**

"Bueno, _pueden_ ser frágiles..." explicó McGonagall. "Y creo haber escuchado que pasaron cosas extrañas si se rompen. ¡Pero nada como _eso_! "

"Quizá," Harry expresó cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, "ustedes deberían proveer sus maquinas del tiempo con alguna clase de _armazón protector_, en lugar de _dejar el vidrio expuesto_, para así _prevenir que eso pase_."

McGonagall pareció bastante impresionada. "Eso es una excelente idea, Sr. Potter. Debería informar al Ministro de ello."

_Eso es todo, ahora es oficial, han sido ratificados en el Parlamento, todos en el mundo mágico son completamente estúpidos._

"Y mientras odiaría ponerme todo _FILOSÓFICO_," Harry procuró desesperadamente bajar su voz hasta algo que fuera menos que un chillido, "acaso alguien ha pensado sobre las _IMPLICACIONES_ de regresar seis horas y hacer algo que cambie el tiempo lo que prácticamente _BORRARÍA A TODAS LAS PERSONAS AFECTADAS y LAS REEMPLAZARÍA CON VERSIONES DIFERENTES_ -"

"Oh, ¡no se puede _cambiar el tiempo_!" lo interrumpió la Profesora McGonagall. "Santo cielos, Sr. Potter, ¿usted cree que estos se les prestarían a los estudiantes de ser _eso_ posible? ¿Qué tal si alguien intentara cambiar los resultados de sus pruebas?"

Harry tomó un momento para procesar esto. Sus manos se relajaron, sólo un poco, de su puño blanco apretado sobre la cadena del reloj de arena. Como si no estuviera sosteniendo una máquina del tiempo, sólo una ojiva nuclear encendida.

"Así que..." Harry pronunció lentamente. "Las personas descubrieron que el universo es... pasa a ser auto-consistente, de algún modo, incluso si contiene viaje-en-el-tiempo dentro de si. Si yo y mi yo futuro llegamos a interaccionar entonces veré las mismas cosas como los dos, aún cuando, en mi propia primera carrera a través, mi futuro yo ya estará actuando con total conocimiento de cosas que, desde mi propia perspectiva, no han pasado aún..." la voz de Harry se apagó ante la insuficiencia del Inglés.

"Correcto, creo," apuntó la Profesora McGonagall. "Aunque los magos _son_ aconsejados de evitar ser vistos por sus yoes pasados. Si está atendiendo dos clases al mismo tiempo y necesitas cruzar caminos con usted mismo, por ejemplo, la primera versión de usted debería hacerse a un lado y cerrar sus ojos en el momento sabido – usted ya tiene un reloj, que bueno – para que el futuro usted pueda pasar. Todo está allí en el panfleto."

"Ajajajaa. ¿Y qué pasa cuando alguien _ignora_ ese consejo?"

La Profesora McGonagall frunció sus labios. "Entiendo que puede ser bastante desconcertante."

"Y no provoca, digamos, crear una paradoja que destruya el universo."

Ella sonrió con tolerancia. "Sr. Potter, creo que recordaría haberlo escuchado _eso_ de haber llegado a pasar."

"_¡ESO NO ES TRANQUILIZADOR! ¿NO HAN ESCUCHADO USTEDES NUNCA DEL PRINCIPIO ANTRÓPICO? ¿Y QUÉ CLASE IDIOTA CONSTRUIRÍA UNA DE ESTAS COSAS POR PRIMERA VEZ? _" **(4)**

La Profesora McGonagall se echó a reír. Fue un placentero, alegre sonido que parecía súbitamente fuera de lugar en su severa cara. "Usted está teniendo otro momento 'usted se transformó en un gato', no es así, Sr. Potter. Probablemente no lo quiera escuchar, pero es muy cariñosamente lindo."

"Transformarse en un gato ni siquiera _COMIENZA_ a compararse con esto. ¡Sepa que hasta este momento tenía este horrible pensamiento suprimido en la parte trasera de mi cabeza que la única respuesta restante era que todo mi universo era una simulación de computadora como en el libro _Simulacron 3_ pero ahora _incluso eso está descartado_ porque este pequeño juguete _NO ES COMPUTABLE POR TURING_! Una maquina Turing podría simular regresar en un momento definido del pasado y computar un futuro diferente desde allí, una maquina oráculo podría confiar en detener el comportamiento de maquinas de menor-orden, pero lo que está diciendo es que la realidad de algún modo auto-consistente está computando en un barrido usando información que no ha... pasado... aún..." **(5) (6)**

El entendimiento le cayó a Harry de un golpe como un martinete de forja.

Todo tenía sentido ahora. Todo tenía sentido _finalmente_.

"_¡ASÍ ES CÓMO FUNCIONA EL COMEDIA-TÉ!_ ¡Por _supuesto_! El hechizo no _fuerza_ que los eventos divertidos pasen, ¡sólo te hace _sentir un impulso de beber_ justo antes de que cosas divertidas vayan a pasar de todos modos! So tan tonto, me debí haber dado cuenta cuando sentí el impulso de beber el Comedia-Té antes del segundo discurso de Dumbledore, _no_ lo bebí, y luego me ahogué con mi propia saliva en su lugar – beber el Comedia-Té no causa la comedia, ¡la comedia causa que tú bebas el Comedia-Té! ¡Vi que los dos eventos estaban correlacionados y asumí que el Comedia-Té tenía que ser la causa y que la comedia tenía que ser el efecto porque yo pensé que el orden temporal restringía la causalidad y los grafos causales debían ser acíclicos PERO TODO TIENE SENTIDO UN VEZ QUE TU DIBUJAS LAS FLECHAS CAUSALES YENDO HACIA _ATRÁS EN EL TIEMPO_! " **(7)**

El entendimiento le cayó a Harry de un golpe con un _segundo_ martinete de forja.

Para este se las arregló para mantenerse callado, haciendo un pequeño sonido estrangulado como el de un gatito agonizante porque se dio cuenta de quién había puesto la nota en su cama esta mañana.

Los ojos de la Profesora McGonagall estaban en llamas. "Después de que usted se gradué, o posiblemente incluso antes, usted realmente _debería_ enseñar alguna de esas teorías Muggle en Hogwarts, Sr. Potter. Suenan bastante fascinantes, incluso si están completamente equivocadas."

"Glehhahhh..."

La Profesora McGonagall le ofreció unas cuantas bromas más, demandó unas pocas promesas más a las cuales Harry asintió, prometió algo de no hablar con las serpientes donde nadie pudiera oírlo, le recordó que le leyera el panfleto, y luego de algún modo Harry se encontró a sí mismo de pie afuera de su oficina con la puerta cerrada firmemente detrás suyo.

"Gaahhhrrrraa..." Harry pronunció.

Porque sí su mente _había_ estallado.

No menos por el hecho de que, si no hubiera sido por la Broma, podría ser que nunca hubiera obtenido el Giratiempo en primer lugar.

¿O acaso la Profesora McGonagall se lo hubiera dado a él de todos modos, sólo que más tarde ese día, cuando fuera que él se le acercara para preguntarle sobre su desorden de sueño o para contarle sobre el mensaje del Sombrero Seleccionador? Y acaso él, en ese momento, habría querido jugarse una broma a sí mismo lo que lo habría llevado a obtener el Giratiempo _antes_? ¿Por lo que la única posibilidad _auto-consistente _era aquella en la cual la Broma inició incluso antes de que él despertara en la mañana...?

Harry se encontró considerando, por primera vez en su vida, que la respuesta a su pregunta podría ser literalmente _inconcebible_. Ya que su propio cerebro contenía neuronas que sólo corrían hacia adelante en el tiempo, no había _nada_ que su cerebro pudiera hacer, ninguna operación pudiera realizar, lo que estaba conjugado a la operación de un Giratiempo.

Hasta este punto Harry había vivido bajo la admonición de E. T. Jaynes de que si eras ignorante de un fenómeno, ese era un hecho sobre el propio estado de tu mente, no un hecho sobre el fenómeno en sí mismo; que tu incertidumbre era un hecho sobre ti, no un hecho sobre lo que fuera que tenías incertidumbre; esa ignorancia existía en la mente, no en la realidad; que un mapa en blanco no correspondía a un territorio en blanco. Había preguntas misteriosas, pero una respuesta misteriosa era una contradicción en sus propios términos. Un fenómeno podía ser misterioso _para_ alguna persona en particular, pero no podía haber fenómenos misteriosos para sí mismos. Adorar un misterio sagrado no era más que adorar tu propia ignorancia. **(8)**

Por eso Harry había había mirado sobre la magia y se había rehusado a ser intimidado. Las personas no tenían sentido de la historia, aprendían sobre química y biología y astronomía y pensaban que estas materias siempre habían sido la carne propia de la ciencia, que _nunca habían sido_ misteriosos. Las estrellas fueron misterios alguna vez. Lord Kelvin había llamado alguna vez la naturaleza de la vida y la biología – la respuesta de los músculos a la voluntad humana y la generación de árboles a partir de semillas – un misterio "infinitamente más allá" del alcance de la ciencia. (No sólo un poco más allá, si te fijas, pero _infinitamente_ más allá. Lord Kelvin ciertamente había sentido una enorme carga emocional a partir de _no saber algo_.) Cada misterio resuelto alguna vez había sido un enigma desde el amanecer de la especie humana justo hasta que alguien lo había resuelto. **(9)**

Ahora, por primera vez, estaba enfrentado con el prospecto de un misterio que estaba amenazando con ser _permanente_. Si el Tiempo no funcionaba por redes de causalidades acíclicas entonces Harry no entendía que se quería decir por causa y efecto; y si Harry no entendía las causas y los efectos entonces él no entendía de que clase de cosa se suponía que había sido fabricada la realidad entonces; y era enteramente posible que su mente humana nunca lo _pudiera_ entender, porque su cerebro estaba hecho de _neuronas de tiempo lineales pasadas de moda_, y esto había resultado ser un subconjunto empobrecido de la realidad.

En el lado positivo, el Comedia-Té, que alguna vez había parecido todopoderoso y todo-increíble, había resultado tener una explicación más simple. La cual él pasó por alto _meramente_ porque la verdad estaba completamente fuera de su espacio de hipótesis o cualquier cosa que su cerebro hubiera evolucionado para comprender. Pero ahora él _había_ logrado descubrirlo, probablemente. Lo que era más o menos alentador. Más o menos.

Harry le echó una ojeada a su reloj. Eran casi las 11AM, él se había ido a dormir la noche anterior a las 1AM, por lo que en el estado natural de las cosas él debía irse a dormir esta noche a las 3AM. Así que irse a dormir a las 10PM y despertar a las 7AM, debería regresar cinco horas en total. Lo que quería decir que si quería regresar a su dormitorio alrededor de las 6AM, antes de que alguien estuviera despierto, sería mejor que se apresurara y...

Incluso en _retrospectiva_ Harry no entendía como había echó la _mitad_ de las cosas involucradas en la Broma. ¿De dónde había salido el _pastel_?

Harry estaba comenzando a temer seriamente viajar en el tiempo.

Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que _había_ sido una oportunidad irreemplazable. Una broma que únicamente podías realizar una vez en la vida, en las seis horas cuando te enteraste por primera vez de los Giratiempos.

De hecho lo que era _más_ misterioso, cuando Harry pensó sobre ello. El Tiempo se había presentado a él con la Broma terminada como una _fait accompli_, y aún así era, con bastante claridad, su propio trabajo a mano. Concepto y ejecución y estilo de escritura. Hasta la última parte, incluso aquellas que aún no entendía. **(10)**

Bien, el tiempo era una-perdida y había al menos treinta horas en un día. Harry sabía _una parte _de lo que tenía que hacer, y sería capaz de descubrir el resto, como el pastel, mientras lo estaba haciendo. No tenía sentido demorarlo. No podía lograr exactamente nada quedándose atascado en el _futuro_.

Cinco horas antes, Harry estaba entrando furtivamente a su dormitorio con su túnica levantada sobre su cabeza como alguna ligera clase de disfraz, nada más en caso de que alguien ya estuviera levantado y lo viera al mismo tiempo que al Harry yaciendo en su cama. No quería tener que explicarle a nadie sobre su pequeño problema médico con Duplicación Espontanea.

Afortunadamente parecía que todos aún estaban durmiendo.

Y también parecía haber una caja, envuelta en papel rojo y verde con un moño dorado y brillante, yaciendo al lado de su cama. La perfecta, estereotípica imagen del regalo de Navidad, aunque no era Navidad.

Harry se deslizó tan suavemente como pudo, en caso de que alguien tuviera su Silenciador puesto muy bajo.

Había un sobre pegado a la caja, cerrado con simple cera transparente sin un sello impreso.

Harry entreabrió el sobre cuidadosamente, y extrajo la carta de adentro.

La carta decía:

_Esta es la Capa de Invisibilidad de Ignotus Peverell, pasada hasta sus descendientes los Potters. A diferencia de capas y hechizos inferiores tiene el poder de mantenerte escondido, no meramente invisible. Tu padre me la prestó para estudiarla poco antes de que muriera, y confieso que he hecho bastante buen uso de ella durante estos años._

_En el futuro me las tendré que arreglar con el encantamiento Desilusionador, me temo. Es el momento de que la Capa te sea regresada a ti, su heredero. Había pensado hacer de este tu regalo de Navidad, pero deseo regresar a tus manos antes de eso. Parece esperar que tú tienes necesidad de ella. Úsala bien._

_Sin duda alguna ya estás pensando en toda clase de maravillosas bromas, como las que tu padre cometió en su día. Si sus travesuras fueran conocidas, todas las mujeres de Gryffindor se reunirían para desenterrar su tumba. No debería intentar detener que la historia se repita, pero se MUY cuidadoso de no revelarte. Si Dumbledore viera una oportunidad para poseer una de las Reliquias de la Muerte, él nunca la dejaría escapar de su alcance hasta el día en que muera._

_Una Muy Feliz Navidad para ti._

La nota estaba sin firmar.

"Un momento," Harry pidió, haciéndolo justo antes de que los otros chicos dejaran el dormitorio de Ravenclaw. "Lo siento, hay algo más que tengo que hacer con mi baúl. Llegaré a desayunar en un par de minutos."

Terry Boot regañó a Harry. "Será mejor que no estés planeando coger alguna de nuestras cosas."

Harry alzó una mano. "Juro que no tengo intención de hacer obrar de tal modo con ninguna de sus cosas, que únicamente tengo la intención de acceder a los objetos que me pertenecen, que no voy a bromear o hacer algún otro acto de intención cuestionable hacia cualquiera de ustedes, y que no anticipo que esas intenciones cambien antes de que llegue a desayunar en el Gran Comedor."

Terry se quedó de piedra. "Espera, es eso -"

"No te preocupes," afirmó Penélope Clearwater, quien estaba allí para guiarlos. "No hubo vacíos legales. Bien-fraseado, Potter, debería ser un abogado."

Harry Potter parpadeó ante eso. Ah, sí, _prefecta_ de Ravenclaw. "Gracias," él replicó. "Creo."

"Cuando intentes hallar el Gran Comedor, te perderás." Penélope aseguró esto con los tonos de un sencillo, indiscutible hecho. "Tan pronto como lo estés, pregúntale a un retrato cómo llegar al primer piso. Habla con otro retrato desde el _instante_ que sospeches que puedes estar perdido otra vez. _Especialmente_ si parece que cada vez vas más y más hacia arriba. Si llegas más arriba de lo que todo el castillo debería ser, _detente_ y espera por los grupos de búsqueda. De otro modo te volveremos a ver cuatro meses después y tú serás cinco meses mayor y vestirás un taparrabos y estarás cubierto de nieve y _eso es si acaso permaneciste dentro del castillo_."

"Entendido," señaló Harry, tragando saliva con fuerza. "Mmm, ¿no deberían contarle esto a todos los estudiantes desde el principio?"

Penélope suspiro. "¿Qué, _todo_ lo que hay? Eso tomaría semanas. Tú lo aprenderás con el tiempo." Ella se giró para irse, seguida por los otros estudiantes. "Si no te veo desayunando en treinta minutos, Potter, iniciaré la búsqueda."

Una vez que todos se fueron, Harry pegó la nota a su cama – ya había escrito esa y todas las otras notas, trabajando en su nivel caverna antes de que todos despertaran. Entonces cuidadosamente penetró dentro del campo del Quietus y retiró la Capa de Invisibilidad del Harry-1 aún en su forma-durmiente.

Y sólo por el gusto del engaño, Harry puso la Capa dentro del monedero de Harry-1, sabiendo que por lo tanto ya estaría dentro del suyo.

"Puedo encargarme de que el mensaje sea pasado a Cornelion Flubberwalt," aceptó la pintura de un hombre con aires aristocráticos y, de hecho, una nariz perfectamente normal. "¿Pero podría yo preguntar de donde provino _originalmente_? "

Harry se encogió de hombros con artística impotencia. "Se me contó que fue dicho por una hueca voz que resonó delante de una brecha en el mismo aire, una brecha que se abría sobre un abismo de fuego."

"¡Oye!" Hermione protestó en tono de indignación desde su lugar al otro lado de la mesa del desayuno. "¡Ese es el postre de _todos_! ¡No puedes nada más tomar todo un pastel y meterlo dentro de tu monedero!"

"No esto cogiendo un pastel, Estoy cogiendo dos. ¡Le pido disculpas a todos, tengo que irme corriendo ya!" Harry ignoró los llantos de indignación y abandonó el Gran Comedor. Necesitaba llegar a la clase de Herbología un poco antes.

La Profesora Sprout lo oteó con fijeza. "¿Y cómo sabes _tú_ lo que los Slytherins están planeando?"

"No puedo nombrar mi fuente," Harry negó. "De hecho tengo que pedirle que pretenda que esta conversación nunca pasó. Sólo actué como si se los hubiera encontrado naturalmente mientras usted iba hacia otro lugar, o algo así. Yo me adelantaré tan pronto como la clase de Herbología terminé. Creo que puedo distraer a los Slytherins hasta que usted llegué allí. No soy fácil de asustar o abusar, y no pienso que ellos se atrevan a herir seriamente al Niño-Que-Vivió. Sin embargo... No le estoy pidiendo correr por los pasillos, pero apreciaría que no se distraiga en el camino."

La Profesora Sprout lo observó por un largo momento, entonces su expresión se suavizó. "Por favor se cuidadoso contigo mismo, Harry Potter. Y... gracias."

"Nada más asegúrese de no llegar tarde," Harry dijo. "Y recuerde, cuando llegué allí, usted no estaba esperando verme y esta conversación nunca pasó."

Fue horrible, verse a sí mismo jalar a Neville fuera del circulo de Slytherins. Neville había estado en lo correcto, había usado demasiada fuerza, por mucho demasiada fuerza.

"Hola," Harry Potter habló fríamente. "Soy el Niño-Que-Vivió."

Ocho niños de primer año, la mayoría de la misma altura. Uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz sobre su frente y no estaba actuando como los otros.

_¡Y si algún Poder el pequeño regalo nos diera_

_De vernos a nosotros mismos como otros nos ven!_

_Nos liberaría de más de una metedura de patas,_

_E idea tonta_ - **(11)**

La Profesora McGonagall estaba en lo correcto. El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba en lo correcto. Era claro una vez que lo veías desde afuera.

Había algo mal con Harry Potter.

**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**

_**Notas del traductor**_

**(1)** "¡Fuente de resistencia! ¡Energía de la Tierra presente en todo lo viviente invoca a J. K. Rowling!". Estas son casi exactamente Las Siete Palabras de Poder, el verdadero lenguaje de la Tierra usado para invocar la energía de la tierra en diferentes formas en la serie de diez novelas de fantasía épica escrita por Stephen R. Donaldson, las _Crónicas de Thomas Covenant, el Incrédulo_. Cada palabra tiene un significado separado:

**Melenkurion**, significa un bastión o una fuente.

**Abatha**, significa la necesidad de resistir.

**Duroc**, representa la Energía de la Tierra literalmente, como lo es el Bastón de la Ley en dicha obra.

**Minas**, representa la Energía de la Tierra como un fundamento, la esencia viviente en todas las cosas.

**Mill**, significa invocación.

Hay otras dos palabras que Yudkowsky no utilizó para reemplazarlas con el nombre de J. K. Rowling:

**Harad**, significa una constricción contra el egoísmo, la tiranía, malicia y otras formas de desesperación. Evita que quien habla use la Energía de la Tierra para dañar la munificencia de la creación.

**Khabaal**, representa una afirmación, u otra encarnación del voto jurado para servir la Tierra y la Energía de la Tierra.

**(2)** ¿Qué es antimateria? Más en RHAIDOT.

**(3)** ¿Cogieron la referencia a la serie de anime _Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu_ y sus "famosos" ocho episodios de "Agosto Infinito"? Más en RHAIDOT.

**(4)** Principio antrópico. Más en RHAIDOT.

**(5)** Simulacron 3. Más en RHAIDOT.

**(6)** Test de Turing. Más en RHAIDOT.

**(7)** Grafo acíclico dirigido. Más en RHAIDOT.

**(8)** E. T. Jaynes. Más en RHAIDOT.

**(9)** Lord Kelvin. Más en RHAIDOT.

**(10)** _Fait accompli_ o _Hecho consumado_ en francés. Su entrada de Wikipedia en inglés da la definición: "Las acciones fait accompli, donde las acciones se justifican por el mero hecho de estar ya realizadas, y por ello difíciles de revertir, se consideran inapropiadas." Algo así que una acción no es valida sólo porque ya se hizo y no se puede revertir. Ejemplo: un asesinato no puede ser justificado sólo porque el muerto no puede ya ser revivido.

**(11)** _To a Louse_ o _Para un piojo_ es un poema en idioma escoces de 1786 por Robert Burns. Este es casi por completo el verso final sólo le faltan las dos últimas lineas:

_¡Lo que se transmite en el vestir y andar nos dejaría_

_E incluso la devoción!_

Pueden saber más sobre la Estrofa de Burns. Más en RHAIDOT.

Supongo que en primer lugar debo pedir disculpas por el retraso de un día con este capitulo. Complicaciones con Blogger me impidieron subirlo antes. Pero también es cierto que me he tenido que forzar muchísimo para traducir los últimos capítulos, teniendo que poner más y más tiempo a cada página, lo que probablemente se deba al cansancio ante la repetición, por lo que he decidido tomarme un descanso de un par de semanas antes de continuar con HPMOR y proceder a otras actividades. Espero que la siguiente lista lo deje más claro:

A. Tengo que recargar energías y HPMOR no me lo permite. En este periodo debo procurar elaborar una rutina de ejercicio y no pasármela encerrado en mi cuarto, y no estoy seguro ni siquiera si subiré otras entradas a mi blog teniendo en cuenta los puntos B y C.

B. Quiero escribir un libro tipo "Elige tu propia aventura" y enviarlo a los de Living a book, por ahora me parecen un grupo serio con el que podría comenzar a publicar mis propios escritos aunque sea de manera digital, y en un principio gratuita porque es la recomendación que se da a los autores noveles.

C. Debo buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo que me permita obtener ingresos y me deje algo de tiempo libre.

Me encantaría poder vivir solamente de escribir y de traducir, pero por el momento no es así. Lo cual también contribuye a mi amargura, es verdad, a nadie más que a mí me molesta haberme comprometido a traducir un capítulo por semana y luego no cumplir. Pero tras hablar con mi novia tuve que aceptar la realidad: necesito alejarme y descansar un poco de HPMOR, escribir un libro requiere y merece toda mi atención, y necesito encontrar alguna clase de empleo que me deje tiempo para seguir trabajando en el blog.

Les otorgo mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos que se sientan molestos por mi decisión.

Para terminar con una nota más alegre, ¿vieron el vídeo que hicimos esta semana sobre _Harry Potter y los Métodos de la Racionalidad_? Se llama Fate/Heaven's Feel - Male Opening - HPMOR.

Yo mismo arreglé la canción _Another Heaven_ de la banda japonesa **Earthmind** para que sonará como cantada por un hombre, dicha canción es famosa por ser el opening para **Fate/Heaven's Feel.** Melissa me ayudó con los subtitulos (japones, inglés y español) y una talentosa dibujante filipina que responde al seudónimo de _dinosaurusgede_ nos dio su permiso para utilizar sus dibujos fan-art de HPMOR. Asegúrense de verlo en nuestro canal de Youtube porque contiene gran cantidad de vistazos a lo que pasará con este fanfic en los próximos capítulos ;)

**Próximo Capítulo**: 24 de Octubre

**Visita HPMOR para encontrar todo sobre esta historia en inglés.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de FFN. Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog RHAIDOT.**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


	15. Escrupulosidad

_**Capítulo 15: Escrupulosidad**_

El amor como tú Rowling.

La golosina histórica de hoy: Los antiguos Hebreros consideraban que el limite de un día era el ocaso y no el amanecer, así que ellos decían "tarde y mañana" no "mañana y tarde". (Y como muchos lectores notaron, Judíos modernos halajá afirman lo mismo.) **(1)**

…_..._

_"Estoy seguro de que encontraré el tiempo en alguna parte."_

…_..._

_"¡Frigideiro!"_

Harry sumergió un dedo en el vaso de agua sobre su escritorio. Debería haber estado fría. Pero tibia estaba, y tibia había permanecido. De nuevo.

Harry se estaba sintiendo muy, muy estafado.

Había cientos de novelas fantásticas esparcidas a lo largo de la casa Verres. Harry había leído un buen número de ellas. Y estaba comenzando a parecer que él tenía un misterioso lado oscuro. Por lo que después de que el vaso de agua se rehusara a cooperar las primeras veces, Harry había echado un vistazo alrededor en la clase de Encantamientos para asegurarse que nadie estaba viendo, y tras respirar profundamente, se concentró, y se hizo enojar. Pensó sobre los Slytherins molestando a Neville, y el juego donde alguien te tumbaba los libros cada vez que intentabas recogerlos de nuevo. Pensó sobre lo que Draco Malfoy había dicho sobre la chica de diez años Lovegood y cómo operaba el Wizengamot realmente...

Y la furia había entrado en su sangre, había sostenido su varita en una mano que temblaba por el odio y pronunció con un tono helado _"¡Frigideiro!"_ y absolutamente nada había pasado.

Harry había sido _embaucado_. Quería escribirle a alguien y exigir un _reembolso_ para su lado oscuro el cual claramente _debería _otorgarle irresistible poder mágico pero había resultado ser _defectuoso_.

_"¡Frigideiro!"_ pronunció Hermione desde el escritorio al lado suyo. Su agua era solido hielo y había cristales blancos formándose en el borde de su vaso. Ella parecía estar totalmente enfocada en su propio trabajo y para nada consciente de los otros estudiantes observándola con ojos llenos de odio, lo que podía ser (a) peligrosamente descuidado de su parte o (b) una actuación perfectamente comparable al nivel del más fino arte.

"¡Oh, _muy_ bien, Señorita Granger!" chilló Filius Flitwick, su Profesor de Encantamientos y Jefe de Ravenclaw, un diminuto hombrecillo sin señas visibles de haber sido un campeón duelista en el pasado. "¡Excelente! ¡Estupendo!"

Harry había esperado ser, en el peor de los casos, segundo detrás de Hermione. Harry hubiera preferido que _ella_ estuviera rivalizando con _él_, por supuesto, pero también lo hubiera aceptado del otro modo.

A partir del Lunes, Harry estaba llegando al último lugar de la clase, una posición por la cual estaba compitiendo amigablemente con todos los demás estudiantes criados por Muggle excepto Hermione. Quien estaba sola y sin rival en la cima, pobrecita.

El Profesor Flitwick estaba de pie sobre el escritorio de otro de los hijos de Muggle y ajustando tranquilamente el modo en que ella estaba sosteniendo su varita.

Harry miró a Hermione. Trago saliva. Era el rol evidente para ella por como se habían organizado las cosas... "¿Hermione?" Harry pidió tentativamente. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que yo podría estar haciendo mal?"

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con una terrible luz de amabilidad y algo en la parte trasera del cerebro de Harry gritó en desesperada humillación.

Cinco minutos después, el agua de Harry parecía notablemente más fría que la temperatura del cuarto y Hermione le dio unas cuantas palmaditas verbales en la cabeza y le dijo que pronunciara con más cuidado la próxima vez y se fue a ayudar a alguien más.

El Profesor Flitwick le había dado un punto de Casa por haberlo ayudado.

Harry estaba apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula le dolía y eso no le estaba ayudando con la pronunciación.

_No me importa si se trata de competencia desleal. Sé exactamente que voy a estar haciendo con las dos horas extras de cada día. Voy a sentarme en mi baúl y a estudiar hasta que este al mismo nivel de Hermione Granger._

…...

"La Transfiguración es una de las más complejas y peligrosas magias que aprenderán aquí en Hogwarts," exclamó la Profesora McGonagall. No había rastro de frivolidad sobre el rostro de la estricta vieja bruja. "Cualquiera que haga tonterías en mi clase se ira y no regresará. Han sido advertidos."

Su varita salió y golpeó su escritorio, que sin problemas se reformó a si mismo en un cerdo. Un par de estudiantes hijos de Muggle exhalaron pequeños gritos. El cerdo miró alrededor y estornudo, aparentemente confuso, y luego volvió a ser un escritorio de nuevo.

La Profesora de Transfiguración echó un vistazo al salón de clases, y sus ojos se posaron en un estudiante.

"Sr. Potter," habló la Profesora McGonagall. "usted sólo recibió sus libros escolares hace unos días. ¿Ha comenzado a leer su texto de Transfiguración?"

"No, lo siento profesora," Harry respondió.

"No necesita disculparse, Sr. Potter, si se hubiera requerido que usted leyera por adelantado se le hubiera pedido así." Los dedos de McGonagall rasparon el escritorio en frente de ella. "Sr. Potter, ¿le importaría adivinar si este es un escritorio que yo Transformé en un cerdo, o comenzó como un cerdo y yo removí brevemente la Transformación? De haber leído el primer capítulo de su texto escolar, lo sabría."

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron ligeramente. "Me imagino que sería más fácil comenzar con un cerdo, ya que si se hubiera iniciado como un escritorio, podría no saber cómo ponerse de pie."

La Profesora McGonagall meneó la cabeza. "No es culpa suya, señor Potter, pero la respuesta correcta es que en la Transformación no es importante adivinar. Las respuestas incorrectas se marcarán con extrema severidad, preguntas dejadas en blanco se marcará con gran indulgencia. Tienen que aprender a saber qué no saben. Si le hago cualquier pregunta, por obvia o elemental que sea, y la respuesta es "no estoy seguro", no voy a tomar ninguna represalia contra usted y cualquier persona que se ríe perderá puntos de Casa. ¿Me puede decir por qué existe esta regla, Sr. Potter?"

_Porque un solo error en Transformación puede ser increíblemente peligroso. _"No."

"Correcto. La Transformación es más peligrosa que la Aparición, que no se enseña hasta el sexto año. Infortunadamente, la Transformación debe ser aprendida y practicada a una edad temprana para maximizar su capacidad cuando adultos. Así que esta es una materia peligrosa, y ustedes deben estar muy asustados de cometer errores, porque ninguno de mis alumnos se ha lesionado nunca permanentemente y _seré extremadamente severa _si ustedes son la primera clase en _echar a perder mi récord_."

Varios estudiantes tragaron saliva.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a la pared detrás de su escritorio, que sostenía un tablero de madera blanca. "Hay muchas razones por las cuales la Transformación es peligrosa, pero una de las razones se destaca por encima del resto." Ella produjo un marcador aparentemente de la nada, y dibujó las letras en rojo brillante, que luego subrayó, con el mismo marcador, en azul:

¡LA TRANSFORMACIÓN NO ES PERMANENTE!

"¡La Transformación no es permanente!" reiteró la profesora McGonagall. "¡La Transformación no es permanente! ¡La Transformación no es permanente! Sr. Potter, supongamos que un estudiante Transforme un bloque de madera en una taza de agua, y usted se la tomé. ¿Qué se imagina que podría suceder cuando la Transformación desaparezca?" Se produjo una pausa. "Disculpe, no debería habérselo pedido a usted, Sr. Potter, me olvidé que usted está bendecido con una imaginación particularmente pesimista -"

"Estoy bien," la interrumpió Harry, tragando saliva. "Así que la primera respuesta es que no lo _sé_," la profesora asintió con la cabeza, "pero me _imagino_ que puede haber ... madera en el estómago, y en mi torrente sanguíneo, y si algo del agua que había absorbido llegara a mis tejidos corporales - sería pulpa de madera o madera sólida o..." La comprensión que Harry tenía de la magia le falló. No podía entender cómo la madera se convertía en agua en primer lugar, por lo que no podía entender lo que sucedería después de que las moléculas de agua fueran perturbadas por los movimientos térmicos normales y la magia se disipara y la transformación se invirtiera.

La cara de McGonagall estaba rígido. "Como el Sr. Potter ha razonado correctamente, él se pondría muy enfermo y requeriría ser llevado de inmediato mediante los polvos Flu al Hospital de San Mungo si va a tener alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Por favor abran sus libros de texto en la página 5."

Incluso sin ningún sonido en la imagen en movimiento, se podía saber que la mujer con la piel horriblemente descolorida estaba gritando.

"El criminal que originalmente Transformó el oro en vino y se lo dio a esta mujer para beber, 'en pago de la deuda", como él lo explicó, recibió una condena de diez años en Azkaban. Por favor continúen en la página 6. Eso es un Dementor. Ellos son los guardianes de Azkaban. Ellos chupan su magia, su vida, y los pensamientos felices que traten de tener. El retrato de la página 7 es el del criminal diez años más tarde, en su liberación. Ustedes notarán que está muerto - ¿sí , señor Potter?"

" Profesora," Harry preguntó, "si lo peor sucede en un caso así, ¿hay alguna manera de _mantener_ la Transformación?"

"No," afirmó la profesora McGonagall secamente." Mantener una transformación es una sangría constante de la magia que es igual al tamaño del blanco destinado. Y usted tendría que re-contactar de nuevo el blanco pocas horas después, lo cual es, en un caso como éste, imposible. ¡Desastres como este son _irrecuperables_!"

La profesora McGonagall se inclinó hacia delante, con la cara muy dura. "A pesar de todo nunca, y bajo ninguna circunstancia Transformen cualquier cosa en un líquido o un gas. Ni el agua, ni el aire. Nada que sea como el agua, ni nada que sea como el aire. Aunque no se suponga que sea bebido. El líquido se _evaporara_, pequeños trozos y pedazos de ello llegaran hasta el aire. No van a transformar algo que vayan a quemar. ¡Hará humo y alguien podía respirar ese humo! Nunca transformaran algo que posiblemente podría ir de algún modo concebible dentro del cuerpo de cualquier persona por cualquier medio. No la comida. Nada que se _parezca_ a la comida. Ni siquiera como una pequeña broma divertida donde pretendes revelar que se trata de un pastel de barro antes de que se lo coman. Nunca lo harán. Punto. Dentro de esta clase o fuera de ella o en _cualquier parte_. ¿Está bien claro _para cada estudiante_?"

" Sí," corearon Harry, Hermione, y algunos otros. El resto parecía estar mudo.

_"¿Está bien claro para cada estudiante?"_

"Sí," ellos dijeron o murmuraron o susurraron.

"Si rompen alguna de estas reglas ya no estudiaran Trasformación durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Repitan junto a mí. Nunca transformaré nada en algo líquido o gaseoso."

"Nunca transformaré nada en algo líquido o gaseoso," corearon los estudiantes de un modo desigual.

"¡De nuevo! ¡Más fuerte! Nunca transformaré nada en algo líquido o gaseoso."

"Nunca transformaré nada en algo líquido o gaseoso."

"Nunca Transformaré algo que parezca comida o cualquier cosa que vaya adentro de un cuerpo humano."

"Nunca Transformaré algo que vaya a ser quemado porque podría volverse humo."

"Ustedes nunca Transformaran algo que se vea como el dinero, incluyendo dinero Muggle," expresó la Profesora McGonagall. "Los duendes tienen formas de averiguar quien lo hizo. Como cuestión de ley reconocida, la nación duende está en estado de guerra permanente contra todos los falsificadores mágicos. Ellos no enviaran a los Aurores. Ellos enviaran a un ejercito."

"Nunca Transformaré nada que se vea como el dinero," repitieron los estudiantes.

"Y _por sobre todas las cosas_," reiteró la Profesora McGonagall, "no Transformaran a ningún ser viviente, _especialmente ustedes mismos_. Los podrá muy enfermos y posiblemente muertos, dependiendo de cómo se Transformen ustedes mismos y cuánto mantengan el cambio." La Profesora McGonagall hizo una pausa. "El Sr. Potter se encuentra apretando sus manos porque él ha visto la transformación de un Animago – específicamente, una humana transformándose en una gata y volver a su estado original. Pero la transformación de un Animago no es una Transformación _libre_."

La Profesora McGonagall tomó una pequeña pieza de madera de su bolsillo. Con un golpe de su varita se convirtió en una bola de cristal. Luego dijo _"¡Crystferrium!"_ y la bola de vidrio se volvió una bola de acero. La golpeó con su varita una última vez y la bola de acero se convirtió en una pieza de madera una vez más. "_Crystferrium_ transforma un sujeto de vidrio solido en un objetivo de tamaño similar cubierto de acero solido. No puede hacer lo inverso, ni puede transformar un escritorio en un cerdo. La forma más general de Transformación – Transformación libre, la cual estarán aprendiendo aquí – es capaz de transformar cualquier sujeto en cualquier objetivo, al menos mientras se tenga en cuenta la forma física. Por esta razón, la Transformación libre debe ser hecha sin palabras. Usar Encantamientos requeriría diferentes palabras para diferentes transformaciones entre sujeto y objetivo."

La Profesora McGonagall de dedicó a sus estudiantes una aguada mirada. "_Algunos_ profesores comienzan a enseñar con Encantamientos de Transformación y luego siguen a Transformaciones libres. Sí, eso sería mucho más fácil al principio. Pero puede ajustarlos a una pobre base que desmejorara sus habilidades después. Aquí aprenderán Transformaciones libres desde _el inicio_, lo que requerirá que conjuren el hechizo sin palabras, al agarrar la forma del sujeto, la forma del objetivo, y la transformación dentro de su propia mente."

"Y para responder a la pregunta del Sr. Potter," continuó la Profesora McGonagall, "es la Transformación _libre_ lo que nunca deben hacerle a ningún sujeto viviente. Hay Encantamientos y pociones que pueden de manera segura, revertir transformaciones en sujetos vivientes de modo _limitado_. Un Animago con una extremidad perdida aún tendrá esa parte perdida tras transformarse, por ejemplo. La Transformación libre _no_ es segura. Su cuerpo cambiara mientras este transformado - respiración, por ejemplo, resulta en una pérdida constante de material corporal del aire circundante. Cuando la Transformación desaparece y tu cuerpo intenta revertirse a su forma _original_, no será capaz de hacerlo así. Si presionas tu varita hacia tu cuerpo y te imaginas a ti mismo con el cabello dorado, después de eso tu cabello se caerá. Si te visualizas a ti mismo como alguien con una piel más clara, estarán pasando una larga estadía en San Mungo. Y si se transforman a ustedes mismos en la forma de un cuerpo adulto, entonces, cuando la Transformación termine, ustedes morirán."

Eso explicaba por qué había visto cosas tales como chicos gordos, o chicas menos que perfectamente bellas. O personas ancianas, para empezar. Eso no pasaría si pudieras solamente Transformarte a ti mismo cada mañana... Harry alzó su mano e intentó señalar a la Profesora McGonagall con sus ojos.

"¿_Sí_, Sr. Potter?"

"Es posible Transformar a un sujeto vivo en un objetivo que es estático, como una moneda por ejemplo - no, discúlpeme, lo siento muchísimo, digamos mejor una bola de acero."

La Profesora McGonagall sacudió su cabeza. "Sr. Potter, incluso los objetos inanimados sufren cambios internos todo el tiempo. No habría cambios visibles en su cuerpo al terminar, y en el primer minuto, no notaria que algo vaya mal. Pero en una hora usted enfermaría, y en un día usted estaría muerte."

"Mmm, discúlpeme, así que de haber leído el primer capítulo podría haber _adivinado_ que el escritorio era originalmente un escritorio y no un cerdo," Harry propuso, "pero únicamente si yo hubiera hecho _además_ la asunción de que usted no quería matar al cerdo, eso podría haber _parecido_ altamente probable pero -"

"Puedo predecir que calificar sus exámenes será una interminable fuente de deleite para mí, Sr. Potter. ¿Pero si usted tiene otras preguntas puedo por favor pedirle que espere hasta después de la clase?"

"No más preguntas, profesora."

"Ahora repitan después de mí," prosiguió la Profesora McGonagall. "Nunca intentaré Transformar ningún ser viviente, específicamente yo mismo, a menos que específicamente sea instruido para hacerlo usando un Encantamiento especializado o una poción."

"Si no estoy seguro de que la Transformación sea segura, no lo intentaré hasta que le haya preguntado a la Profesora McGonagall o al Profesor Flitwick o al Profesor Snape o al Director, quienes son las únicas autoridades reconocidas en Transformación dentro de Hogwarts. Preguntarle a otro estudiante _no_ es aceptable, incluso si ellos cuentan que recuerdan haber hecho la misma pregunta."

"Incluso si el actual Profesor de Defensa en Hogwarts me dice que una Transformación es segura, e incluso si yo veo al Profesor de Defensa hacerlo y nada malo parece pasar, yo no lo intentaré."

"Tengo el absoluto derecho de excusarme a realizar cualquier Transformación sobre la cual me sienta ligeramente nervioso. Ya que ni siquiera el Director de Hogwarts puede algo diferente, yo ciertamente no aceptaré tal orden del Profesor de Defensa, incluso si el Profesor de Defensa me amenaza con restar cien puntos de Casa y hacer que me expulsen."

"Si rompo cualquiera de ests reglas ya no estudiaré más Transformación durante mi tiempo en Hogwarts."

"Repetiremos estas reglas al principio de cada clase durante el primer mes," señaló la Profesora McGonagall. "Y ahora, empezaremos con cerillas como sujetos y agujas como objetivos... guarden sus varitas, gracias, por 'empezar' quiero decir que empezaremos tomando apuntes."

Media hora antes del final de la clase, la Profesora McGonagall entregó los cerillos.

Al final de la clase Hermione tenía un cerrillo plateado y el resto de la clase, hijos de Muggle y otros, tenían exactamente lo mismo con lo que habían comenzado.

La Profesora McGonagall la recompensó con otro punto para Ravenclaw.

…...

Después de que se dio por terminada la clase de Transformación, Hermione se acercó al escritorio de Harry mientras Harry estaba guardando sus libros y su monedero.

"Sabes," Hermione habló con una inocente expresión sobre su rostro, "gané dos puntos para Ravenclaw el día de hoy."

"Así lo hiciste," Harry respondió en breve.

"Pero eso no fue tan buen como tus siete puntos," ella se lamentó. "Supongo que no soy tan inteligente como tú."

Harry terminó de alimentar su monedero con la tarea y se volteó a Hermione con sus ojos entrecerrados. En verdad se había olvidado de eso.

Ella _sacudió sus pestañas _hacia él. "Tenemos lecciones todos los días, sin embargo. Me pregunto cuánto te llevará encontrar más Hufflepuffs para rescatar? Hoy es Lunes. Por lo que tienes hasta el Jueves."

Los dos se quedaron contemplaron los ojos del otro, sin pestañear.

Harry habló primero. "Por supuesto te das cuenta de que esto significa la guerra."

"No sabía que estábamos en paz."

Todos los demás estudiantes estaban viéndolos con ojos fascinados. Todos los estudiantes, además, infortunadamente, la Profesora McGonagall.

"Oh, Sr. Potter," cantó la Profesora McGonagall desde el otro lado del cuarto, "Tengo buenas noticias para usted. Madam Pomfrey ha aprobado su sugerencia para prevenir que los instrumentos Spimster se rompan, y el plan es terminar el trabajo para el final de la siguiente semana. Yo pensaría que eso merece... digamos que unos diez puntos para Ravenclaw."

La cara de Hermione estaba boquiabierta por la traición y la sorpresa. Harry imaginó que su propia cara no se veía muy diferente.

_"Profesora..."_ Harry siseó.

"Aquellos diez puntos son merecidos de manera _incuestionable_, Sr. Potter. No entregaría puntos de Casa llevada por un capricho. Para usted pudo haber sido una simple cuestión de ver algo frágil y sugerir un modo de protegerlo, pero los instrumentos Spimster son costosos, y el Director _no_ estuvo complacido la última vez que uno se rompió." La Profesora McGonagall se veía pensativa. "Mmm, me preguntó si algún otro estudiante ha ganado diecisiete puntos de Casa en su primer día de clases. Tendré que revisarlo, pero sospecho que es algo sin antecedentes. ¿Quizá deberíamos tener un anuncio a la hora de la cena?"

_"¡PROFESORA!"_ Harry chilló. "¡Esta es _nuestra_ guerra! ¡Deje de entrometerse!"

"Ahora usted tiene hasta el Jueves de la _siguiente_ semana, Sr. Potter. A menos que, por supuesto, usted se inmiscuya en alguna clase de travesura y _pierda_ puntos de Casa antes de eso. Dirigirse un profesor irrespetuosamente, por ejemplo." La Profesora McGonagall puso un dedo sobre su mejilla y se vio reflexiva. "Espero que usted estará llegando a números negativos antes del final del Viernes."

La boca de Harry se cerró. Envió su mejor Mirada Letal hacia McGonagall pero pareció que ella únicamente lo encontró divertido.

"Sí, definitivamente un anuncio para la cena," La Profesora McGonagall reflexionó. "Pero no sería bueno ofender a los Slytherins, por lo que el anuncio debería ser breve. Sólo el número de puntos y la mención del hecho sin antecedentes... y si alguien llega hacia usted buscando ayuda con sus trabajos escolares y está decepcionado de que usted ni siquiera haya comenzado a leer los libros de texto, usted siempre puede mandarlos donde la Señorita Granger."

_"¡Profesora!"_ exclamó Hermione con una voz muy aguda.

La Profesora McGonagall la ignoró. "Mmm, ¿me pregunto que tanto tiempo pasará antes de que la Señorita Granger haga algo que merezca un anuncio a la hora de la cena? Estaré ansiosa por verlo, sea lo que sea."

Harry y Hermione, por consenso mutuo tácito, dieron la vuelta y salieron del salón de clases. Fueron seguidos por una estela de hipnotizados Ravenclaws.

"Eh," Harry cuestionó. "¿Sigue en pie lo de después de la cena?"

"Por supuesto," contestó Hermione. "No quisiera que te quedes más atrasado en tus estudios."

"Por qué, gracias. Y déjame decirte que tan brillante como ya eres, no puede evitar preguntarme cómo serás una vez que tengas algún entrenamiento básico en racionalidad."

"¿Es realmente tan útil? No pareció ayudarte con Encantamientos o Transformación."

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

"Bueno, sólo recibí mis libros de texto hace cuatro días. Es por eso que tuve que ganarme esos diecisiete puntos de Casa sin usar mi varita."

"¿Hace cuatro días? Tal vez no pudiste leer ocho libros en cuatro días pero pudiste haber leído al menos _uno_. ¿Cuántos días te llevará terminarlos a ese ritmo? Tu sabes toda esa matemática, ¿así que puedes decirme cuanto es ocho, veces cuatro, dividido por cero?"

"Tengo clases ahora, que tú no tuviste, pero los fines de semana son libres, por lo que... el limite de ocho veces cuatro dividido por épsilon mientras épsilon se aproxima a cero positivo... 10:47AM del Domingo." **(2)**

"De hecho lo hice en _tres_ días."

"2:47PM del Sábado será, entonces. Estoy seguro de que encontraré el tiempo en algún lado."

Y hubo tarde y hubo mañana, el primer día.

**Less Wrong / Eliezer Yudkowsky**

…...

_**Notas del traductor**_

**(1)** Halajá. Más información en el blog de RHAIDOT.

**(2)** De Wikipedia: "En matemáticas, ε suele designar a pequeñas cantidades, o cantidades que tienden hacia cero, en particular en el estudio de los límites o de la continuidad." Pueden leer más en RHAIDOT.

Estúpidas traducciones oficiales de Harry Potter al español... A vece usan Transfiguración (que es la más apropiada considerando el original) y otras Transformación (que parece una metida de pata que desde luego es la que más reconocemos los fans). Supongo que me quedaré con la última, para no tener que dar explicaciones después. Cielos, espero no sonar de tan mal genio en estas notas XD

Este capítulo me recordó una clase de educación sexual que me dieron en la universidad, la misma sensación de terror provocada por la irresponsabilidad desmedida X.X

Quiero aprovechar para darle un agradecimiento a Loquin, a quien he querido agradecerle sus comentarios desde hace varios capítulos pero se me ha olvidado por dejarlo para el final. ¡Gracias Loquin!

Y es muy probable que obtenga un trabajo en el transcurso del fin de semana, un trabajo de verdad de Lunes a Sábado, por lo cual creo que subiré el próximo capítulo dentro de dos semanas, y sería muy probable que ese se volviera el nuevo horario para los capítulos de HPMOR. Soldado avisado no muere en guerra ._.

Les agradezco mucho a todos quienes siguen la traducción, y espero que les gusté la ilustración de este capítulo hecha por mi novia Melissa. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Próximo Capítulo**: 7 de noviembre

**Visita HPMOR para encontrar todo sobre esta historia en inglés.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta traducción no dispone de una tipografía o diseño adecuado, de referencias completas, links o imágenes debido a las políticas de FFN. Para encontrar todo lo anterior, visita mi blog RHAIDOT.**

**Además que las traducciones se suben primero allí. Para saber todas las novedades sobre la traducción de HPMOR, visita la página de Facebook o el Twitter de Rhaidot.**


End file.
